Requiem por un alma partida III: Alma Partida
by Realhunter
Summary: ...A veces, para poder disfrutar la luz, resulta necesario moverse en la oscuridad...
1. I- La facultad de Decidir

**REQUIEM POR UN ALMA PARTIDA**

**Parte Tres: Alma Partida**

por

RealHunter

_**Disclaimer**_

_BLACK LAGOON™ y todos sus personajes, nombres e indicaciones son marcas registradas de Rei Hiroe, Ediciones Shōgakukan y Madhouse Studios. Todos los fandoms, sus personajes, nombres e indicaciones son marcas de sus respectivos dueños. Este relato ha sido realizado por motivos de diversión y esparcimiento y no pretende en modo alguno vulnerar los derechos de los antes citados._

_BLACK LAGOON ™ and all related characters, names and indications are trademarks of Rei Hiroe, Madhouse Studios and Shōgakukan Publishing. All fandoms, characters, names and indications are trademarks of their respective owners. This story has been made for reasons of fun and entertainment and is not intended in any way violate the rights of the aforesaid._

* * *

**NOTA PREVIA DEL AUTOR: **Esta, la tercera parte de la Tetralogía del Alma Partida, contiene escenas de extrema crudeza, lenguaje vulgar y situaciones sexuales que es probable que no pasen la censura, pese a que el relato está clasificado como M. No obstante lo anterior, hago el aviso necesario para todos los lectores. Si por alguna casualidad, tiene usted menos de 18 años, no cuestiono su madurez para leer lo que viene a continuación, sino solo el estricto cumplimiento de la Ley. Por favor, si ese es el caso, abandone la página.

**RealHunter**

* * *

"_¿Por qué una pistolera Chino-Americana de pergaminos como Rebecca "Revy Dos Manos" y Rokuro Okajima, un graduado universitario japonés con un impecable pero gris historial de eficiencia, terminaron juntos en un sitio como Roanapur? Siendo Pequeña yo misma se lo oí decir a Revy "…Porque el negociante y yo nos merecíamos el uno al otro…"_

* * *

_**I.- LA FACULTAD DE DECIDIR**_

"_Tù estás en el Crepúsculo... Me dijo aquella chica que, en otras circunstancias, hubiera sido para cualquiera una buena mujer, una estupenda relación y la posibilidad de una vida en común. Solo que ahora, aún con todo el tiempo que ha pasado, no puedo quitar la mirada de aquella espada horrorosa atravesándole la garganta desde la nuez a la nuca... Y todo porque ella, lejos de haber elegido ir de la luz a la oscuridad, al contrario que yo, que sigo parado entre dos mundos, eligió aceptarla luego de vivir toda su corta vida intentando escapar de ella. Así como va la mía, el mundo que escogí tolera mi presencia... El que dejé atrás, por mi sola elección, me desprecia. Me pregunto si seré capaz, en algún momento, de retroceder, o tal vez, dar un paso más allá..._"

La frase de aquella chica de la Yakuza no había dejado de martillearle las sienes desde que subiera al avión de vuelta a Tailandia y a Roanapur. Más todavía le pesaba el hecho que, por culpa de su inútil honor romántico, Revy hubiera estado tan cerca de morir. Luego de aquel peligroso ajedrez que había jugado casi al filo de la muerte durante la Cacería de la Perra de Presa, descubrir que seguía siendo un mero peón pese a todos los intentos que hizo por redimir el alma de los demás y no la suya, terminó por convertir la huella cada vez más profunda que la marcaba en una auténtica grieta. El episodio del carguero tampoco contribuía a darle paz a su espíritu. Pese a que estaba drogado, tanto como Eda y Revy, sentir su áspera piel entre sus dedos le dejó una huella mucho más permanente de lo que suponía. "_El numerito fue lo suficientemente feo como para que yo lo recuerde como un pervertido... Pero así y todo no puedo evitar pensar en Revy, en sus ojos, diciéndome cosas que solo puede decir una mujer enamorada que se entrega a su hombre...Esto me va a volver loco. Creo que necesito unos tragos en el Yellow Flag... En esta ciudad de mierda donde voy a encontrar un Psicoterapeuta..._"

Caminaba solo, fuera de día o de noche, por las calles de Roanapur, perdido en este y otros pensamientos peores. Los horrores que tuvo que sufrir su alma virgen de maldad durante el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para la Lagoon Company comenzaban a pasarle la cuenta. Ya ni siquiera se daba cuenta que Revy, Odiándolo de labios para afuera, golpeándolo sin aviso como un saco de arena, gritándole gilipollas a la primera oportunidad, e incluso poniéndole las Beretta entre los ojos y lacerándole los oídos con insultos... Lo amaba. A su manera especial y desapegada, pero lo amaba. Todos los días los pilletes de Roanapur se desafiaban a ver quién era el primero que le quitase la billetera... Y todas las noches Rock la encontraba integra en el mesón del hotel donde se hospedaba... Cortesía de la misma Revy, que, odiándose además por preocuparse, no había dejado de seguirlo por su seguridad en todo ese tiempo.

-Hey, Dutch... -Revy, casi echada en el sofá del recibidor de la Lagoon, miraba el baile desordenado del ambarino Ron de la botella en su derecha con gesto hastiado... Por primera vez estaba midiendo sus palabras, para no revelar nada que ella no quisiese revelar "_¿Ves la de gilipolleces que debo hacer por ti, idiota?_"- ¿Hay forma de darle alguna clase de vacaciones al negociante gilipollas?

-Hmmm... -Dutch no había levantado la Lagoon a fuerza de ser tonto... "_Revy está preocupada... De verdad prefiere mandar al chico a Japón para que no vuelva, a que lo maten por alguna estupidez aquí. Ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la vez anterior..._" Volviendo a suspirar sonoramente, se rascó con gesto cansino su generosa calva, recostado contra el refrigerador, con la cerveza fría aún sin abrir en su mano -Bueno... Técnicamente es posible... Aunque si por mí fuera, no lo dejaría ir ni a la esquina... El chico no sabe disparar, ni navegar... Pero negocia como un puto chulo de lujo, y eso es una habilidad que no se ve muy seguido por aquí...

-...Sobrevivimos y hasta hicimos buena pasta antes que llegara... No nos vamos a ir a la quiebra porque no esté ¿Verdad?

...Revy se tapó la boca con la mano libre... Se sintió demasiado cerca de hablar de más. Dutch, que estaba fuera de su campo visual, solo sonrío "_Está bien, Chica... Hagamos la prueba..._"

-Déjame consultar con el experto -Dutch miró a su derecha al sentir un ruido bien reconocible... Benny frotándose las manos al salir del sanitario- Oye, Ben... -La nariz de Dutch se arriscó con horror, y sus cejas bajaron hasta desaparecer tras las redondas gafas de sol- Pero ¿Que clase de mierda has estado comiendo últimamente?

-Tienes suerte -Revy le dio un trago largo al Ron- No te ha tocado entrar después de él sin saberlo...

-...Je, Je... Creo que no volveré más a comer ese ramen picante... Es genial pero mis tripas lo están pagando -Benny se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa, pero pronto esta se esfumó- Bien, este sanitario no tiene buena aislación acústica, de modo que lo he oído todo... Técnicamente, Rock es un tripulante extranjero de esta compañía, y la ley naviera internacional establece, por un periodo de dos años a bordo, vacaciones pagadas en el país de origen por un máximo de seis meses antes de tener nuevo embarque... Si lo que quieres es que descanse, solo tengo que alterar los registros del Lagoon y poner sus contratos en regla. Así, si te place, lo puedes mandar hasta al infierno, siempre que sea por ese periodo, o uno menor...

-...De acuerdo, de acuerdo... -Dutch, habiendo encontrado la salida, halló mucho más fácil ceder... Abriendo la cerveza, le dio un largo trago mientras se arrastraba al recibidor. Sentándose en su sillón favorito, volvió a suspirar con fuerza- Es hora que el chico decida lejos de nosotros y de esta mierda con calles que llamamos ciudad... Revy...

-Por mí no hay problema... -Revy trató de parecer despreocupada, Pero Dutch, su mirada a salvo tras las gafas de sol, vio bien claro el brillo en sus ojos. Alegría, Pena... y al mismo tiempo alivio por tener algo menos en que pensar- Mandémoslo de una vez a su querido Japón... Que se folle una Geisha que lo demande y ojalá se quede quietecito allá...

-...Benny Boy...

-Haré ahora mismo los arreglos -Iba a desaparecer, pero retrocedió al instante- Y yo mismo le daré la noticia. La diplomacia no es tu fuerte, jefe... Y tú, Revy, serías capaz de llevarlo a punta de balazos al aeropuerto... Si me permiten...

-¡Debería meterte las pistolas por el culo, Benny! ¡Yo no gasto balas en gilipollas!

"_Por tu bien, Rock, quédate allá... ¿Por qué mierda no le puse un par de plomos en el Triángulo Dorado? Tsk… Con eso se acababan todos mis problemas. Es cierto que mi vida ya no es la misma desde que nos vemos día a día en este puto trabajo... Pero eres demasiado decente, demasiado bueno, demasiado tonto y fácil de engañar... Demasiado para mí... No sé cómo se ama, no tengo la más puta idea de qué se hace cuando me siento tan mierda como ahora, que sé que me debes faltar, por tu bien... Ve con quien sea que le reces, negociante... A mí ninguna puta deidad me ha prestado nunca la menor atención..._" Insomne y sobria como nunca antes, Revy se giró en su desordenado lecho, tratando de dormir. Al girarse, la botella casi llena de Ron cayó de pie, precisamente equilibrada, al costado de la cama... Y no derramó ni una sola gota al hacerlo…

Ooo

"_...Las dudas solo han hecho que aumente la confusión en mi mente, mas no en mi corazón. Sé cómo nunca antes que la quiero... A que te mientes, Okajima... Tú la amas... Pero ¿Existe alguna forma de amar a una criatura salvaje, que no conoce el perdón, y que es capaz de morder la mano que le da de comer? El Pequeño García estuvo al borde de perder la vida por su Roberta buscando lo mismo… Yo… Yo no sé… Por lo mismo debería alejarme, ya no pensar más en mi actual vida o en las cosas que he hecho, o he dejado que hagan en mi presencia, o las veces que me han usado como un simpe peón en el tablero. Lo admito: La adrenalina de la aventura es una adicción que puede volverse de cuidado... Más todavía si es Revy y su loca y peligrosa puntería la que está a tu lado. Pero es precisamente por esto, que la duda me hace querer comprender... Saber qué hace que tipos como la misma Roberta, Dutch, o Revy, o la monja contrabandista de Eda, Se ganen el pan circulando en la oscuridad, siempre esperando la hora de su muerte, con el gatillo tenso en el dedo índice, listo para llevarse a los más posibles en su camino al otro mundo... Ahora que lo pienso, lo comprendo mejor: Si decido dar este paso, será para comprender ese mecanismo, que por más charlas y copas que gaste con ellos, nunca comprenderé... hasta que dé el paso que me falta, y vea de primera mano, eso que ellos mismos llaman la oscuridad... La oscuridad de los muertos en vida..."_

-¡Eh, Rock!

Okajima se dio vuelta con calma impresionante... Pero solo eso bastó para que el esmirriado pillete que lo seguía estrechamente desde casi una manzana atrás, fallara el estrellón que le permitiría hacerse con la billetera... para correr precisamente en dirección contraria a donde suponía se encontraba la entrometida de Dos manos, lista para quitársela. Trastabillando para disimular, se perdió al trote por el primer callejón que encontró.

-¿Que sucede, Benny?

-Vamos, tío... que te has puesto difícil de hallar de un tiempo a esta parte. Fui al hotel y me dijeron que ya te habías echado a la calle... Te estaba buscando...

-¿Qué? -Rock se puso interiormente tenso- ¿Otro trabajo?

-¡Nada de eso! -Benny le palmeó la espalda cordialmente- ¡No más trabajo! ¡No por seis meses!

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, Rock... Que Dutch te ha dado vacaciones... -Ante el gesto perplejo de Rock, Benny se apresuró a explicar- Te han secuestrado, te han dado por muerto, te has ido de ostias capaces de matar un oso, te han tiroteado, Has tenido a una rusa loca clavándote las tetas y su arma en la jeta, y hemos tenido que salir cagando leches de más sitios de los que quisieras recordar... ¿No te tomarías tus buenas vacaciones después de todo eso?

-...Pero...

-...Ya quisiera yo tener tu suerte, amiguito... -Benny trató de disipar la confusión de su compañero echando todo a la broma- Pero el caso es que mi contrato de esclavo no me lo permite... Aparte de todo eso, sin mierdanet no podría recibir las fotillos pervertidas que me envía Jane para que no me olvide de ella...

-...Entonces...

-Olvídate del viaje que ibas a hacer a la iglesia esta tarde... Dutch en persona se hará cargo... Así evitaremos que la loca de Eda te viole otra vez...

La sola mención del ese capítulo que Rock no sabía si querer olvidar o atesorar por siempre. Hizo callar de golpe a Benny... Olvidar porque se limitó a follar con Eda como un perro... Pero a pesar de lo drogado que estaba con ese afrodisiaco de mierda que casi le produce un síncope, A Revy trató de hacerle el amor...

-...Tranquilo, Benny... -Rock intentó sonreír mientras agitaba su cabeza... Por primera vez desde el episodio, no podía quitarse de su mente a Revy, besándolo completamente desnuda, diciéndole cosas que jamás soñó iba a oír de sus labios... y sin renunciar a sus dichosas pistoleras...- Bueno, se supone que me voy... ¿Pero...?

-¡Tranquilo, Galán! ¡Estás desde hoy mismo de vacaciones! -Benny lo invitó a caminar de vuelta hasta la oficina de la Lagoon... Rock solo se dejó guiar dócilmente- Dutch ha hecho un trato con Míster Chang que es una pasada... La Tríada se ha comprometido a darte un pasaporte chino que hasta la policía secreta quisiera tener... No puedes irte a Japón siendo tú mismo, o los polis te meterían en chirona en un suspiro... Todavía te andan buscando luego del "Favor" que le hiciste al Hotel Moscú...

Rock volvió a sonreír, un tanto forzadamente... Ya había tomado aquella decisión final que lo había estado acosando desde el momento mismo en que presenció aquella muerte horrorosa... Antes, solo había dudas... Ahora... Ahora era el momento de moverse y conocer lo desconocido...

-...Benny...

-¿Sí, Rock?

-Yo me pasaré más tarde por la Lagoon... Quiero hacer la maleta ahora. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Sí, Claro, el que quieras...

-¿Puedes decirle a Dutch que pida que nadie de la Tríada venga a dejar ese documento? Iré yo mismo a buscarlo... Que me deje las señas, y las contraseñas, si las hay... No tengo ganas de recibir más balazos ahora que estoy de vacaciones...

-Ss... Sí, Claro, vale, como quieras...

ooo

-¿En serio te dijo eso?

-Bueno, me tomó un poco a la sorpresa que se hubiera animado con la idea de salir de aquí... Pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse como si le faltara el aire... Como si de verdad quisiera largarse de este sitio...

Revy, sentada y muy erguida en el sofá del recibidor de la Lagoon, se impresionó tanto, que su sentido de la auto preservación le ordenó de inmediato que se frenara... Ello no impidió que el cigarrillo en su boca cayera al piso de la sala sin que ningún músculo o instinto en su cuerpo hiciera nada por evitarlo...

-...Revy... ¡REVY!

-¡Eh!

-...Recoge tu puto cigarro... Me estás cagando la alfombra... No salió barato recuperar este sitio después que la putilla aquella de los dólares hiciera que lo volaran por los aires...

-¡Eh, Dutch!

-Calma, Benny Boy... -Dutch soltó una risilla baja, casi maquiavélica- Jane te tiene bien cogido de las pelotas, y es tu vida... Yo no soy el que intercambio fotos en bolas y le juro amor eterno... A todo esto ¿Cómo os ha ido con ese tema de las pajas electrónicas?

...Benny se puso de todos colores, y tosió desarticulado, ahogado por sus propios pensamientos...

-...Joder, Dutch... que se llama sexo virtual...

-Me enferma cuando se ponen a hablar esas gilipolleces de machos empalmados sabiendo que estoy aquí... -La cara de sorpresa de Dutch y Benny al girarse a ver a Revy fue épica... Tal como si se hubieran largado un pedo en plena Capilla Sixtina... Por su parte, la cara de asco y hastío de ella era la misma de siempre, o peor...- Vale, vale... soy una pistolera sedienta de sangre, y me cargo tíos por solo respirar... Pero, joder, Putos, estas que tengo acá adelante no son tumores ¿Se enteran?

"_Se ha resistido como tigresa herida a cambiar por Rock... Pero igual lo está haciendo... Con tal de que el amor no le embote los gatillos estará bien para mí._.." El pensamiento de Dutch fue tan instantáneo como el ruido de la puerta al abrirse...

-...Eh... Hola... He llegado...

-¡Eh, Rock! Pasa, pasa, que tenemos que arreglar algunas formalidades antes de despedirte...

-Sí... claro...

ooo

"_Bien, Rock… Ahí lo tienes… firma aquí… y acá… Esto es una mierda, pero no puedo descuidarme si en algún momento revisan la papelería y deciden joderme por alguna porquería que no cuadre… Y aquí, tu premio… sesenta de los grandes… Parte de tus beneficios por el año pasado, mas tus vacaciones. Debería alcanzarte, pero si así no fuera, llámame y arreglaremos una trasferencia… Tus pasajes esperan en el aeropuerto, ida y vuelta con fecha abierta… Y, es todo. Que tengas buen viaje, chico…"_ Dutch suspiró sonoramente mientras le daba una breve ordenada a los documentos, al tiempo que Rock se guardaba sin ninguna emoción visible el dinero…

-¿Dutch?

-¿Sí, Rock?

-…Mi pasaporte… el que yo…

-…Despreocúpate, Rock… Ya llegó tu transporte… -Revy soltó su media sonrisa mientras miraba hacia la calle por en medio de las celosías de la persiana, sin soltar el cigarrillo de los labios- … Y en un buen carrito te vas a ir al aeropuerto…

-…Así es, Chico –la voz profunda de Dutch lo hizo voltear nuevamente hacia él- Cuando Benny Boy me dijo que querías ir en persona, Llamé a Chang para contarle las nuevas… Y me ha dicho que no me preocupara, que él se iba a encargar de tu transporte final… Así que lo verás, te dará el pasaporte, te darán un arreglín para que te parezcas más al tío de la foto, y al aeropuerto se ha dicho… ¿Qué tal, Eh… ¿Rock? ¡Rock!

-¡Eh! Sí, claro, Dutch… Nno.. hay problema…

-Pareces ido últimamente, Rock…

-Nno… no es nada… Solo cansancio, tal vez…

-Tal vez deberías frenarte un poco con el alcohol… En este puto calor a veces hasta a mí me enferma… ¿O tal vez le has estado robando a Revy las mierdas de porros que fuma cuando quiere colocarse?

-…Que lo intente –Revy, sin siquiera mirarlo, sacó la pistola derecha y se la apuntó a la nuca- Mis porros son sagrados… Aparte que en este gilipollas son un desperdicio… Una calada y se pone a dormir…

-Me… mejor me voy… -Rock se puso de pie con embarazo… Y sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, se despidió hacia atrás, cerrando a continuación la puerta casi sin ruido- … Adiós…

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre el recibidor de la Lagoon. Tanto Dutch como Benny se miraron, y cada uno en el rostro del otro, leyó aquella verdad escondida desde el día en que Rock decidió mandar todo a la mierda y quedarse con ellos. Revy, con la cabeza algo baja, y mordiendo inusualmente el cigarrillo en su boca, seguía en la ventana con la mirada perdida hacia el auto que se iba veloz por la calle, con el gilipollas que, aunque ella se estaba resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas, había comenzado a cambiarle la vida…

-…Una preocupación menos, chicos… -Revy habló fingiendo alivio, porque no podía explicarse que soltar esas palabras se sintiera como tragar en seco vidrio molido- El negociante estaba harto… Y hecho mierda del miedo a quedarse aquí para siempre… No volverá… Pasando a otro tema… ¿Quién quiere echarse unos tragos al coleto en el Yellow Flag? La pasta me está quemando los bolsillos… Quiero ahogarme en Ron hasta que se me olvide el nombre… ¿Qué les parece?

Todavía aturdidos, ambos hombres asintieron sin palabras… Y sin palabras, salieron de la Lagoon apagando la luz… "_Ahora… Ahora solo me queda el alcohol… Aunque deba vivir borracha un año entero, y lo que me quede de hígado no sirva ni para tirarlo a la basura, pero tendré que aprender nuevamente a ir por la vida sin ti a mi lado… Será por mejor, Rock… Créeme, Será por mejor_…"

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Si se dieron cuenta, he utilizado, y utilizaré de forma extensiva el lenguaje vulgar del Español de España, en vez de los giros regionales aquí en Iberoamérica, aunque de vez en cuando aparecen. Se debe sencillamente a que tuve acceso a dos de las tres temporadas de la serie dobladas en ese español, que me pareció más florido y a propósito para este proyecto.

Saludos cordiales


	2. II- La facultad de Elegir

_**II.- LA FACULTAD DE ELEGIR**_

-…Hasta que nos vemos nuevamente, Señor Okajima… Espero que no resulte una sorpresa que sea yo quien pierda tiempo por entregarle un documento tan corriente como un pasaporte…

-En realidad… No, Míster Chang. Para ser sincero, lo estaba esperando…

-…Lo suponía…

El lujoso penthouse, con una vista privilegiada de las luces nocturnas de Roanapur, no intimidaba a Rock. Conservaba aún recuerdos demasiado nítidos del lujo obsceno y un poco decadente en el que se movía en Japón mientras se dedicaba a hacerles la pelota a sus jefes en su afán de no perder el empleo. La única diferencia era que, pese a la altura, el peligro de la noche en esa ciudad, llegaba igualmente claro y audible hasta ellos; las sirenas, disparos aislados, y alguno que otro grito destemplado, fuera este de alegría, horror… o el grito final de la muerte…

-Es un hombre inteligente, Míster Chang… -La voz de Rock ni siquiera titubeó mientras elaboraba la frase que necesitaba para empezar a cambiar su vida- Alguna vez le dije que era un Hijo de puta por haberme manipulado…Y traté de jugar su juego intentando seguir con vida y buscando verdades que nunca me llegaron. Si vine aquí es porque, en verdad, el pasaporte se puede ir a la mierda… Yo no voy a volver a Japón…

Chang ni siquiera se inmutó ante la violenta frase de aquel muchacho que, pese a no conocer casi nada, sentía confiable más allá de toda duda…Jugó su juego, no perdió, e incluso lo hizo ganar incalculables contactos, dinero, y la confianza que la Tríada y Roanapur seguirían sin ser molestados… También contaba la confianza de Revy, que aunque muy a su manera, descansaba en él.

-…Calmaos… -Chang hizo relampaguear sus lentes oscuros hacia sus guardaespaldas, que en un gesto automático habían metido las manos dentro de sus chaquetas. Sorprendido, notó que Rock ni siquiera se había movido, o cambiado su rostro a pesar de la amenaza- Está bien… Quiere ser sincero, y lo celebro. Entonces, ya que estamos en esto de quitarnos las caretas, amigo Rock ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Quiero que la Tríada me entrene…

…Chang abrió los ojos, sorprendido hasta el no va más por la insólita decisión de aquel muchacho, decisión que en su propio país y en la Tríada misma, pasaba culturalmente por la pertenencia a las familias, a la tradición y al honor…

-…Eso es un poco difícil…

-No lo creo. –Rock se mostraba firme, aumentando la sorpresa de Chang- Usted entrenó a Revy… Lo sé desde el día que lo libramos de aquellos papeles que le dimos a la CIA… Los mismos movimientos, la misma mirada, la misma forma de pararse, apuntar y disparar…

-Vaya con el Señor Okajima… -Chang se echó hacia adelante en el sofá, y golpeándose las rodillas con las manos, se echó a reír suavemente… Luego levantó la mirada, esta vez dura y decidida- Entonces… ¿Quieres ser un pistolero, un asesino entrenado como Dos Manos? ¿De verdad quieres ser un muerto en vida como ella, como yo mismo, moviéndote en la oscuridad porque la luz ya te fue negada? Eso… Eso, amigo Rock, sí es posible… Pero todo en la vida tiene un precio…

-¿Deberé matar por usted en el futuro?

-No precisamente... -Chang se echó nuevamente hacia atrás en le mullido sofá, sin despegarle la mirada- déjame que te cuente una historia... Tú me irás diciendo si voy en lo cierto, o me corriges si me equivoco ¿Me sigues?

-...De acuerdo...

-...Un chico decidió dejar su antigua vida, y cambió la normalidad lunática de la gran ciudad por una brutal realidad que, al fin y al cabo, se sentía más viva y palpitante que su esclavizante pasado...

-...Comenzó bien, Míster Chang...

-Pero algo de esa vida no le calzaba... Apenas haciendo lo mismo que hacía para vivir antes, notó que el lado feo y amargo de los negocios al margen de la ley no lo incomodaba, siempre que no tuviera que meter físicamente las manos. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba hasta el cuello, no había aprendido nada, y comenzaba a dudar de haber tomado la mejor decisión...

-...Estoy sorprendido... Continúe, por favor...

-Cualquiera hubiera tirado la toalla... Pero a él le pasó algo en ese escabroso camino... Se enamoró -Los Lentes de sol brillaron, y Rock dio un respingo... Lo que le dijo a Chang que estaba al descubierto, y que su razonamiento estaba acertado- ...Pero, a medio camino de la luz a la oscuridad... No comprendía... Necesitaba...

-Necesitaba no, Míster Chang... Necesito... Necesito comprenderla... Necesito saber si estando allí junto a ella, podré al fin estar con ella. Necesito saber si esta torcida justicia que todos ven menos yo, es finalmente justicia -Rock no mostró ninguna emoción al terminar la frase- Porque ya estoy seguro que si doy un paso más y me quedo en la oscuridad, no será por maldad... Será por justicia... Ya no estaré en el crepúsculo, pero no daré un paso más allá...

Chang lo estudio por algunos segundos… Desde el día que llegó, y todavía más cuando volvió de Japón, el Chico había buscado con afán la redención… Tal vez, y solo tal vez…

-Te creo, amigo Rock... –Chang finalmente se decidió- Y está bien... Será por justicia -Se volvió hacia uno de sus guardaespaldas- Li, haz que Yun Wei parta ahora hacia Japón con el pasaporte que le proporcionamos... El Señor Okajima se quedará aquí un rato más... Partirá a la medianoche a Hong Kong... Volviéndose nuevamente hacia Rock, extendió la mano hacia el cercano sofá, y le invitó a sentarse- Ponte cómodo, _Línghún Kāishǐ._.. Faltan algunas horas para que partas...

-...Pero... Alguien va a tomar el vuelo que se suponía el mío... Entonces...

-Irás por mar, Rock... Sabes bien que a Roanapur le sobran ojos y oídos... No quieres que ella se entere de lo que estás por hacer...

-Es cierto -Rock finalmente se relajó echándose hacia atrás en el sillón- ...Una cosa más... Recién me dijo algo en chino ¿Qué significa?

-Cuando ya seas uno de nosotros, será el nombre por el que te reconoceremos... Es la frase que representa tu búsqueda... Significa _Alma Partida..._

ooo

Los cuarterones de caoba cubriendo las paredes, y el señorial y fino mobiliario, partiendo por el monumental escritorio de roble que coronaba aquella oficina, no lograba esconder sin embargo, ni las intenciones ni los negocios que allí se llevaban a cabo. Iluminada por el gran ventanal a su derecha, y por la discreta lámpara que daba luz a su escritorio, Sofiya Pavlovena, Que no gustaba de su nombre civil, y prefería que la llamaran _Capitana_, o mejor aún _Balalaika_, su indicativo de combate de aquel tiempo ya ido, en que no importaba dejar el pellejo entre las balas, o como le sucedió a ella, que dejó en los eriales de Afganistán sus lágrimas y la tersura de su piel quemada por los químicos por amor a la Madre Rusia, empujaba entre sus carnosos labios las volutas espesas y perezosas del humo de su sempiterno habano. Del otro lado del escritorio, su colaborador más antiguo y más fiel, esperaba expectante en la penumbra del despacho.

-¿Es en serio, Boris?

-_Opredelenno_, Capitana… De acuerdo con sus órdenes, nunca hemos dejado de echar una mirada a lo que hace la Lagoon cuando no la estamos usando nosotros… La primera pista la dio el tonto idealista de Okajima… La Tríada le concede un pasaporte chino para que se vaya de vacaciones a Japón… Y el seguimiento nos arroja que no se ha ido, sino otro chino de la Tríada… Y hace –Hizo un militar movimiento para consultar su reloj- …diez minutos, el Wei Long salió a todo escape del puerto rumbo a Hong Kong…

-¿Qué me estás escondiendo, Dutch? ¿Y tú, Babe…? -Balalaika habló para sí misma, y luego giró hacia la ventana y estrechó los ojos, al punto que se volvieron dos rendijas iluminadas de azul verdoso, como una bestia salvaje sedienta de sangre… dándole otra calada al habano, relajó la mirada hacia su subordinado- ¿Sabes, camarada Boris? La vieja momia de Iosif Vissarionovich (N. del A.: Nombre y Patronímico de José Stalin) Partió en la revolución haciendo cosas no muy diferentes a las que hacemos aquí. Él dijo alguna vez "_El que no está con nosotros, está CONTRA nosotros_"

-¿Entonces, Capitana?

-No le pierdas el paso a ninguno de esos tres… Y trata que nuestros contactos en Hong Kong abran ojos y oídos… Si ven al chico ese, que no le pierdan la pista o la respiración… Si acaso están cometiendo la estupidez de meter las manos en sacos que no les corresponden, Haremos nuestra justicia según nos convenga… _yesli my predayem , Boris, umirayut ..._

-Entendido, Capitana…

ooo

La noche iluminada de la cosmopolita Hong Kong no sorprendió mayormente a Rock... Concentrado como estaba en su misión personal, no había perdido el tiempo. Sin mayor necesidad de morderse la lengua o los labios... Había abandonado, quizás para siempre, los hábitos de fumar y beber... Causando la risa de sus anfitriones por haber estado a punto de lanzar por la borda del barco aquellos ocho cartones de cigarrillos que le había encargado a Bao en el Yellow Flag, para que en vacas flacas la abstinencia no lo convirtiera en un zombie "_Cigarrillo no bueno cuerpo, pero negocio bueno bolsillo_" Le había dicho entre las risas del resto de la tripulación el viejo cocinero chino de a bordo, mientras se los quitaba suavemente de las manos. Con el pasar de los días, comenzaron a mirarlo sin reírse: Comprendían finalmente que el muchacho estaba intentando hacer algo que jamás había hecho... Y que no iba a renunciar ni a desviarse de su camino trazado. Recorría la cubierta trotando descalzo, intentando mantener el equilibrio en esa resbalosa superficie, tratando de conservar el balance y mantener su rumbo recto y sin choques. Cayó cien veces en el proceso, pero no cejó... Luego comenzó a nadar, atado por la cintura, mientras el capitán del barco disminuía su andar por algunos minutos mientras lo veían bracear con furia para intentar alcanzar la nave. "_No fue un gran entrenamiento, si lo miro con lógica, fue casi una ridiculez... Pero hacerlo fue como quitarme todo de encima... como volver a centrar la mente en lo importante. No sé ni conozco lo que me espera. Solo sé el resultado de todo aquello... Ahí, entre las luces nuevas, de una nueva ciudad.._." Cargando su bolso de mano, y mirando la oscuridad cortada a trechos por los potentes focos de los almacenes portuarios, Rock bajó por la escala real del Wei Long con paso sereno y concentrado. A sus pies, un desvencijado camión con cubierta de lona, y delante de él un chino de rostro tostado, flaco y de estatura tan breve como el cabello blanco que campeaba largo y desordenado en la brisa nocturna de Hong Kong

-..._Línghún Kāishǐ..._

-Soy yo...

-Seré instructor y maestro... decirme Yueh Shan, o Maestro Yueh... -Apuntó al puesto del copiloto del desvencijado camión a sus espaldas- Suba, por favor. Largo camino hasta destino

El penoso y básico inglés del Maestro Yueh torturó sus oídos... Pero su aún más básico mandarín no iba a servirle tampoco... Al despedirse alegremente del cocinero que se quedara finalmente no solo con sus cigarrillos, sino también con las dos botellas de Ron sin abrir que alcanzara a poner en su ligero bolso de viaje antes de salir de Roanapur, habló seguramente en un dialecto regional chino, del que no entendió absolutamente nada. Cinco minutos más tarde, y ya iba hacia el norte traqueteando y sintiendo como vibraba su trasero con los penosos cambios de marcha que aquel chino medio calvo y con aquellos bigotes que más parecían una pelusa blanca sobre su labio superior, imprimía sin piedad a su máquina.

-Camión ser viejo, como Maestro Yueh -La sonrisa torcida y algo desdentada del viejo hizo curvar los labios de Rock. Pese a la distancia, el recuerdo de Revy seguía pesando- Transmisión, más vieja todavía... Pero si yo apretar firme...-Increíblemente, el sincronizado y firme pisotón del viejo al pedal, y el movimiento de muñeca de la palanca de cambios, hicieron pasar la marcha como la seda de un vehículo de lujo- Camión obedece y camina como es debido... _Línghún Kāishǐ _ser todavía como transmisión de camión...

-...Entiendo...

-...Labor de Yueh Shan es exprimir toda capacidad de _Línghún Kāishǐ_ para cuando necesite fuerza para pasar velocidad, centrar en misión de pasar velocidad... cuando estar listo, si yo apretar pedal, velocidad pasar suave y sin ruido, y _Línghún Kāishǐ _seguirá listo para marcha otra vez... Si aprender bien, _Línghún Kāishǐ _seguirá con vida, y todos los enemigos caerán ante su fuerza...

"_Increíble... Un viejo camión me acaba de dar una lección de vida y sobrevivencia... Falta saber que entiende el maestro Yueh por "Exprimir"... En fin... ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora Revy? ¿Borracha como una cuba y con los bolsillos vueltos hacia afuera luego de perderlo todo al póker con Eda? ¿O durmiendo en ese cuchitril de vértigo donde no es raro encontrarse con pizzas doble queso con bragas, y botellas de Ron rellenas de restos de cigarro de cuatro días de antigüedad como mínimo? Si no entrara todas las mañanas a abrir la ventana de esa cámara de gases nazi podría encontrarla muerta uno de estos días.._." El pensamiento había tratado de ser alegre, pero la sola idea de no volver a verla, lo hizo tiritar en silencio y bajar la vista...

-...Centrar en misión, _Línghún Kāishǐ,_ centrar en misión... Pedal, Marcha, pedal, Marcha...

La cansada máquina comenzaba a correr su carrera en el purpúreo amanecer del sur de China, luego de haber dejado atrás la frontera de la Región Administrativa de Hong Kong...

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **A partir de este capítulo, comienzan a aparecer giros y frases completas, específicamente en Ruso, Chino e Inglés. Me ha parecido correcto dejarlos tal cómo están, sin traducirlos en una nota al pie que arruinaría la experiencia de lectura. Si la interrogante es mucha, pueden recurrir a cualquier traductor, pero principalmente al de Google... Utilizando la traducción cruzada, es como las agregué, respetando el literal en ambos idiomas, para que les resulte entendible dentro de la trama general.

**Saludos cordiales**


	3. III- La facultad de crecer

_**III.- LA FACULTAD DE CRECER**_

-...Increíble...

-¿Qué es lo increíble, Benny Boy?

-Revy, Jefe... ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? lleva dos horas y media mirando el horizonte desde la torre blindada... Y se ha liado nada menos que tres paquetes de cigarrillos y un porro en todo este rato... Acaba de batir su propio record...

-Está venciendo la costumbre, Benny... Déjala tranquila y ve a ver en la pantalla el radar, o las fotos en bolas de tu noviecita, lo que sea... Déjala en paz...

-Tú mandas, Jefe...

"_De todo lo que te conozco, Revy, de todo el tiempo que te conozco, nunca había visto o sentido que algo... En realidad alguien, te pegase tan duro... Rock no era ni nunca fue uno de nosotros... Sus habilidades durante todo este tiempo solo fueron una herramienta, y el pago fue ese paseo grande y accidentado que dio por este mundo que no conocía tras nuestras espaldas... Cuando le llegó el tiempo de tomar una decisión, sus dudas afloraron, y el sentimiento de no pertenecer aquí o a esta vida al filo de la muerte que llevamos, comenzó a ahogarlo... Y se aguantaba por ti, por lo que le transmitías, por el salvaje instinto de protegerlo aunque para lograrlo lo trataras como la mierda el cien por ciento del tiempo. El caso, Revy, es que lo echas de menos como una loca, pero no sabes realmente que eso es lo que te está pasando... Si no, no hubiera pasado lo de hoy, ni menos lo de la semana pasada_..."

Al timón del Lagoon, en pleno mar de la china meridional y de regreso a Roanapur luego de un fructífero día de trabajo, Dutch se dio el trabajo de recordar, al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por la lustrosa calva y encendía otro cigarrillo. La semana pasada había sido el encargo de Abrego: La Iglesia de la Violencia había comenzado a pasar armas checoslovacas por su conducto para los paramilitares... Y durante el transporte todo se salió de control... De no haber sido por aquel salido...

" _-¿Quién te crees que eres, pedazo de mierda? -Revy hizo brotar de la nada las Sword Cutlass, dejándolas casi dentro mismo de las fosas nasales del colombiano confianzudo que se había divertido palmeándole las nalgas mientras acomodaba la red de carga para alzar las cajas al Lagoon, en pleno puerto de Roanapur- ¿Que acaso te falta la pasta para pagar por algo mejor?- Enseñándole los dientes, Revy echó hacia atrás ambos martillos- Estoy a punto de hacerte la cirugía plástica gratis, Galán... ¿Qué dices a eso?_

_-...El único ruido que se escuchó luego de la última frase de Revy, fue el de muchas armas cuyos dueños pusieron balas en sus recámaras al mismo tiempo..._

_-...Revy... ¡REVY! -El grito imperioso de Dutch, saliendo de la cabina al notar que todo se había puesto demasiado inflamable como para dejarlo a la decisión de la chica, ni siquiera esta vez pudo sacarla de su concentración- Enfunda, Joder, ya pasó, se va a disculpar... Revy, por una vez se menos hija de puta y hazme caso... -Dutch estaba cada vez menos seguro de poder liquidar el incidente... a cada segundo había más armas y adrenalina de por medio... Sus dedos ya estaban encima de la Smith & Wesson en su pierna derecha- ¿Verdad que fue un error, Renardo?_

_...Entonces sucedió lo increíble..._

_-...No estoy escuchando nada... -Y a continuación soltó algo casi como para ella, que casi tiró a Dutch al suelo de la impresión- ...Y tú, Rock, quietecito tras mamá Revy, no vayas a palmarla o te descojono..._

_-¡Renardo, hijo de puta! -Dutch, todavía impresionado por lo que había oído, alcanzó apenas a reaccionar- ¡Discúlpate ahora, joder!_

_-Siñhohrita... -El colombiano sudaba tinta, y articulaba con dificultad... Las pistolas en la nariz apenas si le permitían respirar- Do jue mi intenciohn ofhenderla... Mih sihncerah disculphah..._

_-...De acuerdo... -No muy convencida, pero ya más calmada, Revy desamartilló las pistolas, y a continuación las enfundó... Y casi de la nada agarró al colombiano de las solapas- ...Ni se te ocurra tomar un taxi de hoy en adelante, hijo de puta... Donde te vea con esa mano estirada... Te la volaré de un balazo..._

_Cuando se dio media vuelta para subir al bote, ya todas las armas habían vuelto a sus fundas, y Dutch, bañado en sudor, solo pudo soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo durante todo ese rato... Cuando Revy, todavía enojada y un poco ausente, pasó por su lado, sencillamente no pudo evitarlo..._

_-...Casi la palmas, Revy... De verdad hoy es cuando has estado más cerca de cagarla por nada de todo el tiempo que te conozco..._

_-...La carne ajena no se toca..._

_-¿Y si no es ajena, chica... Entonces de quien es, eh?_

_-Es de... ¡Qué mierda te importa, Dutch, el culo es mío!¡Yo sabré que uso le doy!¡Ustedes son todos unos salidos hijoputas! ¡Y ya vámonos a terminar esto..! Tanta gilipollez me ha dado sed..._"

En otras circunstancias, Dutch se estaría riendo de una situación tan lunática como aquella "_Lo último de Revy... Liarse a plomos por una palmada en el culo.._." Sin embargo lo sucedido durante el día ya le estaba dando que pensar...

"_-Revy... Ya le tenemos a la vista... El Princess Reefer de Mumbai... Todo tuyo..._

_-...Tú solo ponme a tiro, yo me encargo del resto..._

_Secuestrar barcos por horas, o incluso días, para sacar contrabando escondido en sus bodegas, o favorecer el traspaso de información de los camellos contratados ex-profeso por las mafias de Roanapur, era trabajo corriente en su línea de negocios. Ponerse delante de la proa del barco a buena velocidad, "Invitarlo" cordialmente a detener sus máquinas... O utilizar argumentos más "Explosivos" para lograr el mismo efecto..._

_-...Justo donde corresponde, chica... haz correr la diplomacia..._

_Instalada a propósito en la popa del Lagoon, unos metros por delante de la proa del voluminoso carguero, Revy levantó el megáfono para hacer su intento gentil..._

_-¡...Al Capitán del Princess Reefer, por favor, se... le..! Revy no se había dado cuenta que su intercomunicador estaba abierto durante el proceso- ...Ah, esta gilipollez no me va... Rock, tú que... -Dutch vio sorprendido desde la cabina como Revy, en cuclillas y con el RPG sobre sus piernas, le estiraba el megáfono al vacío... al que antes ocupaba ese vacío... La vio bajar la cabeza casi con dolor, bajando el megáfono, hasta que el parlante de este descansó sobre la cubierta...-...Mierda, mierda, mierda, maldito gilipollas... ¡PAREN EL PUTO BARCO O ME LOS CARGARÉ A TODOS...!_

_...Poniéndose de pie, apuntó con precisión pavorosa el RPG, cuyo misil dio de lleno en el puntal del ancla de estribor.._."

"_A que no adivinas cuál es tu misión ahora, Dutch... Como sigo siendo el jefe, tendré que tomar el toro por las astas... Ay... La clase de cosas que nunca se tomaron la molestia de enseñarme en los putos Marines_..." Ya decidido, puso al Lagoon en piloto automático, y sacó de la cercana hielera dos cervezas...

-...Benny Boy... Voy a cubierta...

-...Ya era hora...

-¿Tú también te diste cuenta?

-Soy nerd, jefe, no gilipollas...

-Me alegro... Échale un ojo a la cabina mientras salgo...

-Voy instalándome... Buena suerte, Dutch...

-Por tu madre que la voy a necesitar...

Cuando la brisa del mar le recibió finalmente en cubierta, la encontró en la misma posición en que Benny la había visto. Con expresión enfurruñada, y fumando con furia, acomodada en la torrecilla blindada del bote, Revy miraba al horizonte como queriendo taladrarlo con los ojos...

-...Revy...

-Qué.

-¿Una cerveza?

-Uf... Ya era hora -El manotazo de Revy casi le arranca la cerveza de la mano que se la ofrecía- Tengo la garganta como un puto camino de tierra -Sin atreverse a mirarlo, abrió la cerveza con gesto brusco, y le echó un largo trago, casi con desesperación- ¿Vienes a echarme la bronca por lo del barco esta mañana?

-No. Vengo a decirte que te dejes de chorradas y sueltes de una vez lo que te está corroyendo... Ya va un mes que Rock no está, y comienzas a comportarte como una lunática -Dutch tomó aire... Y le echó toda la verdad a la cara- Nos tienes con los putos nervios de punta, y esto no da para más... Salvo cuando estás trabajando, el resto del tiempo te lo pasas borracha hasta perder el culo... Podría follarte un elefante y no te darías ni cuenta... No pretendo decirte como vivir tu vida, para eso es TU vida... Pero si no lo admites, si no le haces frente a la verdad, esto irá de mal en peor... Si no te lo sacas del pecho, chica, nos vas a matar a todos...

La sorpresa de Dutch rebasó todos los límites cuando vio la reacción de Revy... Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes, y su apretada boca y mentón comenzaron a tiritar… Entonces se abrazó a si misma... y comenzó a llorar... Rajada completamente la dura caparazón de mujer dañada y sin sentimientos que la había protegido toda su accidentada y triste vida, Revy Dos Manos lloraba quietamente, mientras los sollozos la sacudían...

-...Tú no sabes... Tú no tienes la más puta idea... -Sorbía sonoramente, sin poder materialmente levantar su rostro hacia Dutch- Nadie sabe lo que he tenido que pasar, lo que he hecho para sobrevivir, cuantas veces he debido morderme la lengua y callar para seguir respirando... A cuantos putos cabrones me he cargado solo para seguir viviendo y no para ganarme el pan...

-...Revy...

-¿Sabes por qué me gustan tanto las pistolas? ¿Porque me siento tan a gusto rajando tíos a plomos? -Ahora sí levantó el rostro hacia su jefe, que vio sus ojos enrojecidos y tristes, haciéndolo tragar saliva- Ellas no sienten lástima por mí... Ellas nunca me han fallado... En ellas reposa toda la confianza que antes gasté en hijos de puta que a la primera oportunidad me robaban, me engañaban, se metían en mis bragas porque yo me dejaba, o simplemente me violaban si llegaba a negarme... Al final el dinero y seguir con vida era lo importante. No busco ni quiero la compasión de nadie...

-...Y de mí nunca la tendrás, Chica. Me encabronas tan seguido que debería molerte el culo a patadas, pero respeto demasiado lo que eres, y eso me frena...

-...Por eso es que el maldito gilipollas me tiene así... -Las lágrimas volvieron a brotarle a Revy, pero esta vez no le escondió el rostro a Dutch- Nadie antes que él se atrevió jamás a mandarme a la mierda con argumentos, a aplastarme con su lógica... A conquistarme sin proponérselo siendo solamente él mismo... Y cuando yo lo mandaba a la mierda ¡El maldito de Rock solo me daba las gracias! Por eso se convirtió en algo tan valioso para mí... ¿Recuerdas el cuadro que le quitamos a los putos nazis, cuando tuvimos que quedarnos en esa mierda de submarino?

-Ni hablar, Revy... No recuerdo haberte visto tan descontrolada e hija de puta como entonces...

-Fue por él... Le aclaré de una vez por todas lo que sabes, y lo que te acabo de decir... El cómo soy y que hago para vivir, que me encabrona, y que me agrada de esta vida que se me puede acabar en cualquier segundo si me topo a un cabrón mejor que yo... Y el maldito negociante, después escuchar de mí que si en el mundo había una mujer peor partido que yo, solo sería yo misma... Se quedó a mi lado... No me cuestionó... Siguió adelante intentando mostrarme la bondad en los actos pequeños de la vida... Y entregándome la suya por completo al confiar tan ciegamente en mí...

-...Te has quedado sin defensa, chica... Te llegó hasta el fondo... Y creo comprender que esto ya no tiene vuelta ¿No es así?

-...Eso es lo que me encabrona más... -Ya más calmada y en su centro, Revy bajó la cabeza- Pensé que alejándolo las cosas volverían a ser como antes...El Triángulo Dorado fue el momento… Debí haberlo asustado o derechamente llenarle de hoyos el culo… Pero no pude… Luego fue el maldito afrodisíaco de ese carguero… Esa mierda cambió demasiadas cosas que pensé estaban enterradas bajo tanto plomo y sangre... Cuando entré a ese camarote saturado de polvo de ángel, y lo vi enculando a Eda con expresión de delirio... Sentí celos, Dutch... ¿Te das cuenta la enorme mierda que tengo en la cabeza? ¡Yo sintiendo celos! Podría haber huido de inmediato de ahí sin más consecuencias que un pequeño calentón -Sin mediar transición, le enseñó a Dutch el dedo medio de la mano izquierda- ...Nada que mi amigo, aquí presente, no pudiera solucionar... Pero yo lo quería para mí... Así que cerré la puerta del camarote, aspiré a fondo, y cuando sentí el primer colocón, me quite todo menos las pistoleras y fui por él... ¿Y sabes qué? -El recuerdo hizo sonreír a Revy- Pese a lo flipados que estábamos los dos, Rock trataba de hacerme el amor... Y yo a él...

-Vaya... -Dutch se acariciaba la calva, genuinamente sorprendido- ¿Y que se supone que harás ahora?

-No lo sé -Revy volvió a abrazarse con gesto desesperado- Después de todo lo pasado, no sé si quiera volver a verme, o al menos si va a volver... cinco meses es demasiado tiempo... Y yo no solo necesito volver a tener esperanza...También tengo que ganarme el pan... No sé si

teniéndolo a él en la cabeza, voy a tener la tranquilidad para trabajar...

-...Descuida... De eso me encargo yo... Tú tranquila... -Miró la posición del sol en el cielo- ...Y será mejor que vuelva a la cabina... Benny boy otra vez se está creyendo el gran navegante. Si no le freno ahora, vamos a llegar hasta la India... -Se volvió a Revy justo antes de entrar a la cabina- ¿Mejor? -Ante el gesto afirmativo de Revy, soltó una sonrisa torcida- Y cuando bajes de ahí, bébete otra cerveza... Ya perdiste suficiente agua...

Iba a entrar a la cabina, cuando la voz de Revy volvió a frenarlo...

-¿Dutch?

-¿Sí?

-...Como le cuentes de esto a alguien, te cortaré las pelotas con una sierra oxidada...

-¿Contar qué cosa? -Dutch descartó con su derecha en alto la preocupación de la chica- ¿Que casi te cargas un barco tu solita? No me jodas...

ooo

El Mercedes negro circulaba por las calles de Roanapur sin bajar la velocidad y sin detenerse o pedir el permiso de nadie. En su asiento trasero, una mujer, hermosa pese a las cicatrices que le surcaban el rostro, cortaba con concentración casi artística la punta de un habano... En el asiento del copiloto, su colaborador más fiel hablaba concentradamente en ruso por un teléfono móvil... Cuando concluyó su llamada, ella encendía despaciosamente el cigarro, procurando que el encendido fuera fuerte y parejo...

-¿Y bien?

-El rastro se ha perdido... Hace un mes que llegó a Hong Kong, y desde entonces que nuestros contactos no saben nada... La Tríada está más hermética que nunca, salvo los gilipollas de la 14K, que no son bien recibidos en ninguna parte...

-En Afganistán, Boris, las veces que estuvimos cercados, cuando ustedes dejaban de ver a alguien del Batallón... Era porque estaba muerto, o...

-...Porque lo tenía buscando la forma de salir, Capitana...

-Exacto, Boris. Estoy casi segura que el chico está explorando una nueva ruta de negocio... ¿Pero de qué? Y lo más importante, si no somos nosotros ¿De quién? -Balalaika le dio una profunda calada al habano, y luego exhaló con fuerza el humo- Si la tríada está en silencio, Babe prepara algo de lo que no me estoy enterando, y el gilipollas de Okajima está involucrado... Mmm... Consigue una entrevista, Boris... Por el conducto usual...

El largo vehículo se perdió velozmente rumbo a los almacenes portuarios...

ooo

"_Cuando comencé este camino, hace poco más de un mes, sabía que no iba a ser fácil... Que el entrenamiento iba a ser una pesadilla... que podría estar cerca de rendirme si no daba la medida. treinta y dos días más tarde, me doy cuenta que mi vida anterior no valía lo que suponía, que tanto peregriné buscando de los demás cosas que debí hurgar en mi interior, que de tanto huir de mí mismo y de Revy, descubro que la amo tanto, que tanta es mi ansia de estar con ella, que tantas son las ganas de caminar a su lado sin negociar condiciones, que tanto es mi deseo de entender que la impulsa, para buscar juntos una mejor salida... Que sigo aquí. Entendiendo mejor incluso muchas cosas de mi propia vida que nunca me tomé la libertad de encarar... Dentro de poco el Maestro Yueh vendrá con el baldazo de agua fría de todas las mañanas... Debo salir a correr la pista de obstáculos... Sabiendo ahora sí sin ninguna duda, que el principal obstáculo ya ha quedado atrás_..."

Rock cerró el diario que se había convertido durante todo ese tiempo, y prácticamente desde el día en que mandara tan elegantemente a la mierda a sus jefes en el puerto de Roanapur para quedarse con los tres de la Lagoon, en el único confidente confiable, al único que realmente le había vaciado el alma, el único que estaba enterado de toda su lucha interior. Quitándose la camiseta con la que había dormido, se quitó a continuación las vendas de los pies, y salió caminando del oscuro cuartucho que habitaba.

-...Agua, Maestro Yueh...

-...Buenos días,_Línghún Kāishǐ... -_Sin dejar su sonrisa socarrona, Yueh Shan vertió despaciosamente el balde de agua que cargaba desde la cabeza a los pies de Rock- Que bueno que tu pedirla... Maestro Yueh estar viejo y no poder cargarla mucho... Ahora que listo, segunda pista obstáculos... ¡Correr, _Línghún Kāishǐ, _ no tener todo día, tiempo acortarse como vida de viejo maestro! ¡Correr!

Rock partió veloz en demanda del segundo recorrido, corriendo con rápido y estudiado paso, como si sus pies le estuvieran diciendo a cada minuto qué camino tomar... En el principio, sin embargo, no había sido así...

"_¡Despertar, despertar, despertar!_

_El grito destemplado y el baldazo de agua fría como el hielo lo hicieron gritar aterrorizado, retrepándose sobre el humilde lecho en el que no había dormido, o descansado todo lo que el frío nocturno se lo permitió, durante miserables cuatro horas..._

_-¡Pero que mierd...! ¡Maestro Yueh!_

_-...Si tu ser un blandengue, si tu cobarde, decir ahora y acabar ya mismo entrenamiento -La voz y el gesto majestuoso de Yueh Shan no admitía duda alguna- Si tu contestar así, tu mentir... __Línghún Kāishǐ no existir._

_Rock se mordió la lengua y tensó el cuerpo todo lo que pudo para evitar tiritar. En camiseta y pantalones cortos, se puso de pie con ojos duros sobre su menudo maestro._

_-No._

_-Eso bueno -Yueh Shan le exhibió su sonrisa desdentada- Todos días desde hoy, tu despertar así... Y luego de agua, tu correr por primera pista de obstáculos... Descalzo..._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Frio, dolor y heridas en pies, ser sufrimiento -Yueh hablaba con naturalidad a su pupilo- Si tú no conocer sufrimiento ¿Cómo poder combatirlo? Si tu no aprender a conocer camino por lo que pies dicen ¿Encontrar camino correcto cuando ya calzado? Si tu no conocer frío ¿Cómo preparar mente para resistirlo? Si tu no conocer heridas y propia sangre en pies ¿Cómo luchar contra balazo, corte o cuchillada si estos venir? Maestro Yueh enseñar a todos sus hijos con frío. Frío endurecer al hombre y prepararlo para pruebas grandes. Cuando venir calor y ser muy grande, hombre entrenado por frío, doblarse y resistir, pero no quebrarse... Ahora seguir a maestro Yueh, que irá en bicicleta para mostrarte camino... Ya estar viejo para correr como jóvenes..._

_Aquel primer circuito fue una pesadilla, una tortura genuina, y casi un desastre. Al final de esa ruta sencilla pero accidentada, llena de guijarros, ramas espinosas y piedras de mayor tamaño, el barro negro de sus pies ensangrentados, sus uñas quebradas y sus tobillos torcidos de hombre de ciudad, pagaban el dramático precio de su inexperiencia... casi llorando, y casi caminando por pura voluntad, Rock volvía mordiéndose la lengua, mascullando improperios silenciosos en japonés, pero volvía. Cuando sus pies se posaron en el pasillo del alero de la choza que habitaba, la rápida vara de cerezo que portaba el viejo, casi como un bastón, lo detuvo._

_-Maestro Yueh no deber decir esto... -El viejo se rascó el mentón, como dudando de lo que iba a decir- Pero no poder quedar callado. Yo no querer que __Línghún Kāishǐ envanecerse, pero ser primero que completar primer recorrido... Eso bueno. Hijo Chang ser valiente, preparado, pero quedar a mitad camino primer día... Tú ser brazo de justicia... Y Maestro Yueh preparar para eso. Justicia no detener... __Línghún Kāishǐ tampoco..._

_-Gracias..._

_-Ahora entrar. Señora Yueh preparar cura. Primer cuenco tener agua caliente. Lavar pies. Segundo cuenco tener agua con buenas hierbas para pies. Poner pies en cuenco, luego secar y vendar con vendas sobre cama, pero no calzarse... Señora Yueh vendrá con desayuno más tarde. Si querer dormir, poder hacerlo. Pero no olvidar... Villa de Yueh tener mucha agua..._

_...Aquel día se completó con otros dos recorridos. Y para sorpresa del Maestro Yueh Shan, en el último recorrido del día, __Línghún Kāishǐ__ comenzó a correr... Las vendas ensangrentadas, los pies destrozados... Pero la mirada firme y atenta, concentrada en el camino... Como si sus pies, de pronto, le estuvieran diciendo a puro instinto, donde se asentaban mejor..._

_- __Línghún Kāishǐ será el brazo de la justicia -Reflexionó el viejo sin dejar de pedalear- Y la justicia no tiene edad, prevalece... No hay hijo de hombre que se le oponga... Y por eso, __Línghún Kāishǐ siempre hará lo correcto, y no morirá..."_

-Recorrido completado, Maestro Yueh...

-Eso bueno, _Línghún Kāishǐ... -_ Yueh Shan dibujaba despreocupadamente en la tierra con su vara de cerezo, sentado en una roca al final del segundo recorrido- Ahora tu tener fuerza y resistencia, cuerpo haber crecido, ver mucho mejor que al llegar. -Hizo una pausa intencionada- Ahora, tu usar estos recorridos para mantener condición... Maestro Yueh ahora enseñar a _Línghún Kāishǐ _ a usar condición mas sentidos para pelear. Primero cuerpo contra otro cuerpo, después arma blanca contra cuerpo, y finalmente arma fuego contra cuerpo... Tiempo que quedar disponible, Maestro Yueh mejorar capacidad con arma de preferencia... Camino de verdad inicia ahora, _Línghún Kāishǐ... _¿Querer seguir?

-Mucho más que al principio, Maestro Yueh...

-Eso poner contento a viejo Yueh... Ahora ir los dos a desayuno... Señora Yueh enojada por demora... Tú explicar a Señora Yueh porqué...

La risa sincera de Rock hizo eco agradable entre las escasas viviendas del villorrio...

ooo

Balalaika se paseaba con impaciencia genuina entre el lodo y los charcos del patio de contenedores principal del puerto de Roanapur, sin importarle en lo absoluto que sus caros y finos zapatos italianos estuvieran pagando miserablemente el precio de su ira a cada minuto más en alza...

-Este puto chino me está sacando de mis casillas... Que sus jefes lo hayan designado garante de la tregua, no le da derecho a comportarse como un vulgar reyezuelo... No me costaría nada cargármelo, y a toda su organización aquí... –El silencio que se hizo tras su frase fue evidente. Chang no era un oponente menor… Ya una vez estuvo a punto de cargársela- …Pero si lo hago, los grupos de Hong Kong y los putos cafres de Macao se dejarían caer como buitres aquí... Y aunque la guerra sería justa, los negocios se irían a la mierda... Haberme hecho esperar cuatro meses desde que le pedí que habláramos es demasiado... Ya veré como te agarro de los cojones, Babe... Y por Dios que voy a disfrutarlo cuanto los tenga en mi puño...

-...Capitana, ahí viene...

el negro mercedes se detuvo con presteza casi encima de ella...

-Buenos días, Miss Balalaika... Lamento la demora en haber contestado a su petición -Chang se bajó velozmente del vehículo- Pero mis jefes me han tenido demasiado ocupado en atender los negocios de la organización... -Encendió despaciosamente un cigarrillo junto a la mujer- ¿De qué se trata ahora, Balalaika?

-¿De qué se trata, Chang? -Balalaika lo miró con la furia pintada en los ojos- Se trata de que te estás expandiendo, Chino cabrón. Te pusieron aquí para custodiar la Tregua, y la tregua explícitamente dice que eso no se puede...

-Epa, querida... -Chang le devolvió la mirada con sarcasmo, solo para ocultar su ira- Ten cuidado con tus palabras... Tus francotiradores podrían matarme cuando quisieran, pero ninguno de ellos puede evitar que te redibuje la cara antes... Además ¿De quién has sacado semejante Chorrada?

-¿De dónde? -Balalaika le sonrió fríamente a Chang- No necesitas saber mis fuentes... El gilipollas que negocia para la Lagoon se ha ido a China entre gallos y medianoche, pese a que solo tal vez un par de putas de los suburbios no supiera que hace cuatro meses el negociante se estaba yendo de vacaciones a Japón... Y con tu ayuda, querido Chang...

-Eso no es ningún secreto, Balalaika... -Chang le devolvió otra sonrisa igual de gélida- Ya jugué bastante con el chico, y hasta él mismo entendía que debía parar para no volverse loco. No es tan gilipollas como supones… Sabía que no podía volver con su pasaporte japonés... Nosotros le proporcionamos otro, pero por su propia petición hemos ocultado su destino, principalmente porque necesitaba de veras descansar y poner en orden su mente en otro sitio que no fuera su patria... Aquí sobran los chivatos, querida... -Dijo poniendo sus ojos estrechos tan fuertemente sobre ella, que sus gafas de sol casi salían sobrando- Ahora tal vez se esté tostando al sol de Hawaii, con un Mai Tai en una mano, y un culo de campeonato en la otra...

-Qué bien te quedan las mentiras, Babe...

-No me digas Babe...

-Cualquiera que tenga ojos sabe bien que el único culo en el que ese pelmazo está interesado es el de Revy... Haré lo que tenga que hacer para descubrir qué tramas sin romper la tregua... Solo entonces volveremos a hablar... -Balalaika le regaló una mirada de desprecio puro mientras giraba sobre sus talones para volver a su auto. Su viejo capote militar apenas si se movió al hacerlo- Ten cuidado, Babe... Tú mismo lo dijiste. En esta ciudad sobran los chivatos...

Minutos más tarde, Chang volvía a su centro de operaciones en Roanapur, sumido más profundamente que de costumbre en sus pensamientos. "_Recién hasta hoy que no creía en la veracidad del Karma... __Línghún Kāishǐ y Balalaika han estado girando en círculos concéntricos desde el día en que se conocieron... Cada golpe y vuelta del camino los han ido acercando... Balalaika no le teme, porque cree saber quién es... Yo, y el Maestro Yueh, sabemos ahora de lo que es capaz... El choque final podría ser de una fuerza tan irresistible, que apagaría las luces de Roanapur, y a la misma Roanapur, para siempre_..."

ooo

-¡…Esto es acabo de mundo! ¡Los Mayas y la Biblia no se habían equivocado!

-Ten la puta bondad de callarte, Benny… Pareces una vieja gritando con un dildo en el culo…

-¡…Pero es que esto…! –Benny soltaba risotadas escandalosas- ¡Esto no tiene nombre!

-Claro que lo tiene, Gilipollas… Solo que eres tan capullo que no lo conoces…

Los gritos de la discusión y las risas desde el departamento de Revy llamaron desagradablemente la atención de Dutch. Con la fría disposición de todos los días camino a convertirse en encabronamiento general, Bajó de su coche, sintiendo cada vez más fuertes los gritos mientras subía escalón por escalón hasta llegar a su puerta…

-¡Me estás encabronando que ni te enteras, Benny Boy! ¡Cómo me digas otra chorrada más y te hago un par de agujeros del culo nuevos a plomos, Tìo! ¡Largo de aquí!

-…Ya me voy, ya me voy… Apenas soportas el único culo que tengo y quieres hacerme un par más…

-…Y yo no sé cómo te soportas el único que tienes con toda esa mierda de ramen picante que te echas al buche…

Benny todavía se reía mientras bajaba las escaleras al encuentro de su jefe…

-…Te vas a quedar de una pieza, Dutch…

-¿Por ese escándalo de putas borrachas que les ha dado por armar? Hay que ver lo jodidos que se han puesto para partir todas las mañanas… Hoy si que la han hecho… los gritos se oían desde la calle…

-…Es que no has visto lo que yo, Jefe…

-¿A Revy en bragas echándote de su cuarto? Desde el día que te sacó de aquel maletero que no quiere verte ni cerca de ahí…

-Dutch… -Benny intentó ponerse serio, pero las risas se le agolpaban en la boca- Créeme, jefe… Es peor…

Dutch estudió por unos instantes el rostro de Benny… No convencido aún, y recelando de la tomadura de pelo, echó a andar por el breve pasillo hasta la puerta…

-…Como me dé cuenta que me la estás jugando, Benny y te…. Me cago en la santa madre de Dios… ¿Revy?

Ni siquiera un tipo tan calmado y en su centro como Dutch pudo expresar con toda la crudeza de su florido lenguaje el tamaño de la sorpresa que le esperaba al final del pasillo. "_Podría haber esperado miles de cosas: A Revy pajilleandose a solas; A Revy follando con Rock… Hasta a Revy follando con Eda y no se me daría mal… Pero ¿Esto?_"

La habitación de Revy lucía limpia. Demasiado limpia. Del perpetuo revoltijo que ni siquiera en día claro podía dar las exactas dimensiones de aquella habitación, a la total y absoluta ausencia de basura… lo que hacía que Dutch contemplara algo incrédulo la amplitud de aquel cuarto. Las pizzas mordisqueadas todavía en sus cajas, los restos de cigarrillos, las botellas de Ron o las latas de cerveza, todas en diferentes grados de pudrición o consumición según fuera el caso, habían desaparecido… Lo mismo que el perpetuo desfile de su perpetuamente negra ropa interior en diferentes grados de uso, desde las prendas ya inservibles, hasta las que colgaban en algunos sitios razonablemente limpias. Ahora no había nada a la vista. Sobre la breve cómoda que había en ese cuarto (Una que Dutch realmente no recordaba que estuviera allí) Se alineaban sin la vergüenza de antaño, algunos básicos afeites de mujer con los que Revy se avenía a convivir… Algunos de sus cajones a medio abrir, mostraban a trechos su ropa doblada con esmero…Y su ojo experto hasta alcanzó a detectar un coqueto conjunto color aguamarina, que nada tenía que ver con los prácticos y antifemeninos gustos de su dueña. Incluso el minúsculo ropero mostraba tenidas que escasamente se había puesto correctamente colgadas. La cama, como jamás la había visto… Correctamente tendida. Lo más impactante de todo, eso sí, eran las paredes…

Dentro de sus nulas capacidades manuales hogareñas, ella había tapado razonablemente bien las muchas perforaciones de balazos en la habitación, puesto que cada vez que las pesadillas etílicas de persecución venían a molestar su sueño, Revy hacía lo único que podía para espantar esas desagradables visiones, y disparaba como una loca desde su cama. La frase de Dutch no se había quedado corta. Había sorprendido a la chica terminando de pintar el cuarto con un amarillo más alegre que ese blanco desvaído que en la húmeda Roanapur se convertía más temprano que tarde en un gris mohoso, y que era lo único que veía desde que la chica se instalara cuando empezó a trabajar para la Lagoon… Y hasta el desvencijado aire acondicionado había sido cambiado por un modelo más nuevo y silencioso, correctamente instalado en la pared de la esquina, al lado de su ventanal, que limpio y transparente, lucía ¿Cortinas? Dutch tuvo que darle la razón a Benny boy: Efectivamente, si algo estaba pasando, podría tratarse de un acabo de mundo…

-Qué –Revy, como si nada, miró a Dutch como un intruso- ¿tengo algo en la cara?

-Nada, Chica, nada… Tu tranquila, Eh…?

-Me alegro. ¿Me dejas continuar? Debo cerrar la puerta para terminar esto… Vayan ustedes, los alcanzo enseguida…

-Si, claro, vale, me retiro…

La puerta se cerró tras Dutch casi con orgullo herido "_Joder, Joder, Joder… Esta Revy en nueva versión por poco y me deja en el suelo de la impresión… Con tal que los remilgos de mujer no le alteren los gatillos y la puntería, sigue estando bien para mí… Además, le hace bien a su cuerpo y cabeza ocuparse de algo, y haber acabado con ese tóxico agujero…Pero para mí que el más sorprendido, a final de cuentas, va a ser cierto tío al que voy a traer de los cojones si se resiste a volver_…"

ooo

"_Cinco meses... Y es tal el ritmo que el maestro Yueh ha sabido imprimir a mi entrenamiento, que me parece increible que ya lo haya completado. La villa entera ayudó en ello, y como quisiera hacerles saber a todos cuanto les agradezco lo que se esmeraron en que lograra este objetivo... Uno que ni siquiera estaba al alcance de mis ojos cuando empecé. Es por eso que ahora, que Bai-Ji ha llamado, haya entendido el "no necesariamente" con el que me dejó en suspenso en Roanapur, y tenga la oportunidad de ponerme a prueba, para demostrar con hechos que esta justicia torcida que he buscado con ansia en estos meses, sea en mis manos verdadera justicia_..."

-Hora de partir, _Línghún Kāishǐ, _cerrar diario... -El Maestro Yueh agitaba en alto su vara de cerezo, que en la espesa noche parecía brillar con la velocidad de su movimiento- Terminar en camion si querer... Camino largo y He yun fatigarse si demorar más...

Rock no perdió tiempo ante la indicación de su maestro. Tomando un espeso rollo de manta amarrado por una simple cuerda, trepó en un solo salto al camión... Recordando repentinamente algo, asomó la cabeza por la ventana hacia su maestro.

-Maestro Yueh... Dígale a Bai-Ji...

-No preocupar, Hijo _Línghún Kāishǐ... _-Rock se impresionó mucho. Yueh Shan llamaba _Hijos_ solo a quienes habían superado las altísimas exigencias con que los entrenaba para servir a la Tríada... Tal como Bai-Ji Shen Chang- Tú mejor entrenado que muchos que pasar por aquí... Tú cumplir misión de justicia que Hijo Chang encargar... Y _Línghún Kāishǐ _ en persona hablará con Hijo Chang a su regreso...

-De acuerdo, Maestro Yueh, a mi regreso...

Rock golpeó dos veces la puerta del camión con su derecha, haciendo que He Yun metiera el acelerador con firmeza para alejarse de la villa. Pese a los baches, Rock Volvió a abrir su diario... Sosteniendo una pequeña linterna con los dientes, continuó plasmando sus reflexiones...

"_Quizá lo más impresionante de todo en estos meses ha sido reconocer que no sabía mucho de mí mismo, y que al entrenar con el maestro Yueh, haya aprendido finalmente a usar de toda la potencia de mis sentidos... Algo que no podemos hacer en la gran ciudad, que con su contaminación y su ruido perpetuo, no nos deja escucharnos, tal como yo mismo no me escuchaba. El olor, el ruido, el movimiento de las hojas, el viento, todos son mensajes que pasamos por alto, y no sabemos qué dicen hasta que realmente y con todo nuestro ser, comenzamos a escuchar... No oímos el ruido del silencio sino hasta que es necesario para sobrevivir_..."

Rock sonrió al recordar aquel entrenamiento de los sentidos. Olor, sabor, visión, tacto y oído fueron templados en esos meses con sabias lecciones de ciencia marcial... Lo que resultó todo un hallazgo en lo personal...

"_...Cuando Maestro Yueh ser joven, enseñar Kung-Fu muy apartado de forma clásica de Monjes Shaolin. Monjes Odiar a Yueh por eso, así que Yueh, no tonto, irse a Hong Kong a enseñar a defender a señoritos ingleses que llorar al primer golpe -El viejo maestro rió de sus propios recuerdos, caminando junto a Rock por la primera pista de obstáculos- Allí conocer joven judío que gustarle mucho lo que yo enseñar. Yo dejar de ver hasta que llegar carta de joven invitando a visitar nuevo estado Israel... Yueh apenas salir de templo y ya querer que dar vuelta mundo... El ser alto cargo en nuevo ejército país, y querer que Yueh ayudar a entrenar jovenes soldados... Yueh terminar siendo partera nuevo arte combate. Soldados Judíos llamar Krav Magá_..."

El mismo Yueh fue su instructor por dos meses completos... Con el fornido He Yun como contraparte... Le tomó no solo sangre sudor y lágrimas aprender... El mismo tiempo le tomó vencer completamente a He Yun para pasar la prueba...

"_Al contrario de lo que la gente cree, las artes marciales no son buenas o malas porque sí. Son buenas o malas según para qué las vayas a utilizar. El Krav Magá junta lo mejor de todas, con la flexibilidad suficiente para enfrentar cualquier eventualidad... El Maestro Yueh eligió bien para mí...Como con las armas que ahora porto y son las herramientas de la vida que estoy tomando_..."

Había pasado apenas un día desde que Rock hubiera vencido a He Yun en la dura prueba del Krav Magá, y todavía le molestaba el cuerpo producto de ese combate que le consumió casi media hora para lograrlo, que se sentía realmente como un día entero. Bajo un largo cobertizo no lejos del segundo recorrido, sobre una tosca mesa reposaban pistolas... Bastantes como para que Rock se tensara un poco... Hasta ese minuto exacto las armas que había visto más de cerca eran las Beretta de Revy... Y ni hablar de tomarlas...

-No poner nervioso, _Línghún Kāishǐ. _Armas no tener vida, y en mesa no hacer nada salvo estar en mesa... -La vara de cerezo emitía un zumbido aterrador entre la mesa y Rock- Armas solo reaccionar ante mano de persona que toma, y jala de gatillo... Si no pasar eso, arma solo argumento... Ahora... Veamos. Esta ser Águila del Desierto, pistola alto calibre, pesada, pocos disparos... Difícil manejar... No servir para misión...

El viejo pasó revista a todas las armas que había en la mesa, apuntándoles con la vara de cerezo, y a continuación, dándole un toquecito a Rock para que lo siguiera... Hasta que la vara lo detuvo en seco...

-Esta sí ser arma para _Línghún Kāishǐ... -_Yueh Shan sonrió satisfecho- Vamos, tomar, tomar... -Sorprendido, Rock tomó el arma por la empuñadura... Y al instante la sintió como parte de él mismo... Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo tenerla en su mano... - Faltar algo, _Línghún Kāishǐ... _Tomar la otra también...

Rock quedó impactado de inmediato: El Maestro Yueh iba a enseñarle la Técnica del "Dual Wielding"... La misma que usaban Chang y Revy...

-No emocionar tanto, _Línghún Kāishǐ, _ Tener en tus manos pistola Glock 18C. Ser arma táctica oficial de muchos ejércitos. Liviana, no costar control disparo, fácil mantener, aceptar hasta cargador 33 disparos munición nueve milímetros, tener hasta culatin y si tu poner a arma ser casi fusil asalto-Yueh Shan se reía entre dientes por la reacción de Rock- Pero faltar algo bajo paño al final de la mesa...también ser para ti...

Rock, todavía medio aturdido por las emociones, caminó algo vacilante hacia el final de la mesa... y sin esperar a que su maestro le diera el permiso, levantó el paño... Y su mano tembló un poco cuando descubrió los dos Ninjato sin Tsuba, solo un poco más grandes que un wakizashi, con su misma curvatura, y su empuñadura y acero completamente negros... Inconscientemente recordó a Yukio Washimine y su horrorosa muerte. "_Que ironía del destino... Una muerte por Katana me trajo aquí... Y dos Ninjato me devolverán a Roanapur y a Revy. Sin embargo hoy comprendo finalmente las razones de Yukio... La única acción que le quedaba a la chica para demostrar que no era una marioneta de la Yakuza era precisamente acabar con su vida, para dejar el camino libre al Consejo de Koza... Salvo que La sicótica de Balalaika también se los cargó a ellos para allanarse el camino... De seguro ya hay en Osaka una sucursal del Hotel Moscú._.."

-...Como ser japonés, Viejo Yueh, pensar que ser arma correcta para _Línghún Kāishǐ..._

-Pero, Maestro Yueh ¿De donde salieron?

-Yakuza decidir un día que yo obstáculo... -Yueh se sumergió en sus recuerdos- Hong Kong transformado antaño en territorio disputa Tríada y Yakuza... Hijos de Yueh recuperar territorio, y Yakuza querer vengar afrenta... Guerrero ser hábil y fuerte, pero mente fallar... No ser rival para Viejo maestro... Yo conservar espadas, ser buen acero... buena arma para pelear espacio reducido donde pistola no sirve...

-...Entiendo...

-Hoy comenzar parte más delicada entrenamiento. Mañanas segunda pista obstaculos y práctica tiro. Tardes segunda pista obstáculos y esgrima ninjato con técnica Yueh. segundo día _Línghún Kāishǐ_ ya cargar todas las armas y hacer segundo recorrido con ellas mañana y tarde para acostumbrar a peso y movimiento... Luego mañanas callejón de la desdicha, y tardes Círculo de decisiones...

"_Si hubo algún momento en que yo hubiera dudado de completar el entrenamiento, ese fue la parte final. Desarrollar la coordinación necesaria para controlar al mismo tiempo dos armas, del tipo que sean, requiere un esfuerzo de voluntad muy grande, al par que una concentración tal que fije los objetivos, pero no quite la serenidad y sangre fría necesarias para no perder la cabeza durante un enfrentamiento. Por eso la insistencia desde el segundo día de que yo hiciera de inmediato tanto el Callejón de la Desdicha, para probar el disparo en movimiento y como abrirse paso en espacios abiertos, como el Círculo de las Decisiones, un aterrador campo de combate cerrado, para poner a prueba esa misma sangre fría y salir airoso cuando estás cercado.._."

-Casi llegar a punto donde yo deber dejar, _Línghún Kāishǐ -_ La voz de He Yun lo trajo a la realidad- Comenzar a preparar...

"_Hoy es cuando todo inicia... Hoy es cuando comienza mi elección, mi camino de justicia_..."Rock cerró el diario, y dejándolo en la guantera del camión, tomó el rollo conteniendo sus armas. Vestía para la ocasión una tenida de combate táctico enteramente negra, que tendría un detalle más. Cuando He Yun le dió la señal, se arrojó del camión con preciso movimiento, mientras este seguía su camino. Con presteza se internó en el bosque a su derecha. He Yun pasaría una hora más tarde en sentido contrario para recogerlo.

"_Tríada hacer negocios en paz, trabajar para hacer dinero como a Ley no gustar. Tríada no perdonar ni traición ni intromisión, tampoco permitir ruido malo de malos jefes que sobrepasar atribuciones y molestar gente que paga con dinero negocios de Tríada._.." Rock con su reloj interno precisamente ajustado por su maestro, no perdió tiempo en prepararse. Desatando el rollo, comenzó por colocarse la pistolera de pecho... donde seguidamente enfundó las Glock, no sin antes revisarlas y colocar balas en ambas recámaras. Luego se terció los ninjatos cruzados sobre la espalda, y luego de comprobar que salían bien de las vainas, se ajustó el cinturón con los cargadores de repuesto. "_Tú ir ahora por tres organizaciones que ser vergüenza de la Tríada... Ellos ser advertidos pero no cambiar, ruido malo... Manipular gente para trabajo, tomar madres e hijas y esclavizar a hombres y jóvenes, amenazar con matar mujeres si no trabajar... Ellos ahora probar tu fe en justicia, y confiar en Hijo Chang y Maestro Yueh para tú hacer trabajo de eliminar vergüenza_..." Colocándose una máscara negra que le cubría toda la cabeza excepto los ojos, partió a la carrera en plena oscuridad por los senderos de bosque que sus pies y el resto de sus sentidos salvo la vista le indicaban "_Línghún Kāishǐ vestirá de negro, porque lo negro no existe en este plano... como cargar sobre hombros peso de justicia, será justicia la que ejecute castigo..."_

veinticinco segundos más tarde los primeros disparos y gritos ahogados y agónicos rasgaron el tenue amanecer... Una hora más tarde, en medio del camino un tardo camión abrió su puerta del pasajero, donde segundos más tarde se coló una negra sombra que a continuación la cerró.

-¿Estar hecho? -He Yun preguntó con los ojos fijos en el camino.

-Hecho. Tsun hwan quedó tendido al centro del pueblo para que todos contemplaran su vergüenza... Pero pasó algo extraño...

"_-¿Quien eres? -Rock se retiraba caminando del pueblo, cuando oyó la alterada pregunta en chino de la mujer. Abrazaba a una llorosa niña de no más de doce años... Rock comprendió entonces que la voz no era de miedo, sino de agradecimiento. Sus ninjato momentos antes del final, habían hecho justicia con un gorila de Tsun Hwan al que sorprendió tratando de violarla- ¿Como te llamas?_

_-¿Como me llaman? -Rock detuvo su andar sin voltear a verlas- Me llaman __Línghún Kāishǐ..._

_-No -Respondió la mujer con seguridad- Si tu alma está partida no habrías hecho esto. Todos los rectos e inocentes que encuentres en tu camino ahora te llamaran __Zhèngyì bì._.."

-Pueblo agradecido dar nuevo nombre que poner más alto primero -He Yun lo miró brevemente, genuinamente satisfecho- Ahora sí a Padre Yueh nacerle nuevo hijo en vejez..._Línghún Kāishǐ_, Brazo de Justicia...

Rock miró entonces por la ventanilla... Y sus sentidos, como nunca antes tan en paz, se llenaron con la grata calidez del amanecer del sur de China...

ooo

Balalaika estaba furiosa. En un grado que solo colaboradores muy antiguos, como el Sargento Boris, habían visto y padecido alguna vez... Y eso que tales estallidos ocurrieron en tiempos tan pretéritos como Afganistán. Y por lo mismo Boris no comprendía que un gilipollas incapaz de defenderse como el chico de la Lagoon sumiera a su jefa en un estado tan desagradable. "_Sí recortar tan drásticamente el número de encargos que le hacíamos a Dutch y a la Lagoon no ha surtido el efecto que esperaba, no tendrá piedad en la siguiente estratagema que se le ocurra_..."

-¿Boris?

-Capitana...

-¿Tenemos algún contacto confiable en las Filipinas?

-No... No al menos confiable. Recuerde que nosotros barrimos a las mafias del Juateng* para ocupar su lugar... Para evitar algo parecido es que se instauró la tregua...

-¿De quien se trata, Boris? No creo conocerlo...

-De hecho, no le conoce, Capitana -Boris se aclaró la garganta- Es más contacto del cerdo pervertido de Rowan que de nosotros. Se trata de Benéfico de la Cruz, un hombrecito que negocia con nosotros Snuff falso producido con ayuda de las putas de Luzón... El trafica a través de Nosotros y Rowan su mierda pornográfica hacia Europa, y a cambio, nosotros obtenemos beneficio de todo el porno que traficamos aquí al hacer la edición y los subtítulos para toda la zona...

-Es aburrido, pero me sirve... Balalaika estrechó los ojos hasta que salieron llamas azules- ...Si no logras que el oso salga de la cueva, róbale la cría y verás como viene a enfrentarte... -Levantó la vista desde su escritorio hasta Boris- Ponte en contacto con ese engendro, y dile lo siguiente: Le daré un veinte por ciento más de participación si me consigue una entrevista con Everaldo Pactao... Si él accede a lo que voy a proponerle, ganará muy bien, y hablaremos de su reinstalación en Roanapur...

"_Esto se esta saliendo de toda escala... Temo que en algún momento esta mierda de fijación de la Capitana por Rock nos estalle en la cara_" Boris salió con gesto preocupado del despacho de Balalaika.

ooo

-¡Me cago en toda la santa madre iglesia! -El grito de Benny Boy atravesó como un balazo el recibidor de la Compañía Lagoon desde el cuarto que contenía solo una parte de su adorado hardware- ¡Eh, Dutch, tienes que venir a ver esto!

Revy ni siquiera se puso de pie con el grito de su compañero. Llevaba cuatro días completos sin probar nada más fuerte que cerveza... Despatarrada sobre el sofá del recibidor, apenas si se avino a poner una lata helada sobre su cabeza... Lo que le decía a grito herido cuan mal la había puesto el exceso de alcohol en los meses pasados... Sin embargo, su mente no podía apartar la preocupación que la tenía con el corazón estrangulado desde hace cinco meses y 10 días. "_Tienes que volver, Rock ¿Entiendes? Todavía ni puedo pronunciar la puta palabreja esa, y no entiendo por qué tengo tantas ganas de decírtela... Y todavía quedan veinte días de mierda para saber si vuelves o no... Como sea que me dejes esperando, me vas a hacer enojar, Gilipollas, y yo misma iré a Japón a traerte de los huevos ¿Te ha quedado claro, capullo?_" Centrada en su propio pensamiento, apenas si tomó atención a la conversación que sostenían sus dos compañeros...

-Es un salido hijo de puta peor que la peste... Los polis chinos y de Hong Kong están que se tiran los pelos de impotencia... Mira que nueve... En siete días...

-Tsk... -Tan distraída como con la mente puesta en Rock, Revy intervino en la conversación casi como un autómata, Usando su ya clásico chasquido de desprecio- El tipo ese es un gilipollas... A nueve me los cargo yo en nueve segundos... Mira que siete días...

-No sé cuando eres más burra, Revy -El travieso tono de Benny boy era auténtico- Parece que sobria, porque borracha funcionas mucho mejor...

-¡Sobria me cuesta menos encajarte un plomo entre los ojos atravesando estas paredes, Benny Boy! -Casi como un acto reflejo, Revy sacó la Beretta de su derecha y la amartilló apuntando hacia la pared- ¿Tanto te importa que ande sobria?

-¡Basta los dos! -Dutch habló bajo y modulado. Fin de la discusión- Enfunda, Revy... Y tú, Benny Boy, deja de encabronarla y explicale mejor...

-Veamos... Por básica prioridad, reviso cada cierto tiempo la prensa asiática para tomarle el pulso a lo que podamos encontrar cuando salimos a trabajar... Y hoy me he encontrado con artículos de Diarios de Hong Kong que hablan de que la Tríada está purgando su organización de elementos indeseables. Ellos mantienen negocios enlazados entre la China continental y la Zona Administrativa Especial casi desde el fin de la Colonia en el '99... Pero algunos líderes regionales dentro y fuera de Hong Kong resultaron ser unos hijos de puta peores que un ramen picante frío como el hielo...

-...Que no es poco -Retrucó Revy como el rayo- Considerando el amor que le tienes a esa mierda...

-En fin... Lo que era previsible ya sucedió -Benny decidió pasar por alto el sarcasmo de Revy- Según los partes policiales, un tipo solo se cargó ¡A tres organizaciones completas! Ante el gesto de duda de Revy, Benny ahondó un poco más- ...Pensé que siendo medio china tendrías una idea de lo que hablo...

-...Ni mierda, Benny... En los States me preocupaba más mantenerme respirando que aprender alguna jodida lección de historia...

-La Tríada no se llama así por motivos románticos -Aclaró Benny- Cada organización es gobernada por tres cabezas... las que a su vez van delegando sus responsabilidades en grupos de tres personas, y así sucesivamente... Es una antigua forma de evitar que todos sepan todo, y un seguro en caso que los polis decidan batirlos... Nunca podrían agarrar al mismo tiempo a todas las putas cabezas importantes. Así aseguran la permanencia de la organización... -Dutch estudió el rostro de Revy mientras procesaba la información... Hasta que la vio levantar los ojos con sorpresa...-...Veo que entendiste...

-No... Esos pasquines están... No... -Casi estaba atascada después de haber sacado la cuenta- ¿Están queriendo decirme que un solo asesino se cargó a nueve jefes de la Tríada con sus hombres en putos siete días?

-Solito, Solito, Revy... -Remachó Benny- ¿No te da miedo?

-No me jodas... -Benny vió espantado como Revy afilaba su sonrisa diabólica haciendo que le lucieran los colmillos- Ni del culo... Pero lo cierto es que me han dado ganas de darle una oportunidad al cabrón... Solo para saber si puede conmigo...

-...Yo ni lo intentaría... -Revy, que se había allegado al cuarto de Benny para mirar el monitor desde sus espaldas, giró la cabeza, incrédula ante la sentencia de su jefe- Ahí... Mas abajo, están los recortes de prensa con los testimonios... Solo lean...

"_Los hombres de Wang Cheng le disparaban, pero los disparos lo atravesaban sin herirlo_" "_Cuando caía un hombre de Li Wu, otro más allá ya estaba muerto_" "_Las espadas cortas que usaba no brillaban en la noche, y no hacían ruido para matar a los soldados de Tsun Wang_" "_Parecía disparar con los ojos cerrados, que era lo único que decía que era un hombre_" "_No disparaba a lo loco como los hombres de Tang yen. Una bala era un hombre muerto_" Revy se quedó fría aún sin haber terminado de leer. "_...El cabrón es peor que el Ángel de la Muerte.._."

-Y no es lo único -Remató Benny, con el brillo del monitor reflejado en sus gafas- Parece ser que el tipo se convirtió en una suerte de vengador benévolo... Los testimonios dicen que le habló a una mujer y dijo llamarse _Línghún Kāishǐ, _El Alma Partida... Pero ahora en el sur de China lo conocen como _Zhèngyì bì,_ El Brazo de la Justicia...

-...Dadle la bienvenida, Chicos -Dutch decidió echarlo un poco a la broma- La Tríada acaba de estrenar asesino nuevo... Con tal de que los asuntos de Chang no lleguen a irse tan a la mierda como para que lo traigan aquí, estará bien para nosotros...

-Amén a eso... -Benny movió su izquierda en un pésimo remedo de la señal de la cruz- No tengo ganas de cagarme en plena calle si me topo con él...

El repicar del teléfono de pared cercano al recibidor y a la puerta de acceso de la Lagoon no dejó escapar las risas que la frase de Benny hubiera desatado. Reaccionando con presteza, Dutch salió del cuarto a grandes zancadas para contestar... El último tiempo no estaba como para dejar pasar cualquier negocio...

-Compañía Lagoon, Buenos días...

-Buenos Días, Dutch... -El tono lo hizo enarcar las cejas... De la voz de Balalaika conocía bien una sola cosa: Su tono se ponía meloso cuando estaba caliente... O dispuesta a volarte el alma a plomos...-...Ya veo que las cosas no van bien por allá... ¿Todavía no vuelve tu prodigio de los negocios de sus vacaciones?

-Faltan algunos días, Balalaika, pero que se le va a hacer -Procuró ser hermético. Alguna campana de su instinto había comenzado a repicar a niveles escandalosos. ¿Qué mierda quería esa mujer con Rock?- El chico necesitaba descanso, en ese momento se podía... Ya sabes...

-Bueno, espero que no contar con él no te impida que me cumplas un encargo doble que tiene que ser hoy sin falta...

-Ya que volvemos a ser útiles... Pues que remedio... Dime para qué somos buenos esta vez...

-Tienes que hacerte a la mar hacia Phuket... -La voz continuaba dándole mala espina a Dutch- Y recoger allí a uno de mis hombres... Solo tienes que traerlo hasta acá...

-¿Y qué hay con eso? -Dutch trató de sondearla, aunque no tuviera éxito su reacción le daría un poco más de luz que le permitiera decidir- ¿Tu hombre se fue de putas y vamos a hacerle de taxi? Dame más información... Tengo que saber qué podemos enfrentar, para que Revy y yo sepamos que ropa ponernos para la fiesta...

-De eso quería hablarte precisamente, Dutch... -La voz seguía con ese tinte meloso, y Dutch seguía sin convencerse- El segundo encargo es a la misma hora... Hay que retirar un paquete desde la terminal de carga del Aeropuerto Internacional en Bangkok... Yo creo que perfectamente Revy puede hacerse cargo de eso...

-Con todo respeto, Balalaika, el jefe soy yo... -Dutch estaba a punto de negarse al encargo- Si no me dices algo que pueda usar, hago esperar el paquete en Bangkok, pero vamos todos a Phuket... Es mi barco, mis condiciones, así que dime si seguimos hablando por teléfono...

-Está bien, Está bien, americano desconfiado... -El tono se volvió duro y metálico. Dutch respiró aliviado- Ambas misiones son importantes, pero de baja prioridad. Mi hombre en Phuket trae informes de espionaje industrial para la copia de componentes electrónicos que vamos a enviar a Vietnam... Las matrices para la fabricación vienen por aire a Bangkok... Es más probable que esas las intenten robar... Mi hombre no corre peligro... ¿Puedo contar con que lo harás?

-Sale una orden doble de caviar para la señorita... -Dutch sonrió, esta vez más anchamente: Después del último mes, contar nuevamente con el apoyo del Hotel Moscú era un considerable salvavidas para sus finanzas y su prestigio- Hablaremos del precio después...

-No es necesario, Dutch -La voz sonaba satisfecha- Ya he transferido cien mil a la cuenta de costumbre...

-¡tanto por un simple transporte! Balalaika...

-Creeme... pago lo justo... En todo caso, cuando ví en lo que podían venderse esos bichos electrónicos, también se me cayó el culo de la impresión... Estaremos en contacto...

-Vale. Adios... -Dutch colgó satisfecho y con una fina sonrisa surcándole los labios- Chicos, tenemos trabajo -Miró hacia Benny, que ya había soltado los monitores y se apropiaba de uno de los sillones- Benny, tu culo descansará más tarde... Baja ahora mismo y comienza a preparar el Lagoon... Nos vamos a Phuket ni bien estén llenos los tanques... Revy, esta vez te toca jugar sola...

-...Y quien es mi pareja, Dutch, digo, para ponerme una falda o algo así...

-Toma -Le arrojó las llaves del preparado coche rojo de Dutch- Te vas también ahora a la terminal de carga del Aeropuerto de Bangkok... Ya sabes, ir a hablar con Phat La, tratando de que no te mire mucho el culo...

-Viejo pervertido -Revy puso cara de asco- Si no fuera por lo vital que es para muchos aquí, ya me lo habría cargado. La última vez que fui lo sorprendí en los pasillos metiéndole mano a una chiquilla que con suerte habrá tenido catorce años...¡Puaj!

-Trata de no ponerle esa cara cuando te entregue el paquete dirigido al Hotel Moscú -Sentenció grave- y ojo, que la carga no es grande pero valiosa. Puede que intenten robarla, Así que atenta la vista y el ojo, Revy... Y cerciórate que las pistolas salen fácil de la funda...

-...Siempre...

-Entonces es hora, chicos, vamos a ganarnos el pan...

ooo

-¿Se lo ha tragado?

-Cebo anzuelo y caña, Boris... -Balalaika reía entre dientes con aire mefistofélico- Para un mercenario como Dutch, la pasta es más importante que sus frenos morales... Haz la llamada...

...Boris marcó una serie de números en el móvil de su jefa... Y tras hablar en inglés por breves segundos, se lo alcanzó...

-Está en la línea...

-...Señor Pactao... -Balalaika afiló la sonrisa al teléfono- Espero que esté listo, porque el encargo ya va en camino...

-...Si no tuviera tantas ganas de meterte una escopeta por el culo para dispararla a continuación, puta rusa... Diría que no. -El tono apenas contenido de rabia ni siquiera inmutó a Balalaika- Pero el negocio es demasiado bueno para dejarse llevar por el resentimiento... Mis hombres ya están en posición. Una cosa más ¿Puedo disponer de la prenda a mi antojo?

-Solo debes respetar su vida -Balalaika enfrió el tono hasta no parecer humano- Hasta que toda la organización vaya al rescate. Después de eso, puedes matarlos a todos, menos a uno... El gilipollas de cuello y corbata es mío... Lo conservarás sin daño hasta que yo llegue para llevármelo.

-...Usted manda, Señora...

Balalaika cortó la comunicación.

-Ahora, a esperar... -Ella se echó hacia atrás en su sillón con gesto satisfecho, al tiempo que cortaba cuidadosamente la punta de un habano. Al llevárselo a los labios, Boris, solícito, le dio lumbre para encenderlo- Cuando la trampa esté montada y estemos seguros que todos irán, viajaremos a Filipinas... No pretendo perderme tamaño final...

Entre las espesas volutas de humo , Balalaika no se percató que Boris giró el rostro fuera de su vista al expresar su frase final... Él no quiso que ella viera que por primera vez en todo el tiempo de su largo servicio militar, y posteriormente siendo el pilar de confianza de la organización que había levantado de la nada, se halló cuestionando fuertemente su proceder. Algo asustado, aunque más preocupado ante la idea de la disensión, que era algo que la Capitana no toleraba, se retiró rápidamente del despacho.

ooo

-Señorita ¿Tiene usted lumbre?

El espeso tráfico que había a esa hora en el terminal de carga del Aeropuerto de Bangkok tenía a Revy fuera de sí. Odiaba conducir bajo esas condiciones, principalmente porque la perversa idea de acabar con el embotellamiento a punta de pistola era una tentación demasiado poderosa. Por lo mismo ni siquiera había considerado al tipo con aspecto de malayo, que a base de un inglés horroroso le pedía lumbre para encender su cigarrillo, tocándole insistentemente la ventanilla "_Y producto de este puto tráfico voy a volver a Roanapur pasada la medianoche... Ay, Rock... No sabes la falta que me haces, cariño... Sola y abandonada en este auto, y no tengo a quién carajo mandar a la mierda... En fin, se acabó. En este encierro de mierda voy a freírme viva, así que voy a aparcarme un rato. Nada puedo hacer hasta que la vía se alivie de estos jodidos monos desesperados._.."

-Señorita ¿Tiene usted lumbre?

Hastiada y tensa, Revy bajó de mala gana la ventanilla, y al extenderle al tipo el encendedor del vehículo, lo vió sonreír con gesto malévolo.

...Fue su última visión antes que todo se fuera a negro...

ooo

-¿Eda tampoco sabe nada?

-No. y ya vamos por las tres de la madrugada. Tiempo tenía de sobra para ir y volver... Esto no me gusta nada...

-¿Entonces...?

La frase a medias de Benny Boy quedó colgando como una fría estalactita en el recibidor de la Lagoon...

-No lo creo. Con la clase de escándalos que crea esta chica cada vez que saca las pistolas, y en un sitio tan vigilado como el Aeropuerto de Bangkok... ya habría aparecido en los noticieros de las seis...

Justamente desde esa hora, en que Balalaika lo había levantado en vilo largándole una bronca monumental por la falla de la chica, puesto que el viejo desgraciado de Phat La se había quejado al Hotel Moscú por la demora, que no se sabía absolutamente nada de ella.

-¿Qué harás entonces?

-Voy a gastarme un favor de los varios que tengo guardados en mi bolsa de retribuciones... Llamaré a Chang, a ver qué es lo que consigo -Se levantó con gesto envarado del sillón- Voy a mi oficina... Tú, Benny Boy, patrulla la internet, y escarba todo lo que puedas sin armar escándalo... No quiero ni la menor fuga de esto hasta que estemos seguros de lo que está pasando.

Treinta y cinco minutos más tarde, mientras Benny boy activaba en su monitor el retorno de fuentes RSS con las palabras clave que identificaban a Revy, daba una ojeada a sitios clandestinos que pudieran darle pistas, y preparaba la artillería pesada para reventar el servidor de seguridad del sistema de cámaras del aeropuerto, sin encontrar todavía nada que le sirviera, oyó los pasos duros de Dutch entrar al cuarto...

-Con toda probabilidad, Secuestrada, Benny Boy...

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes -Dutch apretaba inconscientemente las mandíbulas- Bai-Ji se movió sorprendentemente rápido. La policía del Aeropuerto encontró a las tres de la tarde el auto estacionado en zona prohibida a una manzana y media de la entrada del terminal de carga. Sospechan de un secuestro porque el auto estaba demasiado bien...

-¿como bien?

-No movieron ni tocaron nada. habia una cerveza a medio beber en su interior, hasta la radio estaba encendida... Lo único raro es que los polis del laboratorio encontraron el encendedor del auto a dos metros de distancia, únicamente con las huellas de Revy... El resto estaba completamente limpio. en los alrededores no había ni sangre ni señales de lucha. Menos alguna vainilla de las Beretta...

-Mierda...

-Ahora solo nos queda esperar... -Dutch, como nunca antes, palmeó suavemente la espalda de Benny Boy en señal de ánimo- Tantos cuidados solo me dicen que la quieren viva por algo, y mientras ellos no tengan ese algo, la mantendrán así... Eso nos dará tiempo para prepararnos, y prepararles a los hijoputas que lo hicieron una fiesta que este a la altura de lo que se merecen...

ooo

"_Cuando peso de misión ser mucho, es deber de __Línghún Kāishǐ encontrar paz para seguir cargando peso sin desesperar. Paz importante en la vida de guerrero. Mantiene equilibrio elemental entre vida y misión._.." Sentado en la posición del Loto, Rock meditaba con calma y tranquilidad acerca de la vida que ahora había escogido, en aquel rincón no muy alejado de la villa, donde el alegre canto del riachuelo que había aportado el agua necesaria para templar su entrenamiento invitaba a la quieta reflexión. "_Después de todo lo vivido, después de las muertes que llevan violencia pero traen paz, he comprendido al fin. Cuando los motivos son acertados, porque la Justicia no siempre es sinónimo de Ley, uno no mata para morir... Mata para vivir, y no solo por ese mezquino propósito. Cuando es la justicia quien lo pide, uno mata para que otros sigan viviendo... Ver los ojos satisfechos de la gente que he librado de la maldad desatada en los días pasados, e incluso las reverencias que como ser humano no me merezco, me hace saber que esta nueva oscuridad mirando hacia la luz es el camino correcto_..." Sus ahora aguzados sentidos le transmitieron al instante que no estaba solo, y abrió los ojos, interrumpiendo su concentración...

-_Línghún Kāishǐ_ estar atento como murciélago en cueva. Ojos cerrados pero grandes oídos siempre abiertos...

Los suaves pasos de su maestro lograron curvar su sonrisa... Pero al ver su rostro serio y preocupado, y el teléfono satelital de la villa en su izquierda, comenzaron a tensar sus facciones...

-Hijo _Línghún Kāishǐ_, ser hermano Chang... Tú ser fuerte y conservar centro...

Casi como un tenso autómata, Rock se llevó el teléfono al oído...

-...Bai-Ji...

-Yo hubiera querido nunca darte esta noticia...

-Habla.

-Hermano _Línghún Kāishǐ_... Revy ha sido secuestrada...

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **A partir de este capítulo, la crudeza escala de manera exponencial. No me culpen por ello. Resultaba necesario hacer sufrir casi infrahumanamente a los personajes, para que la tensión del relato no perdiera su sabor...

**Saludos Cordiales**


	4. IV- La facultad de resistir

_**IV.- LA FACULTAD DE RESISTIR**_

Las Mandíbulas de Rock comenzaron a tensarse mientras los nudillos de su mano comenzaban a ponerse blancos por la presión ejercida contra el teléfono.

-Entonces yo debo partir -La grave y contenida voz en el oído de Chang se hizo demasiado conocida: Terror, temor de perderla, odio... Y venganza- Yo debo encontrarla y...

-No, Rokuro, no... -Rock abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No solo por el familiar tono con que Bai-Ji le estaba hablando. Era la primera vez, de todo el tiempo en que sus caminos se habían cruzado una y otra vez para bien o para mal en ese mundo al margen de la ley que era Roanapur, que le llamaba correctamente por su nombre- Si estás sorprendido, no lo estés tanto. Le estoy hablando al hombre... No al Alma Partida, al Brazo de la Justicia. Te quieren a tí... No a ella...

-¡Con mayor razón, Chang! -Rock ya no soportaba, y estalló algo descontrolado- ¡Mierda, se trata de Revy, no de una puta billetera!

-Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees... -Chang no perdió el control, concentrado en hacerle saber a Rock su pensamiento- Yo tambien iría de inmediato, armado hasta los dientes tras los hijos de puta que lo hicieron y los fundiría a plomos...¿Pero que ganarías? No hay pista por el momento, no hay información, estarías privado de todo, golpeando puerta a puerta, descontrolado, al descubierto... Quien quiera que sea que hizo esto, lo esta haciendo para tenerte así, a su merced... Es de gilipollas morir así... Y morirte sin haber rescatado a la mujer que amas, más todavía… y sin hacer caer todo el peso de esa justicia que has buscado todos estos meses sobre los cabrones que te la quitaron...

El contundente argumento de Chang provocó un silencio escalofriante en la línea. De pronto, un suspiro profundo y claro la hizo cobrar vida nuevamente...

-Rock, el gilipollas que se paseaba como un zombie por las calles de Roanapur, No piensa lo mismo... Prefiere tocar puertas y usar su lengua para lograr resultados, aunque su muerte sea la única respuesta a sus pedidos. Cree que hacer cualquier cosa es mejor que no hacer nada -Chang, algo encabronado por la tozudez de su hermano, ya tenía la respuesta en los labios- Pero tu hermano _Línghún Kāishǐ, _confía en tu instinto y en el alcance de tus ojos y oídos, y en la fuerza de tus brazos. Cuando todas las piezas de este rompecabezas esten en su sitio, Rock traera de vuelta a Revy... Y más terrible que nunca, _Zhèngyì bì_ hará su justicia borrando a los causantes de la faz de la tierra. Y todo aquel que hasta en pensamiento tuvo parte en esta maldad, a su debido tiempo recibirá su castigo...

...Del otro lado de la línea Chang, un miembro de la Tríada que en su vida había oído y proferido los más floridos y terribles juramentos de venganza de acuerdo a la tradición china, sintió como un frío de muerte bajó por su espina dorsal con aquellas palabras tan simples como sin emoción aparente.

-Que así sea. Estaremos en contacto.

"_Este asunto se esta poniendo turbio y peligroso a más no poder. Si lo que creo está en lo correcto, y le pido hasta a Buda que así no sea, Las calles de Roanapur podrían convertirse en ríos de sangre que desembocan en el mar..._" Recuperando la compostura, Chang miró con gesto decidido a sus hombres.

-Li, quiero que hagan correr la voz lo más discretamente posible. cincuenta mil dólares al que dé pistas comprobables del paradero de Revy Dos Manos. No quiero que ningún pistolero se entere de esto. No faltaría el gilipollas con complejo de Rambo que intentase rescatarla creyendo que hay más pasta por hacerlo. Esa estupidez podría hacer que la mataran.

-Señor -Li lo miraba con gesto de duda- ¿Avisamos al resto de las organizaciones?

-No, Li. Todas quedan fuera. trabajaran solo con agentes libres. Con la clase de chivatos que pululan en algunas de ellas, sería como hablarles al oído a los cabrones... Un hermano, un problema... Todo el honor de la Tríada tras él...

-Así se hará, señor...

"_Ten mucho cuidado con el terreno que pisas desde este minuto en adelante... Balalaika. Tu insistencia en saber de Rock hace un mes atrás, y esto, tienen todas tus desagradables huellas digitales, Cara Frita. Si esto termina bien, y hasta ahí, yo respiraré aliviado... Pero si Rock llega a saber que eres tú la que está detrás de todo esto... No haré absolutamente nada... Porque nada detiene al Brazo de la Justicia cuando ya está alzado..."_

A solas en su recibidor, Chang se echó hacia atrás, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Echó una breve mirada hacia el ventanal, como cerciorándose que Roanapur seguía en su lugar... Porque no albergaba ya ninguna duda de su desaparición si la tormenta llegaba a estallar...

ooo

En una noche quieta, y con mar en calma, el _Bac Sy My_ surcaba las aguas internándose en el Mar de China. Habiendo sido una antigua lancha PT, de servicio como nave MEDEVAC de los Marines en el Delta del Mekong hasta el '69, se dedicaba ahora a la pesca de orillas desde su puerto de matrícula de Haiphong, en Vietnam. Esta vez, sin embargo, el viaje no era por simples pescados, sino de un encargo que el Capitán de la nave consideraba mucho más que especial. Tanto como el arma que Eliseo Mabanglo sostenía en su mano "_Hay que ver que es efectiva. Cuando Tony disparó, no creí que un simple balín iba a dejarla fuera de combate desde esa distancia_…" Seguía admirando a la escasa luz que transmitía la cercana cabina de mando aquella Arma Traumática no Invasiva que su jefe le había entregado al salir para su encargo a Bangkok. Cerca de las tres de la tarde habían salido de aquel puerto, y no quedaba poco hasta su destino final. Enfrascado en sus pensamientos, casi no captó el inseguro paso de su compañero en aquella aventura. Tony Guirindola venía con aquella sonrisa sardónica que era casi su marca registrada. "_De seguro ya se colocó algunos tragos con los tripulantes. Estos vietnamitas, cuando no están comiendo o cagando, están bebiendo_…"

-¿Qué hay, Eli?

-Viendo esta arma, Tony… Estos rusos de mierda sí que tienen de lo bueno…

-Supieras lo que es dispararla –Tony suspiró con fuerza- Es como agarrar un culo joven y firme. Gozas el contacto y este apenas se mueve…

-No sabes como me tienta… -Mabanglo paseo los dedos por el perfil del arma- …Antes de terminar este viaje, capaz que la pruebe con algunos de estos putos monos vietnamitas…

-Oye… -Guirindola dejó la frase en el aire, y Mabanglo supo al instante lo que se venía- A propósito de culo… Los tripulantes están que flipan con la tía esa que viene en la bodega principal…

-¿Y…?

-Le han dicho al Capitán que puede meterse el dinero en el culo… Si pueden follársela se dan por pagados…

-¿Follarse una tía que viene casi muerta de drogada en vez de echarse la pasta al bolsillo? –Mabanglo estaba jugando, y le divertía la situación. Ya mientras cargaban el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica probó su firme trasero, haciendo ahora que la morbosa propuesta rebotase en algún punto todavía algo vago entre sus piernas- De verdad estos tíos están más enfermos de lo que suponía…

-Entonces ¿Qué les digo?

La propuesta quedó flotando en el vaho impreciso que despedía de noche el Mar de China… "_El jefe lo dejó claro cuando salí… Respeta a todo trance su vida… Lo demás no me importa mientras venga entera y sin daños irreversibles… No voy a retener una tía sin ganar algo de dinero con ella_…" El silencio entre ambos hombres se extendía…

-Por unos putos billetes menos, tampoco me importa… -Mabanglo tomó sorpresivamente a Guirindola del brazo cuando se retiraba con una sonrisilla cómplice a comunicar el resultado de su negociación- Pero tú estarás presente, Tony. Y si alguien –Recalcó mirándolo a los ojos- Cualquiera, se corre dentro de ella, o la encula, primero le dispararé con esta arma, y cuando esté inconsciente le cortaré los cojones y los arrojaré junto con él al fondo del mar…

…Las luces de la bodega permanecieron encendidas toda la noche…

Ooo

-Esto no está yendo bien, Padre…

La frase con tono de pesadumbre inundó la cocina de la casa, momentos antes que Ki-Kuo Yueh sirviera el desayuno a su esposo y su hijo… Yueh Shan Bajó la cabeza, como meditando… Dejándolos con rostro expectante ante la resolución que fuera a tomar… Hoy tampoco, y como desde hace tres días, que no iba a comer…

-Sería bueno que hablaras con él –Interpuso cautamente su esposa- Cree no estar haciendo nada… Nunca lo ví como ahora, ni siquiera al principio, tan fuera de su centro…

-Lo sé, esposa… -Yueh Shan levantó la cabeza hacia su hijo, el gigante He yun Yueh- ¿Qué tan mal está?

-Mal –Fue la escueta respuesta de su hijo- Hizo el segundo recorrido armado en el doble de su primer peor tiempo, se detuvo dos veces… y falló todos los blancos… Todavía está sentado mirando a la nada al final del recorrido.

-…Primero el desayuno, familia –Decidido, Yueh Shan batió sus palmas dos veces para llamar al orden- Un cuerpo sin combustible no funciona… Hablaré ahora con él. Esposa, se tan amable de mantener caliente mi desayuno y servir el de _Línghún Kāishǐ__. _Esto debo solucionarlo ahora mismo.

Yueh salió de su casa con paso estudiadamente lento, meditando profundamente acerca de la acción que debía tomar. "_Ahora no sirve ni la intimidación, ni los chistes, ni siquiera el ridículo inglés que he usado todo este tiempo para crear la tonta ilusión hollywoodense del sabio maestro invencible. Hoy llegamos a una resolución sobre la vida de este chico maravilloso… Y en este viejo saco de trucos, solo queda el ejemplo personal y la historia… Y así como están las cosas, creo que tendré que usar ambos a la vez_…" Con las manos enlazadas a la espalda, moviendo con rápido compás su vara de Cerezo, Yueh Shan se internó en el bosque, cortando camino hacia el final del segundo recorrido. Tal como su hijo le había anunciado, encontró a Rock justo al final. Estaba paralizado, sentado en tierra con la cabeza casi tocando al suelo. Sin mirarlo siquiera, el Maestro Yueh supo que había estado llorando.

-Las lágrimas no traerán de vuelta a Rebecca, _Línghún Kāishǐ__._ Solo sirven para regar tierra estéril…

Rock, que enfrascado en su drama personal, ni siquiera había sentido llegar al Maestro Yueh, así de embotados estaban sus sentidos, volvió su rostro hacia él, impactado por el correcto inglés, y molesto al mismo tiempo por aquella invasión que estaba tomando muy, pero muy mal…

-…Usted no sabe nada… -Rock casi rechinaba los dientes al hablar- …Usted no tiene idea…

-¿Tú crees que ser el maestro de generaciones de guerreros que sirven a la Tríada no me ha traído consecuencias? –Hasta los mismos cabellos del Maestro Yueh parecieron erizarse al contestarle- ¿Crees que esta elección personal de sumirme en estos bellos bosques que hoy adoro fue siempre mi elección? ¡Ponte de pie, _Línghún Kāishǐ_, es tu maestro quien te habla!

Aquel rugido ultraterreno tensó todos los músculos de Rock, como ni el mismo sabía que podían ponerse. Se incorporó con la velocidad del rayo, y adoptando una postura erguida, bajó la cabeza, mucho más por vergüenza que por obediencia y respeto…

-Sabes un poco de esos sables que llevas cruzados a la espalda, pero no lo sabes todo –Continuó el maestro un poco más calmado- Yo llegue a tener, una vez que tus hermanos mayores en la organización me dieran este cargo que todavía ostento, una gran academia en Hong Kong, donde enseñaba las artes de combate a los soldados que aún hoy la defienden. Incluso Ki-Kuo, que hoy es mi esposa, llegó como aprendiz y se quedó conmigo para siempre, enseñando el noble arte de la esgrima y el lanzamiento de los aceros… Dejó de hacerlo el día que una chica buscó el favor del dinero en vez del honor de servir y hacer justicia… Tú debes conocerla, aunque ahora ya es una mujer hecha y derecha…

…Los ojos de Rock levantaron todo su rostro de la impresión hacia su maestro…

-¿La Señora Yueh… La misma Señora Yueh entrenó a Shenhua?

-Así es, _Línghún Kāishǐ_. Cuando la guerra de los Yakuza comenzó a serles desfavorable, ellos comprendieron que yo era un escollo para su victoria. Mientras la academia siguiera, siempre iban a tener soldados bien preparados que fueran al frente y frustraran sus planes. Así que planearon destruirla y destruirme junto con Ki-Kuo. Consiguieron dejarme sin mi academia, el asesino cuyos aceros portas fue eliminado por mis manos… Pero sus compañeros me dejaron sin mi Ki-Kuo…

Yueh Shan bajó la cabeza, todavía estremecido por un recuerdo lejano que aún a sus años, seguía doliendo… Rock volvió a dejar la cabeza caer… Comprendiendo cuan parecidos eran sus predicamentos…

-Yo conozco de tu rabia, de tu desesperación, de tu impotencia ante hechos consumados –Yueh Shan se sentó en una cercana roca, y su vara de cerezo comenzó a dibujar distraídamente en el suelo- La Tríada me dio todo su apoyo, pero mis artes se desvanecieron en ese mar de emociones que me quitó toda mi capacidad de combate. Desesperado, volví al templo y a mi buen maestro Po-Sung. El me dijo "_Joven Yueh, no podrás recuperar tu conocimiento si primero no recuperas la paz de tu espíritu… No podrás luchar por la que amas si la venganza es tu motivo y no tu combustible… Morirás sin remedio y sin cumplir tu designio_…"

-¿Qué hizo entonces? Yo me siento igual, Maestro… Incluso peor que cuando llegué aquí… -Rock levantó la vista un instante, y Yueh Shan pudo ver reconociblemente el agobio y la pena que lo venían torturando desde hace tres días atrás- No puedo hacer nada de lo que hacía antes… Veo el rostro de Revy pidiendo auxilio a cada minuto… Y no puedo ni correr… No hay paz en mi corazón, Maestro…

-Vuelve a tu centro, _Línghún Kāishǐ_, y escúchame. Te diré que hice, pero más que es lo que haremos, Hijo Mío. El Templo me devolvió la paz, como tu maestro te devolverá la tuya… Yo volé a Japón por mi mujer y salí dejando un reguero de muerte a mi paso, con mi mujer en mis brazos, y tú irás donde sea necesario, y aunque tu camino de justicia deje muerte pavorosa tras de tí, tú volverás a casa con tu mujer entre los tuyos… Trabajaremos juntos, Hijo _Línghún Kāishǐ_, porque nadie sabe mejor que nosotros cual es la desgracia que nos une… Pero no actuaremos como un atolondrado pistolero de bajo fondo, Hijo mío… A un Bárbaro palurdo como Gengis Khan también le robaron la mujer una vez… A pesar de ello, Gengis era astuto e inteligente… Se tomó calmadamente su tiempo, reunió a todos los príncipes de la estepa, y cuando tuvo el suficiente poder como para aplastar a sus ofensores, se dejó caer sin aviso alguno sobre ellos… Y volvió a casa bajo la mirada deslumbrada de su Esposa, dejando tras si la negación de la vida que fueron alguna vez sus enemigos… -Yueh Shan dejó imprevistamente de dibujar, y apuntó su vara hacia Rock- ¿Quieres hacer este camino conmigo, _Línghún Kāishǐ_?

-No quiero otra cosa, Maestro… -Rock levantó nuevamente los ojos hacia Yueh, y este vió complacido como la decisión volvía a encenderlos y llenarlos de vida- Enséñeme como hacerlo… Solo quiero a Revy viva y entre mis brazos… Y que los causantes de tanto dolor y pena, paguen por ello…

-Pero primero… -Yueh soltó su risa estridente y desdentada, haciendo sonreir nuevamente a Rock- Primero desayunar… Estómago guerrero no lleno tres días… tú tener que comer para mejor trabajar…

-Viejo maestro tomar pelo a _Línghún Kāishǐ_ –Siguiéndole el juego, Rock remedó el telegráfico inglés con que lo había engañado desde el principio- Inglés de viejo maestro ser mejor que eso, y estómago de guerrero cantar canción protesta por estar vacio… Señora Yueh dar desayuno, y luego viejo maestro convencer que ella enseñarme técnica lanzamiento aceros pequeños…

-Tú no corres, Hijo mío… Ahora estás volando… Buena señal… Ven, vamos a desayunar…

Ooo

Aún con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza le daba vueltas casi al punto del vértigo. Solo cuando echó la cabeza hacia delante, y notó lo inmovilizada que estaba de manos y pies, su mente se concentró en un punto, cerrado y nítido, para luego estallar de estupor, terror y rabia en todas direcciones "_¡Pero que mier…! ¡Atada! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Hijos de puta malnacidos, suéltenme!_"

-¡SUELTENME, CABRONES HIJOS DE PUTA! ¿CON QUIEN CREEN QUE SE ESTÁN METIENDO? ¡A REVY DOS MANOS NADIE LE HACE ESTO Y DESPUÉS VIVE PARA CONTARLA! ¡DEJEN QUE ME SUELTE Y YA ME LOS CARGARE A TODOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! ¡SUELTENME, JODER!

Aquello había sido una catarsis autoinducida por el terror de saberse sin defensa… Pero Revy era demasiado ducha en los negros y oscuros vericuetos de la vida… Para su joven existencia, los desastres que le había tocado vivir desde una edad que en otras circunstancias ni siquiera le hubiera permitido imaginarlos, la habían golpeado, endurecido, y finalmente colocado en la posición de "_Mientras siga viva, lo demás importa una mierda_" Aquella habitación era demasiado grande para ser de una casa. Huraña y con la adrenalina limpiando su sistema con el básico instinto de luchar o huir, paseo su mirada por aquel sitio que más parecía una bodega… Sus sentidos aguzados le transmitieron al instante aquel olor a cartón rancio y encierro generalmente asociado a una construcción de ese tipo. No podía saber que tamaño realmente tenía, puesto que una serie de focos la circundaban, oscureciendo tras ellos todo a su alrededor. Solo entonces centró en ella aquella revisión fundamental. Estaba en una silla, sólidamente atornillada al piso, con sus manos atadas fuertemente tras el respaldo, y sus piernas atadas por separado a las patas delanteras. Recién entonces notó manchas blancas resecas y algo traslucidas en sus muslos, aquellos jeans cortados que ya eran su marca de fábrica, y en la camiseta oscura, que en el calor de Roanapur era su tenida favorita… Y casi al mismo tiempo el familiar y molesto agarrotamiento muscular en las caderas, y un sensible ardor en su zona vaginal "_Joder, son unos putos maricones cobardes…Por cómo me siento, me han drogado casi hasta matarme, y de seguro me violaron en fila, porque siento el coño como si le hubiera pasado por encima un batallón de gilipollas… ¡Puaj! Hasta la boca me follaron estos malditos…Ya verán cuando me suelte, hijos de puta… Follarse a Revy no es coser y cantar… Ya me gozaron, cabrones… Ahora les toca pagar_…"

Luego de sentir el desagradable sabor úrico en su boca, escupió con su rabia ya rebasando los límites tolerables… Y al fondo del cuarto una puerta se abrió. En silencio, con sus ojos muy abiertos, y con la adrenalina nuevamente corriéndole desordenada por las venas, puso tenso el cuerpo al ver que tres sombras entraban, para después sumirse nuevamente en la oscuridad…

-…Veo, Señorita Dos Manos, que acaba de despertar –La voz en inglés con un duro acento que no reconoció, le taladraron los oídos con su sarcasmo- Espero que esté a gusto en nuestra suite imperial…

-Dime tu nombre, cabrón –Escupió Revy al punto desde donde sintió provenir la voz- Y muéstrame tu puto rostro… Quiero estar segura de que seas el primer hijoputa que muera cuando me suelte de aquí…

-No se agite en exceso, Señorita… Va a pasar una larga temporada en nuestras instalaciones –Everaldo Pactao, y sus lugartenientes Eliseo Mabanglo y Tony Guirindola, entraron en el círculo de luces- Nos han pagado una considerable suma por retenerla, y un negocio mayor cuando sus compañeritos vengan al rescate… Además, señorita…

-Jefe –Tony y su sonrisa sardónica, interrumpieron a Pactao- Ya no le diga señorita… esta puta, drogada como estaba, y me comió la verga como si fuera la mejor golosina del mundo…

-…Para que decir de su coño –Mabanglo se rió sordamente, Y Revy reconoció al tipo de la lumbre en Bangkok… Sus ojos se estrecharon hasta límites asesinos- Para tener la edad que tienes, todavía está estrecho y apretado como una niña de colegio…

-Ya estamos claros… -Revy se rió sordamente enseñando los colmillos en una sonrisa enajenada- Tú vas primero, cabrón… Y los gilipollas que te hacen la pelota, vienen después… Y no digan que no les avisé…

-No pierdas el tiempo prometiendo lo que no puedes cumplir, putilla con pretensiones de pistolera –Molesto por la actitud desafiante de la chica, Pactao la encaró casi hasta tocar su frente con la de ella- Si hubieras estado más atenta, no estarías aquí… Y por Dios que hueles a verga hasta por la boca… Follar se te da mejor que los balazos, así que pondremos a prueba tus habilidades y haremos algo de dinero mientras tus tres compañeritos vienen a buscar la muerte por tu causa… -Girando rápidamente, salió con paso rápido del círculo de luces- Eli, llama a Benéfico. Que traiga un doctor, un par de putas para que bañen a esta perra, a Roye y Beka, y más luces y cámaras… Cuando vean allá en Tailandia la clase de vergas que se comerá esta tía, los gilipollas de la Lagoon vendrán volando a rescatarla…

El portazo furibundo remeció las entrañas de Revy "_Mierda, esto se está poniendo cuesta arriba… Debo saber cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, donde estoy, y escapar cuanto antes… Dios, quieren a Rock, Dutch y Benny muertos… Pero ¿quién…? -Solo entonces su mente encontró una respuesta que sin eludirla, llegó clara y potente hasta su mente- ¡Joder, Estúpida! ¡Al que sea que hizo esto no le importan Dutch y Benny! ¡Quieren a Rock! ¡Quieren que sea él quien venga! ¡Debo salir de aquí ya mismo!_" Mordiéndose la lengua a medida que el ardor de las cuerdas iba erosionando dolorosamente su piel, Revy persistía en intentar soltarlas moviendo alternativamente manos y muñecas, mientras el ardor se duplicaba al intentar hacer lo mismo con ambos pies…

Ooo

La Lagoon ya llevaba cerrada y sin movimiento diez días… tiempo suficiente para perder negocios importantes y un flujo de dinero no despreciable. Pero Dutch, pese a ser un tipo que cuidaba su pellejo de la posibilidad de perderlo a como diera lugar, seguía siendo un Marine, y no dejar nunca a ningún camarada atrás, era una ley de vida tan natural para él como respirar. Mientras no tuvieran la suficiente información para tomar algún curso de acción, vivirían de los ahorros hasta perder las cuentas… Pero en cuanto se pusieran en movimiento, nada detendría la tormenta de fuego que estaba ansioso por desatar…

-…Vamos, Benny, tío, yo sé la magia que tienes en los dedos… Tiene que haber alguna pista sobre la que podamos trabajar…

-Que todavía no, joder… -El rostro histérico de cansancio, listados computacionales por todas partes, y un cenicero relleno de colillas que ya había perdido toda utilidad, eran el decorado del puesto de trabajo de Benny en el lagoon- Llevo diez días sin parar, he dormido cuatro horas que ni siquiera fueron un puto descanso, y hasta el ramen picante ahora me da asco… Pero no voy a rendirme… Desde el Golpe de Estado que la policía y la seguridad Tailandesa reventaron de cámaras el puto perímetro del aeropuerto… pero todavía sigo sin encontrar el puto ángulo y la hora correcta para ver que hicieron con Revy… Espera, espera, espera…. Reventarles el servidor de cámaras a estos tíos no ha sido cosa fácil….

-¿Qué? –Dutch se incorporó como un perro de presa hacia el monitor- ¿Tienes algo?

-…Creo que sí… -Benny comenzó por listar los archivos grabados en el servidor- Cámara CT36… Filtrando parámetros… Creo… Creo que aquí lo tengo…

-…Corre el puto video de una vez…

Con los ojos dilatados de asombro, Benny y Dutch contemplaron los escasos 15 segundos de filmación que retrataron el secuestro de Revy: Un tipo haciendo gestos con las manos al lado del auto… Luego el brazo estirado de Revy… la conmoción, tal vez de un impacto, que la hizo caer hacia el asiento del copiloto… Un segundo tipo corriendo hacia el auto, luego la apertura de la portezuela del conductor… y ambos sacando a Revy en peso hacia la línea de árboles más allá… y el último gesto de la chica, dejando caer su brazo completamente laxo hacia el pasto… al sol de aquella hora, algo brilló por un instante en su mano antes de soltarlo…

-…Malditos maricones… -La voz enrabiada de Benny no dejaba lugar a dudas de su desesperación- …La mataron, Dutch, nada puede hacer eso…

-Una pistola o fusil NTB puede…

Benny y Dutch dieron un bote nervioso en cuanto sintieron la voz…

-Joder, Chang… -Dutch fijó su mirada rabiosa sobre Bai-Ji- …No creo haberte invitado… Y no es manera de anunciarse, no si quieres terminar con un balazo en medio de los ojos.

-Así como están, hasta podría haber entrado un elefante y ni cuenta se habrían dado, Tios… -Chang levantó las manos pidiendo paz- Pese a su silencio, ya empezó a filtrarse lo de Revy… Y no me place quedarme cruzado de brazos… Tengo mis motivos… Así que he venido a ayudarles…

-Habla –Dutch le habló todavía ásperamente- Luego decidiré en qué estado te desembarco…

-Acabo de decirles que una pistola o fusil NTB puede hacer ese trabajo… Son armas no letales que tienen la capacidad de deshabilitar un oponente sin daños potencialmente mortales…

-Pero, Joder… -Los dedos de Benny habían volado sobre el teclado buscando información en la Internet- El Programa de Armas no Letales de los Estados Unidos apenas y es algo de lo que se habla en corrillos… - Los dedos seguían volando sobre el teclado- Apenas hay algunas fotos y videos robados que prueban la existencia de esas armas… y según estos artículos, ninguna pasó el periodo de prueba…

-Táctica de decepción, Amigo Benny –Chang sonrió a medias- Los putos americanos ya tienen comandos de secuestro de la CIA y las agencias militares como el G2 provistos de esas armas… Guantánamo no estaría como está si no fuera por ellas…

-Pero ¿Cómo mierda llegó una de esas armas a esta ciudad? –Dutch se quedó perplejo- …Me huele a alguien muy encabronado al que le pagaron mucho dinero por hacer esto… Y dado que poco más de lo necesario sé de la vida de esta chica, estoy casi a oscuras de quién pudo haber mandado hacerle un contrato para secuestrarla… Si no la mataron de inmediato…

-lo sabremos enseguida… -Chang puso su derecha en el hombro de Benny – Amigo Benny, cámaras CT39 y CT45… Y ponlas en tándem… Al contrario de Benny, que se cargó el servidor de cámaras, Yo solo pedí las grabaciones… El aeropuerto no es un sitio que yo pueda dejar al garete ¿No creen?

-Mierda… -Benny volvió a destilar rabia en su tono- Chang tenía razón, Dutch… mira los tipos morenos de camisas blancas… Uno se esconde del otro lado de la calle, y el otro va y golpea la ventanilla de Revy…. –Benny miraba alternativamente ambas pantallas, dándole a ratos el máximo zoom a la grabación- Míralo como insiste el muy maricón… Le está pidiendo lumbre para el cigarrillo, por eso es que le golpeaba la ventanilla…

-…Esa es la razón… -Dutch, lo mismo que Chang, no apartaban la vista del monitor dividido por ambas grabaciones- …Revy calentó el encendedor del auto para ofrecérselo al tipo… el embotellamiento de esa terminal no era el normal para ese día y esa hora…

-… También acertaste en eso, Dutch –Chang tenía los ojos fijos y casi hechos rendija de la rabia- Mis hombres apretaron unas cuantas pelotas esta mañana después de que vi las cintas, y no menos de cinco transportistas que iban en la vía en ese minuto, confesaron que les pagaron por armar atochamiento para encerrar a Revy. No tenía más alternativa que aparcarse… Ese elefante blanco que llamas auto la estaba friendo viva… Por eso se salió de la vía… Era algo previsto que lo hiciera… Es demasiado buen plan para que un vago con pretensiones lo hubiera montado…

-Ya sabremos quienes son… -Ante el gesto de sorpresa de ambos hombres, Benny siguió hablando como si nada- Con los ángulos de cámara que me ha dado Chang, ya puedo congelar imágenes y tomar fotos…

-Pero la resolución de las cámaras es pésima por la distancia… -Dutch seguía incrédulo- …A lo sumo tendrás un borrón con apariencia humana…

-En eso también te equivocas, jefe –Benny sonrió algo preocupado cuando soltó la frase- No reventé los ordenadores maestros de la CIA y el FBI solo para jugar a la comidita… Buscaba buen software no comercial, y entre los chiches que me apropié está el programa de repixelación oficial de la NSA que usa la CIA. Con esto puedes reconstituir fotos de un cabrón conseguidas en un satélite de altura, hasta hacerlo parecer sentado al lado tuyo. –Tecleó como un desesperado para abrir una ventana negra del intérprete de comandos- ahora ya he tomado los mejores ángulos de ambas cámaras. El programa ya está procesando las imágenes… Según el estimado, tendremos fotos de nitidez absoluta en no menos de 10 a 15 horas… O tanto como me aguante la máquina…

-Buen trabajo, Benny-Boy –Dutch respiró aliviado- Ahora solo nos resta esperar… Con imágenes de por medio podremos identificar, y luego reventar las pelotas del cabrón que nos impida traer de vuelta a Revy…

-Ehmm… De eso quería hablar –Chang, curiosamente, estaba algo renuente a hablar luego de todas las amenazas gastadas sobre él- Mis superiores van a enterarse igual, pero ya no importa demasiado… He afianzado una recompensa de cincuenta grandes por pistas reales sobre el paradero de Revy…

-¿Qué hiciste qué? –Dutch se alzó sobre el más pequeño Shen Chang- …No eres más bestia porque no tienes los ojos más rasgados, Chang… Con esa cantidad de pasta nos vamos a llenar de chalados y gatillos alegres que pueden hacer hasta que la maten si se ponen a escarbar y le tocan mucho los huevos a estos cabrones… No debiste cagarla tan por todo lo alto, Chang, y créeme que no me pone contento que lo hayas hecho…

-Antes que decidas como me vas a echar al inodoro, escúchame, Dutch –Chang se puso serio para hablarle, no dejando ninguna duda de que ansiaba compartir el camino de aquellos dos, escondiendo por absoluta lealtad con Rock y la Tríada sus verdaderos motivos- Hemos dejado a todas las demás organizaciones fuera. El secreto está más que seguro en mis manos. La idea del dinero es simple: saber quiénes saben de esto, y a continuación quitarlos de enmedio. Han llegado cazarrecompensas de sitios que ni me imaginaba, pero en lo que pronuncian la palabra "Gilipollas" y ya los tenemos de vuelta arriba de un avión fuera de Tailandia. Los agentes libres que realmente pesan, de esos que son tan discretos que ni sus madres saben cómo realmente se ganan el pan, han sido nuestra elección primaria desde que comenzamos el trabajo. Tengo localizadores dispuestos a escarbar hasta en la mierda desde Laos hasta Australia en cuanto les demos información con la que trabajar…

-Me cago en la sorpresa, Chang… -Dutch estaba legítimamente sorprendido- Te has gastado tus buenos dólares en esto… -Lo miró con la duda pintada en el rostro- Yo sé por qué quiero a la chica viva y de vuelta… ¿Y tú qué con eso?

-Revy fue mi alumna, desconfiado. Pareces olvidar que quien le enseñó lo que sabe fui yo… -Chang, en un duelo de miradas tras las gafas de sol, apuntó directamente su rostro contra el de Dutch- Uno no hace eso y simplemente se olvida de lo vivido con ella… De ser una hija de puta capaz de matarte con las manos si eso le permitía vivir, a una hija de puta que puede encenderte el cigarrillo de un balazo habiendo buena pasta de por medio, ya es bastante diferencia tratándose de Revy… -Dutch enarcó una ceja en un gesto demasiado evidente- No me pidas más, grandote… Soy mafioso, no la Madre Teresa…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Ya estás dentro… -Dutch le extendió la mano a Chang- Ahora se necesitan todas las pistolas… Me temo que localizarla va a ser solo la primera parte…

-Tú lo has dicho… -Chang le estrechó con firmeza la mano- Tú lo has dicho…

-Amén a eso –Sentenció Benny girando nuevamente hacia el monitor- …Vamos, pixelitos, muévanse rápido que para eso les pago…

Ooo

-¿Algún movimiento, Boris?

-Ninguno evidente, Capitana…

-Eso es lo evidente, querido Boris… -Balalaika esperó que su segundo abriera la puerta del mercedes, para ingresar casi como una estrella de Hollywood al interior inmersa en el ruido flotante y duro de los faldones de su capote militar. En cuanto Boris estuvo dentro cerrando la puerta del copiloto, e indicándole al chofer que avanzara, volvió a hablar- El chino mentiroso de Chang está haciendo todo lo posible por limitar los daños y cerrar el círculo de los enterados del secuestro… Sabes tan bien como yo que los gilipollas de la Lagoon llevan diez días con el teléfono descolgado, no están hablando por celular, y todas sus comunicaciones han sido por correos encriptados que nuestros hombres todavía no pueden descifrar.

-…Y lo del aeropuerto…

-Ese era un apagón de inteligencia predecible, Boris –Balalaika encendió el tercer habano de la mañana luego de darle un delicado corte a su punta- El acuerdo principal de la tregua estipulaba que el aeropuerto de Bangkok quedaba bajo tutela de la Tríada… Que le hayan dado el corte a Phat La y luego lo enviaran a Phuket a una casa rellena de putillas de menos de 16 es el premio por cerrar los ojos y la boca… No importa… El hecho que las llegadas internacionales se hayan llenado de gilipollas armados hasta los dientes, y que los hayan retenido para sacarlos el mismo día de Tailandia no requería más que observación directa… Y aparte de que eso sí importa, es la mejor prueba que la noticia ya se esparció…

-…Las calles de Roanapur están llenas de tipos chalados que dicen que la Tríada ofreció cincuenta grandes por noticias de la chica… - Apuntó Boris, algo preocupado- Han buscado hasta en la basura con la esperanza de ganárselos…

-Es un farol, Boris… -Balalaika descartó con la mano del habano la importancia de la noticia-…Los que realmente importan en esto, ya están trabajando, y por mucho más que eso… Cuando terminen de armar el rompecabezas, el chico saldrá de donde lo tienen escondido… Y entonces será mío –Balalaika se rió sordamente- …Solo cuando le haya sacado todo, y tenga a Babe de las pelotas, sus jefes se enterarán de las gilipolleces que ha hecho. Entonces negociaremos. Haré que los chinos se vayan por las buenas o se mueran en sus puestos, y no solo Roanapur, sino toda Tailandia, estará bajo nuestro control…

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **...Dicen que no hay nada que dañe más que las Quimeras... Como van a darse cuenta en los capítulos que siguen...

**Saludos Cordiales**


	5. V- La facultad de luchar

_**V.- LA FACULTAD DE LUCHAR**_

-¿Porqué sacas a esta vieja mujer de su casa, Hijo _Línghún Kāishǐ__?_ –El tono de queja de Ki-Kuo era evidente- Esposo Yueh te ha enseñado bien para que pidas consejo de una vieja…

-…Porque lo que tienes tú, Mamá Yueh, no lo tiene nadie de esta villa… -Rock le sonreía tan anchamente como podía para disipar su enfado- Yo quiero que me enseñes lo que le enseñaste a Shenhua…

Ki-Kuo bajó la cabeza visiblemente apesadumbrada…

-…Era una chica hermosa, inteligente, dedicada… -Había un tono de tristeza en los recuerdos de la señora Yueh, tan evidente que Rock lo notó de inmediato- Cuando yo la tomé bajo mi tutela su belleza era la perdición de los hombres de Hong Kong… Pese a no ser todavía completamente mujer, pero comportándose como ellas, hombres poderosos pagaban alto precio por sus encantos… Yo la encontré herida y aterrada en un hotel asaltado por los hombres de la Yakuza… Yo acompañé a mi esposo, que iba a recoger a uno de sus hijos, que por cubrir la retirada de La Cabeza de Dragón* de Sun Yee On, nuestra hermandad, que era el objetivo de esos hombres, resultó herido de gravedad, para curarlo en nuestra academia… -Ki-Kuo no rememoraba con rabia… Rock notaba la pena en su tono- Shenhua era una chica inteligente, que aprendía tan rápido que me hacía pensar en sus verdaderas motivaciones para ello… Cuando finalmente se la presenté a mi esposo, ella se negó rotundamente a recibir el tatuaje que tú llevarás cuando te despidas de nosotros… Nos dijo que su cuerpo y sus habilidades iban a darle más dinero del que jamás había soñado… Que era una estupidez entregarse al servicio de alguien que iba a pedirte todo y no darte nada… Ví como nunca antes encolerizarse a Yueh Shan, que enrostrándole la ligereza de su pensamiento, la echó de la academia, advirtiéndole que no volviera nunca más…

-…Ahora es diferente, Mamá Yueh… -Pese a no ser usual en la cultura china, Rock puso cordialmente su brazo sobre los hombros de Ki-Kuo- Ahora la vida de Rebecca, Revy, depende de lo que puedas enseñarme… Cuando todo lo demás falle, los pequeños aceros de Ki-Kuo guiaran mi mano y la justicia hará su trabajo…

-Por eso, y solo por eso, esta vieja enseñará lo que sabe a _Línghún Kāishǐ_ –Ki-Kuo le sonrió cordialmente a Rock. Luego giró en el aire el cuchillo que no había soltado desde que Rock la sacó de la casa mientras atendía el almuerzo de la familia, tomándolo diestramente del acero- El truco consiste en ojo, brazo y blanco. Mientras no quites los ojos del blanco, el brazo irá a donde tus ojos vean, y cuando sueltes el acero, el irá donde tus ojos se hayan posado… - Lanzando con velocidad increíble para sus años, incrustó con precisión inaudita el cuchillo de cocina en el poste que soportaba la puerta de entrada al huerto familiar. Rock perdió el habla con solo verlo- Con tu capacidad, ya has visto esta técnica, de modo que irás al segundo recorrido, y tratarás de hacer blanco en uno de los postes del camino con las dagas que yo te entregaré. En la tarde pasaré a verte, y si has conseguido hacer un solo blanco con ellas, pasaremos al siguiente nivel.

-Haré todo lo que dices, Mamá Yueh…

-Ahora déjame ir, hijo ¿Quieres? –Ki-Kuo retornó a la casa en medio de grandes aspavientos- En casa de Yueh no hay almuerzo a esta hora, y esposo, hijo y _Línghún Kāishǐ_ tragan como peones, y reclaman como ellos si no hay comida para sus panzas sin fondo…

-…No te quejes así, Mamá Yueh –Luego de los días pasados por primera vez Rock sintió que no quería reprimir más su risa- Vas a ponerte vieja y fea…

-¿A quién le dices fea, Hijo insolente? –A cubierto de los ojos de Rock, Ki-Kuo también sonrió, satisfecha- Solo estoy vieja… Y ve por mi cuchillo… Quizás a qué hora va a salir el almuerzo…

Ooo

Pactao no había dejado de reírse durante toda la mañana, luego de escuchar los penosos relatos de sus hombres respecto al comportamiento de su prisionera durante la primera noche y los días siguientes. A absolutamente todos los había escupido, insultado, intentado morder o estrellar con su cabeza. Ya desde el tercer día, cuando uno de sus hombres, mucho más avisado que el resto, vio lo flojas que estaban las cuerdas, y como estas rezumaban de sangre producto del espantoso roce que Revy había soportado sin soltar un murmullo mientras hacía su intento de soltarse, que no había quedado más remedio que llamar un enfermero… Tuvieron que usar nuevamente la pistola NTB para que pudieran curarla, tan en estado salvaje estaba. Ya curada, sedada y vendada, y cambiadas las cuerdas por brazaletes de restricción, las cosas parecieron calmarse, hasta que despertó… Quien la cuidaba a esa hora, un muchacho haciendo sus primeras armas en la organización, no estaba preparado para una cosa como esa…

"-_¿Qué te pasa, querido? –Revy conscientemente trataba de imprimir a su brusco y deslenguado tono algo de dulzura- ¿Qué acaso nunca habías visto una mujer con las piernas abiertas? Ven… Mira, estoy atada de pies y manos… y estoy herida ¿Qué podría hacerte así?_

_El muchacho salió de la oscuridad hacia la molesta luz que la circundaba, todavía desconfiado, pero con un pequeño brillo de lujuria que los años de desdicha de Revy captaron al instante, desenfundó su arma, y se le fue acercando lentamente…_

_-No se mueva…_

_-…No voy a moverme… No quiero hacerlo –El muchacho, en la creencia de que las drogas contra el dolor que había recibido todavía la mantenían sedada, se arrodilló al alcance de su mano libre, apuntando con su pistola a la cabeza de Revy, mientras comenzaba un lento y torpe sobajeo a sus piernas y muslos…_

_-Vamos… Eso está bien –Controlando férreamente las ganas de mandarlo a la mierda y reaccionar ante un toque que le daba franco asco, Revy prosiguió, intentando fingir la mayor calentura posible con su voz- Pero tú quieres más ¿No es así? Vamos, yo también tengo ganas… Ven… Mete la mano en mis bragas y tócame el coño… -Cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose la lengua por lo que intentaba hacer, Revy estiró sus labios, y sacando la lengua, le dio un evidente y lujurioso chupetón al cañón del arma- …Si lo haces bien y me mojo, podríamos cambiar el cañón del arma por algo más interesante…_

_Los ojos del muchacho se inflamaron de deseo… Y la mínima posibilidad de que lo descubrieran por la hora y el hecho que era el único en ese sector, terminaron por derrumbar todas sus prevenciones… Follarse a la tía esa no era malo en modo alguno… Si Tony y Eli lo habían hecho y el jefe no había dicho nada ¿Por qué él no? Mirando a todos lados como un ladrón primerizo, Metió decidido su mano libre bajo las bragas de Revy, buscando ansioso su intimidad…_

_-Eso, Tío, Dale, Dale… -Casi con deseos de vomitar, Revy soportaba estoicamente el desordenado y rudo sobajeo a su lastimada vulva y vagina, intentando conservar la frialdad suficiente para seguir alimentando el deseo del muchacho. Tuvo que conceder en ese instante que todas las putas de Roanapur deberían ser candidatas al Oscar, por hacer mucho mejor que ella, y con clientes mucho más difíciles, la misma clase de arrumacos para conseguir pasta "Solo que yo voy a intentar parar una verga para seguir viva"- Eso, Ahhh, tus dedos me están volviendo loca… Sigue, Sigue… -El momento de la jugada final se acercaba… Revy tragó saliva, y finalmente se decidió- Ahhh, no aguanto más… Enséñame la verga, Tío, que te la voy a comer hasta los huevos…_

_Con su sentido común ya fuera de servicio, el muchacho se puso de pie, enfundó el arma, y abriéndose la cremallera del pantalón extrajo un pene ya completamente erecto de regular tamaño "Menos mal… Ya estoy que vomito por esta mierda. Una más grande y no podría controlarlo" Tomando a Revy con ambas manos por el mentón y el cabello, penetró rudamente y sin contemplaciones su boca…._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡PERRA DE MIERDA, SUELTAME, SUELTAMEEEEEEE!_

_-Tú eres el que no tiene que moverse, Capullo –Revy había mordido con fuerza suficiente el pene del chico para causarle un dolor paralizante, dando gracias que al hacerlo, el tamaño le permitiera hablar entre dientes- Desátame, ahora ¡AHORA! –Como un autómata, el chico se agachó por el costado de Revy a soltar la primera restricción- Voy a contar hasta tres… si no terminas pronto, te la cortaré con los dientes y me la tragaré… Para cuando la recuperen ya no podrán pegártela ni con hilo de oro, cabrón… van dos…_

_-PERO ¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO MANUEL? ¡MANUEL…!"_

-¿Cómo sigue?

-Le dieron cinco puntadas por lado y lado, Jefe –Eliseo Mabanglo tenía deseos de reírse, pero el gesto ahora duro y agrietado de su jefe le dijeron que la jugarreta acababa de terminarse- Sigue internado aquí cerca en el Nazareth… El doctor, un poco riéndose, me dijo que lo daría de alta esta tarde… Y que no podría hacerse ni una paja por los próximos tres meses. Para follar… Al menos hasta pasado fin de año…

-El tonto fue él… -Everaldo pactao extrajo de su bolsillo una bolsa un poco más grande que las de diez gramos de heroína o Metanfetamina que usaban regularmente para enganchar a los dealers, conteniendo un polvo blanco traslúcido- Ya sé que no puedo doblegar a esta tía… Ha quebrantado sus propias reglas para intentar escapar… Pero con esto… –Examinó la bolsa a la luz de la tarde que bañaba suavemente la calle de Rizal- Con esto sí que podré. Me ha llegado esta mañana por vía aérea desde Tailandia… Un pinchazo de un par de gramos de esta cosa, y podría hacer que la enculara un elefante… La tía esa moriría destrozada, pero gozando como una cerda… ¿A qué hora llega Benéfico?

-Dentro de una media hora, jefe… -Mabanglo rió sordamente- ¿Vamos ya a grabar el espectáculo?

-No –Espetó Pactao con gesto duro- llevamos cinco días mas los cinco de viaje… Y yo ya quiero resultados… Por eso le pedí a Benéfico que trajera algo más desde Manila… Para cuando Roye y Beka entren en acción, Todo el mundo dispuesto a pagar verá a esta puta en vivo y en directo haciendo lo que mejor sabe… Yo me llenaré los bolsillos de pasta, Los gilipollas de sus amigos vendrán al rescate, la puta rusa vendrá a ver el final esperando llevarse al tío que busca… Todos tendrán el recibimiento que se merecen… La tía y los gilipollas ya no me serán de utilidad, así que los mataremos… Eliminaremos a toda la escolta de la rusa desfigurada esa, y luego de ponerle una sobredosis de esta mierda, me la follaré a placer… Antes de que el síncope la ponga tiesa, me daré el gusto de meterle mi escopeta por el culo… Y no sabes, Eli, el placer que me va a dar jalar el gatillo para machacarle las tripas… Luego… Luego desembarcaremos en Roanapur, Y la Tríada nos dará la bendición mientras retomamos nuestro lugar allí…

Ooo

-…Mierda, Mierda, Grandísima mierda… Así no voy a llegar a ninguna parte…

Luego de diez horas de luchar a brazo partido contra las capacidades de sus máquinas, Benny estaba a punto de darse por vencido. Aún teniendo la potencia que tenía en todo su hardware, la espeluznante capacidad del programa de la NSA para comerse sus recursos se estaba convirtiendo en un escollo…

-¿Nada?

-Nada, Dutch… Ya lo he probado todo, y eso que estoy navegando casi en la cresta de la ola… Este puto programa necesita un monstruo para correr… Si tan solo hubiera una Mainframe lo suficientemente cerca para cargármela, y tomar control remoto de ella, podría hacer el trabajo… Pero la más cercana y con capacidad de hacerlo está en Bangkok… La velocidad de transmisión no sería viable, y quedaría otra vez en punto muerto…

-Veamos qué puede hacer Chang –Resolvió inmediatamente Dutch- Dijo que quería estar adentro, así que ahora tiene que probarlo… -Saliendo del camarote de Benny, le dirigió una última instrucción- Empaqueta toda la magia que puedas, chico… Voy a conseguir un vehículo…

-¿No vas a llamarlo?

-Ni aunque estuviera tonto del culo, Benny Boy -Dutch sonrió hacia atrás- Estos tipos se han tomado tantas molestias, que no me sorprendería que se hayan pinchado la línea de la oficina y el teléfono móvil… Por eso que en estos días te he pedido que usaras tu mierda de correo electrónico con encriptación… Si no conseguimos que no se enteren de lo que hacemos, al menos ganaremos tiempo mientras intentan descifrarlos…

Veinticinco minutos más tarde, ambos hombres comparecían ante Bai-Ji Shen Chang…

-En cuanto volví a la oficina a revisar el movimiento de los localizadores, que me enteré que no iban a ser capaces de levantar ese monstruo… Pero no podía fiarme de lo que me decía mi gente –Chang fue sincero- …He visto a Benny hacer cosas increíbles con el equipo que tiene, así que no podía disuadirlos de hacer el intento…

-…Te enteraste demasiado rápido, Chang…

-Aunque no lo creas, Dutch -Chang sonrió benévolamente- La Tríada ya entró en la edad de la tecnología. Tenemos sitios web legales que se dedican al comercio electrónico, la Banca y la Pornografía… Así como sitios ilegales donde almacenamos información que no queremos que los demás lean… Se necesitan muchas mentes de dedos rápidos tanto o más capaces que Benny para mantener todo eso… Y paralelamente librar una guerra de servidores protegiendo los nuestros y bajando a los de la competencia… Es otro tipo de negocio que si bien entiendo, no es como antaño, como yo comencé…

-Vaya… -Dutch estaba sorprendido. No habían pasado ni diez días del secuestro, y ya había aprendido lo suficiente de la Tríada como para reflexionar por diez años seguidos- ¿Y no tendrás una Mainframe de ocasión enchufada por ahí, amigo? Según Benny, es lo único que puede levantar ese monstruo pintafotografías…

-No –Descartó bruscamente Chang- Pero sé dónde hay una buena y poderosa… Y que nos está esperando…

-Carajo, Mister Chang… -Benny susurró con respeto, pero con bastante más urgencia que los otros dos hombres- Y que hacemos que no nos vamos volando a donde sea que esté…

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir? –Chang sonrió torcidamente hacia Benny- …Pensé que no querrías volver a un sitio como ese…

-No, Mierda…. –Benny se puso pálido en cuanto entendió de que iba el pensamiento de su ocasional aliado- ¿Me está tomando el pelo o qué, Mister Chang? ¿Quiere decirme que se consiguió prestada la Mainframe del Cuartel Central de la Policía de Bangkok? ¿El ordenador central que está conectado a la red de INTERPOL?

-No precisamente… Pero es algo por el estilo… -Chang se puso de pie para salir de la estancia- Acompañenme…

Apenas y habían salido del Lujoso Penthouse… Cuando muchas armas y uniformes les apuntaron al mismo tiempo…

-…Eres un hijo de puta, Chang… -Dutch alzó las manos en un gesto automático- …Nos has vendido…

Ooo

-¡Capitana!

Boris, con la urgencia de la información que traía, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tocar la puerta… Aunque en perspectiva, debería haberlo hecho. Todas las luces del despacho estaban apagadas, excepto la de la pequeña lámpara… y a la breve luz que despedía, quedó claro para él que su capitana estaba enteramente dedicada a negocios de índole estrictamente personal. La chaqueta del traje sastre rojo que era su marca de fábrica estaba abierta de par en par, dejando sus voluptuosos senos al descubierto, ya sin sujetador. Las piernas, enfundadas en aquellos caros zapatos italianos y medias negras de finísima seda, estaban evidentemente abiertas sobre el escritorio… Con sus bragas todavía a medio poner en la izquierda… Y arrodillado y a cubierto de aquel enorme escritorio de roble, un chiquillo que con suerte y rondaría los diecisiete años, enfrascado en darle atención oral a su feminidad… Balalaika, echada hacia atrás y con gesto de auténtico placer, ni siquiera oyó el cierre de la puerta…

-…Capitana…

-…Mierda, Boris… -Balalaika abrió un ojo, y lejos de sentir vergüenza, el enfado que comenzaba a sentir brotarle por todos los poros, apagó por completo su calentura. Agarrando de los cabellos al chico que seguía en su entrepierna, lo apartó bruscamente- Tú… Fuera de aquí… Y antes de irte, pasa donde el camarada Chevchenko, y déjale tus datos… Puede que te haga llamar otra vez…

Sin emitir murmullo, el chico pasó por el costado de Boris… Y hasta este pudo notar como el muchacho se quitaba de la boca sin embarazo alguno un rubio pelillo del coño de su jefa, para besarlo y guardárselo en el bolsillo de la camisa antes de salir. Tuvo que conceder que la fama de asaltacunas de la Capitana estaba tan plenamente justificada como el secreto en que su pasión particular tenía lugar. Nunca había oído nada en la calle acerca de ello… Pero tenía serias dudas acerca de si había alguno de esos chicos lo suficientemente tonto o con vida para contar algo semejante…

-Ahora, Boris… -Balalaika retomaba su posición en la butaca luego de devolver toda su ropa a su estado original- Espero que las noticias sean noticias… Bastante llevaba ya sin dedicarme a mis asuntos personales como para que vengas a interrumpirme por chorradas…

-De ninguna manera, Capitana –Boris tomo aliento para soltarle la bomba que preveía iba a estallar en ese despacho- Algo, o alguien, encabronó a los polis hasta el no va más… Watsap y sus gilipollas, más un contingente especial de la Policía de Bangkok rodearon hace una hora el penthouse que usa Chang cuando está aquí… Y lo han sacado a él, y a los dos de la Lagoon esposados y con chaquetas amarillas de preso a un furgón policial con balizas encendidas… han salido hace veinticinco minutos más o menos, camino de Bangkok…

-¡Imposible!

-Yo también lo creía así… Nuestra fuente en la policía de aquí ha dicho que las ordenes llegaron desde lo más alto… Y que decían que había que bajar al hijo de puta a como diera lugar…

Balalaika solo soltó la carcajada en cuanto Boris terminó de hablar…

-Tranquilo, Sargento… -Todavía la risa la mantenía algo convulsa- Eso solo complementa nuestros planes… No los arruina… Una noche en chirona no detendrá a esos tres… -Poniéndose definitivamente seria, apuntó sus ojos sobre su segundo- Boris… Que los equipos de ataque uno y dos partan ahora a las Filipinas… Quiero los mejores ángulos de disparo sobre el cuchitril de Pactao en Dagupan… Si el indígena ese es incapaz de cumplir lo que le he pedido, tendremos que intervenir… Ahora sal de aquí…

"_Ya te echaron el guante los polis, Babe… Eso significa que tus jefes se encabronaron por no haber visto resultados, y luego de ver la cantidad de pasta que te has gastado en encontrar a esa maniática de las armas que no vale un dólar, te soltarán solo para mandarte a llamar… Ahora, si a los otros dos no los sueltan, con mayor razón el gilipollas de Rock volverá… Aquí en Roanapur estarás más frito que allá_…" Encendiendo con calma y parsimonia un habano recién cortado, Balalaika volvió a subir las piernas al escritorio, mientras se tocaba la entrepierna con algo de nostalgia, por aquel orgasmo perdido que las noticias recientes no la habían dejado alcanzar…

Ooo

En el silencio pesado y opresivo del furgón de transporte, amenizado por el ulular de las sirenas y el ocasional destello de las balizas policiales que a trechos iluminaba los estrechos ventanales, Benny trataba de no tiritar… Había estado a punto de caer en las garras de la CIA una vez, de no ser porque Revy, previendo alguna clase de recompensa, lo había rescatado sacándolo de aquel maletero. Ya antes había tenido que valerse de sus talentos para escapar del abrazo de oso de la policía Tailandesa, pero ahora no sabía que pensar de su futuro. Por su parte Dutch, con la postura tranquila y filosófica de quien ha estado prisionero en alguna otra oportunidad, recogía las largas piernas de su enorme humanidad, mientras su espalda hacía respaldo en el costado del furgón… Movimiento esperable para alguien que a la primera oportunidad, en cuanto se abrieran las puertas, iba a hacer su jugada para recobrar la libertad… Ni siquiera se movieron cuando Chang, en una actitud aún más relajada que la de Dutch, comenzó a reírse suavemente, haciendo tintinear la cadena que unía las esposas que tanto él como los de la lagoon llevaban en las muñecas…

-…Yo no le veo el chiste, Cara de Tifoídea… -Le Espetó Dutch ásperamente- …La has cagado, y ahora Revy no tiene quien mierda la rescate por tu culpa…

-…Estoy frito, completamente frito… -Benny ya estaba a punto de perder la sangre fría- …Una vez que me fichen, y en menos de lo que demoro en largarme un Pedo los de la CIA me tendrán despatarrado con un alambre eléctrico en los huevos en esos cuchitriles que llaman cárceles secretas… Eres una Mierda, Chang…

…La única respuesta a ambos discursos fue una risa tan estridente como Chang se sabía capaz de soltar en un sitio como ese… En nada se escucharon unos cuantos golpes en la pared que separaba la caja de la cabina del vehículo…

-Vamos, Chicos… -Chang se agachó para sacar algo con sus dedos desde el interior de su zapato- No me tomen por un gilipollas cualquiera… Si estamos aquí, es precisamente por lo que les dije… -Con una sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos, les mostró a ambos hombres una brillante y pulida llave maestra para esposas- …Watsap, como buen tailandés, tiene una enorme familia cuyas mujeres paren más rápido que los conejos… -En un rápido movimiento, se liberó de las esposas, y se puso de pie para quitárselas a ambos hombres- …Resulta ser que uno de sus más aplicados sobrinos es informático y policía al mismo tiempo… Y adivinen donde trabaja…

-…Me cago en tu madre, Chang… -Benny estaba atónito- ¿Él administra la Mainframe?

-Exacto. –Ahora el gesto de alivio de aquel chico rubio y con facha de nerd desfasado lo hizo reír sordamente- …No me irán a decir que no pensaron cómo mierda íbamos a entrar en un recinto policial como ese… Somos bandidos, jodidos cabrones a los que persiguen en mas de un sitio a la vez por toda Asia… O se creían en algo así como "_Permiso, vinimos a usar su Computadora para cazar a unos hijos de puta peores que nosotros…_" Los creo más inteligentes, chicos…

-…Así que todo es un farol ¿No? –Dutch le enseñó los dientes a Chang en un horrible remedo de sonrisa- …Hay que ver lo cerca que has estado de que te estrujara los huevos hasta la muerte, Chang…

-Descansad mientras tanto, ¿Eh? –Chang se echó hacia atrás en la banqueta, y extrayendo un cigarrillo, lo encendió con toda parsimonia- Pese al libre paso con que vamos, esto demorará un poco…

Poco menos de quince minutos más tarde, el convoy policial entraba en el radio urbano de Bangkok.

-Vamos, chicos, a ponerse las esposas… -Chang se puso de pie y se esposó –Llegamos en cualquier minuto…

-Yo no sé cómo es que le hiciste… -Dutch le puso cara de asco a sus esposas antes de ponérselas también- Insisto: Te has gastado un montón de pasta en todo esto… Y me gustaría saber cuál es tu ganancia…

-En realidad… -El furgón comenzaba un lento giro, y luego los pies de los tres comenzaron a sentir el retroceso del vehículo; si se estaban estacionando, el viaje estaba a punto de terminar- Solo estamos desquitando dinero ya pagado… Si así no fuera, no tendríamos el libre paso que acostumbramos a tener aquí…

-¡DE PIE, AVANCEN!

La apertura de las puertas y el ladrido del policía tailandés en tenida antidisturbios sobre la plataforma de carga del estacionamiento trasero del cuartel fueron una cosa casi simultánea. Tratando de encubrir las risas que aquella operación de comedia le causaba a Bai-Ji, reemplazándola por la máscara inexpresiva que normalmente exhibía con rivales o enemigos, avanzó primero entre los policías que les hacían calle hasta el interior de las instalaciones, seguidos por un desconfiado Dutch, y un tembloroso Benny, que a pesar de todas las seguridades que le habían dado, no podía dejar de tiritar ante la idea de quedarse para siempre en un sitio como ese. En medio de todo ese carnaval policial, ni cuenta se dieron que los habían hecho girar en un sentido que nada tenía que ver con la ruta a los calabozos de ese cuartel, que el muchacho rubio recordaba perfectamente en los subterráneos… Por el contrario, los pasillos se iban tornando cada vez más blancos y asépticos…

-…Me alegro que llegaran… Pasen, pasen… Oigan, chicos, quitadles las esposas… Tienen un trabajo importante que hacer aquí…

Pha Kram, el sonriente sobrino de Watsap, los recibió al final de aquel deslumbrante pasillo, que a cada minuto se sentía más frío. En ese instante recién Benny pudo respirar aliviado: El evidente descenso de la temperatura le indicaba un recinto cerrado y extremadamente climatizado. Justo el sitio ideal para un ordenador central.

-¿Qué cuenta mi Tío Watsap por allá?

-Lo mismo de siempre –Le respondió Chang en tono cordial- Mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para el golf… Todavía no puede mejorar su putter…

-…Era de esperarse… En este negocio el trabajo nunca se detiene… Pero, vamos, pasen, pasen… ¿Quién es el operador?

-…Benny Boy… -Dutch le aplicó una nada suave palmada al rubio para que se adelantara- …Te toca jugar…

-¿Tú eres Benny Boy? –Pha Kram estaba sanamente sorprendido- Es un verdadero honor… En Langley todavía están recogiendo los pedazos después de la pasada que les diste… Tienes que contarme como fue que le hiciste…

-…No fue nada sencillo, pero…

Ambos hombres se apartaron de Dutch y Chang hablando en un lenguaje técnico del que no entendían una palabra. Hombres de la generación del cara a cara, se les iba haciendo cuesta arriba ya casi todos los días el tratar de penetrar en los entresijos de la nueva tecnología.

-Vaya… es fascinante… -Pha kram estaba legítimamente sorprendido- Bien, ahora volvamos a los negocios. He pauteado todos los procesos importantes de respaldo para que tengan lugar a las tres de la madrugada en vez de la medianoche, además que he activado la conversión de batch para que los recursos de la máquina solo se utilicen cuando sea necesario, entre otras cosas para aligerarle la carga al Mainframe.. Tenemos… -Pha Kram miró con gesto concentrado su reloj- hasta pasada la medianoche, talvez hasta las cero y treinta como máximo, así que saquemos los juguetes y empecemos a jugar…

-Tan solo 25 minutos más tarde…

-¡Es la mierda más hermosa que he visto en mi vida! ¡Y está funcionando! –Benny parecía a punto de soltar lágrimas de alegría- ¡En este monstruo corre como el viento!

-Ni yo había visto algo semejante… -Pha Kram admiraba el proceso con ojo profesional- Repixela con una velocidad increíble… Benny, tienes que dejarme una copia de este bebé… Con este software, voy a hacer parecer a los de Delito Informático como borregos con calculadoras…

-¿Ha pasado algo? –Dutch y Chang llegaron al lado de los dos técnicos en cuanto sintieron los primeros gritos de Benny- ¿Tienen algo ya?

-¿Qué si ha pasado algo? –Benny giró el monitor hacia ellos con gesto satisfecho- Ahí tienes a los cabrones… y algo más…

Con solo pulsar un botón, el programa de Benny se saltó la consola del Mainframe donde se estaba ejecutando, y con gran diligencia se conecto a la base de datos de la Policía Tailandesa, y a la de Interpol…

-De uno no hay datos –Sentenció Benny apuntando a la foto del más joven- Pero el otro cabrón Tiene un testamento… Eliseo Mabanglo, 45 años… Robo a mano armada, asesinato, trata de blancas, tráfico de estupefacientes… En fin, es un ángel el hijo de puta….

-¿Algún domicilio conocido? –Chang intervino con el celular en la mano- No hay tiempo que perder si necesito mover a los localizadores…

-Mierda… -Benny golpeó la mesa con fastidio- En los registros de la INTERPOL el cabrón figura prófugo y con orden de detención internacional aquí en Tailandia, Laos, La Federación Malaya y Hong Kong desde el fin de la colonia… El puto gilipollas podría estar en cualquier parte…

-…Pero tiene que moverse en algún sitio donde no lo busquen si es que se tomó el tiempo que le tomó venir aquí y llevarse a Revy –Dutch se rascaba la calva mientras reflexionaba- Busca organizaciones conocidas donde haya estado…

-…Veamos… -Benny comenzó a abrir ventanas para explicitar el prontuario que aparecía bajo la foto… Hay varios trabajos como agente libre, pero desde el fin de siglo que se ha estado moviendo con la Mafia Filipina… Ha trabajado con capos del Juateng* desde Mindanao hasta Luzón en las Filipinas… Drogas para la mafia de Dagupan City es el último trabajo conocido…

-Perfecto… -Chang comenzó a marcar rápidamente en su móvil- Filipinas, Dagupan City… Moveré a los localizadores…

Se apartó rápidamente del grupo que formaban Pha Kram, Dutch y el mismo Benny para hablar agitadamente en chino… Y entonces, en el Laptop que contenía toda la hechicería electrónica que Benny había logrado reunir, comenzó a activarse una alarma estridente como una sirena…

-…Joder…

-Apaga esa mierda, Benny… -Dutch se cabreó un poco por el imprevisto sonido- No es momento de contemplar a tu chica en bolas…

-No es eso, Dutch –Benny se alarmó mientras cambiaba su posición hasta el cercano laptop- Cuando todo esto comenzó, activé las respuestas RSS por cualquier actualización en toda la Internet que contuviera el nombre, el apodo de Revy, y reconocimiento de elementos distintivos como su tatuaje o sus armas… y acabo de recibir respuesta…

Benny comenzó un desesperado tecleo para aislar el origen de la alerta… Hasta que la imagen en pantalla los dejó Helados "_Chica pistolera versus los fusiles negros_" Bajo las brillantes letras amarillas, un reloj de cuenta atrás, más un botón que decía bien a las claras que el motivo del aviso no era para nada santo "PAGUE POR VER" . La imagen de fondo no dejaba dudas de la activación de la alerta: Las Sword Cutlass aparecían brillantes y cruzadas sobre una superficie clara como un vidrio…

-¿Pero que mierda es eso? –Dutch soltó la frase más como un formalismo, porque su mente ya había formado el peor escenario que le sugería aquella imagen- ¿Chica Pistolera?

-Creo que estos putos de mierda van a utilizar a Revy para hacer Snuff*… -Benny se mordía los labios mientras sus dedos volaban por el teclado aporreándolo sin piedad- La imagen se accede directamente a servidor, y la IP corresponde a un tablero de avisos que usan mucho los pervertidos y desviados a los que les gusta esta mierda… El Servidor donde se aloja está en Tokelau… Pero tiene que haber algo más… Pha Kram, necesito más dedos en esto… Busca la siguiente IP y rastrea todos los saltos… Esto no es más que un fantasma…

-Puedes hacer algo mejor… -Chang había vuelto hacia la estación de trabajo que Benny ocupaba luego de mover los peones vía telefónica, y ahora, con sus ojos estrechos ante la imagen en el laptop, no estaba sino impresionado ante la marea de descubrimientos que la red les había dado en miserables 45 minutos. Con frialdad absoluta, no lo dudó un instante. Le extendió sin sentimiento alguno una tarjeta de crédito titanio… Una de las mejores si se trataba de transferencias internacionales- Paga por ver, Benny…

-¿Estás tonto del culo Chang? –Benny no midió el tono de su voz al girarse enrabiado hacia Bai-Ji- ¡Es Revy, Joder! ¿Quieres acaso ver como se la follan a lo bestia y después la matan, pervertido de mierda?

-No, Benny… Y mide tus palabras… Muchos han muerto por menos que eso… -La fría mirada, gesto y rostro de Chang, no le dejaron dudas a Benny que se había pasado de la raya- Quiero que pagues para saber a dónde nos lleva ese enlace… Si hay una cuenta atrás, es que probablemente va a haber un podcast en vivo cuando ese contador llegue a cero… Además, no van a matarla… Esto es para encabronarnos y llevarnos de seguro a una trampa… Por eso estoy enviando primero a los localizadores…

-…Tienes Razón… Y disculpa… Es toda esta situación la que me encabrona porque no está en nuestras manos… -Benny tomó la tarjeta y pagó… De inmediato las imágenes en pantalla comenzaron a cambiar… Junto con el rostro de Benny…-Mierda, No lo puedo creer…

-¿Qué pasa, Benny Boy?

-Lo más inimaginable, Dutch… -Benny tenía deseos de cerrar el laptop. Una cosa era ver a Jane en el Streaming totalmente en bolas y mostrándole todo lo que él quisiera, y otra la pornografía, y ni siquiera era por su origen judío pese a su apellido anglosajón, simplemente no se le daba aunque quisiera- El sitio que auspicia esta mierda… Es el portal que mantiene Rowan en Roanapur…

-Nos vamos ahora mismo –El tono de cabreo de Dutch era uno que ni Chang había escuchado de todo el tiempo que le conocía- Chang, espero que tengas un Fórmula Uno en la puerta… Quiero llegar a Roanapur a velocidad cósmica, antes que esta mierda se emita… Y luego desparramaré a Rowan por todo su puto negocio si no me dice toda la verdad…

…Pese a todas las prevenciones tomadas por Bai-Ji, el negro mercedes, acelerando por sobre los doscientos por hora, todavía estaba en los suburbios de Roanapur cuando aquel fatal contador llegó a cero…

Ooo

En el silencio de una oscura choza en el sur de china, una sombra, sentada en la posición del loto, ojos cerrados sobre una profunda concentración, esperaba…

"_Esta es la última noche de mi entrenamiento… una noche que he tratado hasta donde he podido de no llenar con malos presagios. Desde que supe del secuestro de Revy, que me ha sobrado el tiempo para pensar. Sin embargo, no puedo sino agradecerle al maestro Yueh, que supo encauzar el barullo mental que la situación de Revy me provocaba, apagando todas las sabias enseñanzas que me entregó durante estos seis meses que son el comienzo de una nueva vida… Pero al fin mi vida, la que yo escogí tener. Por fin he entendido que la venganza es un sentimiento humano, pero tan desordenado e irreflexivo, que sin vacilar lleva a la muerte al que se deja atrapar entre sus garras_… _Roberta casi paga con su vida por no saber esta lección…_"

Los oídos de Rock se alzaron, buscando aquel ruido que no encajaba en el esquema de la quieta noche… Los ojos se movieron algo inquietos bajo los parpados… Y luego se quedaron quietos luego de identificar el tenue ruido hecho por el mono de la aldea, que de seguro erró la rama y el salto…

"…_El macaco ese jamás aprenderá… Pero yo finalmente lo hice… Me conocí a mí mismo como yo creía conocerme, y todo un nuevo mundo creció desde mi pecho. Entendí que mi idealismo se había convertido en un montón de ideas vacías, porque pedía de todos el remedio a las situaciones, y no tomaba yo mismo el control de lo correcto, lo recto, lo justo… Hoy que sé que puedo, y cuanto puedo…. Tomo aliento y me preparo para el viaje y la tarea más delicada de toda mi vida: Rescatar a Revy, traerla sana y salva con los suyos, con nosotros, su familia disfuncional de la Lagoon: El Nerd desfasado, el gigante de las pocas palabras, el negociante gilipollas… Yo. El que te ama como realmente yo mismo, en este año y fracción que tenemos de conocernos desde el primer cruce de miradas que tuvimos, no sabía que podía hacerlo con tanta intensidad, con tanta genuina fidelidad… Aguanta, Revy, todo lo que puedas, todo lo que tu mente y tu cuerpo puedan estrujarse para salir con vida hasta que yo llegue… Porque cuando yo ya esté donde tú estás, sola y sin más amparo que tus propias capacidades, tu vida será preciosa, la venganza contra los que te hicieron esto mi combustible… Y el silencio de muerte de los que caigan bajo el brazo de la justicia la recompensa… ¿Dónde estás, Revy..?_"

…Un mortal estremecimiento, como si estuviera tiritando por un frío que ya era parte integral de su ser, existiendo en unidad con sus efectos, transitó por todo su cuerpo… Los ojos se abrieron de golpe, y el grito casi salió de su corazón más que de su boca…

-¡REBECCA!

Comprendiendo que su mente había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de atravesar el espacio y el tiempo hasta el objeto primordial que había catalizado todos los cambios que su vida había sufrido… Se tranquilizó. Sin embargo, al cerrar los ojos, su rostro todavía contenía algo de tensión…

"…_Le hayan o no hecho algo a Revy… Pagarán por ello_…"

Ooo

La escena era demasiado irreal, incluso para alguien con tanto recorrido por el lado menos amable de la vida como Revy… Que no podía controlar ni su ira ni su inquietud ante el aparente destino que le esperaba "_Mierda… Esto de pronto se convirtió en un puto circo de rarezas… y tal parece que yo soy la atracción principal… No les voy a dar en el gusto, cabrones… Esperen y verán…_"

Dentro del círculo de luces, dos técnicos, indiferentes ante su presencia, más aún si se trataba de una mujer atada e indefensa, montaban cámaras digitales con gran presteza, tomando todos los ángulos posibles dentro del mínimo mobiliario que había sido dispuesto alrededor suyo como aparente decorado… Una mesa y una colchoneta reposaban en raro contraste muy cerca de la silla donde Revy se encontraba… Más allá, dos inmensas montañas de músculos de raza negra reposaban en sillas contiguas, con los pantalones y la ropa interior abajo, con gesto de desgano y sendos cigarros de marihuana en sus manos… Más abajo, dos mujeres con evidente facha de furcias, de rodillas entre sus piernas les acariciaban suavemente sus enormes miembros mientras intentaban hacerles conversación a base de hablarles sucio para empalmarlos "_Que me suelten… me tiraré de panza al suelo, me haré la sumisa, y luego les partiré el alma con lo primero que encuentre a mano… Al primer gilipollas armado que me cargue, y estarán todos fritos_…" Sus ojos se movían inquietos en todas direcciones buscando posibles blancos para su estratagema, pero nada la preparó sin embargo, para la visión que sus ojos abarcaron dentro del círculo de luz, que para la ocasión había sido ampliado dentro de aquella húmeda cueva…

-¿Qué opina, Doctor? ¿Aguantará?

-¿Ha comido o bebido en las últimas 24 horas?

-Muy poco, doctor… es una gata salvaje y traicionera… Tan solo ayer engatusó a uno de mis hombres ilusionándolo con la idea que iba a dejarse follar por las buenas… Y casi le amputó la verga de un mordisco intentando que la soltara…

-Ya veo…

La bata blanca era solo una concesión beatífica para aquel tipo de aspecto repulsivo por la cara marcada por una mezcla de acné y viruela mal tratada. Los anteojos bifocales de antiguo modelo, y la sonrisa quebrada por algunas piezas dentales que ni siquiera eran de oro, sino de acero, retrataban fielmente a un "Doctor" que no curaba, sino que se cercioraba que el objeto de sus atenciones conservara la vida mientras sus contratantes terminaran de hacer lo que necesitaban hacer para completar una labor…

-¿Qué opina? La idea es que al menos responda, pero no lo suficiente para que intente escapar…

-Hmm… Veamos… Unos cincuenta y seis a cincuenta y ocho kilos, uno con sesenta de estatura más o menos… Sí, es posible… Aguantará… cero coma setenta y cinco de tranquilizante, y cero coma noventa de polvo de angel darán la imagen perfecta… Se resistirá exactamente hasta que sienta la primera polla tiesa…

Revy no alcanzó a escuchar la explicación médica, ahogada por las risas de su captor…

-¿Has oído, comevergas? –Pactao se rió con sorna- Vas a dar un espectáculo para el Óscar…

-¡Porqué no mejor te la metes por el culo, hijo de puta! –Revy forcejeó inútilmente contra las restricciones en muñecas y pies- …Y recuerda… Tú vas primero, gilipollas…

-¡Sueña, Puta! –Se giró inmediatamente hacia el "Doctor" con sonrisa satisfecha- Proceda cuanto antes…

"_Mierda, Mierda… Piensa, Revy, piensa… Si trajeron a ese engendro, es que van a darme algo… en cuanto esté cerca voy a cargármelo aunque tenga que usar los dientes_…" Sin que ella se diera cuenta, pues estaba fuera del círculo de luces, el "Doctor" Preparó las dosificaciones, y luego cargó el tranquilizante en un dardo, que a continuación insertó en la pistola veterinaria que había traído por expresa recomendación de Pactao. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, le entregó el arma a Tony Guirindola, que no había querido perderse el espectáculo.

-No lo olvide… -Tony recibió la pistola de manos del "Doctor"- No al cuerpo pleno. Trate con brazos, o mejor una de las piernas, lo más cerca posible de las nalgas… Así el tranquilizante correrá más rápido y no causará daño…

-Sus deseos son ordenes, Doctorcito…

"_Duermete, Puta… Para cuando despiertes vas a estar follando con tantas ganas, que hasta puede que me haga una paja para celebrarlo_…" Cambiando de posición siempre en la oscuridad fuera del círculo iluminado, Tony se movió para hacer su tiro… Instantes más tarde Revy sintió con horror el pinchazo quemante del dardo cerca de su nalga derecha…

-¡VAN A PAGARLA, HIJOS DE PUTA COBARDES! ¡VAN A PAGARLA, MORIRÁN TODOS, ME COMERÉ SUS PUTOS CORAZONES PARA QUE NO ME CABREEN NUNCA MAS…! …Nunca… Nun…ca… Nun…

…La cabeza de Revy cayó pesadamente sobre su pecho, y tanto sus piernas como sus brazos se relajaron….

-¡Ahora muévanse, gilipollas! ¡Estamos aquí para hacer dinero, no vida social! –Pactao comenzó a gritar sus ordenes como si fuera un gran general- ¡Tony, desata a la chica! ¡Ustedes, vergas largas, cárguenla hacia el baño! ¡Y ustedes putas, hagan algo útil y báñenla hasta que huela a rosas, y cuidadito con follársela antes de tiempo… Ese coño y ese culo son una inversión, no una fiesta! ¡Muévanse!

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, el cuerpo todavía lánguido de Revy, con prendas de vestir limpias y nuevas, muy parecidas a las que llevaba puestas al momento del secuestro, volvía en brazos de ambos negros luego de su baño. Ambas putas, completamente desnudas, venían a la zaga, en medio de comentarios y risillas contenidas, dispuestas a hacer su aporte para la parte final del drama…

-Eli… -Mabanglo también había llegado, luego de haber supervisado las tragamonedas y las salas de Juateng en el primer piso- Ve a ver cómo les fue. Si está lista, que el doctor la inyecte ahora… Estamos justos de tiempo…

Mabanglo fue y volvió en escasos cinco minutos… Con una ancha sonrisa malévola…

-Está como una rosa recién abierta… -Mabanglo hablaba a su jefe casi entre risas- Estas putas de Benéfico son de las que saben… La bañaron de pies a cabeza, y como estaba un poco irritada del coño, le han trabajado con vaselina y un poco de lubricante de follar… Un buen enema, y ya le hicieron el culo con crema dilatadora…

-Que le pongan sus pistoleras con las pistolas de juguete que trajo Benéfico, sus guantes y atenla de nuevo… -Pactao ordenó secamente- Cuando esté lista, que el Doctor le inyecte el Polvo de Ángel… ¡Y ustedes, furcias, comiencen ahora a chupar verga! ¡Quiero a esos negros empalmados a millón para cuando esta mierda esté caliente!

Revy todavía se sentía mareada cuando comenzó a tener mayor conciencia de si misma, a medida que los efectos del tranquilizante la iban abandonando… Demasiado lentamente para su gusto. Lo primero fue sentir tanto su cabello como su cuerpo respirando nuevamente, como si la porquería de casi diez días seguidos de cautiverio sin casi ir al baño, sudor nunca enjugado, y las repetidas veces que la violaron se hubieran ido casi mágicamente "_Estas mierdas de putas deben haberme bañado…_" fue el pensamiento en el rincón más alejado de su mente en medio de su divagación narcótica… luego fue sentir la suavidad del algodón limpio tanto en sus pechos como su entrepierna… Muy distinta de la rugosidad irritante de su sucia ropa interior en los días pasados. Pero luego la revista mental entrecortada en su conciencia, como en la vez anterior, fue concentrándose poco a poco en un punto muy centrado de su mente… Pero esta vez sin la capacidad de estallar… Y todo porque poco a poco comenzaba a sentir la ardiente lubricación de su vagina y su ano "_Deben… No sé, parece que estas furcias le pusieron algo a mi coño y mi culo… Y una mierda… Los siento en llamas… Pero no duelen_…" Solo el pinchazo final del "Doctor" la trajo lentamente a la realidad… Su brazo izquierdo se contrajo y sintió perceptiblemente el frío filo de la hipodérmica pellizcándole la vena…

-¿…Q…? ¿…Que mierda… Me has puesto… Cabrón…?

-Algo para que goces lo que viene, putita… En serio te va a gustar…

Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por levantar sus parpados cuando una voz que no reconoció comenzó a contar "_En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…¡Ahora!_" Solo entonces pudo abrir los ojos, apenas a tiempo para detectar a uno de los gigantes negros delante de ella… Débilmente, pero con voluntad de vivir al costo que fuera, la mente de Revy estalló finalmente a la realidad…

-¡Dime quien te envió!

-…La… la caperucita… Roja… Y los tres… Cerditos… Carbón sin… Sesos…

La bofetada que siguió al insulto de Roye tuvo un doble efecto que sumió a Revy por primera vez en su vida en el horror de saberse un juguete en manos de sus captores. Hecha a la vida dura y al filo de la muerte, todas sus emociones se habían ido sepultando en su alma, aplastadas por la simple necesidad… Incluso el sexo, que desde que descubriera sus bondades luego de aborrecer su primera violación, había pasado a formar parte de su rutina corporal de forma tan funcional como comer, ir al baño o tomar una ducha. Cada cierto tiempo, toda vez que se cruzaba con un buen prospecto, se saciaba de la inquietud en su cuerpo sin escrúpulo, moral ni sentimiento de ninguna especie. Sin embargo, luego del episodio del carguero, Revy se había sorprendido a sí misma guardándole una fidelidad ni pedida ni buscada a Rock… E incluso para alguien como ella seis meses sin siquiera tocarse por urgencia ya eran una evidente muestra de los cambios en su vida… Por lo mismo descubrir que la bofetada no solo la había encabronado a nivel cósmico, sino que también la estaba excitando fuera de toda escala, notando al instante como su vagina comenzaba a mojarse de manera escalofriante, además de la conocida sensación de su apretada respiración, le dieron la clave final de toda aquella pesadilla _"¡Malditos cabrones! ¡el pinchazo en el brazo! ¡El engendro maricón me ha inyectado Polvo de Ángel_…!

-Va siendo hora, puta, de que conozcas a mi hermanito…

En cuanto Roye desnudó aquella venosa y larga verga que en otras condiciones le hubiera provocado franco asco a Revy, puesto que aquella situación no entraba en su control ni menos había sido buscada por ella, sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el espectáculo mojando aún más su entrepierna. Sin mostrar emoción aparente por las bofetadas que siguieron con aquel interrogatorio de opereta, algunas de ellas dadas con su propia verga por aquel negro musculoso, se obligó a entrar en aquel laberinto de disociación por el que transitó durante aquellos oscuros episodios de abuso que no quería rememorar, dejando a Revy encerrada en un rincón de su mente "_Hagan lo que quieran, hijos de puta, es solo mi cuerpo, nada más que mi cuerpo… Revy sigue aquí adentro, y nunca tendrán ni un solo puto trozo de ella, gilipollas… Y después verán cómo me ocupo de ustedes_…" Con la mirada ausente soportó estoicamente el sexo oral que no podía controlar mientras el negro se aprovechaba de su indefensión para follarle la boca hasta hacerla vomitar su propia saliva… Siguió así, imposibilitada, hasta que Beka comenzó a quitarle las restricciones para levantarla de la silla… y descubrió con desaliento que el tranquilizante le había quitado hasta el último gramo de energía… Pese a estar de pie y con muchas posibilidades de evadir aquella mierda, no fue capaz de mover ni uno solo de sus músculos… Ni siquiera tras sufrir la teatral ansia de Beka, que con certeros y rudos manotazos destrozo sus jeans cortados, sus bragas, su camiseta y sujetador en segundos. Cuando sus pechos tocaron la fría mesa, seguía con la mirada perdida, intentando no sentir placer mientras Roye la penetraba violentamente desde atrás por la vagina, y luego adoptaba un ritmo infernal que sentía como si viera desde fuera de su cuerpo trabajando a una máquina de coser… "_Disfruta mientras puedas, maricón_…"

-No estás hablando, Puta… Por la dudas voy a callarte con algo que te va a gustar…

Beka insertó su verga en la boca de Revy con rudeza devastadora… Y ni aún así logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento. En su afán de no volverse loca con la situación, y tratando de conservar su humanidad y la calma, Revy recurrió al máximo sacrificio por conservar la vida: Usó su mente para transformar aquella macabra violación planeada en el gentil toque del hombre que amaba "Eso, _Rokuro… Sigue, mi amor… soy solo para ti_…" aquello apagó todos los ruidos exteriores, las luces, y hasta el mismo hedor de aquel sexo no solicitado… E incluso su imaginario rostro en su mente sonrió al hacerlo…

-Hora del interrogatorio doble, hermanita… Esto sí que te va hacer flipar de gusto…

La verga salió del interior de Revy con un ruido húmedo. Ella, concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en disociarse de aquella situación, y con la imagen de la sonrisa gentil de Rock llenando toda su mente, ni siquiera gimió… Se sintió llevada hasta la colchoneta, donde el negro que justo antes le había follado la boca sin contemplaciones, la abrió de piernas y la bajó violentamente en un sentón que hizo que su verga tocara en una sola penetración aquel doloroso punto femenino en que la vagina alcanza su máxima extensión, allí donde comienza su matríz… El dolor no pudo penetrar el blindaje de su mente, concentrada en darle placer única y exclusivamente a su hombre… Y en medio de toda esa tortura vergonzosa, Revy halló la liberación y su verdad más escondida "_Te amo, Rock, házmelo hasta el fondo que de aquí yo no me voy a mover hasta que nos corramos, amor_…" Nada la había preparado, sin embargo, para lo que vino después…

-Comienza a aullar, Tía…

Todo su proceso mental se vino abajo en segundos, en cuanto sintió el rudo contacto de la verga de Roye entrando sin ceremonia de ninguna especie en su ano. Ni durante los episodios más salvajes de sus anteriores violaciones, ni durante la correccional o la cárcel, ni siquiera durante cualquier episodio de sexo consentido en su corta vida le habían hecho nada a aquella sensible zona de su ser… Trató hasta donde pudo de paliar con la imagen de Rock aquella violación primera y autentica que jamás había sufrido en su vida "_Revy es toda tuya, cielo… toda tuya, mi culo es todo tuyo mi vida… trátame con gentileza_…" Aquello fue su perdición… Roye empujó hasta el fondo, su ano rezumó un poco de sangre, sus entrañas crujieron siniestramente con dolor insoportable, y ya no hubo nada más que aquella realidad que había estado evadiendo durante todo ese tiempo…

-¡MARICÓN HIJO DE PUTA! ¡TE MATARÉ! –Revy gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no podía controlar- ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!

"_Es todo por ahora, chicos… ¿Quedó la grabación para el archivo? Vale, súbanla en cuanto puedan_…" El decorado, los negros… Todo comenzó a desaparecer en contados minutos luego que las gigantescas eyaculaciones de Roye y Beka hubieran bañado a Revy de la cabeza a los pies sin contemplación de ninguna índole. Ellos mismos volvieron a colocar el cuerpo de Revy nuevamente en la silla, sin preocuparse siquiera que estaba desnuda, atándola de nuevo con los brazaletes de restricción…

-Para la siguiente, doctor, suba la dosis de Polvo de Angel… La puta esta ni se ha quejado… Aunque el grito que dio cuando Roye le hizo el culo en una sola embestida salvó la transmisión…

-Si le dan de comer decentemente, en dos a tres días podría aguantar hasta uno coma cincuenta… Podría follarse a placer las cuatro patas de la silla en que está… Eso, si logra desatornillarlas…

-Vamos por un Whisky, Doctor… -Pactao se rió sordamente mientras salía junto con él y resto de sus secuaces de la bodega- Se lo ha ganado… ¡Hey, Benéfico, tú también estás invitado! ¡Y trae a tus putas! Esta mierda igual me ha calentado…

Tony Guirindola salió al final… No sin antes soltar una última recomendación a Revy…

-Hey, Tía lista… déjate de gilipolleces, espabila y comienza a follar a lo vivo, con gemidos, groserías y todo lo demás… -Dándole una falsamente amable palmada en la espalda, giró para salir de la bodega- Si vuelves a cagarla como ahora, al jefe no le va a importar el trato de mantenerte viva… Si no entra dinero, y mucho… Te matará…

…En cuanto se cerró la puerta, más que desnuda, Revy se sintió en carne viva, indefensa, sin truco alguno en su mente o su cuerpo para superar aquella situación que finalmente había hecho caer en jirones la piel de la ruda pistolera, dejando a la vista lo que ella sabía que era, que pese a los desastres y negros laberintos de su vida siempre había sido… Una mujer que había caído hasta el fondo de su desgracia. Y ya no hubo posibilidad alguna de remover o contener lo que brotaba incontenible del fondo de su alma…

-…Los mataré, los mataré… Los… Mataré…

Bajo la luz hiriente de los reflectores en el centro de aquella sucia bodega, Revy soltó toda la amargura de su llanto… Y el eco pavoroso de la soledad de aquella cueva solo amplificó el clamor desesperado de sus sollozos...

Ooo

El garito de Rowan en Roanapur era un sitio tan extraño como multipropósito, totalmente fuera del _Status quo_ de la ciudad, es decir, un negocio por línea delictual, algo corriente en el esquema de las cosas de aquel singular agujero de Tailandia, excepción hecha de la mole del Hotel Moscú, que era una suerte de Emporio del Crimen. De día era todo casino, ya sea en forma legal por las tragamonedas en su entrada, como en las salas de juego clandestinas que solo tenían el nombre, porque cualquiera en la ciudad sabía donde tenía que ir si quería apostar fuerte… Por las tardes y las noches, era todo burdel, tanto como si querías dejar algunos billetes en las bragas de las chicas mientras bailaban en los caños, y hacías el intento con algunas gentiles palmadas en sus nalgas… o derechamente acostarte con ellas por un precio justo si la urgencia de la situación lo ameritaba. Rowan era un tipo singular que disfrutaba de su negocio, tanto o más que sus clientes. No era raro verlo ahí apoltronado en alguna de las mesas circulares, rodeado de las chicas mejor formadas, sus manos recorriendo con el gesto del que se siente dueño todas sus sinuosidades, en medio de un porro y una botella de Whisky. Sin embargo, aquella noche él no estaba en el lugar de siempre… y sus guardias y guardaespaldas se veían más nerviosos que de costumbre. La excepción estaba en los asustados hombres de la entrada, que atemorizados por la cantidad de armamento y negros trajes de los muchos chinos de la Tríada que se habían bajado de cuatro

mercedes igualmente negros desde hacía cinco minutos exactos, guardaban discreto silencio, amenizado este con el frío de los cañones en sus nucas. Y solo cinco minutos más tarde, otro mercedes, casi haciendo chillar los neumáticos en su frenada, llegó para unirse a la fiesta.

-Li… -Chang se topó a boca de jarro con su hombre de fuerza y confianza ni bien descendió del vehículo, al tiempo que extraía las Beretta 76, poniendo balas en ambas recámaras- …Como está todo…

-Este lupanar está rodeado… -Respondió su hombre secamente- Nadie puede entrar ni salir, y Rowan está en el interior… la oficina del segundo piso…

-Perfecto… -Chang se giró hacia Dutch, que ahora a su lado hacía girar con artística delicadeza la nuez llena de balas de su S&W- No hay tiempo que perder, amigo. Entremos…

-Dutch… -Benny asomó el rostro por el ventanal- Me he colgado de la señal inalámbrica de este garito… Ya están transmitiendo…

-Ya no lo harán más, Benny Boy –El gesto torvo de Dutch parecía ahora decidido a todo- Vamos, Chang… Hay un par de pelotas que tengo que destrozar…

Ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, y tras ellos, todos los hombres de la Tríada que el sellado del sitio había dejado disponibles… Ni bien traspusieron las batientes de aquel sitio, hasta la música se cortó, las chicas corrieron a refugiarse tras la cortina de donde salían a bailar, y los guardias echaron mano de sus pistolas en acto reflejo, mientras los clientes inteligentes y todavía conscientes pese a los efectos del alcohol, se retiraban raudamente y con la vista baja del lugar…

-Frenaos, chicos… -Soltó Chang sin tensión en la voz- Si quieren un baño de sangre, díganlo ahora y ahorrémonos las palabras… Si quieren vivir, déjennos pasar… Hay un asunto delicado que tratar con su jefe… Vivirá si nos dice la verdad, y ustedes también conservarán la piel si hacen caso a lo que les digo… ustedes deciden…

…Aquellos tipos no lo pensaron dos veces… Guardando las pistolas y escopetas, los dejaron pasar… Solo Chang y Dutch, todavía con las armas en las manos, subieron sin ruido el tramo de escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Avanzando por el pasillo, llegaron hasta la puerta de la oficina de aquel pervertido…

-…Dutch… -Chang lo miró con una sonrisa torcida- …Tú dirás…

-Estoy hasta los huevos de ser diplomático –Las redondas gafas de sol destilaron un brillo siniestro, al tiempo que su enorme bota de combate se alzaba para luego ir hacia la puerta- …Vamos a jugar…

La puerta se rompió en medio de una lluvia de astillas… saliendo de la luz hacia una espesa oscuridad. En medio de aquella violenta semiclaridad, un paralogizado Rowan, apoltronado junto a una chica, mirando con gesto perdido un enorme monitor… Y en pantalla, Revy desnuda con medio cuerpo sobre una mesa, el gesto y los ojos perdidos, y un sudado negro penetrándola por detrás… Dutch levantó en un gesto automático la Smith & Wesson, sintiendo el impulso demoniaco de deshacer a tiros a aquel engendro falto de humanidad… Hasta Chang sintió reblandecérsele el alma ante la misma imagen en cuanto la captaron sus ojos…

-¡Dutch! –Gritó con autoridad, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo- ¡NO!

-…Ya sé que no… -Siseó con rabia Dutch, moviendo solo unos centímetros el arma, y soltando dos disparos que atronaron como cañones aquella pequeña habitación… en medio de una nube de chispas y astillas de vidrio, el monitor se fue a negro entre nubes de asqueroso humo de cortocircuito eléctrico- …Pero conste que no me han faltado ganas…

-¡ESTAN TONTOS DEL CULO, TIOS! –El grito histérico de Rowan solo consiguió enfurecerlos más- ¿QUE MIERDA LES PASA?¡CASI ME MATAN!

En rápido movimiento, antes que Rowan reaccionara intentando la huida, ambos hombres lo tomaron de las solapas, y alzándolo en peso, acercaron sus armas hasta su misma frente…

-…Escúchame bien, Rowan… -La filosa voz de Dutch comenzó a hacerlo temblar: Definitivamente no estaba jugando- …Espero que esto no trastorne nuestra relación de negocios… Pero la has cagado por prestarte para la mierda que acabo de ver… Es Revy, cabrón… Y estabas disfrutando ver como la violaban, jodido pervertido… Así que ahora me dices quien mierda la tiene prisionera, o no volverás a usar el pito nunca más ¿Me oíste?

-…Y eso será solo el principio… -Remató igual de filosamente Chang- …Comienza a hablar, o me va a importar una mierda dejarte en bolas, sin negocio, sin chicas, sin nada… Voy a arruinarte tan completamente que me pedirás a gritos que te mate, Maricón. Y si tienes la luminosa idea de ir a llorarle a Balalaika, terminarás con zapatos de cemento en la bahía… Y hace días que nuestros tiburones no comen mierda… Así que estoy esperando…

-…Fff..fue… Benéfico… fue él… –Rowan temblaba ahora al punto de las lágrimas, y más todavía luego del violento empujón que lo dejó de vuelta en aquel estrambótico sillón del amor negro con corazones rosados invertidos simulando traseros. Del miedo, era seguro que la tía que lo acompañaba ya iba por Laos al minuto presente- Él me dijo que era negocio redondo… ¡Les juro que no se nada, nada más!

-Tú a mí no me mientes –Soltó con gesto siniestro y voz fúnebre Dutch. Tanto la Beretta como la S&W volvieron a apoyarse en su frente- No te hubieras tomado tantas molestias para transmitir si no hubiera buen dinero de por medio… Comienza a hablar… -La pistola crujió en forma siniestra en cuanto la hubo amartillado- …Tu tiempo está a punto de acabar…

-¡Me matarán!

-Más luego vas a morir si no sueltas todo ahora –Chang presionó con fuerza el cañón de su arma contra la frente de Rowan- Habla ahora ¡AHORA!

-…Mierda… -Rowan exhaló el aire contenido, y todavía algo convulso del miedo, se echó hacia atrás- Está bien… Benéfico de la Cruz es mi contacto en Manila, Filipinas… El tipo hace buen Snuff, del que pasa por auténtico y del auténtico… Me propuso hace dos días un negocio… Me contó que un amigo suyo, Everaldo Pactao, que manda en el negocio del Juateng en Dagupan, Tenía un problema y quería saldarlo ganando algo de pasta. Sus hombres habían pillado una asesina que había tratado de cargárselo, y le había propuesto torturarla, follarla y matarla en cámara como escarmiento, y de paso hacer billetes con ello –Rowan tomó aliento, y un sorbo del cercano vaso de whisky que había sobrevivido sin daño a aquella invasión- Me pagó casi veinte de los grandes por prestar mi portal de porno para transmitir en vivo la señal desde las filipinas… Pero yo no sabía que era Revy… -Intentó poner falsamente gesto de asco- Yo… yo no sabía…

-…Y la Caperucita Roja hace de puta y levanta clientes en la avenida principal… -Dutch levantó el arma, todavía no muy convencido- …Yo estoy casi conforme, Chang… Tú dirás…

-Yo no… -Chang volvió a cargar el cañón del arma sobre la frente de Rowan- …Dime donde exactamente tiene su negocio el tal Pactao… Y recuerda que esta arma tiene los martillos limados… No te muevas mucho, o haré pintura abstracta con tus sesos…

-Solo lo que sé…Solo lo que sé –Rowan, gimiendo como una doncella, volvió a encogerse con gesto y voz suplicante- Necesitaba las coordenadas para que mi gente definiera la resolución en que se iba a transmitir la señal… Un edificio bajo de tres pisos en el centro de Dagupan City, calle de Rizal entre Nueva y Rivera…

-…No necesito más… -Chang se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación- Hay que mover los peones ahora mismo…

-…Espera –Dutch volvió a levantar el arma- ¿Dijo ese engendro amigo tuyo si iban a transmitir otra vez?

-Sí… -Rowan bajó la cabeza- Me llamó durante la transmisión… Será dentro de tres días… dijo que la habían drogado pero que la tía se había hecho la muerta mientras la follaban… Iban a alimentarla bien para que aguantara más polvo de Ángel que el que le dieron ahora…

-Si el engendro ese vuelve a llamarte… -Dutch no bajaba el arma- Júrale por tu madre que vas a transmitir hasta los créditos finales… Pero si una sola foto de Revy, aunque sea jugando a la comidita, llega a salir de esta cueva… Estarás muerto antes de que termines de respirar… ¿Te ha quedado claro? –Al ver el gesto de asentimiento sin palabras de Rowan, Dutch enfundó- …Vámonos de aquí, Chang… Estoy que vomito con toda esta mierda…

Dando una majestuosa media vuelta, Dutch salió de la habitación, Seguido de Chang, que hablaba con gran urgencia por su móvil, esta vez en inglés… Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, justo al trasponer la destrozada puerta de la oficina, echó hacia atrás la Beretta izquierda, y puso dos tiros justamente entre los pies de Rowan… Que todavía blanco como un papel, dejó que sus esfínteres hicieran el resto para completar el cuadro…

-Hay que moverse rápido… -Dutch ya había llegado al exterior, notando con gran gusto que los hombres de la Tríada habían recuperado su Pontiac GTO del '67, cuyo color rojo destacaba inconfundible en medio de aquellos negros autos alemanes. Como si lo conociera de toda la vida, Li le lanzó las llaves en cuanto lo tuvo a distancia, y Dutch, sin dejar de mirar su vehículo, las cogió al vuelo como si no importaran los diez días en que su coche estuvo fuera de su alcance- …Espero, Chang, que tus hombres al menos hayan cargado el tanque, que tratándose de este monstruo, no es poca cosa… Tenemos putas setenta y dos horas, y todavía no sé cómo vamos a llegar a las filipinas sin mandarles un telegrama a estos cabrones…

-No hay que pensar tanto, amigo… -Chang le palmeó suavemente el hombro- Ya he tomado providencias para que sean cinco y no tres los días de plazo…

-¿Qué has hecho qué? –Dutch lo miró incrédulo- No vayas a salir con otra de tus ideas geniales, mira que con la de los cincuenta grandes casi me descojonas…

-¿Todavía sigues con vida y los cojones te cuelgan entre las piernas, Grandote? –Chang le torció la sonrisa- Entonces piensa en cinco días… No en tres. –Ante el gesto aún más grande de duda de Dutch, se apresuró a aclarar- Esto fue mera suerte… Pero de la buena. Cuando activé a los localizadores, envié un grupo de cinco a filipinas… Ya que es una mierda de Archipiélago necesitaba bastante gente para que le echara un vistazo a todas las islas en caso que se requiriera. Pero no es solamente un montón de tíos con nariz de sabueso… Los que están en filipinas trabajan en grupo… Nos harán la inteligencia del sitio y le tiraran un buen hueso al gilipollas de Pactao para que se esté quietecito y no le mueva ni un pelo a Dos Manos…

-…Parece que conocieras al hijo de puta… -Dutch abrió la puerta de su coche, no sin antes hacer brillar las gafas de sol en una estrecha mirada sobre Chang. Benny, aliviado de que todo por el momento hubiera terminado, hizo exactamente lo mismo antes de tomar el puesto del acompañante- …Y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado, no me sorprendería…

-Tiene que ver con la prehistoria de Roanapur… -Chang apoyó la espalda en el costado del coche de Dutch al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo. Trataría de decir la verdad siendo lo más económico posible. Si le levantaba alguna sospecha a Dutch, las cosas podrían llegar a ponerse realmente feas- …Conoces la historia de este puerto, y como las guerras después de la segunda lo fueron cambiando. Cuando esta coladera de mierda no era más que una aldea, tal como los japoneses la habían dejado al irse medio siglo atrás, Quien reinaba aquí era ese maricón… A nosotros nos bastaba que nos pagara el debido tributo por dedicarse a sus negocios en paz. Sin embargo, si él le vio la ventaja a estar aquí, todas las demás organizaciones también se la vieron. En aquella época la Sandalia de Paja* viajó hasta acá desde Hong Kong e hizo un trato ventajoso con todos al mismo tiempo… Manizalera, Los italianos, los _Tongs_, la iglesia… Todos. La Paz duró exactamente hasta que Cara Frita llegó al pueblo. Entonces era incluso más militar que ahora… Y le declaró sin anestesia una guerra sin cuartel a todos… Como Pactao era un palurdo ruidoso que no dudaba en hacer justicia a su manera y dedicaba tiempo a negocios con los que la Tríada se mezcla solo muy de tarde en tarde, Balalaika se desentendió de los demás y fue por sus cojones. No era adversario para la rusa, que de hecho barrió con él en cuestión de meses. Las demás organizaciones, comprendiendo que meterse con ella era una invitación a que te deshicieran el culo, se replegaron y guardaron silencio. Cuando el pobre infeliz ya estaba en un bote de vuelta a Filipinas, el Bastón Rojo* y la Sandalia de Paja volvieron a venir, y se estableció una nueva tregua… Desde entonces que el cabrón pierde el sueño intentando volver…

-O sea que debo suponer que el gilipollas ese nos está encabronando por tu culpa… -Dutch le estrechó la mirada casi tanto como Benny mientras, con las portezuelas abiertas del coche, se disponían a abordarlo- …Cree haberte herido en lo vivo por haber secuestrado a Revy para usarla como un jodido juguete sexual…

-…Es probable… Pactao es un palurdo con delirio de grandeza… -Fue la hermética frase de Chang- ¿Podrás hacer el viaje a Dagupan en el Lagoon en cuatro días?

-Me voy esta misma noche… Reventaré el bote de combustible, y si los motores aguantan, navegaré sin parar día y noche a velocidad máxima sin más peso adicional que nosotros mismos y las armas. Si me acompaña el viento y no me toca mar agitado, puedo hacerlo en tres si costeo hasta Vietnam y luego pierdo el culo en línea recta a las Filipinas… Supongo que no nos vas a acompañar…

-Tú mismo lo has dicho… Si me aparezco sería como servirlos en bandeja de plata –Chang aplastó el cigarro con su zapato derecho en el sucio pavimento- Iré, pero lo haré por aire y de incognito… Cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, tendré toda la información y haremos un buen plan para volarles el alma y sacar a Revy de Ahí…

-Hecho –Dutch cerro la portezuela y salió quemando neumáticos por la calle…

-¿Qué sigue ahora, Jefe?

-Te darás el gusto de ser navegante. Sacarás el Lagoon y lo atracarás en la gasolinera portuaria. Si Channarong no está, rompe los candados y llena de petróleo todos los depósitos adicionales. El cabrón me debe varias y por una vez que le toque retribuir…

-¿Y tú que harás hasta entonces?

-…Siento mi alma quebrantada y necesitada de confesión… -Dutch torció la boca en una sonrisa malévola- Voy a la Iglesia donde la Hermana Yolanda, para que rece por este pecador y le ayude con una buena artillería…

Ooo

-Capitana, ya ha estallado…

Boris encontró a Balalaika justo retirándose de su despacho. Al oír la directa frase de su subordinado, sus ojos brillaron, y su cuerpo se tensionó casi con placer ante la inminencia de la batalla…

-¿Fueron donde Rowan, supongo?

-Afirmativo, capitana… No han hecho gran escándalo, Pero sí han soltado unos cuantos tiros. Chang estaba con ellos, y es evidente que les ha dado espaldas más que anchas para moverse rápido…

-¿Y Rowan?

-Vivo, pero todavía está cagado hasta el alma luego de la bronca que le han pegado… Tal parece que el rompecabezas del que habló ya está armado…

-Falta solo una pieza, Boris… Y por esa vamos nosotros a Filipinas. Llama al aeropuerto y consíguenos dos asientos en el último vuelo a Manila. No me importa si es en una paloma sobrealimentada, pero esta misma noche nos vamos… El gran finale está a punto de comenzar…

Ooo

Los fuertes golpes a la puerta terminaron por sacar de balance su codo de la mesa, y el solitario sueño mitad cansancio y mitad alcohol de una deprimida Eda… las botellas de vodka y ron, los vasos, las manoseadas cartas en desorden sobre aquel altar paganizado, mas el puesto vacío frente a ella eran la única decoración del atrio de aquella singular iglesia desde hace casi diez días completos. Sin mayor información que la hermética pregunta de Dutch sobre el paradero de Revy, su sensible olfato de agente bajo cubierta de la CIA se había encargado inmediatamente de obtener el resto por mera extrapolación "_Podrá ser una jodida marimacho, tan poco femenina que un hombre se calienta más con una muñeca de goma, idiota, burra, llevada de sus ideas, y con un gatillo tan fácil que le dispararía hasta a su sombra si sintiera que la encabrona… Pero es una amiga que no tenía cuando llegué aquí. Ahora algún jodido cabrón se la ha llevado, Dutch y Benny llevan diez días buscándola, el tonto de Romeo, por el que Revy se derrite de amor sin hacer ni un puto esfuerzo por demostrarlo, no tiene idea de todo esto… Y gracias a Dios el jodido de Chang, del que sigo sin comprender por qué convirtió esto en algo personal, se ha embarcado en esta cruzada_…" Para una mujer con un talento inigualable para el dinero fácil, el ofrecimiento de los cincuenta mil de la Tríada ni siquiera la había conmovido. Eda no podía comprender el porqué de su falta de ambición al respecto. En el ejercicio de su peligrosa profesión se había topado con más de un gilipollas que se había abierto de la Compañía, y ahora se paseaba forrado en dólares por todo el sudeste asiático como un ciudadano respetable más. Incluso su controlador regional en Bangkok era un hijoputa que solo muy de tarde en tarde se acordaba de ella, mientras gastaba el exorbitante presupuesto asignado para la zona en lujos personales. Hasta los visitantes de las otras agencias estaban mejor pagados y hacían una más útil labor de inteligencia que ella… Pero quizás por lo mismo, Se sentía incomoda sin hacer nada en aquel oscuro segundo plano en donde le habían ordenado permanecer "_La agencia es para hacer el trabajo del Tío Sam, no para tus negocios personales… Si, claro… Y después de cagar el culo me huele a rosas_…" A punto estaba de darle salida a aquella rabia sorda en medio de su sueño tras el inútil duelo con la botella, cuando aquellos golpes terminaron por catalizarla de muy mala manera.

-¡Quien mierda viene a interrumpir la paz de la Casa Dios! –Uniendo la voz al gesto, Eda desenfundó la Glock y puso un preciso tiro un metro y veinticinco por sobre la chapa de aquella vetusta y sólida puerta- ¡Me han cortado el sueño, gilipollas..!

-¡Mierda, Eda, casi me tatúas la cabeza con ese balazo, hija de puta! –El tono airado de Dutch le sacó una sonrisa que casi llegó hasta sus ojos- ¡Abre, Joder, Soy Dutch!

-…Has sabido ser gilipollas, negro cabrón… -Eda corrió entre el ruido de sus tiesos hábitos monjiles a abrir el viejo portal de la iglesia- Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que te identifiques antes de tocar, joder…

-Ahora no hay tiempo… -Dutch entró a la iglesia decidido y mirando en todas direcciones- Necesito un par de buenos trajes porque se viene un baile de antología. ¿Dónde está Yolanda?

Eda solo se echó a reír ante el desconcierto de Dutch…

-El hermano Misael, el Hermano Azazel y el hermano Uriel se han liado con Yolanda en una partida de Póker… -Eda se volvió a reír. La Superiora de la Orden cada cierto tiempo se jugaba la ropa con sus iniciados, y una vez que los desplumaba… Literalmente, los hacía pagar a su sabor para que les devolviera sus hábitos. Pese a ser una mujer bastante mayor y tuerta por añadidura, Yolanda, evidentemente, no se privaba de nada- De ahí no la sacas ni con un cañón naval…

-Pues yo creo que sí –Dutch se metió la mano al bolsillo, y le mostró a una sorprendida Eda un puñado de billetes de mil Dólares- Negocios son negocios, chica… Vamos, ve a buscarla…

Eda se perdió por la sacristía de la iglesia, no sin antes ponerse por básica precaución, un pesado chaleco a prueba de balas. Con la Desert Eagle dorada de Yolanda nadie jugaba… Y menos si un balazo de aquel cañón inmisericorde llegaba a hacerte blanco. Si no tenía la fortuna de matarte, al menos el tirón brutal del arma te daría una larga temporada hospitalaria para darte tiempo a reflexionar sobre tu proceder. Afortunadamente, los hermanos ya habían cumplido las formalidades de rigor con la exigente superiora, por lo que se encontraba de un devastador buen humor… No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando apareció por la entrada del antiguo locutorio de aquel convento convertido en pasadizo de ladrones y contrabandistas, llamándolo gentilmente con la mano en medio de una ancha sonrisa…

-…Venga, Dutch, hijo mío, entra y conversemos…

-…Ni muerto me quedo aquí, Yolanda… Voy tras de usted…

-Esa galantería de verdad me ha gustado, Dutch… Debería enseñársela al encantador joven que manda por sus encargos…

-…Tenga por seguro que lo haré…

Cuando ambos se sentaron lado a lado en el cómodo y anticlerical recibidor del convento, decorado por uno que otro crucifijo o imagen religiosa, tan solo como un método de despistar a los poco avisados de las reales "Labores cristianas" de aquel enclave, Dutch fue al grano sin ambages…

-Yolanda… Necesito artillería… Pero de la buena y portable… Y tiene que ser ahora…

-¿Ahora, Hijo? –Yolanda se mostró de veras sorprendida ante el insólito pedido- …Ahora es un poco tarde, y dudo de corazón sobre tener algo de lo que pides…

-Hermana… -Dutch se irguió en el sofá mirándola fijamente; Yolanda, por el contrario, ni siquiera se movió- Yo sé los recursos de que dispone, y como la iglesia estira su caridad a favor de los desamparados que pueden pagar lo que pide… -Le exhibió los blancos dientes en algo que trató de ser una sonrisa- Ya debe saber que Revy no está con nosotros desde hace diez días… Esto es un secuestro, y hace poco acabamos de descubrir a los cabrones que lo hicieron… Yo solo estoy buscando una buena manera de devolverles el favor a los hijos de puta… ¿No está la iglesia para ayudarnos en un predicamento semejante..?

…Yolanda, por toda respuesta, se echó a reír en una quebrazón de risas estrepitosas…

-Ay, Dios… -Yolanda se golpeaba suavemente el pecho para normalizarse- …Ya había olvidado lo que es negociar contigo, hijo… El joven que viene siempre es bueno… Pero tú eres mejor…

-…Me halagas, Yolanda…

-De acuerdo… Se trata de la oveja descarriada de tu socia… Veremos qué podemos hacer… -Se giró hacia Eda, que imperturbable y de pie, había permanecido en silencio desde que se despidiera de Dutch en la capilla- Eda, hija, que Azazel y Uriel traigan las cajas que han llegado ayer y que están en la sacristía…

-…Enseguida…

En cuanto ambos muchachos aparecieron en el recibidor con aquellas cajas no demasiado voluminosas, Dutch comenzó a ponerse de pie para mirar mejor. Y cuando ambas patas de cabra levantaron entre crujidos las tapas, La sonrisa de este literalmente le iluminó la lustrosa calva. Se trataba nada menos que del lanzagranadas Milkor M32 de 40mm. Y de la Minigun M134 de 7.62mm con municiones y accesorios… Un sueño de potencia de fuego para lo que pretendía. Y si a eso le agregaba su no menor arsenal personal… Ahora tenía el respaldo que necesitaba para no pasar ninguna vergüenza frente a la resistencia que suponía podían darle los filipinos…

-…Tu sonrisa me dice que te ha gustado, hijo… -Yolanda torció la sonrisa mientras le palmoteaba la espalda a Dutch- …Lo que tal vez no te guste es el precio…

-…Bueno, Hermana –Dutch le sonrió en la misma forma- En comer y en rascar todo está en comenzar… La emoción me ha dado una terrible sed… ¿Qué le parece si nos aclaramos la garganta y hablamos de negocios, eh, Yolanda?

Escasos veinticinco minutos más tarde, Yolanda y Dutch se estrechaban las manos calurosamente, y ambos asistentes de la hermana se tomaban su tiempo y precauciones para llevar ambas cajas al maletero y asiento trasero del coche de dutch. Una vez dentro de su vehículo, Luego de despedirse de Yolanda, que cerró la puerta del convento con un brillo extraño en su único ojo, estaba a punto de dar el contacto, cuando una sombra militarmente vestida de camuflaje Tiger Stripe se coló en el asiento del pasajero… El cabello rubio escrupulosamente tomado y las gafas tintadas de rosado brillaron a la escasa luz que proyectaba el interior de la iglesia…

-No creo haberte invitado, Eda –Dutch quitó automáticamente la mano de la llave de contacto- Ni menos haberte pedido que me acompañes… A menos que andes buscando otra cosa con subirte a mi coche…

-Me follé a Romeo, de modo que la lista de objetivos de la Lagoon ya está cubierta –Eda soltó una media sonrisa sin mirarlo- …Tu oportunidad pasó, Dutch… Exceptuando el hecho que no me gustan los vergaslargas… Para esos menesteres prefiero un consolador…

-¿Entonces?

-Te falta un tirador, cerebro de mosca… -Eda esta vez lo miró serio- Tienes el Milkor, la Minigun, el Barrett Calibre 50 y el RPG-7… Y solo estás tú. No cuento a Benny, que lo más violento que hace es jalársela delante de su noviecita cuando le baila en bolas por la internet… Chang es seguro que te acompaña, y ya serían dos… Pero necesitas otro tirador, no puedes mentirme que trabajamos en lo mismo…

-…Asumamos que tienes razón… -Dutch se echó hacia atrás en el asiento del conductor, soltando el volante para encender un cigarrillo. Eda lo imitó- ¿Qué ganas tú con eso?

-Yo no gano… -Eda agachó la cabeza entre las volutas del humo de su cigarrillo- La idea es no perder… No perderla…

-¿Es una declaración de amor Lesbiánico o qué? –Dutch seguía escéptico- Mira que Revy aparentemente tirará para marimacho, pero hasta donde sé, si la presionan donde es debido, flipa con las vergas…

-…Déjate de Gilipolleces … -El gestó se le afiló a Eda cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos- Revy es lo más parecido a una amiga de verdad que he tenido desde que me establecí en esta puta coladera de mierda que llamamos ciudad… Vale, que encabronadas hasta nos hemos tiroteado… ¿Pero no hacen eso todas las amigas?

…Por toda respuesta, Dutch se echó a reír y casi se atora con el humo del cigarrillo al hacerlo…

-Eso te pasa por siquiera sugerir que Revy y yo nos trabajamos las almejas mutuamente… -Eda le dio unos golpes en las enormes espaldas para que se normalizara- No me vuelvo loca por ellas… Pero tampoco las desprecio… -La media sonrisa que le sugirió la frase se apagó casi instantáneamente- Revy ama a Romeo… Lo he visto en sus ojos… Noche tras noche jugando póker, y la ilusa se dejaba ir por el gusto a beber y yo desplumándola sin piedad… Hasta que le soltaba alguna frase para el bronce que le tocara a su macho… Y se volvía una perra salvaje rellena de celos… hasta el alcohol se le iba de la cabeza cada vez que se me ocurría encabronarla de ese modo… ¿Crees acaso que me iba a privar de la legítima oportunidad de rescatarla de la muerte para espabilarla en forma definitiva y se enganche de una vez con el japonesito? No despreciaría algo así ni aunque tuviera que entregar el culo para lograrlo…

-…De hecho, chica, ya lo entregaste…Así que te creo… -Dutch le dirigió una impasible sonrisa malévola- ¿Yolanda sabe de esto?

-El compromiso de negociar esas armas contigo lo presioné yo… Ya estaban casi vendidas a otro cliente -Admitió finalmente- Habrá estado contenta de recibir su ración habitual de parte de los chicos… Pero casi me vuela la cabeza con su porquería de cañón dorado… Me costó, pero la convencí a base de renunciar a algunos beneficios colaterales… -La sonrisa se le volvió a afilar- …De modo que si convences a Chang que yo encontré a Dos Manos, muy bienvenidos serían esos cincuenta grandes…

-…Eso correrá de tu parte, Eda… Ahí verás tú que parte de tu anatomía sacrificas para convencer al chino… Yo no voy a meterme… -Eda volvió a sonreír cuando Dutch lanzó su cigarrillo por la ventanilla y con gesto brusco dio el contacto al vehículo- Espero que hayas ido al baño antes de salir, porque yo no voy a detenerme hasta el puerto, Chica…

-¿Y?

-Si te entran ganas… -Dutch comenzó a acelerar y pasar cambios muy rápidamente, ya fuera del sendero de tierra y sobre el asfalto de vuelta a Roanapur- …Tendrás que sacar el culo por la ventanilla… Y si no quieres matarte, tendrás que sostener la botella…

-…Eso es asqueroso, Grandote… -Eda encendió otro cigarrillo- Pero puedo soportar una meada tuya mientras te sostengo la botella, y solo la botella… si te empalmas no me responsabilizo mientras no me mojes… En cuanto a mí, las noches son demasiado frías como para andar venteando el culo desde un coche en marcha… Asi que te enterarás de mi reacción la próxima vez que laves la tapicería… Ahora conduce, Joder… Tiempo es vida ahora que nos queda tan poco…

Ooo

Con las primeras chispas del amanecer, Rock abrió los ojos. El momento por él esperado al fin había llegado. Sobre la exigua mesa de noche, como velando aquellas horas llenas de presagios, la foto marcada por la equis roja que retrataba el rostro gentil de Yukio Washimine, y aquella bala de punta hueca que Revy le regaló alguna vez para hacerle entender que por más que quisiera, en su posición entonces no era más que un mero y peligroso engranaje de los acontecimientos "_Hoy comienza mi propio camino. El paso largo y tortuoso que me llevará a la oscuridad…_" Con tranquilidad y controlando pausadamente su respiración, se terció en ambas piernas los cintos con las dagas kunai, precioso tesoro de Ki-Kuo, la Dama de los Aceros. "_Hoy comienza el camino que yo elegí, la ruta que me hará juez, y no parte de las cosas que pasen por mi vida…_" Se ajustó las vainas de los ninjato para que cruzaran por su espalda sin molestarle, y luego se colocó la pistolera de pecho para mantenerlos en su sitio. Poniendo balas en las recámaras de ambas Glock, las colocó una a una en sus fundas "_Hoy comienza mi camino hasta ti, Revy… Si tu vida sigue después de lo que venga, valdrá mil veces la pena si la mía se pierde en el proceso…Lo mejor de mí y de lo que sé a va verse ahora… Alguna vez en el futuro lo verás, con tus propios ojos, Revy…_"

-Es hora, _Línghún Kāishǐ...__ –_La enorme sombra de He Yun bloqueó la entrada de la choza- Padre y Madre te están esperando…

-Adelantate, He Yun… Voy enseguida…

"_Hoy también es por ti, Yukio… Tú y Revy serán mi combustible, mi objetivo y mi motivación_…" Guardando ambos recuerdos en el cinto de las recargas, salió con paso firme hacia el segundo recorrido de obstáculos. Allí lo recibieron los rostros serios de Yueh y su esposa.

-Buenos Días, hijo _Línghún Kāishǐ_–Rock asintió respetuosamente ante el saludo de su maestro- Hoy corresponde tu último recorrido por la segunda pista de obstáculos… Soy un maestro consciente, de modo que te digo que la pista ha sido alterada, sus blancos cambiados, movidos de sitio o agregados… Para pasar por ella requerirás de todo tu esfuerzo y toda tu concentración… Al terminar, volverás con nosotros…Puedes partir cuando quieras…

-Enseguida, Maestro Yueh… Mamá Yueh… Los pequeños aceros volarán de nuevo hoy en tu honor…

Dándose media vuelta, Rock comenzó a trotar con método por el comienzo del sendero que llevaba al segundo recorrido "_Revy… Ten esperanza… No pierdas la fe… Hoy… Hoy voy por ti…_" Rock se entregó a los sentidos… Su paz interior le cerró los ojos, y sus pies, descalzos y sin vendas, comenzaron a mostrarle el camino… "_Yo te lo dije alguna vez, y ahora comienzo a cumplirlo… Tú serás el arma, Revy… Yo seré tu bala_…" Sus sentidos se aguzaron en grado extremo… se entregó simple y sencillamente a sus reflejos y percepciones "_Derecha.. Disparo, Izquierda, disparo, enfundo,Derecha, Kunai… salto… adelante, dos sables, corte, izquierda, derecha, envaino, derecha, disparo, disparo…_"

-Es… Es… -He yun bajó los prismáticos, con un gesto de asombró inigualable- Es increíble… Nunca había visto algo así… Pelea con los ojos cerrados… No yerra… siempre al frente y no ves cuando cambia de arma… es como si tuviera seis brazos…

-Así es, hijo… -Yueh Shan se reía suavemente sin despegar sus ojos de los prismáticos- … Hoy estás viendo nacer a un hijo de dragón que en más de Siete décadas, incluso antes que yo enseñara las artes de combate, no había venido para imponer su justicia… Y hoy, hijo y esposa, tenemos el inmenso placer de verlo… _Línghún Kāishǐ_ ya no se pertenece a sí mismo… Hoy acaba de encontrar su vida hecha misión… mientras viva servirá a la justicia y ni siquiera nosotros podremos interponernos en su decisión si las cosas no se hacen como es debido, correcto… Justo… -Con gesto amable le tendió los prismáticos a su esposa- Vean y den gracias… Yo no estuve equivocado… Están viendo al único y verdadero Brazo de la Justicia… _Zhèngyì bì__…_

"…_Callejon de la desdicha…Salto, desenfundo…Izquierda, izquierda, izquierda, giro, derecha, derecha, derecha… Salto, Giro, enfundo… Desenfundo sables, cambio de tomada, giro, giro, rodilla en tierra… Estocadas gemelas… enfundo, kunai izquierda, kunai derecha…_" Rock bajó las manos… Y solo el silencio del bosque retornó a sus oídos… "_Final_…" Abrió los ojos…. Y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse lentamente al ver los daños en el campo de obstáculos: Todos los blancos habían sido alcanzados por sus armas, limpiamente en el centro… Sacos llenos de arena destripados todavía vertían su contenido a lo largo de la ruta… los postes con melones para simular blancos fijos estaban todos tocados por su puntería… "_Ya está hecho… Volvamos_" Trotando suavemente y con la dicha silenciosa de la misión cumplida volvió al punto de partida… Y la sensación de la lucha inminente volvió a hacer presa en él. Parados en el mismo sitio desde donde había partido, la familia Yueh esperaba… pero en la mano izquierda del cabeza de familia el teléfono satelital de la aldea le decía casi a gritos que el momento por el que llevaba esperando un tiempo que se le había hecho eterno, ya había llegado…

-Hijo Chang ha llamado… -Yueh fue al grano- Partirás hoy antes de que el sol esté en lo alto… Rebecca ha sido ubicada…

Rock solo bajó la cabeza… intentando no perder la paz que la noticia le traía… y reprimiendo el sentimiento de venganza inminente "_Esa misma que volvió loca a Roberta… No debo dejar que me domine ni me muerda… o será mi fin_…"

-Reunirás tus cosas y retornarás hoy mismo a Hong Kong –Remató Yueh Shan- Te recogerán en un aeródromo privado en las afueras de la ciudad. Irás por aire a tu destino… Es hora que la marca por la que serás reconocido sea hecha en su lugar. Deja las armas con He Yun y sígueme…

Rock se mantuvo obedientemente tras de su maestro de camino al cobertizo de práctica de tiro. Solo entonces, sabiendo de antemano que allí no había rastro alguno de instalación eléctrica, comprendió que Yueh Shan dejaría su marca de la manera tradicional… Lo supo en cuanto tomó asiento en la banca que él le indicó, y luego lo vió tomar el suave paño de limpiar en una mano, y una delgada y afilada varilla de bambú en la otra.

-…El triángulo es el esquema de las cosas… Es y son tres realidades, de acuerdo a las enseñanzas de Buda… -Concentrado en el monótono y adormecedor tono del viejo mientras recitaba su discurso, Rock ni siquiera sentía el constante pinchazo rascando la piel de su hombro izquierdo- Sus vértices representan al Cielo, la tierra y el hombre… Por sí solos únicos, pero dependientes en tanto existen… Sin la tierra no puede haber cielo, y no puede haber hombre sin ellos porque están para su disfrute y trabajo….

Yueh trabajaba con rapidez increíble… Rock apenas veía la punta de la aguzada varilla entrando y saliendo de su piel mientras completaba su trabajo… Cuando dio forma final a los ideogramas en el interior del Triángulo, se puso de pie, para luego vendar delicadamente el sitio del tatuaje… En ese momento, Rock ya estaba decidido…

-…Maestro, quiero que tatúe mi otro hombro…

Yueh Shan le achicó los ojos de manera evidente.

-Sé lo que quieres que haga… -Yueh le sonrió torcidamente con su boca desdentada- Y como tu maestro te digo que estas marcas no son como una camiseta… Tanto la que te identifica como la otra, son para toda tu vida…

-…Por eso mismo quiero que lo haga, Maestro. Por favor…

-De acuerdo… -Yueh cambió la plumilla de Bambú por una nueva, y cambiando de posición el cuenco con la tinta, y tomando un paño limpio, comenzó a atacar el otro hombro, en una forma que Rock, como buen oriental, no podía pasar por alto- …El Yin Yang es un símbolo dinámico… Muestra la continua interacción de dos energías y su equilibrio. Hijo _Línghún Kāishǐ_, este es el más bello símbolo de armonía, el que mejor representa y crea la igualdad, pues sin el Yin no podría existir el Yang y al revés. El Blanco es tanto la luz de la claridad como lo masculino, así como el negro muestra el lado femenino y la oscuridad. Ambos puntos de color intercambiado en los pináculos de la perfección representan la semilla de la nueva vida; vida que sin la interacción de ambos, no tiene posibilidad de generarse…. –Yueh, como si conociera de antemano el pensamiento de Rock, Tatuó en el centro del símbolo dos ideogramas chinos bien visibles- No existe nada opuesto entre el Yin y el Yang… Son y serán complementarios por siempre… Eso es lo que esperas de tu Rebecca ¿No es así, hijo?

-Daré hasta mi vida por conseguirlo, Maestro… -Rock esperó pacientemente que Yueh lo vendara antes de ponerse de pie- …Y gracias…

-Una cosa más, Hijo _Línghún Kāishǐ_. No te diste cuenta, pero dentro del Triángulo, no va tatuado el símbolo de Sun Yee On… Sino el Tuyo Propio…. _Zhèngyì bì_, el Brazo de la Justicia, no se pertenece a sí mismo… Ni siquiera a la Hermandad… Se pertenece a la misión que escogió para su vida, para hacer de su vida una misión. Donde quiera que se necesite que te reconozcan y te traten con el debido respeto, descubre tu hombro y espera la reacción. Algunas veces será buena… Y en otras la justicia deberá cobrar su precio para satisfacer a lo naturalmente correcto, a la verdad que solo brilla para tu visión… Y ahora vete. Este viejo maestro no es bueno con las despedidas… -Yueh le dio la espalda para dejarlo en libertad- He Yun te llevará hasta el Aeródromo. En tu choza encontraras un traje regional, un sombrero y tu bolsa de viaje. Ki-Kuo la cambió por un simple saco… Hijo Chang dice que nuestro enemigo común tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes, de modo que deberás partir de incognito… Ni un adiós en el camino deberá delatar tu presencia… _Hǎo yùnqì hé hǎo yùnqì, zhèngyì bì_…

- _Hǎo yùnqì hé hǎo yùnqì, Yuè lǎoshī…_

Después de despedirse afectuosamente de Ki-Kuo, el desconocido campesino chino subió al camión con He Yun al volante. Abandonaba la Villa que tanto le había entregado en aquellos meses decisivos para su vida… Y en el corazón de Rock anidaba la esperanza de volver alguna vez en el futuro. El sol ya había completado su carrera diaria cuando los faros de aquel viejo camión con el que Rock había comenzado a encariñarse, iluminaron el letrero de cercanía de su destino… Mas allá, una guardia civil armada esperaba en la entrada.

-Llegamos –Ante la vista de los guardias que pedían explicaciones en chino por la presencia del vehículo y sus ocupantes, He Yun dio un suave codazo a su dormido pasajero, que ya despierto, apenas se sobresaltó- Hombro… Muestra el hombro…

Entre ruidos metálicos de armas, aquel campesino chino se bajó del camión con gesto lento y estudiado. Con el sombrero de paja aún en su cabeza, lentamente soltó los botones del hombro izquierdo, y desprendió cuidadosamente la venda… Y al instante de ver aquella marca, aquellos hombres bajaron las armas, y quien los mandaba atronó a grandes gritos al portero para que levantara la barrera. Inmediatamente después, toda la guardia inclinaba cabezas en saludo respetuoso, mientras el camión se perdía hacia los hangares. Tan solo 25 minutos después, las luces de posición de un Learjet 45 comenzaron a trazar círculos sobre el aeródromo, para luego hacer su acercamiento final y aterrizar… Cuando la nave estaba por llegar al hangar donde les habían indicado que esperaran, He Yun llamó la atención de Rock…

-Hermano… -He Yun le extendió una pequeña bolsita roja con un primoroso crisantemo dorado bordado en una de sus caras- Durante tu presentación, esta mañana, perdiste estas cosas en el campo de obstáculos… Padre me ha dicho que representan algo importante para ti… Por eso las conservé de esta manera…

Rock no pudo reprimir su sorpresa: en la precipitación de su partida, no se había dado cuenta que no las tenía consigo: La ajada foto de Yukio Washimine, y la Bala que le regalara Revy tiempo atrás, reposaban respetuosamente en el interior. Al sacarlas de la bolsa, sus ahora sensibles dedos notaron algo más…

-…Tu mujer te regaló esa bala… Y yo no puedo permitir que hermano la pierda por nada –Se explicó mansamente- Mientras Padre te tatuaba, la aseguré con un collar que puedes ponerte al cuello… Así siempre irá contigo…

-…Gracias… En serio, Gracias, He Yun… - Rock devolvió ambos recuerdos a la bolsa, y la sostuvo firmemente en su derecha- Si el destino así lo quiere, volveremos a vernos…

El avión no detuvo sus motores en cuanto con estruendo frenó frente a la puerta del hangar… La portezuela lateral se abrió con gran presteza, y un hombre comenzó a hacerle urgentes señas para que subiera a bordo. Rock no perdió tiempo. Inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza, se despidió silenciosamente de He Yun… Que comprendiendo, le devolvió el saludo de la misma manera. En cuanto Rock hubo desaparecido por la portezuela, He Yun también se acercó al avión… La breve explicación en chino convenció al encargado de la portezuela que aceptara lo que este le tendía. En cuanto se apartó, esta se cerró, y el avión comenzó nuevamente a dar potencia en sus turbinas… Luego de un corto taxi hacia la pista principal, tomó carrera para elevarse, perdiéndose en contados minutos sobre el cielo de Hong Kong, hacia el sur, siempre hacia el sur... He Yun levantó la cabeza en la última pasada de la nave…

-Libra el buen combate, Hermano… _Hǎo yùnqì hé hǎo yùnqì, zhèngyì bì_…

* * *

**Breve Glosario:**

**Cabeza de Dragón: **El jefe máximo dentro de la organización de la Tríada.

**Juateng: **Modo de lotería o bingo descendiente de las antiguas quinielas españolas. Pese a que es popular y patrocinado por el estado en casi toda Filipinas, Está actualmente cuestionado por ser foco de las mafias en todas las islas del Archipiélago.

**Snuff: **Tipo de película que pretende mostrar actos de crudeza extrema no siempre relacionados con prácticas sexuales. Se supone que muestran violaciones y muertes auténticas, pero hasta el minuto no se ha descubierto ninguna comprobadamente real... Aunque los investigadores han confesado que algo así no fluiría por los circuitos normales del cine extremo.

**Sandalia de Paja: ** En la organización del pináculo de la Tríada, es el encargado de las grandes negociaciones y sus rituales asociados dentro de ella.

**Bastón Rojo: **Dentro de la organización de la Tríada, es el jefe militar máximo, quien dirige la guerra y, junto con la Sandalia de Paja, acuerda la Paz.

**Notas del Autor: **A partir de aquí, los hechos comienzan a precipitarse, además de requerirse con mayor asiduidad el traductor, así que, si están interesados, ténganlo a mano...

**Saludos cordiales**


	6. VI- La facultad de amar

_**VI.- LA FACULTAD DE AMAR**_

Rock intentó cuanto pudo conservar la paz en aquel entorno cerrado y presurizado que no transmitía ningún ruido ni sensación… En la constante velocidad de crucero en que se encontraban viajando, ni siquiera contaban los kilómetros sobre tierra firme y ahora sobre el mar que la nave estaba recorriendo. Pero la incomodidad llegaba incluso más allá. Igualmente silencioso, y fumando un cigarrillo tras otro, Bai-Ji Shen Chang no apartaba los ojos de su persona. No obstante aquello, ni siquiera abrió los labios para dirigirle un saludo en cuanto tomo colocación en la mullida butaca ejecutiva frente a él en el Jet. Ambos sabían el motivo: El peligroso ajedrez que por insistencia suya, Rock jugó para sacar a la Perra de Presa de Florencia de Roanapur y así mantener su anonimato, a riesgo de volverse loco con los vaivenes e imprevistos que normalmente en su organización manejaba la cúpula de tres, le habían dejado aquella rajadura en el alma que Chang sabía era en gran parte su culpa. Él lo hizo jugar para no implicarse y denotar que sus redes alcanzaban hasta mucho más allá de la Sun Yee On… Con serio riesgo para él mismo; Rock, cándidamente, jugó y hasta apostó el alma por la redención de Revy, la de Chang, la de Toda Roanapur. Pensaba que si la ciudad sentía haber librado el pellejo de la muerte, volvería a mirar como un todo hacia la luz… Y lo único que consiguió con ganar, fue un desfile de muertos y heridos, una bella pero enloquecida mujer mutilada, un chiquillo locamente enamorado de su mucama, al que con sus acciones le quitó toda la virgen inocencia de la niñez… Y la furia inenarrable de Revy, por motivos que ahora entendía, porque tras aquel episodio, su resquebrajada alma quedó justo al límite que separa la luz de la oscuridad.

-Entiendo que no quieras hablarme… -Chang pareció reunir todas sus ideas en una sola frase- …Pero espero que entiendas que tenía que hacer mi trabajo. Y en ese minuto no había nadie mejor para hacerlo…

-…Te entiendo… -Rock apenas despegó los labios, pero no abrió los ojos… Chang comenzó a inquietarse hasta un punto que reconocía no había alcanzado jamás. Su penetración de la naturaleza humana pasaba siempre por lo que los ojos transmitían, y ahora no sabía que pensar- Pero incluso ahora, tras seis meses de ausencia, y todo lo que ha pasado o dejado de pasar en ese mundo al que vuelvo y que en todo este tiempo dejé atrás… -Rock abrió los ojos de improviso sobre Bai-Ji- …Sigo creyendo que eres un hijo de puta…

Chang hubiera querido soltar una carcajada estruendosa ante la salida de Rock… Pero después de haber visto la espeluznante profundidad y decisión de los ojos del muchacho… Sencillamente no fue capaz de hacerlo.

-…Me lo he ganado… -Chang se echó hacia atrás en medio del humo de su cigarrillo. Sorprendido, notó en cuanto Rock subió al avión, que el muchacho ahora no fumaba- …Tienes el derecho de decirlo…

-…Ese es derecho entre hermanos… -La voz de Rock no denotaba emoción alguna- No es fuerza que seamos grandes amigos… Pero lo somos… Y ahora estamos trabajando juntos por el mismo objetivo. Luchemos el buen combate…

-Así será… -Chang, algo más relajado, apagó metódicamente el cigarrillo en el cenicero del apoyabrazos de su butaca- Dime ¿El viejo te tatuó?

Por toda respuesta, Rock volvió a desabotonar la hombrera izquierda… Y en cuanto sus ojos cayeron sobre los ideogramas dentro del triángulo, su rostro palideció…

-Entiendo… -Fue lo máximo que alcanzó a expresar ante la perturbadora imagen- Serás la espada sobre las cabezas de todos…

-No, hermano… -Rock volvió a mirarlo con fijeza- Solo sobre las cabezas que se aparten de lo justo… Tú aprendiste de la peor manera que la justicia no siempre es sinónimo de ley… Por eso y por muchas cosas que aprendí en este camino hacia la oscuridad mirando a la luz, ahora soy quien soy…

El silencio volvió a caer entre esos dos hombres… "_La decisión de la Cabeza de Dragón es definitiva… El viejo le ha presentado a su propio hijo… Y cada vez que alce su brazo, Todos aquellos que no acatemos y respondamos ante sus órdenes y designios, ya que nacimos bajo la espada, caeremos por ella_…" Chang descubrió entonces que no le temía… Más bien lo respetaba… Y en un rincón, el más escondido de su pensamiento, pidió con toda su fuerza a Buda, jamás dar un paso en falso que lo enfrentara a su propia destrucción…

Ooo

Aquel grupo de cinco sonrientes canadienses con facha de turistas le habían dejado no solo tarjetas de presentación al retirarse del edificio chato y ancho que era su cuartel de operaciones en la calle de Rizal… También le habían dejado una valiosa promesa de compraventa cuyos ceros a la derecha hacían bailar sus ojos con la danza de las ganancias. "_Los tipos esos sí que se dedican al negocio inmobiliario… Les importó una mierda para que usamos este agujero… Se centraron en el edificio… De haber sabido del tesorito que guardamos en el segundo piso…_" Pactao se había quedado impresionado el día que aquellos extranjeros preguntaron con mucha decisión en las afueras de su negocio quien era el dueño. Luego de las presentaciones de rigor, Solicitaron visitar el edificio. Consciente que si su prisionera se daba a conocer a aquellos tipos, el escándalo con participación policial podría ser incomodo y difícil de sortear. Pese a que los sobornos tenían controlada a la bofia, no quería correr riesgos. Tenía claro que sus proyectos de agrandar su influencia y mudarse a un edificio más acorde con su futura bonanza, pasaban necesariamente por deshacerse de aquella bodega que desde el primer día desquitó su paga a conciencia… Pero que día a día con su gris mole apagaba los sueños de grandeza de su poseedor. Aquello inesperadamente hacía cuajar sus proyectos de una forma que ni siquiera esperaba. "_Una vez que me folle a balazos a la rusa cara de moco, venderé este cuchitril y me mudaré más al centro… Dagupan y Roanapur en una sola mano… Hasta los chinos vendrán a besarme el culo_…"

-Aló… Benéfico, viejo pervertido, no te tengo buenas noticias… Tendrás que esperar para la segunda maratón de follar para tus negros…

-…Y ahora qué pasó… -El tono de De la Cruz mostraba desaliento- No me digas que la puta salvaje esa ahora sí le cortó la verga a mordiscos a alguien… Dijimos tres días, Everaldo… En Manila me sobra el trabajo y no puedo permanecer estacionado hasta el infinito aquí…

-No, viejo loco… nada de eso ha pasado… -Pactao no podía contener su risa satisfecha- Lo que sí ha pasado es que me he topado con unos gringos interesados en el edificio… Quieren convertirlo en una suerte de Club de Putas Caras o algo por el estilo… Deberás esperar dos días y nada más… Es más, te cubriré todos los gastos del hotel, todos, hasta de los vergaslargas y el doctor… Necesito el tiempo para que lo visiten y debo poner a cubierto a la tía loca esa… La Rusa culo gordo está pagando también… Cuando los gringos se vayan, haremos negocio con la jodida esa, la mataremos y nos echaremos más pasta al bolsillo… ¿Qué te parece, eh?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Vende tu nido de cucarachas tranquilo… Esperaré dos días más…

-Conseguiré que los gringos te hagan socio vitalicio… Y hasta puede que les aportes con algunas putas de esas buenas que tienes escondidas bajo la cama…

Pactao cortó la comunicación con gesto satisfecho… Hasta que muy por lo bajo, casi mezclándose con el barullo comercial habitual de la calle de Rizal, ruidos muy semejantes a alaridos se colaban hasta sus oídos… Con gesto demudado volvió a cruzar por el ancho recibidor del edificio, entre sus clientes que afanosos metían fichas a los tragamonedas electrónicos, mientras los altavoces cantaban los números del Juateng, en medio de la música que a Guirindola le encantaba poner como marco de fondo cuando se turnaba en el cuidado de la fachada del negocio. Por entre bastidores, Mabanglo se movía a esa hora con las transacciones más duras de la organización.

-Tony –Espetó duro en cuanto lo tuvo a la vista- Sígueme.

-Voy detrás de usted, Señor.

Escondida detrás de un panel de madera toscamente pintado con una puerta al centro, se hallaba una escala metálica que llevaba al segundo piso, a las bodegas donde almacenaba sus variadas existencias de artículos para la venta. Desde inmigrantes esclavos Laosianos hasta heroína se podían hallar tras las enormes puertas de aquella instalación. Aquel pasadizo solo era una concesión arquitectónica de emergencia para acceder rápido al siguiente nivel, puesto que las escaleras principales se hallaban en la sala del Juateng, y formalmente fungían allí como escaños para los asistentes a ella.

Al llegar al segundo nivel, aquel tenue ruido que había sentido en la calle, se convirtió en gritos horrendos y destemplados que terminaron de agrietar y poner en estado de furia absoluta tanto su rostro como su mente.

-Esta jodida mierda está comenzando a cansarme…

Pactao, con el rostro ya desencajado de ira, caminó a grandes zancadas hacia el origen de los gritos, con Guirindola apenas y un paso atrás. Ni bien descorrió aquel portalón donde residía su cautiva, los gritos casi le tumbaron los tímpanos…

-¡YA ERA HORA QUE VINIERAN, ESTUPIDOS HIJOS DE PUTA CABRONES! ¡A USTEDES SE LES OCURRIÓ DORMIRME PARA DARME LA MIERDA QUE LLAMAN COMIDA! ¡ESTOY TODA VOMITADA, TODA CAGADA! ¡ESTE ES TU RITZ CABRÓN DE MIERDA!

El estado de Revy era realmente lamentable: llevaba dos días siendo drogada metódicamente con bajas dosis, para luego alimentarla. Pero el violento trastrueque de hábitos, husos horarios y flora bacteriana alterada por el cautiverio, habían hecho negativo impacto en su sistema digestivo. En otras circunstancias, Everaldo Pactao se hubiera reído de una situación así: La chica hacía esfuerzos desesperados por no poner sus nalgas sobre la silla. En aquella posición antinatural, desnuda, podía verse el camino de las heces y los vómitos sobre y alrededor de su cuerpo y aquel incomodo puesto…

-¡QUE MIERDA ME ESTÁS MIRANDO, ESTUPIDO GILIPOLLAS! -Pese a las drogas, el tono de desgarrado desprecio de Revy era legítimo- ¡QUIERES QUE FOLLE ¿NO?! ¡SI LLEGO A PONER EL CULO SOBRE ESTA SILLA EL COÑO NO TE SERVIRÁ NI PARA PONERLE UN PALILLO CHINO, HIJO DE PUTA!

-¡BASTA!

El repentino grito de Pactao dejó temblando las rodillas de Tony. Ahora sí que la Tía había logrado encabronarlo…

-Tony –Ordenó seca y violentamente- toma esos baldes de ahí, llénalos con agua y baldeala hasta que se limpie de toda la porquería que tiene encima…

-…Pero…

-…Haz lo que te digo… -Pactao lo miro con ojos brillantes de furia, lacerándolo con el frío tono de la voz- Y ahora… Luego pone un hombre de punto fijo aquí… Si la mierda esa vuelve a cagarse, que la baldee hasta que se le cansen los brazos. Cámbialo cada cuatro horas… y al que no le tire suficiente agua, lo hundiré con mis propias manos en la bahía…

-Sì, Señor…

Tony fue y volvió en menos de quince minutos con ambos baldes llenos de agua. Sin transición de ninguna especie, los lanzó desde distancia prudente, tratando que el máximo de agua tocara el cuerpo de la chica tanto como la silla. El segundo balde siguió el mismo camino…

-Ya está… - Soltó Pactao sin emoción en la voz- Ya te limpiamos, Puta… Y te aviso… El Ritz se acabó… Follarás una última vez y luego te mataré… Procura darte placer antes que te cierre los ojos… Y si vuelves a gritar como puta borracha otra vez, date por muerta enseguida…

El pavoroso cierre de la puerta de corredera retumbó dentro de las entrañas de Revy, que desnuda y mojada, mantenía su incómoda posición… Pero tras los días de maltrato sufrido, ya no pudo más… Cayendo pesadamente sentada en la silla, su mente todavía algo alterada por las drogas, volvió a disociarse de su cuerpo "_Ahora ya no tengo escapatoria… Ahora sí estoy muerta de verdad… Lo lamento por ustedes, Chicos… Si vienen y mueren por mi causa, yo también moriré… Pero antes díganle a Rock que no venga, que desaparezca… No merece la pena que el tonto gilipollas que logró que lo amara, muera por una puta pistolera barriobajera como yo…"_

Los baldazos de agua fría se repitieron uno tras otro sin consideración de horas… El agua que al principio fue una bendición, comenzó insidiosamente a quitarle todas las fuerzas que había dosificado para soportar el cautiverio… Y un frío mortal comenzó a hacerla temblar casi espasmódicamente… No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas cuando se dio cuenta que ni el agua pudo salvarla a tiempo de la contaminación… La fiebre comenzó lentamente a hacer presa en ella… sumergiéndola en la locura del delirio propulsado por los restos de drogas en su cuerpo… Ya sin defensa alguna, la temperatura siempre en alza la hundió en la inconsciencia…

En las últimas horas de la tarde de aquel día, los simpáticos canadienses con los que había hablado volvieron armados de cámaras para fotografiar el edificio.

Ooo

Caía la noche sobre el aeropuerto Clark en Angeles City, Luzón central, cuando el Learjet hizo su acercamiento final y tocó pista entre los destellos de sus luces de posición. Pero contrariamente a los reglamentos generales de seguridad aérea, la nave no hizo su estacionamiento en la Terminal VIP del aeropuerto. Continuando su Taxi, se detuvo finalmente, y por efecto de la inercia, en el interior de un hangar de los muchos privados que aquella ciudad convertida en zona franca de pujante comercio tenía a disposición de los ricos y poderosos del distrito. Inmediatamente después las puertas del mismo se cerraron herméticamente.

-Rock…

-Me he dado cuenta, Bai-Ji… Hemos llegado.

-Una cosa más –Chang se puso de pie primero y avanzó por el pasillo de la nave hacia la escotilla de salida- Afuera esperan los localizadores… Los tipos han trabajado para la hermandad o para mí en otras oportunidades… Son excelentes, pero sus antenas están apuntadas en todas direcciones. Su único Dios son los billetes… De modo que si tienes una máscara o algo así, es conveniente que te cubras… El anonimato es el seguro de tu misión.

-Gracias, Bai-Ji…

-No me agradezcas –Chang intentó ponerse serio, pero no lo consiguió completamente- Mientras estés vivo, yo también lo estaré… Estos tíos venderían a sus madres en bolas por el precio correcto… Ni tú ni yo estamos completamente a salvo…Vámonos Ya…

Rock no tardó en encontrar en el interior de su saco la máscara negra que lo había acompañado desde que su misión tomara cuerpo en China. Asegurando por todos los medios que su identidad no fuera conocida, luego de ponerse la máscara que solo le dejaba libres los ojos, volvió a ponerse el sombrero cónico de paja. En esa estampa, Chang no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo…

-…Como pongas en voz alta lo que sé estás pensando –Susurró Rock tras él- Y verás videojuegos en tu cara, Chang…

Chang no pudo evitar las carcajadas ya a punto de descender de la nave "…_Todavía ríe sinceramente… Yo perdí hasta eso en este camino… Él, por fortuna, sigue siendo un ser humano_…"

-…Señor Chang…

-…Casper… -Chang le estrechó contenidamente la mano al Rubio de ojos azules y fríos como el hielo que se adelantó a saludarlo en cuanto tocó tierra firme- …Díganme que ha pasado en estas horas…

-Gordon es un Dingo de Duntroon*… -Remató Casper- Se ha aguantado en el sitio desde que entramos en él… Pero ha habido cambios en la situación…

Chang casi de inmediato detectó el tono de incomodidad en Casper…

-Hablaremos en la casa de seguridad…

Chang se volteó hacia Rock y le habló rápidamente en chino. Y él, que en seis meses había aprendido lo suficiente para entenderlo, comenzó a caminar sin darle la cara a sus anfitriones, hacia uno de los tres vehículos que esperaban dentro del hangar… Luego los otros cuatro localizadores, subieron el equipaje de sus visitantes, y junto a Chang abordaron también repartiéndose en ellos. Minutos más tarde cinco personas pasaban por el control de seguridad del aeropuerto. La sexta, hecha ovillo en el maletero trasero de la Van donde había abordado, no fue detectado por los guardias. Tomando Rápidamente Por la Autopista Mac Arthur, pasaron sin detenerse por Mabalacat para tomar La Manila North Road y hacia Dagupan. Casi dos horas más tarde, Los vehículos se detuvieron frente a una casa con estacionamiento cerrado en las afueras de Camiling. La Van ingresó en la cochera, y la cortina automática bajó lentamente. Ya en el recibidor de la vivienda, con Casper y el resto de sus elementos repartiéndose en el recibidor, Chang notó la Incomodidad de Rock. Chang Consultó en Chino, y Rock, consciente de que no podía mostrar debilidad en su cubierta, le contestó del mismo modo…

-¿Qué le pasa?

-No quiere ir al piso superior, Casper… -Chang lo miró con firmeza- Me pregunta dónde está el cuarto de servicio… Por lo que estoy pagando, esta casa debe tener uno ¿No?

-Vaya… Sí lo hay… En la cocina, que está por el pasillo a su izquierda… Pasando las puertas batientes a su derecha -Soltó Casper con un brillo en los ojos, tratando de aparecer despreocupado- El chinito habla… ¿Hace algo más?

-Rememora la peor pesadilla que viviste en Vietnam, Casper… -Chang le exhibió una plana sonrisa carente de emoción, mientras Rock partía a instalarse- Y ese "Chinito" como tú dices, puede multiplicártela por cinco…No creo que deba explicarte más… Ahora –Chang tomó asiento frente a Casper y encendió un cigarrillo- Dì que es lo que pasa con tu hombre en Dagupan…

-¿Qué problema? –Casper mantuvo su impasibilidad, pero el tono lo traicionó- el problema es que la calle de Rizal está Reventada de soldados Rusos del VDV*. Hay dos equipos de ataque completo, cuatro agrupaciones de cuatro tiradores cubriendo con armas todo el perímetro alrededor del objetivo… Por suerte Gordon es un Dingo con buen olfato… En cuanto los detectó se movió rápido, de otro modo ya se lo habrían cargado. Tuvo que cambiar su madriguera pero no ha soltado la vigilancia del sitio –Los ojos del australiano volvieron a brillar- ¿Qué mierda pasa con esa Tia, Eh? Lo que debe tener en la cabeza o el coño debe ser importante, ya que hay tantos detrás de ella…

-…Es importante… -Lo cortó Chang sin emoción en la voz- Ahora ¿Sigue ahí?

-Sì –Le respondió igual de secamente- La cubierta de la inmobiliaria siempre funciona… claro que armamos la mar de banquetes con emparedados de un Peso* con las autoridades para que el cuento funcionara. Le tiramos un hueso gordo al tipo ese, y efectivamente es un palurdo… Se volvió frenético y nos mostró todo el edificio. Tomamos fotos hasta de la mierda en los aseos…

-¿Cómo saben que su objetivo sigue ahí?

-La cámara que llevaba Piasecki –Respondió Casper- En el segundo piso nos mostraron todo… Excepto una bodega con un hombre de guardia. El palurdo nos dio una explicación para la risa, mientras Piasecki mantenía la cámara quieta para capturar toda la información… su máquina toma termofotografías -El gesto de fin inminente le supo mal a Chang- Las imágenes dicen que sigue ahí, pero no debe estar en buen estado… El espectro sale muy cargado hacia la zona roja… Debe de estar teniendo una fiebre de la puta madre… Tal vez dengue, malaria, o algo peor…

-No es bueno… Pero ya tenemos los tiempos marcados –Chang se rascó el mentón con gesto dubitativo- No podemos adelantarnos a la programación. ¿Tienen toda la inteligencia del sitio?

-Toda… -Casper afiló la sonrisa delante de su interlocutor- Y algo más…

-¿Algo más?

-Usted nos dijo que hiciéramos toda la inteligencia posible del edificio –Aclaró- Y ya la tenemos toda. Planos, fotografías, movimiento de hombres y horarios… Pero como nos dijo que cualquier ayuda de nuestra parte podía ser valiosa en la parte final, No solo tomamos fotos… Aprovechándonos de lo impresionados que estaban los gilipollas con nuestra charla profesional, Plantamos todos los sitios posibles del edificio con Semtex-H radiocontrolado… Harrison…

-Así es… -Un moreno de rostro torvo se inclinó hacia Chang- Le metimos casi un kilo y medio de Semtex a esa vieja bañera… Los explosivos están repartidos en sitios estratégicos entre el primero y el tercer piso… Si la porquería esa no se cae, al menos matará a todos los que estén adentro… -Le lanzó a Chang una pequeña caja del tamaño de una alarma de llavero para automóvil- Funciona igual que el cierre centralizado de un vehículo, el botón del candado cerrado abre el circuito de las cargas, y por cada vez que se presione el botón del candado abierto, estallarán piso por piso… Aprietas tres veces, y tendrás explosiones en secuencia… Algo que podría echar abajo esa mierda gris…

-Tengo una sola pregunta más que hacerles antes de llamar a mi asociado… -Chang notó de inmediato que el grupo quería participar más… Sería caro, pero también una manera de sacar el foco del edificio para ponerlo en los secuaces de Pactao. Rock necesitaba todo el espacio posible para trabajar sin estorbo- Me faltan tiradores, y es seguro que el cabrón pedirá refuerzos cuando comience la fiesta. Ya tengo un equipo que bloqueará Rizal al norte, pero necesito otro al sur ¿Se apuntan?

-Eso cambia las condiciones del precio… Y somos cinco… -Casper comenzó a sonreír más relajadamente. Chang supo al instante que lo había conseguido- Será más caro, pero para un hombre de sus recursos, eso es una bicoca…

-_Ya que has cerrado el negocio, es hora que estos hombres me expliquen lo que encontraron…Hermano…_

Los hombres de Casper se sobresaltaron… Aquel hombre no era normal… En una casa que crujía por todo… Había ido y vuelto de la habitación que había escogido sin emitir ni un solo ruido y sin delatar incluso con la respiración su presencia en el recibidor. Chang si lo había sentido, aunque apenas, y alarmado ante la posibilidad que hubiera escuchado toda la conversación, lo miró directamente a los ojos… Luego de escucharlo hablar en chino casi como un susurro a través de la máscara negra, los ojos no mostraban furia sino curiosidad y un poco de impaciencia por comenzar a planear…

-_Entonces siéntate hermano… Comencemos a trabajar…_

Ooo

Cuando el mercedes negro estacionó finalmente en la calle lateral, no había movimiento excesivo en la calle de Rizal. Los jugadores, atornillados a las máquinas o las salas de Juateng, no saldrían hasta mucho más tarde… Algunos dealers y putas, algo esperanzados de capturar algunos pesos de fortuna, pululaban en escaso número por fuera del local de Pactao. Por lo mismo no vieron a la estilizada figura femenina que descendió del vehículo envuelta en el seco rumor de su capote militar, y el agradable sonido de tacones caros que inundó el silencioso callejón, y menos los duros tacones que se oyeron a continuación, como si en aquel amontonamiento de basura hubieran puesto pie botas de andar marcial.

-…Camarada Volochkin…

-Capitana, Sargento, síganme, por favor…

Entraron precedidos del cabo por una serie de sucios pasillos y puertas cerradas con leves murmullos en el interior. Balalaika, acostumbrada a los peores rigores y escenas de la guerra, apenas si se inmuto con el devastador aroma de miseria, drogas y sexo que como la tinta de un pulpo impregnaba toda la edificación. Subiendo con precauciones por una ruidosa escalera metálica, dieron con otro pasillo, y entonces Volochkin, tras unos cuantos pasos, abrió una puerta… Y Balalaika sonrió…

-Este es el puesto número uno, Capitana –Explicó Volochkin- Desde aquí controlamos todo el frente del objetivo. Los puestos dos, tres y cuatro, están un piso más arriba, y desde sus posiciones controlan los costados de la edificación, el estacionamiento y la calle tanto al norte como al sur…

-Hmmm… -Balalaika achicó los ojos… comenzaban a destellar con furia. Ella no perdonaba los olvidos ni menos la incompetencia- Volochkin… Cuando te pones los pantalones, ¿dejas el culo afuera?

-…No, Capitana… Y sé lo que quiere decir…

-…Convénceme…

-A todas luces da la impresión que no tenemos cubierta la parte trasera del objetivo –Se explicó calmadamente- Con el tiempo de que disponíamos, y sin una base de respaldo que nos permitiera desplegar un equipo de movilidad en el sitio… No fue posible. Este bulevar es como un cajón abierto por un lado,. Todo lo que está detrás de él no tiene acceso hasta acá… Además el río Pantal no es una buena vía de escape con los medios de que disponemos. Los tiradores quedarían al descubierto y desconectados del resto de los equipos. Como la orden especificaba que no debíamos evidenciar nuestra presencia, tomé la decisión autónomamente…

-…Demasiado autónomamente, Volochkin… -Balalaika relajó la mirada sobre su subordinado- Pero está bien… Las visitas que esperamos no tienen nuestra preparación y no pueden prever un curso de acción semejante. Estoy de acuerdo… -Balalaika volvió a estrechar la mirada- Pero, Volochkin… La próxima vez que te halles ante una decisión así… No olvides que soy tu Capitana… O pagarás el olvido con sangre… _Stalo yasno, Volochkin?_

_-Da, Moy Kapitán!_

_-_Bien… -Balalaika miró alrededor, y sus hombres como un todo dejaron los puestos de vigilancia para habilitar cerca de la ventana una silla y una mesa… Y como buenos rusos, de la nada brotaron una botella de Vodka, un cenicero y un vaso… Tomando asiento, Sacó un puro, y luego de cortarlo y encenderlo, quedó un rato ensimismada en las volutas del humo que escaparon de su boca- _…Teper' skuchnaya chast': Podozhdite, poka glupyye Okajima… Togda nachnite igrat'… Pereyti upakovki, Babe…_

Ooo

El viejo lema de los SAS Británicos reza "_Quien se atreve, vence_". Pese a ser norteamericano, A Dutch podía aplicársele perfectamente aquella frase dura e inspiradora. Cumpliendo escrupulosamente con su itinerario, la noche misma que sacara las armas de la Iglesia de la Violencia, y luego que Benny acallara con un puñado de Baht las protestas de Channarong en la gasolinera portuaria, Salió a toda máquina de Roanapur rumbo al sur, Todos los tanques llenos, y con Eda y Benny a bordo. Provisto de un arsenal de cigarrillos solo igualado por el peso y la variedad del arsenal que cargaban encima, El gigantesco negro se atornilló a la silla del capitán, y mientras Eda dormitaba, Benny le iba cantando los números de la sonda con el sonar conectado al software de a bordo. Correr a lo loco en medio de la noche por el Golfo de Tailandia era una invitación a que los Reales Guardacostas se olieran el chamuscado de la heroína recién cocinada. Así que para evitar problemas con ellos, y no meterse en una negociación que podría terminar con sus huesos en la cárcel de Bangkok, Dutch optó por lo básico. Pegarse a la costa todo lo posible, y evitar de paso que la nave quedara ensartada como un pollo en el asador por algún escollo no declarado en las cartas de marear. Al llegar al extremo sur de la península, allí donde Vietnam y sus incontables ríos iban al abrazo del mar. Dutch apagó los motores, y mientras la inercia mantenía el impulso de aquel fiel PT, programó escrupulosamente las coordenadas de Dagupan en las Filipinas.

-Ahora, Chicos, dedíquense a lo que les plazca –Soltó Dutch al sentir la ronca aceleración que empujó al bote como un caballo espabilado con una fusta- De aquí todo es línea recta y sin reproches hasta Filipinas… Mientras no fallen el autopiloto y el GPS, estamos en camino… Y que Dios se apiade de sus cojones, cabrones… Vamos por ustedes…

Incluso hasta alguien con muy poco que pedirle a Dios, o a cualquier deidad que tuviera en algo de estima, le hubiera pasado entonces lo que le pasó a Eda… En una calma chicha impresionante, que hacía parecer el Mar del Sur de China como un espejo quebrado por la máxima velocidad del Lagoon, no dejaba de preguntarse quién realmente era el que definía todos los destinos, o hacía cuajar planes imposibles como ese "_No sé a quién le rezas, o si es que realmente le rezaste a alguien, Dutch… Pero el caso es que parece que la chiquilla que tanto has protegido para que ella te proteja a su tiempo, merece ser salvada… No existe explicación para una cosa así…_" Para Benny también era algo impresionante. Su Arsenal tecnológico no había parado de trabajar en esos días… Y él también tenía demasiadas interrogantes que no deseaba contestarse "_Desde que salimos de Roanapur que pudimos haber caído en las garras de los guardacostas tailandeses, los Camboyanos y los vietnamitas… El Triángulo Dorado es un dolor en el culo para muchos más agentes de la ley que los que viven por aquí… Pero en una sola puta noche, todos los que nos podrían tomar por un transporte de heroína, o contrabandistas metiendo a saco mierda para comerciar en sus países… Todos, absolutamente todos se hicieron los locos y miraron para otro lado, viraron los botes justo antes de vernos, se apartaron en direcciones para la risa… Y todo mientras Dutch no soltaba el timón mientras yo lo mantenía pegado lo más posible a la costa… Revy, aguanta todo lo que puedas, Chica. En este negocio es demasiado malo encariñarse con alguien… Pero yo lo hice contigo… Y de seguro alguien más que yo está rezando por ti_…"

Echado hacia atrás en la butaca del Capitán, en su reino personal de la cabina, La mente de Dutch recién encontró tiempo para pensar en temas menos contingentes que su cruzada personal por traer a Revy de vuelta. Encendiendo un cigarrillo más, y sacando de la hielera una nueva cerveza, dejó ir el humo junto con sus preocupaciones "_Este asunto ha estado a punto de mandarme financieramente a la mierda… Pero hay cosas en la vida con las que yo no negocio… Y la gente que trabaja conmigo es una de ellas… Benny y Revy no se dan cuenta… o tal vez sí. Pero nunca voy a poner fuera de balance el cómo trabaja esta compañía. Benny Boy se lo pasa la mar de bien junto conmigo… Hasta cuando sacamos botas viejas y apestosas de la bahía intentando pescar algo desde el bote que no sean las cervezas de la hielera… Así es como protejo escrupulosamente su decisión de no llevar y disparar ninguna arma. Yo pongo la fuerza y él la cabeza… Con Revy y Rock es lo mismo. La inteligencia y la astucia que él pone al negociar, se balancea con la experiencia y los gatillos de la chica… En ambos casos, no estoy siendo ni blando ni condescendiente. Pero nunca entró en mis cálculos que estos dos tontos con muy buena suerte se fueran a enamorar… Si esto persiste y llego a perder el balance… Será tiempo de armar un nuevo trato y buscar nueva gente. Ahora, si pese a todo, consiguen seguir trabajando juntos… Voy tener un nuevo y mejor balance… Y hasta puede que ingrese más pasta en el banco… Ahora me preocupa que el chico vaya a llegar a casa, y se encuentre con las joyas de noticias que han trastornado todo justo faltando una puta quincena para volver al trabajo… Me sabría demasiado mal que volviera a hacer la mierda que hizo para atrapar a la mucama. Aparte de casi volverse loco en el proceso… Esta vez no va a tener la suerte que lo acompañó en aquel sicótico ajedrez. Aquí, y eso es seguro, lo matarían de inmediato… Así que Rock, lo siento mucho, pero pierde el vuelo o quiébrate una pierna… O ambos… Eso me dará tiempo de restaurar todo a como estaba, y si Revy no se volvió loca durante todo este secuestro, podrán jurarse amor eterno por el tiempo que quieran_…"

Faltando un día y medio escaso para el cumplimiento del plazo fatal, el Lagoon llegó al límite de aguas internacionales frente a Dagupan.

-Eda –Dutch salió de la cabina con gesto decidido, y una cámara fotográfica en las manos. La rubia, echada hacia atrás en la torrecila blindada, movió una mano lánguidamente hacia él, para darle a entender que lo había oído- Tienes trabajo… -Se llevó la derecha en un gesto automático al oído- Benny… ¿Siguen ahí? Mierda… Deja eso y ven a cubierta….

-¿Qué pasa, Grandote? –Eda no cambió de posición, pero de paso, y ante la voz de alerta de Dutch, le echó un vistazo a su Glock antes de volver a enfundarla- ¿Ya hay que batir los gatillos,eh?

-No –Fue la escueta respuesta-¿Llevas ropa interior?

-¡Qué clase de chorrada es esa, Dutch! –Eda le contestó furiosa y perpleja al mismo tiempo- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Y aparte ¿Para que mierda quieres saberlo? ¿Los días en el mar ya te pusieron inquieto, Galán?

-No –Volvió a espetar duramente- Quiero que te quites ese uniforme, y comiences a posar desde ahí como esas furcias de los catálogos de mujeres…

-¿Estás tonto del culo o solo quieres verme en bolas? –Eda se puso de pie, ya cabreada con la actitud del negro- ¡Ni muerta haría cosa semejante, y menos para ustedes, par de pervertidos!

-Bueno… -Benny llegaba a cubierta justo en ese instante- Entonces, por tu culpa, Revy se jode y nosotros vamos a la cárcel… El doppler no miente… La corriente volvió a activarse, y nos tiró dentro del mar territorial filipino… En este mismo minuto se nos viene encima un patrullero de alta mar de la marina… -Benny achicó los ojos sobre Eda- Como no hagas lo que te dice Dutch, este rescate se va al carajo…

-…Mierda… -Eda se congeló por unos segundos… Y luego se entregó filosóficamente al destino que había elegido. Ya un par de veces en los Estados Unidos había oficiado de Trampa de Miel* con objetivos importantes para la Compañía. Al menos ahora no era necesario follar a disgusto- Está bien, está bien- Comenzó a quitarse la tenida de camuflaje despaciosamente… Y luego lo pensó mejor- …Pero esto necesita algo de morbo… Dense vuelta pervertidos… les daré su espectáculo, pero primero debo quitarme la ropa interior… Este conjunto deportivo que traigo puesto no calentaría ni a un adolescente pajero… me lo quitaré y luego volveré a ponerme la Tiger Stripe… Medio en bolas sobre un bote como este no voy a desentonar…

-…Comienza a apurarte, Eda –Dutch había entregado la cámara a Benny, y dado vuelta igual que este, levantó los prismáticos que llevaba colgados del cuello hacia el mar- Que los marinos filipinos se nos vienen casi al abordaje…

-…Listo… -Eda se dejó la camisa de la tenida de combate medio abotonada en un amplio escote, y luego soltó su cabello, que cayó como un río de oro sobre sus hombros y cuello- Dense vuelta… Benny, comienza ya… y como sepa que alguna de esas fotos llegó a manos de alguien que no sea yo, y les destrozaré las bolas a tiros…

Los marinos del patrullero de alta mar se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el espectáculo… El Guardiamarina en el puente principal casi no oyó la orden perentoria del Capitán de tocar la sirena como advertencia… Y los vigías de guardia en las cuadras de babor y estribor solo lanzaron gritos de alegría… No era para menos cuando la primera visión que tuvieron de aquel bote fue una chica en la torrecilla blindada… Su rubio cabello hecho una bandera a la brisa de la mañana, con botas de combate, una camisa de camuflaje… Y nada más que su blanca sonrisa y sus gafas tintadas de rosado… En el instante en que la sirena de niebla les llamaba al alto, la chica se desabotonó de un tirón la camisa… Y cuando su potente y esplendorosa delantera quedó al descubierto, aquellos rudos pero jóvenes marinos agitaron sus gorras con júbilo enorme…

-Joder, Tía… -Benny trataba de no reírse mientras continuaba con su comedia de tomarle fotografías a Eda- Juro que les hago un calendario con tus fotos para el próximo año… Serás la madrina oficial de la Armada Filipina…

-Y una mierda, Benny… -Eda mascullaba furiosa entre sus dientes congelados en la sonrisa- Estos putos marinos ya me vieron todo lo que quisieron… Se harán pajas a mi salud hasta el fin de su crucero… Qué asco, joder…

"_Adelante, tres cuartos… -El capitán del barco examinó con ojo crítico la bien formada humanidad de Eda con sus prismáticos antes de decidirse- En fin… Esta buena la tía en bolas, qué duda cabe… Macapagal, Dígale al alférez Ramos que les indique que sigan, pero fuera del mar territorial… Si el gigante negro ese que se ve al lado de la cabina se la folla en aguas internacionales para la cámara, no es nuestro asunto… Ahora, si desenfunda la verga aquí, ya es otra cosa_…"

El patrullero, luego de hacer su advertencia, se perdió en dirección sur…

-Fiuu… -Benny soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones- Estuvo cerca… Ya puedes vestirte, Eda… Se veía bonito, pero cansa luego de un rato…

-…Ya quisieras tú hincarle el diente a este filete… -Eda, su fuero interno femenino ahora hinchado de orgullo por la reacción de los tripulantes del barco, se golpeó con gesto lascivo la nalga izquierda- Pero como esto resultó… Jodete, Benny Boy… Sigue con las pajas electrónicas… Se te dan mejor que una mujer de verdad…

-…Cuando vea una, te diré si estás en lo cierto…

-Ya, basta… Parecen niñatos encabronados… -Dutch se rió a continuación, y luego estiró sus enormes brazos por sobre la cabeza- Nos hemos librado por un pelo… Y vaya pelo el que nos libró… -Eda, ya con sus pechos a cubierto, aunque no todo lo demás, le estiró un horroroso rictus de furia- Nos iremos por aguas internacionales un rato hacia el norte para despistar…

Una vez que dutch comprobó la posición relativa del Bote, y se sintió seguro de poder controlar la deriva, detuvo los motores. Fue entonces que Benny comenzó a dar gritos desde su puesto de control electrónico…

-¡Increible! ¡Dutch!

-¡Que!

-¡Da gracias que Chang tiene dinero! ¡Ya llegó a filipinas y está a menos de una hora de Dagupan! ¡Acabo de desencriptar un correo electrónico que llegó desde la casilla de los localizadores..

-¿Y como mierda sabes que son ellos?

-…locators es demasiado evidente, pero es obvio que Chang quiso asegurarse…

-¿Trae alguna indicación?

-Escueta pero buena… Dice "Si están en posición, entren ya, ETA 2300 horas. Sigan la luz negra para embarcadero seguro. Chang"

-Ya es hora –Dutch miró el reloj y luego la posición relativa, y luego se puso de pie- Benny, quiero un mapa del brazo de mar de Dagupan, Eda, comienza a revisar el armamento y Tenlo listo para desembarcar… Yo iré por las gafas de visión nocturna. Esta mierda comienza a ponerse como algunos de los más putos días del Mekong en Vietnam…

Ooo

Rock no conseguía pegar un ojo luego del largo briefing de los localizadores. Se había llevado todas las fotos a su cuarto, junto con los croquis y las bitácoras del localizador que tenía bajo vigilancia el edificio… Y las estudió con detenimiento y mente abierta para trazar su plan de acción… Usó su mente cuanto pudo para entrar al edificio y dar los pasos necesarios para sacar a Revy de ahí. A la hora ya estaba recitando como un mantra todos los pasos que debería dar, consciente que el primer y más básico axioma de la guerra en todas sus formas indica que ningún plan sobrevive sano y salvo cuando comienzan los disparos. El Maestro Yueh lo había preparado mentalmente para ello "_Cuando ya estés en tu misión, recuerda siempre: Procura golpear fuerte y preciso en un punto doloroso siempre tú primero. A mayor daño al principio, menor resistencia al final… Esto es válido tanto como si peleas contra un solo oponente, como cuando son muchos…_" Consciente que haberle dado vueltas al plan que ya se había trazado le estaba quitando precioso tiempo de descanso, dejó toda la información sobre la cama, y encendiendo una vela que encontró en la cocina, apagó la luz para concentrarse y traerse paz y relajación para el descanso… Sin embargo, su paz interior, ahora que estaba tan cerca de Revy que casi podía tomarle la mano, lo eludía con mayor agilidad que la que su cansada mente podía perseguirla… No obstante eso, sus sentidos le indicaron que algo se acercaba… Luego de relajarse un momento, detectó un patrón conocido… Y sonrió…

-…Entra, hermano… Está abierto…

Chang se quedó de una pieza. Usando el máximo de su sigiloso andar para llegar hasta él… Y escuchar su invitación a pasar antes incluso que tocara a su puerta, lo hizo sentirse como una vaca gorda y lenta, y que cargaba un cencerro del tamaño de una bala de cañón "_Joder… Ahora puede oír hasta a Casper rascándose el culo… Por eso eligió esta habitación_…" Al entrar, no le sorprendió demasiado lo que le mostraron sus ojos. La habitación tenía solo una ventana al fondo, con sus cortinas y cubiertas sólidamente cerradas, y sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama había una vela encendida… Y frente a ella Rock, sentado en la conocida posición de meditación: piernas cruzadas, brazos extendidos y muñecas apoyadas en las rodillas…

-¿Puede ser que enciendas la luz? O voy a romperme el alma si doy un paso más en esta habitación…

-…Espera…

Con movimiento tan ágil como silencioso, Rock se puso de pie, y pasando sin ruido al lado de Chang, tocó delicadamente el interruptor. Era cierto, sus compañeros de Hong Kong se lo habían dicho y él, mandándolos simplemente a la mierda, no les había creído. Rock se movía en la oscuridad como un ciego bien adiestrado. No abría los ojos y usaba de toda la potencia de sus sentidos restantes en cuanto la situación lo privaba del uso de uno "_Es capaz de matar hasta de oído… Joder, que se ha vuelto tan peligroso como una canasta de áspides volteada dentro de un autobús…_"

-…Dime…

-Mañana en la noche es el momento… Creo que ya lo sabes… -Chang, ahora que pudo mirarlo a la luz, sin la capucha y con el torso descubierto, se quedo sorprendido. El muchacho flaco y desgarbado que fumaba y bebía como un condenado a muerte, se había vuelto en seis meses en un abstemio con un cuerpo marcado, fibroso y flexible más allá de toda duda. Las muñecas de acero y los anchos hombros de Rock eran ahora el marco de aquellos ojos mansos y tranquilos que él ahora sabía capaces de destilar la más impiadosa de las muertes- … Y me pareció correcto que te familiarizaras ahora con tus armas…

Rock sonrió con agrado. Nadie se lo había dicho, pero él sabía que su maestro no perdería el tiempo, e informaría debidamente a Chang de sus elecciones particulares en materia de armamento… de modo que ante el movimiento de Chang, que cargaba en su derecha una funda muy parecida a un portatrajes de hombre de negocios, despejó la cama rápidamente para que la dejara descansar…

-…Feliz navidad… -Chang sonrió levemente- Vamos… Ábrelo…

Cuando Rock terminó de descorrer el cierre de cremallera de aquella bolsa a medio camino de ser funda o maleta, y la abrió como un libro, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos: Todo un set de armas completamente negras se presentó ante él…

-…Tal como el viejo me lo pidió… -Chang se puso a su lado, sintiendo con agrado que había acertado en todo al hacer encargar tan valioso conjunto- Ahí tienes, dos Glock 18c, hechas personalizar solo para ti. Tomando en cuenta que se pidieron a Alemania no fue poca cosa –Rock tomó embelesado una de las pistolas, completamente negras, cuyos componentes metálicos y poliméricos no destellaban ningún brillo delator. Lucían en los costados de las culatas sendos símbolos del Yin Yang, la marca de su destino elegido, en vez del sello del fabricante- Tienes además cuatro cargadores de 33 disparos, y doce de 19 disparos más una caja de 500 tiros 9x19… diez Dagas Kunai en acero templado a negro, en dos fundas de cinco dagas cada una, y diez granadas de fragmentación tipo baseball… El viejo me dijo que He Yun te enseñó a usarlas… ¿se volvió del Ejército ese grandulón?

-…Así es… -Rock rememoró con afecto sincero- El Maestro Yueh ya está viejo pese al empeño que pone en su tarea… He Yun ahora le ayuda en muchas cosas que ya no puede hacer solo- Rock solo entonces notó que le faltaba algo elemental- … Aquí no está todo, Bai-Ji…

-…Dejé lo mejor para el final… -Chang retrocedió unos pasos… Y fuera de su vista tomó algo que estaba de seguro apoyado en la muralla de la cocina al lado de su puerta- …tratándose de ti, El viejo y yo hicimos el esfuerzo de no olvidar nada…

Rock palideció en cuanto sus ojos vieron lo que sostenía la firme mano de Chang: La funda de seda negra con los dragones dorados y el cordón de oro que la cerraba en aquellos tres nudos simétricos eran solo una gran coincidencia… O bien era verdad y lo estaban haciendo depositario de una deuda que ni en toda su vida iba a ser capaz de pagar…

-…Son…

-Sí, Lo son… -Chang estaba serio esta vez. Ni siquiera él fue objeto de un honor tan grande como el que Yueh Shan estaba dándole a Rock- Pero no soy yo el que debe dar explicaciones… -Le tendió la funda en forma horizontal… Y Rock, con los dedos casi temblando, extendió las dos manos para recibirla- …Que sea el viejo quien lo haga… Ábrela…

Como quien se encuentra de vuelta con su mejor amigo de toda la vida, el rostro de Rock se transfiguró al momento de desatar los nudos y descorrer suavemente y con respeto la funda… Poco a poco desde su interior fueron emergiendo aquellos sables negros con tanta historia para su maestro. Al hacerlo, una nota cuidadosamente doblada cayó en movimiento ingrávido hasta el suelo. Sin soltar tan valiosa prenda, Rock se agachó a recogerla, y al abrirla, sintió que aquella deuda en la que pensó al ver la funda, era más bien un compromiso para toda la vida…

_Hijo__Línghún Kāishǐ:_

_En tus manos tienes dos nobles aceros, dos armas fabricadas con la paciencia del artesano y las dotes del artista nato, que sin embargo se entregaron en manos equivocadas y se llenaron de sangre tomada por venganza, por dinero, por maldad, motivos nefastos para cualquier persona que ponga sus dedos en tan preciosas empuñaduras. Ni siquiera los años pasados desde que su último pecado los puso en mis manos, han logrado lavar esta mancha, que hasta que llegaste y te volviste en depositario de la misión de la justicia, no había logrado limpiar en algo el deshonor en sus estrías._

_Hoy te las entrego sin dolor y sin pena. Tus jóvenes y rectos brazos las blandirán con justicia, con honor, con orgullo, y la sangre tomada de sus filos redimirá finalmente su pasado oscuro y retorcido, y tal como está haciendo contigo, les devolverá la paz y la tranquilidad._

_Lucha con ellas siempre el buen combate, Hijo Línghún Kāishǐ. Es el deseo de tu maestro_

_Yin Yueh Shan_

Rock volvió a introducir la nota con respeto dentro de la funda, cubrió las armas con ella y luego la cerró con el cordón. Casi como si fuera una ceremonia, depositó los Ninjato encima de la funda con el resto de sus armas, y volvió despaciosamente a tomar la posición en la que Chang lo había encontrado.

-Si quieres, puedes dormir, Hermano –Rock apenas susurró la frase- Yo lo haré de día, para estar preparado en la noche. Al salir, junta la puerta sin cerrarla y apaga la luz…

Chang comprendió que cualquier frase hubiera estado de más en una situación como esa. En silencio hizo lo que Rock le pedía, y en silencio se retiró hacia su habitación "_Ahora no sé si podré dormir yo también… Yo no aprendí del viejo Yueh sino a matar más y mejor, y no morir, porque era eso lo que yo buscaba… Al chico, el viejo le enseñó cómo vivir y seguir viviendo haciendo lo justo, lo correcto… Lo convirtió en lo que ahora es… El Brazo de la Justicia_…"

Ooo

La noche caía rápidamente sobre Dagupan, y las piezas faltantes para componer aquel rompecabezas final ya estaban todas en su lugar… Incluso una que aparentemente no tenía por qué estar en ese momento y lugar. Chang, luego de despertarse y hacer un día lleno de tiempos muertos, permanecía atento, con el ojo puesto en la habitación de servicio. Sabía que Rock había alterado deliberadamente sus patrones de descanso, no solo para estar en buenas condiciones para la noche… Si no que también para bajar su nivel de ansiedad y nervios en vista de la misión que iba a acometer. Lo entendía sobradamente… Bastaba para él recordar la pesadilla que sufrió durante su primer tiroteo como agente de la ley. Había estado tan asustado y sin conciencia de la realidad, que ni siquiera recordaba si había disparado hasta que supo que un maleante había caído por su mano porque el laboratorio necesitaba periciar su arma "_Pese a que no es un primerizo, tiene un control admirable de sus sentidos y sentimientos… Yo no sé cómo estaría de saber que retienen a alguien que amo y que soy yo el encargado de rescatarlo_…" Con las últimas horas de la tarde, Chang consideró que era el momento de ver si el chico ya había despertado. Requería una larga preparación tanto para él como para los localizadores ponerse en pie de Guerra y recorrer los kilómetros que separaban a Camiling del centro de Dagupan. Estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto de servicio, cuando la postura de profunda meditación del muchacho lo remeció… No se sintió capaz de molestarlo… Y menos hacerle perder concentración con el ruido que no había hecho al entrar para retirarse, así que decidió quedarse….

"_En la vida hay momentos en los cuales simplemente debes saber qué es lo que dejas atrás… O bien qué es lo que debes dejar atrás. Hoy es mi momento. El momento en que mi vida va a dejar todo lo que en algún momento le hizo daño, le causo dolor… Lo tuvo al borde de la derrota física y moral, lo deprimió… Hoy miro hacia delante, en este sitio donde yo elegí estar… En esta oscuridad mirando hacia la luz que desde hoy en adelante será mi techo, mi refugio… Mi hogar…_" Frente a la vela encendida que iluminaba aquella oscurecida habitación, Rock tomó de la mesa de noche la bolsita roja con el crisantemo dorado… Y extrayendo de ella la ajada foto de aquella bella muchacha japonesa cuya desdicha había sido el hito inicial de su camino hacia la liberación… La acercó despaciosamente hacia la llama de la vela, hasta que el fuego se posesionó misericordiosamente de ella _"…Gracias por todo… En el lugar donde estés, puedes sentirte orgullosa. Tus palabras han marcado mi camino, pero es el momento de continuar… Ahora sí, Yukio Washimine del Clan Washimine, descansa en paz_…" Mientras la foto se volvía negra y retorcida ceniza sobre la mesa de noche, extrajo el collar con la bala, y con lento movimiento, se lo colocó al cuello "_Ahora es el momento… Revy, aguanta solo un poco más… Ahora sí esta… Va por ti…_"

Chang se retiró prudentemente, consciente que la preparación de Rock comenzaba en ese minuto… Y estaban todavía a tiempo para iniciar la parte final de la operación, mientras los localizadores terminaban de acomodar la logística en los vehículos, de acuerdo a las misiones que les corresponderían. Piasecki se llevaría a Rock a su punto de inicio, y cuando finalizara, retornaría a Camiling junto con Gordon. Chang, junto a Casper, Harrison y Batty, Irían a plantar en primer término la luz negra en el embarcadero oeste, inmediatamente cercano al estrechamiento del brazo de mar, donde recibirían de Dutch… Luego se dividirían en grupos de tiradores para cerrar la calle… Y el espectáculo empezaría de verdad.

-Vaya por él, Chang –Apuntó Casper en las afueras de la casa, mientras cerraba la puerta de la camioneta que usarían durante el ataque- Piasecki tiene que irse ahora… No solo debe dejarlo donde el indicó para su punto de inicio… También tiene que recoger a Gordon, y este debe hacer más de una acrobacia para abrirse paso sin que los rusos lo hagan harnero a balazos cuando la fiesta comience…

-…De acuerdo…

Chang, ahora vestido con una tenida casual de color neutro muy distinta de los elegantes trajes y abrigos cortados por los afamados sastres de Hong Kong, entró finalmente por Rock, pero ahora con el sentimiento de que algo se le estaba escapando. Necesitado de un cigarrillo, se lo llevó a los labios, y al hurgar en los bolsillos del pantalón por la lumbre, encontró el remoto de las cargas de demolición… "_Mierda, no le entregué el detonador_… " Aquello apresuró su paso dentro de la casa... Pero no alcanzó a dar más de cuatro pasos dentro de ella, cuando lo vió… Por primera vez veía frente a frente a Rock posesionado de su misión, y se sintió sobrecogido por la estatura, poder y decisión que aquella figura negra tachonada de armas por todo su cuerpo le transmitía. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran lo peor: Enmarcados en la negra máscara del anonimato, brillaban con una decisión capaz de cualquier cosa, incluyendo echar para atrás en un paso para sentirse seguro, a un capaz y peligroso miembro de la Sun Yee On como Chang. No necesitaba más convencimiento que ese para saber que las cosas estaban cambiando decisivamente en ese rincón de Asia desde ese exacto minuto… Lanzándole el remoto como quien lo lanza a un familiar de toda la vida, vio como Rock, sin mirarlo casi, lo agarró en el aire con gesto relajado y natural… Por las dudas, Chang quiso darse una seguridad más…

_-Jiào shénme láizhe..?_ (¿Cómo te llamas?)

_-__Tāmen dǎ diànhuà gěi wǒ Línghún Kāishǐ… _(Me llaman el Alma Partida…)

_-__Nǐ shì shuí..? _(¿Y quién eres..?)

_-…__Wǒ zhèngyì bì… _(Soy el Brazo de la Justicia…)

Ooo

No estaba en sus planes cumplir con aquel encargo personalmente, pero en una noche como esa, Everaldo pactao no quiso correr riesgos. Aunque el Star Plaza de Dagupan no era el Ritz, estaba entre lo mejor que podía conseguirse en Dagupan, y no le salía barato en consideración a que estaba pagando el alojamiento, la comida, y hasta las folladas que los negros y el Doctor se daban con las putas de servicio que Benéfico de la Cruz había traído desde Manila. Por lo mismo, aparte de cerciorarse personalmente de los gastos en que había incurrido, quería saber hasta donde presionar a la tía encerrada en una de sus bodegas para resarcir los gastos y hasta obtener beneficio monetario suficiente para no sentirse arrepentido del arreglo que había hecho con la Rusa "_Después de la primera transmisión, nada se ha sabido de los rescatadores gilipollas… Así como lo veo, sus amiguitos han decidido dejar a la puta tirada en el camino a arriesgarse a venir por ella… Me parece una gilipollez aumentar la guardia en consideración a que nada ha pasado… Llegando a Rizal, le diré al doctor que le ponga unos cinco gramos y punto… Una vez bien limpia y flipada, me la follaré para no quedarme con las ganas… Y luego estos negros se la follaran a placer y la matarán en cámara… Total, esta noche tampoco va a pasar nada…_" Silencioso y huraño, Pactao miraba sin mirar realmente el camino de la Van conducida por Mabanglo, con el doctor, Benéfico, los negros y las putas, mientras tomaba Angel Fernández, virando en Galván para tomar Rivera, y luego rectamente hasta Rizal..

ooo

La noche sin luna era la adecuada acompañante de aquella incursión desesperada y contra el tiempo por salvar una vida… El lagoon, con los motores en silencioso y casi a la mínima marcha, hacía ya 35 minutos que navegaba el brazo de mar que se iba estrechando conforme penetraba más y más en tierra firme cruzando Dagupan en su camino. Luego de pasar las orillas bajas, medanosas, rellenas de manglares y cultivos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista cerca de la costa, comenzaron a avistar los primeros precarios embarcaderos y signos de asentamiento humano cerca de sus orillas. Desde la cabina completamente a oscuras, ni siquiera iluminada por los cuadrantes y relojes de su equipo electrónico, que habían sido desconectados para evitar ser vistos, Dutch gobernaba el bote desde la cabina usando las gafas de visión nocturna, que usaban tanto Eda como Benny para cazar en aquella espesa oscuridad la luz negra que los guiaría hacia un embarcadero seguro.

-¿Nada todavía?

-Nada… -La voz de Eda a Babor se notaba preocupada- Ni una puta luciérnaga me ilumina las lentes…

-¿Benny?

-…Nada a estribor, Jefe… -Benny se cercioró en un rápido vistazo antes de contestar- …Absolutament… Espera… Levanta la vista, Dutch… Mira adelante…

-Ya la ví… -El rostro de Dutch, de haberse visto, hubiera reflejado alivio y satisfacción- Vamos allá. Saquen las cajas a cubierta y preparen la red de camuflaje… Ahora sí que todo comienza…

El Lagoon comenzó a apartarse del centro de aquel curso de agua, guiado por aquella tenue y discreta luz en la espesa oscuridad, mientras Benny y Eda, depuesto ya su coraje mutuo por la escena del patrullero, sacaban con presteza los cajones de municiones y armas para su misión, y comenzaban a cubrir la popa del bote con aquella red que una vez tendida por completo haría desaparecer seguramente a la nave mientras completaban su tarea. Pronto nuevas formas aparecieron en la iluminación de las lentes: un puente bajo y firme, y casi bajo él una estructura igualmente baja, con dos embarcaderos, a simple vista en buenas condiciones pese a la falta de luz que suplía la visión nocturna.

-Atencion… Hay gente en el embarcadero… Eda, ya sabes qué hacer si esto no es lo que parece…

Dutch no necesitó contestación en el intercomunicador… Sacando brevemente de la funda la S&W, se cercioró que la nuez estuviera llena, y luego de enfundarla, con la misma mano sostuvo a continuación la escopeta remington, y poniendo la culata en el piso de la cabina, accionó la corredera para poner un cartucho en la recamara. Eda, en cubierta, ponía una bala en la recamara de su Glock 34… Benny, por su parte, sereno pero no menos asustado, no perdía movimiento del embarcadero y sus ocupantes… Dutch apagó los motores, y sosteniendo el timón con mano firme, guió el bote con el solo impulso que le había dado su andar hasta que el costado de la nave tocó los neumáticos de defensa del embarcadero con un chillido apagado… Una persona agitó los brazos para pedir los cabos de amarre, y Benny, con Eda cuidándole las espaldas, hizo lo que le pedían. Finalmente habían llegado…

-¡Eh, Dutch! ¡Finalmente llegaste! –La voz de alivio de Chang era genuina- …Sigues siendo el hombre que cumple sus promesas…

-¿Chang? –La voz de Eda mostraba sorpresa justificada al asomarse por la borda, con las gafas de visión nocturna todavía sobre su frente- …Parece que tu sastre se perdió en el camino, querido… Pareces un turista perdido con esa ropa…

-…Y a ti quien te invitó… -A Chang no le gustó para nada que aquella monja contrabandista cuya organización tenía mucho más que un asunto por solventar con la suya se hubiera aparecido de la nada a participar de la operación- …Dutch…

-Frenaos los dos… -Dutch salió a cubierta en cuanto oyó los gélidos y poco corteses saludos- Estamos aquí por Revy… Cuando esté sana y salva y de vuelta a Roanapur, mátense si quieren, pero antes de eso, o cooperan o yo mismo los mataré a ambos ¿Necesitan algo más de claridad sobre ese punto..?

…Por toda respuesta ambos alzaron los brazos en tono de rendición…

-Eso está mejor… -Dutch bajó de un salto hasta el embarcadero y le estrechó la mano- Por poco y no la contamos… Hasta los putos marinos filipinos tuvieron quehacer con nosotros… Ahora ¿Tendrás por casualidad a tus localizadores por ahí? Las cajas con mis trajes para la fiesta pesan un poco…

-Sabía que dirías eso… -Chang se volteo hacia los hombres que esperaban más allá al lado de una camioneta con la zona de carga apuntada hacia el embarcadero- ¡Casper! ¡Que Harrison traiga la camioneta con mucho cuidado hasta acá! ¡Y vengan todos! ¡Hay más equipaje!

-¡Enseguida, Señor Chang!

-Ahora –Chang apartó un poco a Dutch de la borda de la nave- ¿Quieres decirme qué mierda te pasó por la mente que trajiste a esa mujer hasta acá?

-Amor y amistad, Chang, aunque te parezca capullo y cursi que yo lo diga –Fue la seca respuesta de Dutch- Está preocupada, y quiere tanto como nosotros sacar a Revy de esta mierda… Además, si queríamos un equipo de disparo decente, nos faltaba un tirador… -Dutch fijó sus ojos en Chang con dureza- Supongo que no te importó pagar un poco más para estos tipos peleen y nos cubran las espaldas mientras entramos a sacar a Dos Manos…

-…De hecho, de eso es lo que quería hablarte… -Chang bajó la cabeza, y encendió un cigarrillo con mano firme. Lo que menos quería era que lo atraparan en su propio juego y el de Rock… De modo que dijo la verdad, pero económicamente- …La Cabeza de Dragón ha hablado…

-Mierda, Chang… -Dutch se condolió sinceramente. No por nada se habían conocido un poco más durante esa carrera contra el tiempo- …Eso significa que tendrás que abrirte incluso antes que todo termine si quieres seguir con vida…

-…Afortunadamente no es por eso… -Chang sonrió tras las gafas oscuras que nunca se quitaba- Sobreviví a la travesura, por fortuna… Pero el gran jefe ha exigido la presencia del Alma Partida para hacer el trabajo…

-¿¡QUEEE!? –El grito destemplado de Dutch hizo a todos volver la cabeza hacia él. Volviéndose consciente de lo que había hecho, bajó el tono hasta que no fue más que un cabreado siseo entre dientes- Vas a volarme la cabeza con tus gilipolleces, Chang… Primero los cincuenta grandes, luego ir con la policía con sirenas y esposas a sacar información… Y ahora esto. No sé cómo le vas a hacer, pero deshace el trato y habla con tu jefe… No quiero a ese jodido cabrón ni cerca de Revy…

-…Vamos, Dutch…

-No me trates como niñato, Chang, que ya comienzan a salirme canas hasta en los pelos del culo –El cabreo subía y subía como leche a punto de hervir- Ese hijo de puta es una arma tan ciega como perfecta. Si le dejas entrar, se cargará hasta las ratas en el sitio donde la chica está retenida… y si Revy llega a hacer o decir alguna joya de esas a que nos tiene acostumbrados, le dará el calambre de la justicia a cualquier costo y también se la cargará…

-…El Alma Partida es el Brazo de la Justicia… -Chang se puso serio, y con algo de orgullo herido levantó su dura mirada hacia Dutch- Ni siquiera la Tríada en Hong Kong, o Macao, o en cualquier puto lugar del mundo tiene derechos sobre él… Se pertenece a sí mismo y a la misión que ha escogido. Cuando la Cabeza de Dragón me dijo que lo llamara, lo hice… Me ha pedido que le contara toda la historia desde el principio casi hasta el minuto presente… Y luego de aceptar venir, me dio el siguiente mensaje para ti "_Dile al hombre negro que la joven mujer no será tocada, saldrá sin más daño que el causado por sus captores… y todos y cada uno de ellos será castigado conforme a lo que exige la justicia_.." Lo único que ha pedido, es que bloqueemos la calle y que no dejemos por nada del mundo que lleguen refuerzos en auxilio del cabrón de Pactao. Necesita todo ese espacio para sacar a Revy sin aumentarle los daños…

-Hmmm… -Dutch se rascó la corta y apretada barba sobre el mentón- Sigo teniéndole miedo a lo que ese hijo de puta pueda hacer cuando se desaten los disparos… Pero confiaré en él… ¿Pidió alguna cosa más?

-Sí… Que le marquemos el inicio de su ataque cargándonos a los centinelas de la entrada…

-Eso es fácil de hacer –Dutch sonrió con salvaje malevolencia- Bien… ya ha sido suficiente charla considerando lo que se nos viene por delante… ¿Para cuándo espera el tipo ese que comencemos?

-2340 Horas, Dutch… -Chang miró su reloj con gesto preocupado – La bitácora de vigilancia dice que las guardias se alternan justo a medianoche, así que tendremos que correr... El Brazo de la Justicia ya debe estar en su punto de partida…

-¡Señor Chang! –La voz de Casper sonaba urgente- ¡Gordon acaba de llamar! ¡El cabrón de Pactao ya está en el sitio! ¡Con cinco personas!

-Ya oíste, Dutch –Chang apretó los dientes- El maricón va a preparar otra transmisión… Hay que salir ya…

-Pues nos vamos ahora mismo… Y tú vienes con nosotros –Remató Dutch- Ya sobre la camioneta elegirás tu traje… Que los localizadores nos marquen el camino…

Entre gritos y carreras, dos camionetas salieron del embarcadero por bajo del puente de Pantal, y usando calles poco transitadas, enfilaron al este por Rivera rumbo a la calle de rizal…

Ooo

Rock se sentó quietamente a esperar, en medio de aquella noche sin luna que iba de maravilla con el propósito de su misión "_No dispondré de la vista, pero ellos tampoco, y no conocen el resto de sus sentidos como yo conozco los míos_…" Sin moverse casi, estiró su derecha hacia el costado, y al hacerlo, su mano tocó con firmeza, pero además una nube de preocupación que pasó por su rostro, aquel pequeño camelbag* que no contenía agua, sino algo mucho más importante. Lo había encontrado en su habitación justo al despertar… Más que consciente de que Chang mismo había sido quien lo había depositado en ella, pues sus oídos siempre alerta lo habían detectado en su ingreso, mas no quiso darle un susto, y girándose en el lecho lo dejo hacer en paz. Sin embargo, al levantarse, la curiosidad pudo más que toda su preparación para limpiar su mente antes de embarcarse en su misión, y tomando el pequeño morral, descubrió una tosca nota pegada a él.

_Rock:_

_Todos me toman por un tipo duro, sobrado de agallas y falto de sentimientos, y es efectivamente así como me conduzco en esta vida de mi elección. Como necesito vivir tanto como cualquiera en este mundo, debo hacer lo necesario para conseguirlo y obtener beneficios de esa condición. Pero aun eso no me ha alcanzado para contarte toda la verdad… Llámame hijo de puta las veces que quieras, porque lo merezco, pero no podía decir lo que ahora te escribo mirándote a los ojos sin sentir más vergüenza de la que estoy sintiendo._

_Los cabrones que secuestraron a Revy la han utilizado de la peor forma imaginable… No solo para ella, sino para cualquier mujer… Su estado físico, ya comprobado por los localizadores, no es bueno… Dentro del morral vienen cuatro cosas: Una muda completa para Revy, una hipodérmica con una dosis de antibiótico de amplio espectro de acuerdo a su altura y peso, Un Twinject de Noradrenalina*, y un nuevo par de Cutlass. La muda, porque sé positivamente que la chica, sin ánimo de que te tortures, ya debe haber perdido toda su ropa, y saqué la que está aquí de su propio apartamento sin que nadie se enterara. Los antibióticos son para prevenir males mayores alargando el tiempo en que pueda ser cuidada antes que la vea un médico… Y el Twinject y las Berettas… Necesitas toda la ayuda del mundo para salir de ahí una vez que la encuentres. Creo que ya debes saber cómo se inyecta… El pack tiene capacidad para dos pinchazos, pero debe bastar con los cinco a diez minutos que durará el primero…. Ello te permitirá salir de ahí peleando sin necesidad de cargar a Revy, lo que podría entorpecerlos en forma fatal… Las Berettas son para que te ayude a salir… Además, Revy nos mataría a todos si se pierde tamaño circo sin sus armas. Suerte, Hermano._

"_Sigue siendo un Hijo de Puta, pero ahora, más que antes, se está volviendo un honesto hijo de puta_…" El Reloj interno de Rock lo mantuvo quieto en el sitio que ocupaba, a dos edificios de distancia de su objetivo primordial. Ajustándose el morral a la espalda, de forma que no estorbara los ninjatos, volvió a asumir la postura relajada… Sin necesidad de contar los minutos, su cuerpo ya sabía que la hora de la verdad se acercaba.

Ooo

Balalaika ya había vaciado el vodka sin ninguna emoción o efecto aparente. Tanto ella como sus hombres, soldados entrenados para las peores situaciones, habían esperado pacientemente por horas… Y tal vez habrían sido otras tantas más, de no ser por el crepitar de la radio.

-Capitana –El tono agitado de Volochkin puso alerta tanto a Balalaika como al Sargento Boris- Nuestro vigía en las orillas ha detectado movimiento cerca del puente de Pantal… dos Vehículos por Rivera al este, seis personas… Al embarcadero llegó un bote, y nuestro hombre lo identifica como el Black Lagoon…

-Pon a todos en alerta, y tráeme unos prismáticos, Volochkin –Balalaika afiló la sonrisa- Esto está a punto de empezar… Quiero que todos traten de identificar al gilipollas de Rock. Si vino hasta acá, será mío…

ooo

-¡Cuánto Falta, Benny!

-¡No mucho, Jefe! –Benny, sin soltar el volante, miró el GPS y luego habló por la ventanilla abierta- ¡Estas manzanas son eternas! ¡Pero quedan solo dos! ¡Conviene que vayan sacando las armas!

-¿Eda?

-¡Tranquilo, Dutch! –Eda sacó la cabeza por el asiento del pasajero en la camioneta, y luego el corto y ancho cañón del milkor - ¡Este bebé está cargado y listo cuando digas!

-Chang, Ayúdame con esto… Hay que instalar a este bebé ahora… Tengo fuerza, pero esta anaconda con cañones tiene más… Si no la aseguramos nos vamos a ir al carajo una vez que dispare.

Con la camioneta aún en movimiento, Chang y dutch abrieron la caja, y sacando trípode y arma, montaron la M134 sobre el techo de la camioneta. Una vez que dutch se aseguró que el cargador y la cadena de municiones estaba en su sitio, Chang le dedicó tiempo al Barrett. Poniendo finalmente el cargador en el arma, descorrió el cerrojo para poner una bala en recámara. Usando el trípode para estabilizar el arma en la zona de carga, se sentó para que la culata del arma estuviera en línea con su cuerpo… Movimientos parecidos se veían en la camioneta que los antecedía…

-¡Rizal a menos de 20 metros! -Gritó Benny por la ventanilla- ¡Prepárense!

Benny giró cerradamente tras la pista de la primera camioneta, y cuando esta inició su maniobra sobre la marcha para atravesarse en el camino, él le pasó por el costado… Los guardias del edificio al que se acercaban ya estaban tomando conciencia que aquello no era una jugarreta de borrachos, pero no contaban con el ácido sentido del humor de Eda…

-¡Ahí tienen, con todas mis bendiciones, hijos de puta!

El milkor tronó dos veces con ruido sordo y hueco, y fracciones de segundo después dos explosiones acabaron con parte de la entrada, y con los mismos centinelas…

Ooo

El ruido de vehículos alertó a Rock. "_Es hora_…" Sin denotar ruido o sombra alguna, su figura se puso de pie, y sin tropiezo o inconveniente alguno, comenzó a trotar hacia su objetivo. Sus ojos, mejor acostumbrados a la oscuridad que los de ninguno, comenzaron a contar sombras a medida que se acercaba al edificio… una, dos, tres, cuatro… que se estaban asomando cansinamente al antepecho de aquella edificación con sus cuerpos destilando curiosidad… El ruido de dos camionetas entrando a toda velocidad por la calle de rizal en medio de gran chillido de neumáticos fue su señal… Saltó como si se tratara de la pista de obstáculos al siguiente edificio, y evitando las chimeneas, ductos de ventilación y equipos de aire acondicionado, aceleró el paso, cada vez más rápido y sin ruido… Al llegar al antepecho, puso el pie en el para dar el salto… Una figura negra voló por los aires, invisible en la espesa noche con suprema y grácil flexibilidad. "_Ojos, Brazos, Blancos_…" Todavía suspendido en el aire, Rock consideró con la velocidad del rayo su elección de objetivos, y segundos más tarde, dos dagas kunai volaron por el aire, entrando cruelmente por las nucas de dos centinelas, que se derrumbaron al instante… Los otros dos no alcanzaron siquiera a dar alguna voz de alerta… Rock ya había tomado pie, y dando un poderoso salto hacia delante, desenvainó sin ruido los dos ninjato, que en dos cortes firmes y cruzados hicieron volar sus cabezas como hojas al viento, tan limpiamente, que su sangre sorprendida apenas si manó al decapitarlos…. Las explosiones a los pies del edificio lo remecieron justo en ese instante "_Debo entrar ahora… No puedo perder tiempo…_" Corriendo presuroso volvió los ninjato a sus vainas, y se internó hacia el tercer piso por la escala que llegaba hasta el techo.

Ooo

Metida como en un carrusel de nunca acabar, todavía febril y llena de temblores, y con la sensación de le hubieran apaleado la espalda durante días enteros, Revy apenas reaccionó ante las explosiones cuya violenta luz fue capaz de atravesar las ventanas tintadas de negro de aquella bodega, difundiendo una luminosidad amarillenta que sin embargo no logró vencer al blanco hiriente de los focos que la circundaban, que no se habían apagado nunca desde que despertara en ese sitio desde lo que le parecía un siglo, aunque solo habían sido nueve días. Sin embargo, aquel punto seguro de su mente donde aún permanecía su humanidad mental todavía intacta pese al maltrato sufrido, se agitó con autentico terror cuando el significado del ruido y las luces penetró finalmente en ese espacio resguardado de su ser "_No… ¡Mierda, no! ¡Váyanse, Joder! ¡Dutch, Benny! ¿Qué no lo entienden? ¡Váyanse de una puta vez de aquí o los matarán..!_" De pronto, algo que había sido su campo de flores (Tal como alguna vez le dijera Fabiola en el Triángulo Dorado) durante todos esos días inacabables se hizo presente remeciendo sus sentimientos y emociones _"¡Joder! ¡Rock está ahí afuera! ¡Váyanse, ahora, llévenselo o lo matarán! ¡Llévenselo ahora...!_" Su desesperación, como en las veces anteriores, se contrajo hasta un punto definido de su mente… Pero ya casi sin fuerzas para estallar, apenas trajo luz a sus ojos…

-Tengo… Que… Ir… Por… Rock…

Su habla casi deformada por el dolor de las restricciones en tobillos y muñecas a medida que las tiraba metódicamente para intentar soltarse una vez más, se fue diluyendo en escasos segundos… Ya si fuerzas, y casi a punto de rendirse, una lágrima solitaria, la primera en muchos años derramada por auténticos motivos, rodó por su mejilla derecha, y goteó cristalinamente sobre el muslo del mismo lado. La fiebre volvió, y con ella un nuevo episodio de inconsciencia…

Ooo

La explosión en la entrada del edificio se sintió como un verdadero terremoto dentro del avispero que los negocios de Pactao generaban en su interior. El pánico fue instantáneo, y tan incontenible, que sus mismos hombres se vieron arrastrados por la marea de gente que intentaba escapar de aquel infierno que parecía haberse desatado de la nada. La gente huía desbocada desde las salas de Juateng, y los tragamonedas electrónicos cayeron al suelo en gran cantidad producto de la desesperada estampida…

-¡Llegaron, Señor, están atacando! ¡Nos atacan!

-.¡Afuera, carajo, afuera, a defenderse –Mabanglo estaba fuera de sí- ¡Vayan afuera y baleen a esos cabrones! ¡Tony! ¡Sigueme, vamos con el jefe!

-Pero…

-¡Sígueme y no discutas, por la mierda! ¡Vamos, Tony!

-…Pero…

-Los hijos de puta allá afuera no vienen por nosotros… Vienen por la puta en el segundo piso… Y si de mí depende, viva no se la van a llevar…

Ambos hombres comenzaron a correr entre empellones y balazos al techo hacia la escala oculta del local…

Ooo

Los filipinos comenzaban a salir en gran número desde la puerta principal, intentando parapetarse entre ellos mismos atropelladamente, mientras intentaban contestar el fuego… La minigun permanecía en silencio, pero la escopeta Remington tronaba a placer en manos de Dutch… Eda, ya maniática por las explosiones del milkor, Había descendido desde la camioneta con el arma a la espalda, y gastaba un cargador tras otro de su Glock, tirando casi al blanco en medio de una risa algo enajenada… Chang, con la suprema habilidad del maestro, movía la camioneta cada vez que hacía tronar roncamente al Barrett, llevándose en su camino no solo a su blanco sino también un trozo de edificio en cada oportunidad. Las Heckler &Koch del grupo de localizadores se centraban en las ventanas sobre la marquesina, al detectar que sus enemigos pretendían cazarlos desde la altura…

-¡Esto está la mar de entretenido, Dutch! – Eda había detectado a los enemigos en la altura, y había hecho hablar al Milkor para disuadirlos por un rato- ¡De haber sabido que las cosas eran así, rato largo que me habría quitado los hábitos para trabajar contigo!

-¡Estoy con casa llena, Chica! –Dutch también sonreía salvajemente mientras le daba sabio uso a su Smith & Wesson- ¡Para otra vez será!

-…Yo ya perdí ese ímpetu… -Chang disparaba otra vez el Barrett llevándose a tres en su camino de destrucción- Solo sigan disparando, joder… El Alma Partida sigue trabajando adentro… Esto no durará mucho más…

-¡Aún faltan los refuerzos, Chang! –Presuroso, Dutch enfundó su revólver, y sacó de su cajón de trucos un Kalashnikov ya cargado al que le descorrió el cerrojo de inmediato para comenzar a disparar-¡Cuando vengan, suelta ese elefante y ponte con el RPG de inmediato, que no tardan en llegar!

Ooo

Sin un ruido que lo delatara, la negra figura de Rock se coló en el piso inmediatamente inferior en cuanto el ruido de las primeras explosiones comenzó a mezclarse con el auténtico fragor del tiroteo en la calle… No alcanzó a dar dos pasos, cuando sus sentidos aguzados de inmediato le notificaron el descorrimiento de cerrojos… Los secuaces de Pactao ocupando dependencias del lado del edificio que no tenía ventanas salían a averiguar el origen del tumulto… y pronto una puerta casi inmediatamente a su derecha comenzó a hacer lo mismo "_Este es el callejón de la desdicha_…" No quedaba nada sino entregarse a sus instintos y al aguzado imperio de sus sentidos… Cerrando los ojos se internó hacia el punto de su máxima concentración…

-¡Hey, Tú!

…Rock se lanzó adelante desenvainando los ninjatos, que en dos cortes precisos terminaron con el brazo derecho y el cuello del que había hablado… sus estertores llamaron la atención de los demás … "_Dos a la derecha_…" Se lanzó en una poderosa carrera hacia adelante, sintiendo más enemigos en su camino… "_Uno a la izquierda_…" los primeros disparos en su contra lo hicieron dar una voltereta en el aire… Y dos Kunai volaron cegadoramente hacia la derecha, incrustándose rectamente en las gargantas de sus oponentes… Tocando Tierra, avanzó con velocidad fantástica… y los dos ninjato nuevamente desenvainados dieron cuenta en dos cortes con el cuarto. Cinco más intentaban dar la voz de alerta… Nuevamente sobre su carrera, Rock desenfundó las Glock… El suave y apagado tronar de las armas marcó solo cinco disparos… Y ya sin detenerse a ver los daños, Alcanzó la escala saltando entre los cuerpos sin vida, para dejarse caer deslizándose con manos y piernas sobre los barandales, hacia el piso inferior…

Ooo

Mabanglo y Guirindola llegaron en tres saltos de escala al entrepiso… El fragor de los disparos, incluso dentro de la misma edificación, hacía algo difícil la comunicación. Entrando violentamente por la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, lo hallaron de pie ante su escritorio hablando furiosamente por su teléfono móvil…

-¡Que el juateng se vaya a la mierda, Salustio! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque me están haciendo harnero el edificio, hijo de puta! ¿Qué no oyes los balazos, pedazo de mierda? ¡Envíalos a todos! ¡Barangay! ¡Pogo Chico, Pantal, Oeste, Tapual, TODOS! ¡Si tiene un cuchillo al cinto me sirve, estúpido! ¡Adios!

Con la respiración agitada, y el rostro demudado de rabia, Pactao estrelló el aparato contra el suelo con violencia escasamente vista en él…

-…A la mierda el trato… -Miró a Guirindola y a Mabanglo con gesto negro y siniestro- Vamos al piso de arriba… Me cargaré con mis propias manos a la puta, y luego la tiraremos por la ventana para que esta mierda se acabe de una vez…

…Una ráfaga de balas los dejó en el piso en posición angustiante, sin poderse mover…

Ooo

-…Solo están disparando desde fuera… No entran, Capitana…

El tono preocupado de volochkin comenzó a enfurecer a Balalaika…

-¿Identificaciones?

-…Dutch, el negro… -Volochkin se llevó los prismáticos a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que Balalaika se acercaba a la ventana y hacía lo mismo- …El Rubio de los teclados, que ahora está escondido tras el muro del estacionamiento… Ahí está… El Chino…

-…Y la golfa de Eda… -Balalaika, con los prismáticos en los ojos, estuvo a punto de rechinar los dientes- ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí..?

…La radio de Volochkin crepitó con una llamada urgente…

-¡Imposible! –Se volvió hacia su superiora con gesto aterrorizado- Capitana, nadie sabe cómo… Pero el equipo Dos dice que ya hay alguien en el interior…

-¡Maldición! –Balalaika estuvo a centésimas de arrojar con rabia los prismáticos a través de la ventana- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! –Se volvió furibunda hacia Boris- Sargento, tome el mando… Vamos a…

…La Radio crepitó nuevamente…

-…La identificación es negativa, Capitana… -Volochkin estaba tan confundido como ella- …La persona dentro del sitio… Está armada… Y es como el Ángel de la Muerte… Los equipos Uno y Dos apenas pudieron detectarlo…

-¡Maldición! –Ya a punto de perder los estribos, Balalaika arrojó los prismáticos con violencia al suelo- Esperaremos… Si el gilipollas está tan escondido como Benny… Solo saldrá cuando todo termine… Mantengan todos sus posiciones… Esta mierda se está saliendo de toda previsión…

Ooo

Nuevamente deslizándose por los barandales, Rock llegó por fin al piso que estaba buscando desde el principio… Su tiempo se acababa de manera espeluznante. Sabía bien que en cuanto la sorpresa y la adrenalina del ataque aturdiera a sus oponentes hasta hacerles olvidar el temor a la muerte, las cosas se pondrían extremadamente transitadas en su camino, y no quería pelear con la libertad de la que se sabía capaz hasta que Revy pudiera defenderse como sabía perfectamente que podía… Agradeció interiormente a la previsión de Chang mientras comenzaba a trotar por aquel pasillo ancho y alto con bodegas a sus costados… Hasta que gritos desgarradores detuvieron su camino… Aguzando el oído, sintió los gritos desesperados a su derecha, y sus ojos detectaron el movimiento de la pesada puerta de corredera que sonaba sordamente, mientras el cerrado candado en su exterior tintineaba metálicamente al ritmo de los golpes. "…_No puedo dejarlos morir aquí_…" La Glock en su derecha tronó contra el candado, y enseguida empujó la corredera hasta que su propio peso abrió la ancha entrada de la bodega. Sus ojos no pudieron abarcar el espectáculo sin sentirse enfermo por lo que veía. El grupo de macilentos y apretujados camboyanos en su interior le hizo sin querer recordar las veces que la compañía se vio envuelta en tráficos humanos… Principalmente chicas para hacer de putas en los más diversos sitios dentro y fuera de Tailandia… Pero esos habían sido casi viajes de placer en comparación con lo que sus ojos le mostraban… Con las ropas hechas harapos, todos en mala o muy mala condición, Los camboyanos se lanzaron hablando palabras incomprensibles y estirándole las manos pidiendo clemencia, en aquel espacio convertido en estrecha ratonera por la cantidad de gente que había, desde niños en la primera infancia hasta ancianos casi sin posibilidad de mantenerse en pie…

-_Yǒu méiyǒu rén shuō zhōngguó huà ma?(¿Alguien habla chino?)_

…Nadie respondió en medio del coro de lamentos…

-_¿English?_

-…Yo entender, Señor –Un camboyano de rostro doliente se le puso enfrente- No matar, por favor…

-No lo haré… -Rock miró nervioso al pasillo- Saca a toda esta gente escaleras arriba hasta el techo. Cuando lleguen ahí, pasen al edificio del lado derecho, y bajen por la escala de incendio… Lo más rápido que puedan… Este edificio se va a llenar de balas, y estallara de un momento a otro… Partan ¡ahora, ahora!

Rock mismo comenzó a hacer circular a aquella gente hacia la escala, hasta que el flujo se estabilizó por sí mismo… Entonces se dirigió finalmente hasta la puerta al final del camino que había buscado por un tiempo que se le habían antojado siglos. La Glock tronó nuevamente para romper el candado… Y sus ojos nuevamente rebasaron los límites de su sorpresa "…_Por la sangre de Buda_… " No pudo evitar acercarse lentamente, en medio de la espesa oscuridad de la bodega, cortada por ese círculo de hiriente luz blanca justo al centro… Un tufo insoportable a heces, vómito, encierro y humedad le golpeó la nariz con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de embotar su olfato… Serenándose, sin embargo, este también le confirmó, por bajo de toda aquella porquería, lo mismo que el reflejo de sus ojos…

-…Revy…

La emoción estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la concentración: Atada, desnuda, y aparentemente sin sentido, derrumbada sobre una silla, su cabello suelto y apelmazado cubriéndole el rostro, comenzaron a hacer subir la temperatura de su rabia "_Frénate… Busca tu centro… Sacarla de aquí es tu misión, tus ganas, tu deber… La justicia tendrá su tiempo, pero no ahora_…" Respirando hondo, se acercó con paso rápido y silencioso… Sin perder tiempo, soltó las restricciones en tobillos y manos… Revy se derrumbó hacia el respaldo como una figura sin vida… Alarmado, Rock llevó sus dedos a la carótida… Y se tranquilizó al sentir el pulso firme de la chica… Quitando una de las tiras del cuello de su tenida táctica, volvió a tomarle el cabello para despejarle las sienes… Y al hacerlo sintió con inquietud la fuerte temperatura en su frente…

-…Rock… Rock…

-_He´s safe… __Quiet, Revy…_

Rock sonrió tras la máscara… Pese al estado en que estaba, ella seguía preocupándose por él… Por lo mismo decidió contestarle en inglés casi en un susurro para no delatar su voz… Alzándola delicadamente de la silla, la tendió en el piso, y desatando el pequeño Camelbag, comenzó rápidamente la tarea de restaurar en algo su penosa condición… Con respeto cubrió su cuerpo con su ropa interior, para luego vestirla. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, Y la Revy que conocía comenzó a verse como la recordaba, Sacó las Cutlass, y luego de poner balas en sus recámaras, reacomodó las pistoleras, enfundó las armas, y colocó dos cargadores en cada bolsillo de sus jeans cortados… Todo ese movimiento pareció hacer aletear su mente, pues la vio abrir los ojos y ver hacia su rostro en contraluz…

-…Cabrón… Quién… Eres…

-_Stay calm ... Chang has sent me to get you out of here ... I'll give you medicine ... Soon you will be better ..._

Revy apenas respondió con un monosílabo, quedando con los ojos semiabiertos… Sin perder tiempo le inyectó el antibiótico… Pero mientras lo hacía sus sensibles oídos comenzaron a sentir pasos… varios pares de pisadas que intentaban pasar desapercibidas en la oscuridad… Pisadas que hacían un mal intento de encerrarlo dentro de aquel pequeño espacio demasiado iluminado "_El Círculo de las Decisiones_…" Rock consideró todas sus posibilidades… Y ya decidido, remeció levemente a Revy…

-…Qué… Mierda…

-... _I'll turn off the lights ... Whatever happens, do not move, do not raise your head ... Soon we will go from here ..._

-OK… Hablas… Raro…

Rock no tuvo tiempo de sonreír… Antes que Revy concluyera su frase, una daga Kunai en vuelo rasante sobre el sucio pavimento, chocó contra la toma de corriente entre chispas, cortando los focos… Diez armas atronaron la bodega al mismo tiempo… El ruido inmisericorde, unido al efecto positivo del antibiótico, despertó más centrada a Revy, que imprudentemente levantó la cabeza… Y el espectáculo comenzó a hacerla temblar al darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo de desvarío: Estaba vestida, tenía sus armas nuevamente… Y la sombra que le había susurrado en inglés durante todo ese tiempo, se batía entre los fogonazos a sable limpio…

-¡Ahí, ahí está! ¡Maten al cabrón, mátenlo! ¡Ahora, del otro lado!

-¡Alguien encienda la luz, por la mierda, el puto ninja nos está acabando!

Primero un estertor, y luego otro… mientras los repetidos fogonazos lo iluminaban por fracciones de segundo "_Mierda… No… No puedo creerlo… Chang envió al cabrón de china… ¡Chang lo envió a rescatarme..!_" Sus fuerzas casi se acababan cuando alguien, medio vivo, medio cadáver, se cargó en su último estertor contra el interruptor de la luz de la bodega… Los disparos ya se habían acabado, y cuando la luz de aquel sitio le volvió a golpear los ojos, vio a aquel tipo enteramente vestido de negro, con una rodilla en tierra, quitando sus sables cortos del pecho de dos de sus captores que se habían ido al mismo tiempo sobre él… Agitándolos a continuación para quitarles el exceso de sangre, los enfundó en un movimiento coordinado llevándolos sobre su cabeza… Con su reducido arco de visión, sin embargo, pudo ver el pavoroso rastro de miembros desprendidos y hombres acuchillados a su alrededor… La sangre corría en ríos, tiñendo aquel sitio para nada estrecho con el conocido y tibio dulzor del aroma de la muerte reciente "_Jamás podría, ni sana, con esta sicótica mierda… El tipo del sable en Japón era un gilipollas con una lima de uñas al lado de este cabrón_…" Las fuerzas finalmente se le acabaron, haciendo descansar su cabeza en el suelo… Momento en que el rostro enfundado en aquella máscara bloqueó la luz sobre sus ojos… Al hacerlo, algo escapó de su cuello, y brilló brevemente ante sus ojos con una forma reconocible antes de que él lo guardara con algo de urgencia… Solo entonces reparó en la extraña forma que había en su mano…

-…Qué mierda… Vas a… Darme…

-... _I'll give you something so you can move freely ... Your guns are loaded ... When I say, follow me, and do not stop for any reason ... __This will Hurt…_

…El susurro todavía no se apagaba cuando el Twinject se hundió con decisión en el espacio entre sus pechos… Recordó otra vez la angustiosa agonía de estar reviviendo luego del aquel pinchazo que le aplicara Dutch durante el episodio del carguero… Su respiración se agitó como si se hubiera tragado todo el aire del mundo en una sola inspiración…

-¡CABRONNN DE MIERDAAA…!

…Sus sienes comenzaron a latirle con furia… su corazón se aceleró… Y Revy comenzó a sentir un frío que no la hacía tiritar corriendo por todo su cuerpo… que se llevaba en forma mágica todos sus males y cansancio… Se puso de pie de un salto, con los ojos abiertos y los colmillos salidos, y desenfundando las Berettas, quedó lista para la acción…

- _Follow me, Revy! Fingers on the trigger! Now all the way downstairs!_

-…Es la mejor mierda que me han dicho en todos estos putos días…

Rock echo a correr hacia el pasillo… Y con la alegría estallándole en el pecho, sintió a Revy a sus espaldas, siguiéndole el paso bota a bota en su camino a la libertad…

Ooo

-¡Chang! ¡Deja ese elefante y ven a ayudarme! -El grito de Dutch remeció al aturdido Bai-Ji, ensimismado en volver la entrada del edificio de Pactao en un Queso gruyere tatuado de restos humanos en cada disparo del Barrett- ¡Ya llegan!

-¿Y Eda?

-La monja infernal y tus localizadores ya tienen a los que quedan vivos soldados a la entrada –Dutch miró con gesto urgente hacia delante- Se bastan solos por el momento… Vamos, Chang, mueve tu chino culo y carga ya el RPG…

El pedido de Dutch no carecía de urgencia: Los primeros automóviles y camionetas comenzaban a aparecer uno tras otro por las calles adyacentes para reforzar a sus compañeros en el edificio: El primero de varios LAW salió de la camioneta de los localizadores… No se necesitó más que eso para que el minigun comenzara su fúnebre sinfonía de disparos. La camioneta se movía convulsionada por la potencia de aquella arma que hacía reír salvajemente a su operador… Los autos comenzaban a detenerse entre chispazos y nubes de humo a medida que la incontestable cadencia de fuego los iba destrozando uno a uno…

-¡Hora de bailar, Chicos!

El primero de los varios RPG que se gastarían en el tramo final de aquella batalla (Que por fortuna había sido tan rápida que ni siquiera había puesto en alguna clase de alerta a los corrompidos policías de la ciudad) salió entre nubes de humo y fuego dirigido por la diestra mano de Chang. Al instante una camioneta con cinco ocupantes en su caja de carga voló por los aires envuelta en llamas y gritos desgarrados…

-…Solo un poco más… Solo un poco más… -Chang volvía a cargar una cabeza explosiva en el arma- El Alma Partida está a punto de salir… Luego hará justicia y saldremos de aquí…

…En medio de la infernal balacera de todos los calibres, dos vehículos más fueron pasto de las llamas en medio de cegadoras explosiones…

Ooo

Rock sabía que bajar al entrepiso y luego ganar la calle no iba a ser cosa fácil… Pero ahora, y por lo menos durante los diez minutos siguientes, contaría con el decisivo respaldo de las pistolas de Revy… Que encabronada y sedienta de venganza luego de todo lo que suponía le había pasado en aquellos días de pesadilla, probablemente los hiciera durar hasta doce o quince, cargándose hasta a las ratas en su camino de salida. Colgado de los barandales para deslizarse y llegar primero al entrepiso, sentía a sus espaldas los pasos de Revy, pero al mismo tiempo el hedor de la heroína cocinándose en sus precursores le golpeo decisivamente el olfato… Soltándose al llegar al piso, puso la rodilla en tierra, y cerró los ojos abriendo los brazos para potenciar sus sentidos antes de dar otra decisiva carrera hacia el nivel de la calle…

-…Que ganas de tener esas zancas largas para jugar igual que tú… -Revy se frenó al ver a aquel hombre enteramente vestido de negro quieto y sin soltar ruido ni de su respiración… Con una rodilla en tierra, no veía sus ojos cerrados, pero sí sus brazos estirados y sus manos abiertas, como si se tratase de un radar humano- …Vamos tío, ¿Qué te pasa que no te mueves?

-_quiet, Revy ... On the right, drug lab ... five people ... On the left, six people ... __Two women ... Four men ... They are ..._

-Están follando los muy maricones… -La frase furibunda de Revy no sorprendió a Rock: Chang nunca se lo dijo directamente, pero luego de evaluar el estado de Revy en el momento en que la sacó de la bodega, la nota que le había dejado casi salía sobrando- Esos déjamelos a mí…

-_Now is thy justice, Revy…_

-…Qué bonito hablas, Alma Partida -Revy sonrió ácidamente al recordar- Te pareces a alguien que conozco…

Rock sudó frío al oír de labios de Revy el nombre que lo identificaba… Tal parecía que sus trabajos ya habían sobrepasado las fronteras de China… Y se estaba poniendo demasiado cerca de que ella lo descubriera. Moviendo la cabeza para sacarse la impresión, desenganchó dos granadas de mano de su traje… Soltando las espoletas, contó mentalmente, y luego con violento movimiento de los brazos, lanzó ambas en destinos opuestos…

-…_Fire in the hole…_

Ambas granadas estallaron al hacer contacto con las puertas, astillándolas hasta casi desaparecer… De inmediato salieron hombres armados del laboratorio… Las Glock tronaron al instante con despiadada precisión… Más hombres subían por una escalera lateral que constaba en sus planos mentales… Mientras que Revy, con estudiada crueldad, pateó los restos de la puerta, donde las aterrorizadas putas, todavía enculadas por los negros que la violaron, lloraban tan frías como aterradas por la situación ante los ojos de rabia de los hombres de color… Más allá el Doctor buscaba refugio en el fondo del cuarto pidiendo clemencia, lo mismo que un hombrecito rechoncho y con cara de maestro de primaria al que no reconoció "_Si estaba aquí, la mierda también participó… Que se joda_…" El metálico y ronco canto de las Berettas se mezcló con el ritmo parejo y más suave de las Glock de su ocasional compañero… Satisfecha, Revy volvió al pasillo, y poniéndose espalda con espalda tras el Alma Partida, comenzó uno de los más extraños episodios de que iba a tener conciencia por el resto de su vida… Entonces, no lo sabía, Pero Rock Sí. Paso adelante, giro a la izquierda, giro a la derecha, cambio de velocidad… Aquellos dos, como partes separadas de un todo avanzaban repartiendo justicia y muerte como si nunca hubieran experimentado la separación, como si pelear de esa manera fuera algo natural y parte del fuero interno de cada cual… Donde iba una Cutlass a la izquierda, la Glock iba a la derecha para cubrir el movimiento…

-_The person you talked about… __Is your boyfriend?_

_-_…Algo así… -Revy sonrió curiosa ante la pregunta de aquella sombra susurrante- …Solo que él todavía no lo sabe…

Con rápido movimiento, en cuanto se hubo despejado el camino para bajar, Rock desprendió otra granada, soltándola por la escalera oculta… Y luego dos más, para abrirse camino por la escalera principal… Luego desenfundó las Glock, y soltando los cargadores vacíos, puso los dos de treinta y tres tiros, y pasó el selector de las armas a automático… El momento de la verdad se iba acercando…

Ooo

La balacera sobre los ventanales y el pasillo todavía mantenía a Pactao y sus lugartenientes tendidos en el suelo entre los restos de su oficina… el fragor de los tiros seguía ensordecedor, pero en un instante preciso, el ruido pareció aumentar en oleadas y luego ir decreciendo… Arrastrandose como un reptil, Guirindola se acercó a la puerta, y con serio riesgo, la entreabrió mientras permanecía en el suelo…

-…Es la tía… -Susurró con rabia hacia su jefe- Alguien vino por ella… Tiene sus armas y se ve tan fresca como una lechuga… un tipo de negro vino por ella…

-Dinos cuando se pierdan por la escalera… -Pactao susurró furioso- Luego saldremos y nos los cargaremos… Alguien tiene que pagar por toda esta mierda…

Ooo

Las cortas ráfagas de las Glock en ambas manos de Rock barrieron la sala principal de Juateng en cuanto este la tuvo a la vista… Enfundando una de las pistolas, largó sobre esa y las adyacente separadas por paneles, dos granadas más… y luego dos más… Las explosiones terminaron por hacer salir a los hombres emboscados entre ellas…

-_Now, Revy… Is your turn…_

-…Ahora vas a ver por qué me dicen Dos Manos…

Revy saltó con grácil gesto desde las mismas escalinatas… Todavía girando en el aire, sopesó sus blancos, y al instante tronaron las Berettas con potencia incontestable eliminando a tres de aquellos tipos... los disparos iban y venían, y mientras su salvaje sonrisa le curvaba el rostro, sintió como si una sombra negra la olfateara… Con los ojos dilatados de sorpresa vio, de cabeza sobre ella, que todavía iba en el aire, al Alma Partida, que emulando como un negativo su movimiento, había alineado sus Glock sobre las Berettas, repitiendo el mismo patrón de disparos… los tres tipos restantes, cayeron como sacos…

No había transcurrido un segundo desde que llegaran al suelo, cuando las balas comenzaron a picotear alrededor suyo… Rock, mucho más rápido que Revy, se giró sobre si mismo, y pasando las Glock a automático, vació el resto de las 66 balas de sus cargadores extendidos hacia las tres sombras que buscaban parapeto en el vano de la escalera…

-¡_Cover up, Quickly, Revy_!

El siseo furioso de Rock, que estaba al descubierto lo mismo que ella, justo en el pasillo de comunicación de aquella sala con el laberinto de las tragamonedas, no fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Revy… Aun con el auxilio de la Noradrenalina, el tiempo al parecer, se había acabado para ella… Cuando la vio trastabillar, y bañada en sudor, apoyar la espalda en el pilar que soportaba ese pasillo, indiferente a los disparos, comprendió que nada podía hacer salvo sacarla de ahí… Al precio que fuera… los rieles de las Glock se frenaron al final de su carrera, los cargadores extendidos cayeron… Revy, en tanto, a medio camino de la realidad, sujeta a una fatiga tan devastadora que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, con el insidioso y fuerte dolor a su espalda baja volviendo una vez más, miró hacia el sitio donde estaba firmemente plantado su rescatador, rodeado del polvo y los silbidos de las balas que estaba enfrentando por ella "_Es… Es verdad… Al cabrón las balas no lo hieren_…"

Nada más alejado de la realidad: Rock ya había sentido tres roces fuertes, quemantes y profundos en ambos brazos y una pierna…Pero no pudo sino agradecer al sabio e inteligente maestro que le había enseñado cómo lidiar con el dolor… Ya no existía tiempo sino para sacar a Revy cuanto antes de ahí… Decidido se lanzó a la carrera entre las balas, llegando hasta el pilar donde ella se había apoyado, En el preciso instante que su cuerpo cubría a Revy para cargarla en sus brazos, un balazo de alta velocidad atravesó con fortuna rayana en la casualidad más absoluta, el espacio vacío entre su trapecio y su omoplato sin tocar ni hueso, venas o arterias en su camino… La sensación de quemazón era casi insoportable "_Cuando venir calor, y ser mucho, hombre entrenado por frío doblar pero no quebrarse_…" Rock cerró los ojos, y cargando a Revy entre sus brazos, echó a correr por los pasillos de las tragamonedas…

Ooo

-¡Se va, Jefe, Se va! –Mabanglo, seguido de Guirindola, bajaba la escalera a la carrera- ¡Herí al cabrón en el hombro y una pierna y como si nada!

-…Entonces vamos por ellos –Envalentonado, Pactao sacó su arma y corrió junto con sus hombres- Ya no puede correr con la tía en los brazos… Morirán antes de poner un pie fuera de aquí…

Siguiéndole el paso echaron a correr por el pasillo principal, fuera de la vista del hombre de negro y su rescatada…

Ooo

El hombro herido iba manchando de sangre invisible pero viscosa su tenida táctica… Rock, pese a que el balazo no lo había afectado de manera definitiva, ahora el simple esfuerzo por mantener la preciosa carga en sus brazos lo estaba enloqueciendo… Respirando con fuerza pero concentradamente, hizo un alto para serenarse y sopesar sus posibilidades antes de salir… Cuatro o cinco hombres quedaban todavía defendiendo los restos de la entrada, entre nubes de cascotes y pedazos de hormigón desprendidos a fuerza de disparos por el grupo que lo respaldaba en las afueras. Ya decidido, dejó a Revy sentada y apoyada en una tragamonedas…

-_One minute, Revy, just one minute_…

-De aquí no… me voy… A… Mover… Cabrón… -Revy tomaba aliento para respirar- …Solo sacame… De aquí…

Solo un par de segundos más tarde, cuatro de las cinco kunai que le quedaban fueron eliminando uno a uno a los defensores… Para sellar su salida, arrojó finalmente por la destrozada entrada la última de sus granadas de fragmentación…

-¡Dutch! ¡Casper! –Chang gritó en el exterior a todo lo que daban sus pulmones en cuanto detectó la explosión- ¡Eda! ¡Alto al fuego! ¡Alto al fuego! ¡Va a salir! ¡VA A SALIR!

Un silencio de muerte se extendió por la calle en cuanto las armas callaron… Tímidamente, en oleadas, como si el origen se encontrara todavía muy lejos, las sirenas policiales comenzaron a ulular… Consciente de que tendrían que salir a todo escape, evadir a la policía, y montarse nuevamente en el Lagoon para irse de ahí, Benny salió de su escondite a toda carrera para ponerse en el lugar del conductor… Al darse cuenta que el parabrisas estaba agujereado al punto de impedirle la visión, en una maniobra apurada desusada en él, lo pateó con ambas piernas haciendo fuerza hasta que cayó como un muro mal equilibrado sobre el cofre de la camioneta… Ya conforme, dio el contacto para estar listo en cuanto oyera la orden…

Rock volvió al instante al sitio donde había dejado a Revy… Casi en el punto de la inconsciencia. Antes de volver a cargarla, le faltaba solo un detalle más. Metiendo su derecha al bolsillo, sacó lo que había en el firmemente oculto en su mano empuñada. Cuando volvió a tenerla en sus brazos, hasta el dolor se le olvidó… Poniendo todas las precauciones del mundo, caminó los metros que lo separaban de la entrada…

-¿Dónde crees que vas, cabrón hijo de puta?

…Rock se detuvo paralizado solo dos pasos fuera de ese destrozado acceso… Un metálico toquecito en su pecho, sin embargo, lo hizo sonreír…

-…_I'm returning this woman to your friends… What a problem with that?_

-…Hablas como una monja, jodido hijo de puta… Claro que hay un problema -La voz de Pactao destilaba una rabia incontenible- El problema es que de aquí no te vas. Date vuelta, y quítate la puta máscara para que pueda ver tus ojos pidiendo clemencia antes de morir… Eso, a menos que quieras hacerlo como un puto cobarde agujereado por la espalda… Yo no tengo problema con eso…

…Rock comenzó a girarse lentamente…

-…Yo…

…Guirindola supo que algo estaba mal, pero no sabía qué…

-…Siempre…

-…Mabanglo sintió el susurro apagado, pero no sabía quién estaba hablando…

-…Cumplo…

…Pactao, cerrado a todo, quería gritar su victoria pese a su derrota…

-…Mis…

Rock completó el lento giro… Y ante los ojos de sorpresa de esos tres, Revy, todavía en sus brazos, les apuntaba con una de sus Cutlass, habiendo guardado durante todo ese tiempo las fuerzas justas para concentrar en su venganza…

-…Promesas…

La Beretta en la izquierda de Revy tronó tres veces con sólido movimiento… Y tres balazos limpios y directos agujerearon las cabezas de los tres emisarios de su desgracia reciente. Aquellos tres cadáveres vacilaron una fracción de segundo, todavía de pie, hasta que se derrumbaron desarticuladamente sobre la sucia alfombra del local… Sin soltar el arma, el brazo laxo y sin fuerzas de Revy apuntó al suelo en cuanto perdió el sentido…

-Bien hecho, Revy… Ahora sí vámonos de aquí…

Rock le había hablado con su propia voz… pero ninguna respuesta volvió desde los ojos cerrados de Revy… Le dio un vistazo con sus ojos brillantes y la sonrisa ancha tras la máscara, y echó a andar decidido hasta la camioneta donde se divisaba a Chang, Dutch ¿Y Eda? "_En este mundo de locos, nadie sabe para quien trabaja_…" Mientras caminaba, contó despaciosamente los pasos hasta sentirse seguro… "_Revy cumplió con su promesa… Ahora toca la mía…_" Abriendo la mano derecha, su pulgar fue sin necesidad de mirar al botón que abría el circuito de las cargas "_La justicia vino a cobrar su precio… Ha llegado la hora de pagar_…" El mismo pulgar presionó el otro botón tres veces en rápida secuencia… Y una explosión ultraterrena movió hasta el piso sobre el que ese edificio tenía sus cimientos… La construcción crujió con un grito agudo y metálico a medida que las cargas secundarias y de todos los pisos la volvían un volcán de llamas hirvientes… los balcones del lado de la calle cayeron con gran estruendo, mientras los pequeños vidrios a que habían sido reducidos los ventanales tintineaban en todas direcciones…

Ooo

-¡Has visto, Chang, el cabrón de mierda está loco! –Dutch, todavía impresionado por la enorme deflagración, seguía gritando, encabronado- ¡Casi nos mata a todos con su circo!

-…Y a quien le importa, Dutch… -Chang sonreía tras las gafas- mira lo que trae en los brazos…

Pese al intenso brillo de las explosiones menores y el fuego que brotaba por todos lados ennegreciendo con sus llamas a la destrozada estructura, Dutch, pestañeando como un búho tras sus redondas gafas de sol, detectó una sombra negra con sables cruzados a la espalda… Que caminando tranquilamente hacia él, traía a alguien en brazos…

-¡Gran mierda! –Dutch salió de un salto desde la caja de la camioneta- ¡El hijo de puta lo consiguió! ¡Es Revy!

…Rock caminó sin un murmullo la decena de pasos que lo separaban del gigante negro…

-_As promised, Black Man… I leave it in your hands. Take her out of here now, and that she sees a doctor as soon as possible…_

-Si, claro, claro, tío… -Dutch recibió a Revy de brazos de Rock, y se volteó al mismo tiempo hacia la camioneta- ¡Benny! ¡Abre la puerta de la cabina para meter a Revy! ¡Eda, recíbela tú desde adentro! –Se volvió casi instantáneamente hacia el tipo de negro- Y tú… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde mierda se fue ese tipo?

…No había nadie delante de Dutch… Ni nada que dijera que alguien había realmente estado ahí entregándole a Revy… salvo que al mirar hacia abajo, pequeñísimas manchas de lo que parecía ser sangre marcaban el sitio donde había estado "_Es valiente como un tigre el hijo de puta… qué duda cabe. Pero sigue siendo un ser humano_…"

-…Al Alma Partida no le gustan las lisonjas… -Chang interrumpió la cadena de los pensamientos de Dutch- Le gusta más hacer silenciosamente la labor de la justicia… -Tendió el oído en cuanto sintió el ruido de sirenas intensificándose- Es mejor que se vayan ahora mismo… Tenemos a la Bofia casi encima…

-¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo que salvar el culo y el del Alma Partida ahora… Los localizadores nos han escogido una ruta de escape segura, aparte de la de ellos… -Echó a correr hacia la otra camioneta- ¡Nos vemos en Roanapur!

Solo segundos más tarde la agujereada camioneta corría como el viento por Ángel Fernández hacia el puente de Pantal… No cabían los fingimientos si lo que estaba en juego era tanto su libertad como la salud de Revy… En la cabina posterior, todavía entre extenuada y semi consciente, con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Eda, la chica experimentó una suerte de episodio de lucidez al sentir el agitado movimiento que Benny imprimía al volante de la máquina al esquivar autos en demanda del Lagoon…

-¿E… Eda?

-¿Quién otra, querida…? La parranda que te has pegado resultó un poco larga… Así que te vinimos a buscar…

-Me queda claro que no te envío más a Bangkok –Apuntó con tono jocoso Dutch desde el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta- Te pierdes catorce días, y encima no traes el encargo…

-…Váyanse todos a la mierda…

Después de la singular frase, un pensamiento brotó al unísono desde aquellas tres cabezas. "_No cabe duda… Revy está de vuelta_…"

ooo

Rock había hecho su parte. Estaba, aunque herido, satisfecho de la labor realizada, pero más aún, pese al cansancio y al dolor que sentía en ese minuto, su corazón se ensanchaba cálidamente por aquella franca declaración de Revy durante su lucha por salir del edificio. Ante su pregunta de si acaso tenía novio, la respuesta casi lo saca de balance "_Algo así… Pero él todavía no lo sabe_…" No tenía ganas de quedarse y hacer que algún gesto lo delatara delante de su Jefe en la Lagoon… De modo que cuando este se volteó, cerró sus ojos al dolor y echo a correr a su máxima velocidad para desaparecer por la calle rivera… mientras lo hacía su visión periférica le confirmó algo que sus sentidos le habían dado por cierto incluso antes que partiera toda la operación: Ellos no eran los únicos presentes en la calle. Alguien más había llegado para presenciarlo todo… Y él suponía que para intervenir si las cosas no salían según estaba planeado "_Ahora debo irme… Pero la interrogante es demasiado grande como para dejarla pasar ¿A quién mierda estos tipos esperaban ver aparecer? En todo caso, les voy a dejar un recuerdo… El Brazo de la Justicia no es espectáculo para nadie_…" Todavía sobre su carrera, detectó un apagado brillo metálico en uno de los ventanales de los edificios frente a la bodega de Pactao… Un brillo demasiado parecido al del cañón de un arma de asalto, ahora plenamente visible porque la explosión había eliminado todo rastro de vidrio en varias manzanas a la redonda… Llevando su lastimada derecha a la funda de su última daga Kunai, la lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia su objetivo, para luego doblar por Rivera y hacia la van donde piasecki le esperaba "_Que te aproveche, Cabrón… Si la cagas más a lo vivo, el Brazo de la Justicia vendrá por ti, quienquiera que seas_…"

Ooo

…Ahí está el tipo… -Volochkin se asomaba más de lo prudente por la ventana, haciendo que el pavonado cañón de su kalashnikov destellara más de lo conveniente- Es de los buenos, no cabe duda… Sacó a la chica, y se los cargó a todos dentro del edificio…

"_¿Así que este es el asesino recién estrenado de la Tríada, Babe? No cabe duda que es bueno… Pero sigue siendo un solo hombre… Y todavía no nace el que se haga merecedor de mi cabeza… Además, no creo que vaya a haberlo nunca_…" Balalaika, pese a su rígida formación militar especializada, se fue acercando con estudiado paso al vano de la ventana "_De todas maneras, el cabrón no es un asesino de verdad… Yo me los habría cargado a todos… Incluso a la Perra de Dos Manos… Un verdadero Asesino no tiene piedad… De nadie_…" El pensamiento fue tan instantáneo como el grito apagado de Volochkin… Una sombra negra les olfateó el rostro a los dos… Volochkin cayó hacia atrás, en su urgencia por salir del paso de aquello… Y Balalaika, rígida y quieta, mantuvo su posición. La precisa y veloz Daga Kunai cortó con precisión quirúrgica uno de sus sueltos rizos rubios, haciéndolo caer ingrávidamente al suelo, para luego incrustar su afilado y negro acero en la pared del fondo de la habitación. Achicando los azules ojos hasta que salieron llamas hirvientes de ellos, Balalaika se dio media vuelta, y caminó hasta la pared para desprender la daga, que se había incrustado con tanta fuerza, que le fue necesario remecerla dos veces antes de quedar en sus manos. Solo entonces, con aquel acero entre ellas, brotó de su mente aquel pensamiento que inconscientemente la había estado rondando desde que había planeado toda aquella operación "_Es curioso… Planee todo esto para sacar al gilipollas de Rock de su escondite, y que viniera al rescate del adorado culo de su Revy… Y en cambio, Chang mete las narices hasta el fondo, mantiene el favor de sus jefes, y estos encima le permiten usar para este rescate a su más reciente y mejor arma perfecta… El famoso Brazo de la Justicia del Sur de China… Y Rock…. ¿Sera posible? ¿Será realmente posible? No… No lo creo… Pero sería interesante saber si el tan mentado asesino de la Triada, Y el inútil gilipollas de la Lagoon pueden ocupar el mismo espacio, en el mismo tiempo, y en el mismo lugar… Hoy no es el día, pero más adelante daré los pasos que tenga que dar para averiguarlo_…"

-Volochkin, retire a los equipos de inmediato –Tomando prestamente su viejo capote militar, Balalaika tomó el camino de la puerta echándoselo sobre los hombros- Boris, vámonos ya, antes que los cerdos con sirenas comiencen a molestar…

-Enseguida, Capitana…

Ooo

Sin cuidarse de absolutamente nada, Dutch encendió, lo mismo que Benny, toda su parafernalia digital para dirigir al Lagoon, que ahora salía a toda velocidad por el brazo de mar de Dagupan a buscar la seguridad de las aguas internacionales, con los ojos pegados al radar para evitar a toda costa un avistamiento de algún buque de guardacostas o de la Armada… No le pasaba desapercibido que si llegaban a hacer contacto con su nave, las reglas de persecución tendrían plena vigencia, y si se iniciaba una "En Caliente" por parte de cualquiera de aquellas naves, solo podrían ponerle fin en cuanto llegaran a un puerto… En cuyo caso valdría la internación de los tripulantes, la retención del bote… Y un problema judicial sin cuento, que tendría la virtud de hundirlos legal y económicamente por mucho más que una simple década. Cuando ya se sintió seguro de haber sobrepasado esa peligrosa frontera, Tanto Dutch como Benny se allegaron al camarote que la chica siempre había ocupado…

-¿Cómo sigue, Eda?

-Sinceramente… No creo que aguante sin daño el viaje a Roanapur de un solo tirón. Le toqué dos veces la espalda en cuanto se quejó… Tiene una infección de la puta madre, El bicho ya le llegó a los riñones, y se la comerá viva de no llevarla con un médico…

-…Mierda… -Dutch sonó realmente preocupado- …Esto no figuraba en los planes…

-No te preocupes más de lo necesario –Eda lo frenó de inmediato- A ustedes les basta con sacar la picha y sacudirla… El coño está más protegido, pero es más complicado de cuidar… Tiene una infección urinaria, de seguro porque la hicieron sentarse sobre su propia mierda… No es bonito que lo diga, pero es la verdad…

-¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones? –Dutch no sonaba tranquilo pese a su máscara inexpresiva- Hay que decidirse luego… Contraté un aljibe para la vuelta, y debo darle un punto de encuentro viable en media hora o nos quedaremos parados al medio de la nada…

-Cambia el curso hacia Indonesia… -Eda sonrió afiladamente- Tengo un amigo en Kota Manado, en el Hospital Siloan… Es un hospital privado, donde el dinero contestará todas las preguntas si es necesario… Revy alcanzó a decirme antes de quedarse dormida, que el puto ninja le dio medicina… De seguro un antibiótico de amplio espectro… Eso nos ha regalado algo más de tiempo… Ruslam le hará la prueba de resistencia, le dará el antibiótico adecuado, y en tres días se podrá follar hasta al hombre araña si logra cazarlo…

-E…Eda… -Revy entreabría los ojos con incomodidad evidente… Pero no eran sus males físicos, y Eda lo comprendió al segundo- Q…Que se Vayan… Q… Que… se… Vayan…

-Ya oyeron… Aquí va a haber una conversación de coño a coño… Las vergas se quedan afuera… Vamos, vamos… Voy a cerrar la escotilla… -Eda, sin mucha ceremonia, comenzó a empujar ambas cabezas fuera del camarote, al tiempo que cargaba el cuerpo sobre la escotilla- …Cualquier problema, descuiden que se los haré saber…

Cuando Eda finalmente bajó la palanca de cierre, y se volteó hacia la litera de Revy, vió impresionada a la chica con los ojos abiertos, parpados enrojecidos, y el gesto de la boca plano y contenido, tal como si estuviera a punto de llorar…

-…Ven, cariño… -Eda se acercó presurosa, y abrió los brazos mientras se sentaba de costado en la estrecha litera- Ven, ya paso todo, no estás sola, ya estoy aquí…

Con una velocidad que le desconocía, Revy se incorporó de golpe y se abrazó casi hasta perder el aliento, presa de sollozos convulsivos, que ni siquiera la apaciguadora caricia de Eda sobre su apelmazado cabello podía contener…

-¿Qué… Mierda… Voy a… Hacer… Ahora…? –Eda, todavía impresionada, comenzó a sentir como su camisa de camuflaje comenzaba a mojarse con el copioso llanto de la chica- … Mira como quedé… ¿Qu…Qu…Qué Mier… Da… Voy a de… Decirle… a... Rock? Yo… no… Qu…Quiero… Qu… Que… Me… vea así…

-Shhht, cálmate… Tranquila… Escúchame bien… -Eda como nunca antes, de todo el tiempo que se había relacionado con Revy, sintió a aquella salvaje criatura en carne viva, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel… Preocupada de aquel amor que no sabía manejar… Y en cómo ofrecérselo al hombre que sabía iba a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos- No va a verte así. Te llevaremos con un buen doctor, y va a dejarte como nueva… Además, a Rock no le va a importar nada más que estés viva… Que estés sana… Que estés bien… La verdad tendrá su tiempo de salir a la luz… Pero deberás ponerla por norma y no relegarla hasta que la misma verdad te alcance y arruine todo lo que consigas con él ¿De acuerdo?

…Revy, todavía convulsa, pero sin llanto sobre sus mejillas, asintió mudamente…

-Eso. Ahora, solo preocúpate de descansar… -Espera un segundo… -Eda recostó nuevamente a Revy, y repentinamente inspirada, se perdió por la escotilla, y en cosa de segundos volvió a entrar, esta vez con algo en su derecha- Mira lo que encontré en el camarote de Rock… Te ayudará a descansar…

Medio adormilada todavía, y ya sin llanto visible, Revy recibió con mano temblorosa la corbata que Eda había encontrado… y haciéndola una bola como una pequeña almohada, se la llevó a la nariz, para luego quedarse dormida profundamente, tranquilizada como Eda jamás la había visto, por el aroma del hombre que amaba "_Descansa, Chica… Lo peor ya pasó… Y lo mejor está a punto de comenzar…_"

Ooo

En cuanto Rock subió a la van, se tranquilizó no solo al ver a Piasecki y su rostro sonrosado mirándole desde el asiento del conductor… Gordon, un aniñado moreno de apretado cabello ensortijado, que había tenido durante muchos días bajo vigilancia encubierta el edificio que había echado abajo durante su rescate, también le miraba con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

-…Eres un Dios de la guerra, Tío… -Gordon le saludo alegremente- Ni Casper resulta tan cabrón para pelear como tú…

…Rock solo bajó las cejas con gesto interrogativo ante la inusual frase…

-También eres un tipo herido… -Piasecki saltó a la línea de asientos posterior tomando al mismo tiempo su equipo de primeros auxilios- …Tienes cuatro balazos, cabrón… Solo porque Dios es grande llegaste hasta acá sin desmayarte… Gordon, echa a andar la máquina, nos vamos a Camiling de inmediato… Tenemos que llegar junto con Casper para abrirnos antes que los cerdos comiencen a sumar… También tenemos que darles salida a los dos chinos hasta Clark para que puedan volar antes que el cerco los deje en tierra…

-Enseguida, Jeff…

-_Do not take my shirt_…

Mientras la camioneta se ponía en marcha, el Antiguo Sargento Jefferson Piasecki, un Enfermero de Combate condecorado por sus acciones en Vietnam con el Cuerpo Expedicionario Australiano, No quiso pasar por alto el pedido de su cada vez más laxo paciente… Quitándole las armas de encima, sacó a continuación de su bolsa de primeros auxilios un par de tijeras quirúrgicas, y cortó la tela de la camisa a la altura del hombro, para descubrir el sangrante balazo que había recibido por Revy…

-Tienes una suerte que ni te enteras, Chinito… -Piasecki soltó la aliviada frase en cuanto vió el agujero de bala- Te han dado un balazo de alta velocidad, y como no topó ni con un puto quiste de grasa en su camino, ya estás casi listo para cerrar –Encendió el cauter portátil que traía en la bolsa- Sujetate de algo, porque esto va a doler…

Rock solo cerró los ojos… y mientras Piasecki cerraba los puntos sangrantes de la herida, su silencioso paciente no emitió ni un gemido en el proceso…

-Listo… Ahora voy a ponerte puntadas y luego a cerrar los otros tres roces… Eres de hierro, cabrón.

Rock, más aturdido por las emociones vividas que por sus heridas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando piasecki cortó la tela de la camisa del brazo, y emergió bajo ella el tatuaje triangular… "_El cabrón es el asesino de la Tríada… Por eso no ha querido mostrar su cara… La tía no es importante para Chang, ni para los chinos… La tía es importante para él… Y me gustaría saber por qué…"_

-…_You did not see anything… __Clear?_

Piasecki miró a Rock a los ojos… Y comprendió que decir o hacer algo más era demasiado peligroso en la presente condición. Trabajando todo lo rápido que su experiencia le dictaba, suturó y cubrió el resto de las heridas de Rock. Ya llegados a Camiling, Los localizadores se despidieron de Rock y Chang… Les quedaba un largo camino por las carreteras secundarias de Luzón hasta laogag, donde tomarían un vuelo comercial fuera de Filipinas… La van tomaba más tarde la carretera a la velocidad máxima permitida en su camino hacia Clark. Por fin pudo él quitarse la máscara…

-¿Estás bien, Rock…? –Chang no soltaba ni el cigarrillo ni el volante mientras mantenía la velocidad y el rumbo hacia Angeles- Te ves como si te hubieran apaleado dentro de un saco…

-No se trata de las heridas… -Rock respondió con voz calmada- El localizador, Piasecki… Me curó bien… No estoy sangrando ya. Mi problema es Revy…

-…No te entiendo…

-En cuanto la ví encerrada en esa bodega, pude entender el porqué de la nota y el bolso que me dejaste –Rock bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado- Ahora, sin que me lo digas, sé todo lo que la maltrataron los malditos hijos de puta… -Los dientes casi rechinaron- Ahora puede que hasta tenga asco de un hombre… De cualquier hombre… De mí…

-La verdad duele, Rock… Pero no mata… -Chang pasó la palanca de velocidades, y le palmeó con sumo cuidado el hombro- Revy solo trató de la mejor manera que podía de seguir con vida. Las vilezas que los cabrones hicieron con ella… fueron con su cuerpo, no con Revy, la que amas… Ella está tan intacta e hija de puta como siempre ha sido… El cuerpo va a curarse… Su corazón, Rock, de ahora en adelante, va a ser tu tarea…

"_Y si de mí depende… Va a ser la tarea de todos los días de mi vida, reponer el daño y el dolor, pagando con toda la alegría que pueda darte todos los desastres que te la han tratado de arruinar_" Rock miró con gesto concentrado el camino…

-¿tú que dices, Rock?

-¿Eh?

-Digo que qué te parece… -Chang soltó una corta carcajada- ¿Volvemos a Hong Kong, o ya te quieres volver a casita?

-Si no te importa, quiero volver a casa… -Rock comenzó a animarse… Y su quieta sonrisa que casi nunca se veía, comenzó a decorarle el rostro-… Quiero estar allí para cuando Revy llegue… Además… Tengo una camisa Hawaiana que probarme…

Ooo

La eterna ducha, y el femenino tiempo que dedicó a su cuidado personal antes de acostarse en sus habituales bragas y camiseta negra, habían derrumbado a Revy, envuelta en el delicioso olor de las sábanas limpias por casi dieciocho horas continuas… Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo, no había dejado que saliera de su vista la corbata de Rock… Aquella que no la había abandonado desde que Dutch pusiera rumbo al hospital en Indonesia. Tampoco había dejado que le quitaran la sucia tira con hebilla de color negro que había mantenido tomado su largo cabello en todo ese tiempo… Era su trofeo personal… Algo que repentinamente había decidido guardar, para nunca olvidar todo lo que Chang había invertido en su rescate, y por extraño que pudiera parecerle a cualquiera, para no olvidarse de aquel extraño chino mortífero que había entrado solo a aquella bodega maloliente y había no solo desaparecido a casi todos sus ocupantes sin ayuda… también había desaparecido al edificio casi hasta los cimientos… Como para no dejarle duda a nadie que no podían meterse con ella… "_Estoy que me desmayo del cansancio, y eso me está haciendo pensar en mierdas cada vez más raras… Mejor será que duerma… El gilipollas tarde o temprano va a llegar… Y debo estar fresca y olorosa como una orquídea por la mañana_…"

Ooo

Zapatillas suaves y blancas, sueltos y frescos pantalones del mismo color, una camiseta negra de tirantes… Y la camisa hawaiana abierta que nunca se había puesto en casi dos años desde que Revy, en un penoso intento de que cambiara su eterna tenida de negociante agobiado, se la había comprado en un extraño gesto de feminidad contenida y buena voluntad "_Ya entonces se preocupaba por mí… No sabía hacerlo, lo comprendo… Pero por lo mismo, ahora no me quitaría esta camisa ni por todo el oro del mundo_" Todos los que lo conocían en Roanapur, de aquel tiempo que le parecían siglos, solo atinaban a abrir la boca asombrados en cuanto lo veían pasar _"¿Dónde se quedó el muchacho alcohólico, fumador incansable, tan flaco que casi se veía a través de él? Este tiene su mismo rostro… Pero no se le parece en nada_…" caminaba con la vista erguida, seguro, tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo como nunca había andado por esas calles. Hasta los rapaces que antes le robaban su billetera como un deporte habían desistido de liarse con él… Aunque fuera a una manzana de distancia, Rock los detectaba como si tuviera ojos en la espalda, y girándose con una sonrisa, les decía que no amablemente moviendo el índice de su izquierda. Y como si fuera poco, en vez de la corbata que siempre usaba hasta para tomarse unos tragos en los viejos tiempos, ahora una brillante cadena de plata colgaba de su cuello y desaparecía bajo su camiseta, de seguro para esconder algo de valor muy importante para su poseedor. Sintiéndose el dueño de su tiempo, no necesitaba reloj para saber que el momento más importante para él desde que arribara dos noches atrás a la ciudad desde Bangkok ya había llegado "_Bien, Rock… Es hora… Vamos por Revy… Y espero que esta vez, sea para siempre_…" Con paso decidido, se fue cortando camino por callejones y calles sin temor de ninguna especie, hacia su departamento… En cuanto llegó hasta la entrada, miró la escalera sin temor… Recordando algo que de pronto le puso una sonrisa en los labios, fue hasta el dispensador de agua, y sacó una botella vacía de su costado. Echándole un par de nickels por la ranura, en vez de los acostumbrados baht, esperó un par de segundos… Cuando la máquina se trabó como lo esperaba, dio un preciso y contenido golpe en uno de sus costados. La botella se llenó hasta arriba sin inconveniente. Echando a andar por las escaleras hasta su piso con ella en la izquierda, su sonrisa se fue curvando más y más. Ya delante de su puerta, hizo muñeca en la cerradura como siempre que venía. Ahora, eso si, lo que le demoraba siempre un par de segundos, solo fue un corto giro en esta oportunidad. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, sus ojos abarcaron todo el paisaje a partir de la cama donde Revy dormía relajada y pacíficamente. Sus ojos destellaron intensamente a la luz de la mañana "_Me parece mentira verla así, durmiendo, tranquila, sin daño o inconveniente, luego de haberla visto como la ví… El cuarto está ordenado, hay cortinas en las ventanas… Y hasta el aire acondicionado no hace ruido… No de poco me perdí en estos meses… Es el momento de crear un nuevo comienzo_…"

Ooo

Revy, todavía en sueños, creyó sentir el sonido metálico de la cerradura al abrirse la puerta… Pero en el estado de profunda relajación y descanso en que estaba, no podía asegurarse a sí misma que así era en realidad… Luego pasos suaves pero decididos hacia su refrigerador… Alguien estaba guardando algo en su puerta… Luego los pasos comenzaron a venir hacia su cama… y de pronto algo que no esperaba. Una tela de intenso púrpura con orquídeas de un contrastante verde eléctrico desfiló ante sus ojos adormilados, y luego el ruido apagado de las cortinas al correrse, y el leve chillido de la ventana al abrirse… Y de pronto, su nariz detectó como en los viejos tiempos, un leve aroma masculino y particular… algo que ya camino a indonesia le había dado la pausa necesaria para reponerse y tener tranquilidad… "_Vaya, parece que finalmente Rock se puso la camisa hawaiana que le compré… Ay, Rock… ¿Rock? ¡Rock..!"_

-¡ROCK!

…Revy despertó de un salto, quedando sentada en su cama. La puerta del apartamento se iba cerrando, en tanto, con un ruido apagado…

-… Nos vemos en la oficina…

"…_Bonita bienvenida, Negociante … acabo de pasar por la peor mierda del mundo, y el gilipollas recién llegado de vacaciones ni siquiera tiene la puta bondad de esperarme_…" Revy movió la cabeza para desperezarse… Y sus ojos, con su mente ya en la órbita correcta alrededor de su vida, se abrieron con horror infinito, y una atropellada estampida de sentimientos arrasó en segundos con su frío sentido común…

-Arrghhhh… De acuerdo, Revy, serenate, solo vas a trabajar y a encontrarte con el gilipollas –Saliendo de un salto de la cama se abalanzó por su ropa en la cómoda- Joder, Joder… Compro las bragas por docena y ahora no encuentro un puto par en un cajón donde apenas me cabe una mano… Al fin… Y ahora, una camiseta…

Peleó y rabió con su pequeña cómoda unos segundos que le parecieron siglos hasta que tuvo todas sus prendas limpias a la mano… Ya un poco vuelta loca con la presión que ella misma se estaba poniendo, corrió hacia la ducha….

-¡JODEEEEEEEEERRRR..! ¡ALGUIEN SE ESTA BUSCANDO QUE LE PONGA UN PAR DE PLOMOS EN EL CULO! ¿QUIEN MIERDA SE GASTA TODA LA PUTA AGUA CALIENTE A ESTA PUTA HORA DE LA MAÑANA?

Con la temperatura de su ira saliéndole virtualmente por las orejas, Revy volvió de la ducha, y secándose nerviosamente, comenzó una pelea nunca vista o sentida por ella por algo tan sencillo como ponerse su ropa…

-Mierda, mierda… Mira como me tienes, Rock, Gran gilipollas… Y tenía que ser justo hoy que las putas botas quedan debajo de la puta cama…

La tranquilidad pareció venirle de un gesto tan doméstico y cotidiano para ella como ponerse las pistolas… Al revisarlas, notó el esmero con que habían sido limpiadas y ajustadas… Eran las que aquel tipo de negro le entregara en Filipinas… Y repentinamente sintió algo extraño… Como si a él le hubiera importado un detalle que para cualquier otro hubiera pasado desapercibido. Olvidando de pronto la duda en la que aquello la había sumido, con su pelo todavía suelto recordó que no tenía ni una miserable banda elástica para tomarlo. Decidida a no perder más tiempo, tomó desde encima del refrigerador la tira negra que había tenido puesta… al hacerlo, la corbata de la que no había querido desprenderse cayó al suelo junto con ella por su precipitación.

-…Mierda, lo que me faltaba… -Revy tomó ambas cosas al mismo tiempo con su derecha, y cediendo a un impulso repentino, se llevó la corbata a la nariz para deleitarse por un segundo con el aroma tan particular de Rock que todavía desprendía… Y sin darse cuenta, la Tira también llegó hasta el mismo sitio. Sus ojos notaron el detalle… Y la sorpresa más absoluta abrió los ojos de Revy hasta límites inimaginables- No… Tiene que ser una broma… Esta mierda no puede ser posible…

Con la cara irreconocible de dudas, Revy apartó la corbata con su izquierda, y volvió a aspirar nuevamente la tira… Ahí estaba. No había duda posible: Bajo el tufillo de la pólvora quemada, y el aroma de su pelo sucio y el sudor de esos días… El mismo aroma de la corbata, y el que sintiera mientras abrían su ventana esa misma mañana…

-Hay alguien que va a tener que darme una muy buena explicación… O no va a ver la puesta de sol si tiene los putos cojones de mentirme…

Con el rostro todavía desencajado, Revy se tomó el pelo con la tira, y a grandes zancadas salió de la habitación empujada por un furibundo portazo…

Ooo

-…Buenos días, Revy… Te apetece desayu…¿Qué mierda crees que haces? ¿No es un poco temprano para estarme apuntando? ¡Ni siquiera me has golpeado todavía..!

Rock, cómodamente sentado y con los pies sobre la mesilla de café en el recibidor de la Lagoon, donde todo había comenzado hace casi dos años, percibió a través de sus sentidos las duras y urgentes pisadas de Revy escaleras arriba "_No viene contenta… Mas bien viene encabronada… No le hizo gracia que la dejara varada en vez de esperarla… Pero de otro modo esto no va a funcionar_…" Nada lo había preparado, sin embargo, para aquella entrada llena de precauciones que hizo, empujando la puerta con una de sus pistolas, para luego entrar sin dejar de apuntarle con ambas…

-No mereces golpes, gilipollas… Mereces que te haga puré a plomos la jeta que te gastas… -Revy, ahora con la mesilla de café de por medio, le apuntaba firmemente a la cabeza… Para su sorpresa, Rock, ahora más grande, más definido y con una tranquilidad incomprensible en él, ni siquiera se inquietó. Guardando una de las pistolas se desató el cabello de un tirón, y le lanzó a la cara aquella tira negra- ¡Explícame que puta mierda significa esto!

…Rock ni siquiera se inmutó. Pudiendo coger en el aire la tira con hebilla de su propio traje de combate, dejó que esta le golpease el rostro para luego caer sobre su vientre…

-Según yo lo veo, Revy… Esta es una tira de cuello de alguna clase de traje –Rock, despaciosamente levantó la tira y la hizo girar una o dos veces delante de sus ojos- Y no veo qué tenga que ver esto conmigo… Vengo de vuelta de vacaciones y lo primero que haces es apuntarme a la cabeza… Si tuviste un mal día, o partiste mal este, no es mi culpa…

-No me mientas, cabrón… -Revy ahora estaba de verdad enfurecida. Sacando la Beretta derecha volvió a apuntarle con las dos armas- Esa mierda que tienes en las manos tiene tu mismo olor…

Revy no supo en qué momento Rock ya no estaba en el sofá… Con una rapidez que apenas si le permitió detectarlo sin posibilidad de reaccionar, se vió volando por los aires, ya sin sus armas en las manos… cuando cayó sentada perfectamente en el sofá, Rock ya estaba sobre ella mirándola con ojos brillantes…

-…Será porque no podía rescatarte como se debe sin antes bañarme, afeitarme y lavarme los dientes, Revy… -A continuación siseó en perfecto inglés mientras le sonreía- _Do you understand what I mean..?_

La secuencia de eventos tuvo lugar en la mente y el corazón de Revy de forma simultanea e inmediata: Se vió otra vez sobre el sucio cemento de aquella bodega maloliente en Filipinas… miró hacia arriba a los ojos de su rescatador… Los mismos ojos café que tanto antes como ahora, no la miraban fijamente con curiosidad, sino con preocupación y amor…Algo brilló por un instante al sol de la mañana que se colaba por las ventanas del recibidor. Una cadena de plata de la que pendía una bala de punta hueca… La misma bala que ella vio brillar entonces en medio de su fiebre y su cansancio… Rock vio sorprendido como los ojos de Revy se iban enrojeciendo… su boca comenzó a temblar como nunca se la había visto… Y de pronto ella solo se lanzó hacia él llorando… sus brazos se tomaron de su espalda, y sus dedos se engarfiaron sobre ella, para no dejarlo ir nunca más…

-¡Gilipollas de mierda! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! –Revy lloraba con su cabeza metida entre el hombro y la cabeza de Rock- ¡Aquellas mierdas pudieron haberte matado, cabrón! ¡Y yo ya no soportaría más de esta mierda si no es contigo, hijo de puta!

-Shht… Calma Revy…

-¡No voy a calmarme, negociante gilipollas de la grandísima mierda! –Revy continuaba llorando y solo lo apretaba y apretaba, casi queriendo fundirse con él- ¡Me tuviste seis putos meses cortando el aire con las mierdas de dudas que me hicieron polvo la cabeza! ¡Luego me secuestran, y yo lo único que quería decirte es que…! –Revy cortó el llanto casi de golpe, poniéndose rígida entre los brazos de Rock. El por su parte, solo la alzó como una pluma para poder mirarla a los ojos, mientras Revy se apartaba para hacer exactamente lo mismo- …Es que te amo, pedazo de mierda… ¿Lo necesitas más claro? Te amo como ni yo misma sabía que podía hacerlo…

-Y yo fui por ti, Revy, Exactamente por lo mismo… Ya no quiero vivir si no es contigo a mi lado… Yo… Revy… Yo también te amo…

El abrazo que siguió a aquella extraña pero contundente declaración mutua, solo sirvió para aumentar su sed del otro de manera casi volcánica y exponencial… Revy, poseída por una decisión que nunca en su vida había puesto en juego, se apartó un poco, y con los ojos brillantes todavía por su llanto, echó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, y cerrándolos delicadamente, se rindió incondicionalmente al ofrecerle los labios…. Y la dicha estalló en su pecho como una tonelada de explosivos ardiendo al mismo tiempo cuando sintió el delicado toque, y luego el beso tierno pero decidido de Rock… Ahora solo eran dos seres humanos que por fin habían terminado el tortuoso recorrido que cupido les había indicado para resolver sus problemas, aprender del otro, cambiar su vida y entregarse al amor… Los besos se iban profundizando, y aquella comunicación sin palabras se fue extendiendo y extendiendo, hasta que solo una pregunta quedaba por contestar entre aquellos dos, mientras sus labios se apretaban y sus lenguas entrelazadas bailaban la danza de los sentimientos correspondidos…

-…Rock…

-¿Sí?

-…Aquí no… -Revy todavía jadeaba tratando de recuperar la respiración luego de ese beso eterno que más que atar cabos, había desatado tantas cosas que ya solo quería que tuvieran lugar cuanto antes. Ahora solo miraba fijamente a los ojos a Rock- …Vamos a mi departamento…

-¿Y Dutch?

-…Se puede ir tranquilamente a la mierda… -Revy sonrió con ternura pese a la florida contestación- Ahora que te tengo solo para mí, no pienso soltarte, negociante…

…La puerta de la lagoon se cerró con una violencia solo comparable a la velocidad que dos personas imprimían a su andar para encontrar por fin un lugar donde expresar sin tapujos ni vergüenzas todo lo que sentían…

Ooo

-…De acuerdo que hayamos pasado por una situación extraordinaria… Pero este sigue siendo un puto día laborable en esta compañía… ¿Dónde mierda se metió ese par..?

Dutch, todavía parado con los brazos en jarra en el centro del recibidor de la Lagoon, no podía ocultar su cabreo por la situación… Pensando en alivianarles la carga a un Rock recién llegado de vacaciones, y a una Revy que le había tocado vivir la más espeluznante aventura de su vida, había decidido dejar correr la mañana antes de intentar siquiera llamarlos, o bien subirse como casi no queriendo a su querido Pontiac rojo para pasar a buscar a cada cual… Pero ver la hora, y como esos dos seguían desaparecidos, no le sugirió muy buenas ideas para solventar la situación. Benny, a la zaga de su jefe, todavía se reía mentalmente de la no planificada trastada del singular par, cuando Dutch dio la media vuelta para salir de la oficina… Casi en las mismas narices de Benny le lanzó las llaves al pasar…

-Tú conduces, Benny Boy… Con lo encabronado que estoy, voy a cargarme a cualquiera que me tope en el camino…

-¿Y adonde se supone que vamos, Jefe? –Benny trataba de alcanzar las enormes zancadas de Dutch escaleras abajo- Quien sabe adónde se metieron esos dos…

-Revy duerme para espantar el cansancio de la mierda que le tocó vivir… –Espetó Dutch sin dejar de descender- Por eso iremos primero donde el señor vacaciones a pegarle un buen sacudón… Eso le dará a Revy el tiempo suficiente para estar vestida cuando lleguemos allá… Es la única a quien puedo perdonar… El chico se jodió… Vamos, sube y conduce, Benny Boy…

Tratando de no demostrar tan a las claras que estaba desobedeciendo conscientemente las ordenes de Dutch, Benny aceleró solo lo justo para aparentar que iba con urgencia, pero apenas lo mínimo necesario para lograr regalarles unos segundos más a los dos condenados…

ooo

Conscientes que ese minuto, ese momento y ese lugar eran privados y personales para ambos, Rock y Revy entraron tomados de la mano, con sus dedos estrechamente entrelazados al departamento de ella… Rock había insistido en hacerlo durante todo el camino, y ella no había creído en sus explicaciones, mandándolo a la mierda tras cada una de ellas. Rock, por su lado, como buen negociante, insistió tan tentadoramente que Revy, en un callejón poco transitado, cedió por fin… Y la emoción del nuevo descubrimiento, al sentir la calidez de la mano ahora fuerte y decidida de Rock transmitiéndole su calor a través de sus dedos y la palma de su mano pese a los guantes que apenas y se sacaba para dormir, casi abatieron sus sentidos por completo… Al punto que decidió no soltarlo en todo el resto del camino hasta que llegaron "_Esta jodienda del Noviazgo está comenzando a gustarme… Culpa del negociante por enseñármela… Y culpa mía por aprender tan rápido… Esto va a ser todo un viaje, Revy… Y si es con Rock, no me lo perdería por nada_…"

-..Revy… -Rock se sorprendió un poco con el imprevisto abrazo y el beso devorador que Revy depositó en sus labios ni bien cerró la puerta del departamento. Más estático quedó en cuanto ella rompió el abrazo y el beso para correr a su cómoda- ¿Pero qué vas a…?

-Shhht… Es una sorpresa…

Rock sonrió por lo bajo al verla correr al baño luego de revolver un poco un cajón de la pequeña cómoda buscando algo… Algo pequeño que cupo sobradamente en una de sus manos. Algo de color aguamarina que no tenía nada que ver con el negro plano y sin adornos propio de su dueña… "_Se está esforzando… De una manera que jamás soñé en ver alguna vez… Merece un premio… Uno grande, y para los dos… No solo para ella ni para mí_…" A su tiempo, su aguzado sentido del oído tuvo su momento de gozar con la mortificación de Revy, intentando a toda costa no solo parecer, sino ser mujer y no la ruda pistolera de siempre. Y lo estaba haciendo por él… "_Joder… Debería haberle preguntado a la tonta de la tienda como mierda se hacía para entrar en esta puta telaraña… No sé cómo carajos las furcias de Rowan entran en estas mierdas sin romperlas… Mierda otra vez… las putas bragas se meten en el culo y te lo dejan al aire… En fin… Si Rock está tan acelerado como yo… Para lo que me van a durar puestas…" _Rock bajó la cabeza para controlar su risa sana por los trabajos que se estaba tomando por su persona…

-…Hey, Negociante…

…Rock levantó la cabeza… Y sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa y gusto a partes iguales… El conjunto de tenue gasa color aguamarina dibujaba la tentadora figura de Revy, difuminando con precisos toques de encaje la rotundidad de sus pechos… Más abajo, una sombra que le acarició los sentidos, delataba la coqueta pequeñez de sus bragas en el mismo color… Solo le quedó el recurso de tragar saliva y sonreír… Revy se había soltado el cabello, y pasado el desplante inicial al apoyarse con un brazo en alto en la entrada del baño, caminó con normalidad hasta abrazarlo por la cintura para mirarlo a los ojos…

-Menos mal que te gustó… -Revy llevó algo de color a sus mejillas con la frase… Y luego miró hacia abajo, entre el nulo espacio entre sus cuerpos, curiosa y con tentación de reírse- …Pero no sabía hasta ahora qué tanto… En serio estás contento de verme…

-…Quien no lo estaría después de algo como esto… -Rock sonrió y la besó juguetonamente en los labios… Sin embargo su rostro se puso serio. Revy había pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo… Y no quería por nada del mundo presionar o hacer sentir incomoda a la mujer que amaba- Estee… Revy… Yo…

-…Rock… Calmate… -Revy lo miró seria a su vez- Sé en lo que estás pensando… Lo pasé como la mierda hace tan poco… Tienes miedo ¿No es así? – Rock asintió mudamente- Tienes miedo de hacerme daño, de presionarme… Pero, Cariño, escúchame… No siento asco, no tengo miedo luego de todo lo que me pasó… No voy a mentirte… Me trataron peor que a la peor de las furcias freelance que pululan por los suburbios con chulos de medio dólar… Pero tú me ayudaste a soportarlo todo… Mi cuerpo sufrió… Pero mi mente y mi corazón salieron intactos gracias a ti –Rock levantó una ceja ante la declaración de Revy, Una que nunca le había escuchado con tanta seriedad- No, Rock… Esta no es la follada del agradecimiento… ¿No habíamos quedado recién en que tú me amas y yo a ti?

-…Tienes razón… Perdóname…

-No hay nada que perdonar… -Revy bajó la vista, ruborizándose quizás por primera vez- Solo algo que pedirte… Quiero… Quiero que sea como esa vez en el bote… Pero mejor… Quiero que… Bueno, tú sabes…

-Sí… Lo se… -Los ojos de Rock brillaron, y levantando el rostro de Revy desde el mentón, apoyó su frente en la de ella- Revy… ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

Por toda respuesta, Revy se apretó desesperadamente a su cuerpo… Y sus labios se entregaron por completo y con todo su ser… Cuando Rock finalmente unió los suyos a los de ella en un desborde incontenible de ternura, los brazos de Revy, que casi perdió el sentido en ese beso, cayeron en una entrega total a los costados de su cuerpo… La tan esperada fiesta de los amantes, al fin daba comienzo…

Ooo

-…No está en el hotel… -Benny subió al asiento del conductor, cerrando la portezuela del auto todavía perplejo- …Y hay algo que no entiendo…

-¿Qué cosa? –Dutch sonó incluso algo agresivo- ¿Qué el chico nos ha visto el culo al aire? No debí haberle hecho caso a Revy y su genial idea de las vacaciones…

-Yo creo que es precisamente lo contrario… -Benny dio despaciosamente el contacto con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro- Hablé con el recepcionista… Me dijo que Rock llegó hace dos noches… y que casi no lo reconoció…

-¿Cómo que casi no lo reconoció?

-Dijo que lo vio más grade y ancho… -Benny se encogió de hombros- y cuando le dio la mano para saludarlo casi se la estrujó… además me dijo que ahora saluda y habla con una seguridad y un aplomo que desde que llegó aquí nunca le había visto… Y eso no es todo… Esta mañana lo vió salir de aquí a primera hora… Vestido de verano, de blanco y camiseta de tirantes negra…

-…Me la estás jugando, Benny boy…

-¿Tú crees, Jefe? –Benny abrió mucho los ojos tras sus gafas- Y encima de ella llevaba puesta una camisa hawaiana morada con orquídeas en verde eléctrico…

-…Me cago diez veces en la sorpresa… -Dutch miró incrédulo a Benny- ¿Se puso ese adefesio que Revy le compró en Bangkok solo para cabrearlo? Echa a andar el vehículo de una vez, Benny Boy… Vamos a lo de Revy… Ella es la única que puede contestarme qué mierda está pasando…

Ahora Benny, tan curioso como Dutch, y deseoso de saber en qué iba a terminar aquella lisérgica mañana de sorpresas y descubrimientos, no ahorró acelerador en su camino del departamento… Y acertando a las calles y los virajes sin fallar ninguno… Lo que hizo que evidentemente Dutch lo mirase con gesto sorprendido… Ni bien aplicó los frenos enfrente del ancho acceso del chato edificio de tres pisos donde Revy dormía, Dutch se bajó de un salto y caminó con sus anchas zancadas hacia el zaguán. Benny, desesperado por bajar y luego cerrar el auto, porque pese a ser los que eran, seguía siendo Roanapur, y a algún gilipollas desavisado podía ocurrírsele robar el coche, perdía preciosos metros de distancia, haciendo que le entrase la duda de si podría ver el final de todo aquello… Echo a correr, para encontrar a Dutch justo al final de la escalera, y el comienzo del pasillo que desembocaba en la puerta de Revy… Caminando a grandes zancadas, Dutch se fue aproximando, y de pronto algo que no era el ruido apagado habitual de aquel conjunto comenzó a llegar a sus oídos, tanto como a los de Benny, que a sus espaldas, comenzó a reírse calladamente en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando. Dutch finalmente, ya convencido del motivo de la desaparición de sus colaboradores, se detuvo en seco…

-…Benny…

-¿Si, Jefe?

-…Al fin y al cabo este puto día ya no da como para ponerse a trabajar… -Dutch bajó la cabeza, mas con tentación de reírse que con rabia o cabreo- Y menos a esta hora… Llamaré a Yolanda y pospondremos el transporte que nos pidió para mañana… ¿Qué te parece si nos llenamos las conservadoras de Cerveza, y vamos a competir quien pesca la bota más maloliente de la bahía, Eh?

-¡Cojonudo, Dutch!

Ya en el nivel de la calle, Mientras Benny abría el auto, Dutch levantó sus ojos tras las redondas gafas de sol hacia la ahora encortinada ventana de Revy "_Disfrútenlo, Chicos… disfrútense todo lo que más puedan… Luego de toda la mierda que corrió por toneladas por sus vidas, un poco de paz, amor y compañía no le vienen mal a nadie… Ya hablaremos después de sus contratos y toda esa mierda legal a la que me apego porque me mantiene con vida… Por el momento, y no me jode hacerlo, puedo confiar en ustedes_…"

…Como si las manos de Benny tuvieran una brújula puesta, el Pontiac salió casi conduciéndose solo rumbo a la licorería de rigor…

Ooo

Desnudos y abrazados en la estrecha y pequeña cama de su apartamento, Revy y Rock disfrutaban de la quietud y el dulce cansancio del amor satisfecho "_Qué equivocada estaba… Como se ve que no tenía ni una mierda de idea de lo que era el amor… Y este hermoso gilipollas acaba de darme una probada como en mi puta vida lo habían hecho… De mi lado, Rock, no vas a escaparte… Porque ya no quiero experimentar nada que no sea esto… Y con nadie más que contigo… ¿Quién lo iba a decir..? La pistolera se enamoró cómo una colegiala, así que Revy, oficialmente la temporada de caza está cerrada… La mejor presa ya la tengo solo para mí_…" Con los ojos abiertos, y en la seguridad que nadie salvo ellos mismos podían ser testigos de sus acciones, Revy, juguetonamente, comenzó a acariciar y a ordenar el cabello de Rock, que dormía con los ojos cerrados y gesto dulce y placido frente a ella… La caricia se extendió a sus hombros… Comprobando nuevamente, tal como cuando un suspiro ahogado salió de su boca al contemplar la plena desnudez de su hombre una vez que lo despojó de sus ropas, como la disciplina de los meses de entrenamiento en China había moldeado maravillosamente su potencial físico, regalándole un cuerpo engañosamente magro, pero firme y musculoso donde debía serlo… Con eso en mente su mano llegó hasta su hombro izquierdo… Y al sentir los relieves de aquel florido tatuaje con forma de triángulo, una nube oscureció sus ojos, haciéndolos cerrarse brevemente….

-…Entiendo que el tatuaje te preocupe…

-¿Eh? –Revy se sobresaltó un poco en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la cristalina y suave mirada de Rock- ¿Desde cuando estás despierto?

-Desde que tus dedos lo tocaron… -Rock a su vez estiró su izquierda y en una levísima caricia tocó el rostro de Revy- Es una marca especial, lo sé…

-Es la marca de la Tríada, Gilipollas –Pese a que lo dijo con tranquilidad, la preocupación y algo de rabia tiñeron el tono de Revy- Me rescataste, es cierto… Pero les has vendido el alma y el culo para hacerlo… Por Dios, Rock, vas a ser su monigote el tiempo que ellos quieran… Y si…

-¿Y si la palmo me despido de mi vida? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? –Para mayor ira de Revy, Rock le planteó la interrogante con una sonrisa en los labios- Los que tienen que preocuparse de no cagarla son ellos y no yo, Revy…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Simple –Rock se volteó un poco para darle mejor visión del tatuaje- Si te fijas bien, el triángulo es una marca de la Triada… Pero dentro de él no está la marca de la Sun Yee On, sino la mía…

-¿¡Qué!?

-…La Marca del Brazo de la Justicia, Revy…-Rock dejó de sonreír y se puso serio- En este lado de Asia, al menos, yo soy el fiel de la balanza… Como soy la justicia, no pertenezco a nadie excepto a mí mismo… Esto no tiene que ver con la Ley… Porque ella no siempre es sinónimo de justicia. Si Chang, que es mi hermano porque tuvimos el mismo maestro, llega a meter la pata aquí, Me tendrá delante de él pidiendo explicaciones… Y si no me satisfacen, dejará de existir…

…Revy enmudeció ante la contundencia y seguridad de las palabras de Rock…

-Conozco de tu fortaleza, Revy… Pero sé y siento que esto te ha asustado… -Rock volvió a poner su izquierda sobre las mejillas de Revy… y se sorprendió cuando ella le apretó la mano contra su rostro- Pero no te preocupes… Aquí en Roanapur, todos saben que existo, y todos saben que no pueden propasarse o me tendrán delante de ellos… Pero nadie, excepto tú, sabe que soy yo…

-¿Entonces…?

-Mientras no pase nada… Seguiré trabajando en la Lagoon contigo, como siempre lo he hecho… Además… -Rock volvió a sonreír, y se sentó en la estrecha cama- Yo solo tengo una marca de pertenencia…

Revy vió por primera vez con detenimiento el tatuaje de su hombro derecho en cuanto se sentó a su lado… El Yin Yang tenía un detalle más que había pasado por alto durante la fiebre de su entrega mutua… Y pese a conocer casi nada de su cultura originaria, los ideogramas tatuados dentro del símbolo se le hacían extrañamente conocidos…

-…Esa… -Rock apuntó a los ideogramas- …Eres tú…

-…No me jodas…

-…Para nada. Cuando llegó el momento de tatuarme, yo le pedí este diseño a mi maestro. Tu nombre original, Rebecca…

-…Me llamo Revy…

-De acuerdo… Bueno, es de origen hebreo… -Rock sonrió al recordar- Originalmente se escribe _Rib-Gah… _Y en chino, se escribe _Xúnhuán…_ Ambos significan lazo, Revy… Porque tú eres el lazo que me ata, que me salva para seguir viviendo… El lazo que sé me va a mantener para siempre a tu lado…

Revy sencillamente no soportó una explicación como esa… Lanzándose imprevistamente sobre Rock lo cubrió de besos un poco a dentelladas desordenadas por todo su rostro y donde tuvieron a bien caer, en medio de las risas de ambos… Revy, ya más calmada y todavía sobre él, lo miró con ojos brillantes…

-¿Vas a seguir dándome esa clase de muestras de amor, negociante? –Revy le sonrió pícaramente- ¿O vamos a seguir dedicados a negocios más interesantes?

-…Soy materia dispuesta para ti…

-Perfecto. –Revy se sentó en la cama de un salto, poniendo sus pies sobre el piso- Odio decirte esto… Pero desfallezco de hambre… Es difícil ponerse ropa ahora que descubrí lo bien que lo paso desnuda a tu lado… Pero no podemos salir a desayunar en bolas aunque quisiera…

-…Sería demasiado escándalo para una sola mañana… -Rock también se sentó a su lado- …Aunque por la hora, esto ya se está convirtiendo en almuerzo…

-Solo una cosa más, Rock… -Revy volvió a ponerse seria- Algo que quiero pedirte… No es necesario que me lo cumplas a toda sangre ni ninguna de esas chorradas… Pero sería importante para mí que lo hicieras…

-Dime.

-¿Sería mucho pedirte que volvieras a reestrenar al negociante gilipollas? –Revy midió con la vista el efecto que la frase tenía en Rock: la cabeza seguía baja, como reflexionando en lo que le escuchaba- El Brazo de la Justicia aparecerá solo cuando se haga necesario, y tu antiguo tú, aparte de ayudarte a disimularlo… Es como te conocí… Como me conquistaste… Como me enamoré de ti…

-Una sola cosa antes de contestarte… -Rock levantó la vista hacia ella- ¿No te gusta esta nueva versión?

-…Me encanta… Me hace flipar de gusto, cariño, aunque sé lo que tuviste que dejar atrás para conseguirlo…-Revy se abrazó cálidamente a la cintura de Rock… Lo que finalmente le sacó una sonrisa- …Pero quiero que eso sea solo para mí…

-…De acuerdo… -Rock sonrió más anchamente, y sin transición alguna, se puso de pie de un salto corriendo hacia el baño- ¡El último en llegar a la ducha es una rata!

-¡Rock! ¡Espera! ¡No hay agua..!

-¡YIAAAAAARGHHHH! ¡REVYYYYY!

-…Caliente… - Revy meneó la cabeza con la risa agolpada en la boca "_Se tomó demasiado a pecho eso de volver a ser el de antes_…" Con una malévola sonrisa en los labios, se puso finalmente de pie, y caminó con estudiado paso hacia el baño- ¡Aguanta, gilipollas! ¡Mira que vamos a utilizar un método más natural para calentar el agua!

-¡Genial, Revy, me apunto!

…La gigantesca carcajada de Revy se perdió tras la puerta del baño…

Ooo

Después de todo, a Yolanda no le había incomodado que el trabajo que le había encargado a la Lagoon hubiera sido pospuesto por veinticuatro horas… Tenía que surtir un respetable pedido de municiones para un cliente, y aquella pausa le había dado el espacio justo para completarlo… De haber estado disponibles el día anterior, los cuatro de la Lagoon hubieran partido con menos carga, y con seguridad un montón de problemas para dar explicaciones por algo que a la hermana mayormente no le interesaba… Luego de que las plumas del cochambroso carguero con el que se habían reunido cerca de las Islas Spratly alzaron las últimas cajas, el Lagoon puso proa decidida hacia el estrecho de Malaca… Era costumbre en los trabajos cortos que Dutch hiciera algo como eso… Piratear algún barco en esa ruta no era un mal negocio, ya que era beneficio neto para la compañía rasguñar de alguno de ellos un cargamento de valor… A la media hora escasa de viaje, el tono de Benny en el intercom no dejó dudas acerca del valor de haber vuelto a los negocios…

-Tengo algo en el radar, Jefe… Grande y pesado, pero no es un petrolero…

-…Me gustan las buenas noticias… -Dutch enseñó los dientes- dame las coordenadas, Benny… y vosotros dos afuera, prepárense y saquen los prismáticos para cuando tengamos visual… quiero toda la información de ese buque en cuanto le tengamos a la vista… no voy a perder el culo persiguiendo un cargamento de trigo…

Sin perder tiempo, tanto Revy como Rock saltaron a la proa del bote con los prismáticos sobre los ojos, al tiempo que Dutch daba gas a toda marcha tras la estela del carguero una vez que la orientación que Benny le había dado lo puso sobre su pista…

-…Es… -Rock se Echó un poco hacia delante… Tan confiadamente, que ni siquiera necesitó saber que Revy le había cogido del cinturón para evitar que cayera al agua- ¡Es el _Ocean Grace, _de Singapur…!

-¿Lo tienes, Benny?

-…Buscando… -La línea se quedó en silencio, solo roto por por el constante teclear de Benny mientras sacaba de la red la información pertinente de la nave- ¡Bingo! ¡Qué olfato que tienes,  
Jefe! ¡Según el Lloyd's Register, viene de Vladivostok a Durban con un cargamento de platino en barras!

-…Pues que unos pocos lingotes menos no le van a sacar el balance al buque… -Dutch sonrió salvajemente en la cabina- Revy, Rock, ya saben lo que hay que hacer…

Al tiempo que Dutch llevaba el acelerador del bote a sobremarcha, Revy bajó por la escotilla vertical, para retornar segundos después con el RPG-7 en una mano, y una cabeza explosiva en la otra… Y como si se tratara de otra arma, Rock corrió a la cabina de mando por su infaltable megáfono... Segundos después ambos ya estaban en la popa del bote… Pronto pasaron por el costado de aquel gigantesco carguero

-¡…Vamos, chicos, han hecho esto la mar de veces! –Dutch puso su voz de pirata experimentado- ¡montad vuestro circo y a cargarnos el metal...!

Rock y Revy se quedaron viendo como la negra proa del gigantesco carguero fue dándoles alcance, a medida que Dutch disminuía el andar para dejarlos en posición…

-…Parece que fue hace un siglo desde la última vez que hice esto…

-¿A ti te parece? –Revy lo miró con una media sonrisa- …Solo fueron seis meses…

-…Tal vez por eso este arreglo necesita un cambio… -Revy vió espantada como el carguero se les venía encima, y a Rock exhibiendo los colmillos en una sonrisa malévola- …Trae acá ese lanzacohetes…

-No, Joder –Revy casi ni sintió cuando las manos de Rock se posaron en el arma tratando de quitársela- Deja, Gilipollas, que esto lo manejo yo… ¡Rock, bájale de una vez que me voy a encabronar de verdad!

-¡Qué mierda pasa allá atrás, pedazos de animal! –Dutch gritó exasperado por la radio, ya que estaba teniendo todo el audio de la pelea- ¡Arreglen sus asuntos después, por la mierda, ahora quiero que paren ese carguero, joder!

-¡Deja el puto lanzacohetes en paz!

-¡Yo puedo dispararlo mejor!

-¡En tus sueños, Gilipollas!

-¡Paren la puta discusión y paren el barco, joder, háganlo ahora o los tiro por la borda, jodidos palomos! ¡Ahora!

…Como si fuera un movimiento estudiado, tanto Rock como Revy, en medio de su forcejeo, soltaron al mismo tiempo los intercomunicadores de sus oídos…

-…Sabes que puedo dispararlo tan bien como tú…

-…No me encabrones más de lo que ya estoy, Cariño… Sé que puedes, pero no debes… -Revy ya lo miró sin odio, pero sí con firmeza - Comedia, Rock… Recuerda lo que me prometiste después de hacerme el amor…Las ocho veces, para ser exactos, que lo hicimos entre el almuerzo y la cena… ¿Te enteras?

Rock comprendió que Revy estaba aprendiendo a negociar… "_Genial… O le hago caso o vuelvo a dormir solo… He creado un monstruo_…"

-…De acuerdo… -Le susurró con una sonrisa- Pero tiene que parecer un error…

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Sin que Revy pudiera evitarlo, el Rápido movimiento de Rock centró la cabeza explosiva sobre el puntal del ancla del carguero… Y seguidamente aseguró la posición con sus fuertes brazos, presionando automáticamente el gatillo…

-…Procura no insultarme más de la cuenta… No olvides que te amo…

-…Y yo a ti…

El RPG describió un preciso vuelo hasta estallar en el puntal del Ancla… No se necesitó el megáfono… La proa del barco se hundió mucho más que un par de metros cuando su Capitán metió a toda prisa la _Atrás Toda_ para detener su andar…

-¡Eres un puto cabrón pretencioso! –Revy lo estaba insultando a gusto, pero no podía despejar su sonrisa del rostro- ¿Ves el puto megáfono, gilipollas? ¡Esa es tu arma, no esta! ¡No imaginas la de ganas que tengo de hacerte un puto agujero del culo nuevo!

-…Es que lo haces ver tan fácil…

"_Joder, no sé si seguirlo insultando, o comérmelo a besos… Esto es alucinante_…" Revy se apresuró a sacar las Beretta de las fundas en cuanto vió aparecer a su cabreado jefe en cubierta…

-…Ni me mires, Dos manos… Vamos a ganarnos el pan… ¡Benny, pon el bote en la escala real!

ooo

La media tonelada de platino en lingotes, que hundía ostensiblemente la popa del bote en su regreso a Roanapur, había logrado disipar en parte el malhumor de Dutch… Benny, por su parte, trataba de no reírse del absurdo episodio en su presencia… Revy y Rock, en tanto, se habían instalado prudentemente fuera de la cabina y de su alcance… Inconscientemente se estaban asegurando de poder tirarse por la borda si el cabreo de su jefe podía alcanzar la cota suficiente como para hacerlo desenfundar… así que se sentaron a esperar en uno de los lanzatorpedos a que apareciera como ambos sabían que iba a suceder… En cuanto a Benny, no dudaba que sus buenos oficios iban a ser necesarios si ese escenario llegaba a darse. Por lo mismo, cuando notó que el gigantesco negro ponía el piloto automático y se desperezaba antes de incorporarse de su butaca, se apresuró a levantar todas las alertas del radar y a desconectarse para salir tras él y evitar que la sangre llegara al río… o en este caso, al mar…

Rock, pese a todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía quitar de su cabeza el episodio de la noche anterior: Muy a su pesar, había salido del apartamento de Revy casi de madrugada… Había sido un día entero de embriaguez amorosa y conocimiento mutuo que todavía lo mareaba dulcemente. Revy quería dormir con él, y Rock pensaba exactamente igual… Pero hubiera sido demasiado evidente, incluso en una ciudad como Roanapur, haberse aparecido con la misma ropa del día anterior a trabajar… Además pesaba en forma importante la promesa que le había hecho a su mujer… "_Eso es… ¡Mierda, eso es..! Llego a temblar como una gelatina de solo pensarlo… No sé cómo va a reaccionar Revy si llego a planteárselo… Pero no puedo quedarme simplemente sin decirle nada… Le han mentido tanto en su vida, que de mis labios no quiero que oiga ni siquiera mis reservas… Sino solo la verdad_…" Al salir de ahí, había tropezado con algo que si bien, en otra época hubiera sido lo corriente, ahora le pareció casi un anuncio del cielo: Algo metálico rodó por el piso cuando se levantó en puntillas de la cama, dejando a Revy durmiendo en una posición antinatural mientras intentaba ajustar su cuerpo al suyo en una cama vacía… Era uno de los silenciadores de las Beretta que jamás usó… siempre le escuchó que aquello era una gilipollez "_Para que silenciar los disparos… El gilipollas tiene que enterarse que se va a morir ¿Por qué ponerle una puta duda a algo tan simple?_" Sin embargo, aquello desató una idea loca en su mente. Saliendo a todo escape del departamento, se fue en derechura a su hotel. Ya bajo la luz de su cuarto, Rock desarmó aquel silenciador, y trabajando diligentemente, escogió las dos argollas del sistema de supresión que le parecieron más a propósito para lo que traía en mente… Y ahora que veía aparecer a Dutch en cubierta con cara de mal discurso, comenzaba a examinar seriamente la posibilidad de hacerlo antes que su propia historia personal terminara en alta mar…

-¡Ustedes dos!

La voz oscura y encabronada de Dutch, dura como un pedernal, los sobresaltó a ambos de forma natural… Era demasiado seria como para haber hecho el gesto por cortesía…

-…Me importa un puto comino de mierda lo que haya pasado, o esté pasando entre ustedes… -Los brazos en jarra, y el sentimiento interior de que Dutch crecía y se hacía más ancho con cada palabra que salía de su boca, comenzaron a encogerlos de forma natural- …Pero les advierto, y esto voy a hacerlo una única vez, que no soporto chorradas de ningún tipo ni en mi bote ni en mi compañía… cuando digo a trabajar, es a trabajar… No a dirigirse solos como un puto auto chocador – El índice de la derecha de Dutch iba alternativamente hacia Rock o Revy y de vuelta- Rock, gilipollas… Tú negocias ¿Te queda claro? NE-GO-CIAS… No quiero verte tocando un arma ni para verla más de cerca… Y tú, Revy… Tú disparas, y mantienes al chico vivo y sin meterse en problemas ¿necesitan que se los explique más claro, par de niñatos? –luego cometió el fatal error de dejar escapar en un susurro nada discreto su pensamiento- …Ni veinticuatro horas que se encontraron, y ya comienzan a comportarse como un puto matrimonio…

Rock y Revy se levantaron del lanzatorpedos como si los hubiera propulsado un resorte… Más por la última frase que por el encabronado discurso de su Jefe. Dutch, por su parte, había comenzado a curvar los labios en un remedo de sonrisa, pensando para sí que el sacudón estaba surtiendo efecto. Sin embargo, algo comenzó a olerle mal. El par giró las cabezas y comenzó a mirarse a los ojos… Como si la telepatía sin gestos ni palabras formara parte integral de sus capacidades… Los segundos transcurrieron en forma angustiosa para él mientras el duelo sin palabras se prolongaba… Luego saltaron hacia adelante hablando a coro como si fuera lo más natural del mundo…

-¡DUTCH!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡CASANOS!

-¡¿Están tontos del culo o el sol les frió los sesos?! ¡Yo no voy a casarlos!

-¡SI VAS! ¡CASANOS!

-…La Ley naviera te condena, Jefe –Benny trataba como podía de no reírse- Oficialmente tienes qué… Seguimos en aguas internacionales, eres de hecho el Capitán de la nave y no puedes negarte a una solicitud de dos adultos en plena posesión de sus facultades mentales… Llegando a puerto si ellos quieren formalizan el acto realizado en alta mar…

-¡¿Y BIEN?! ¡CASANOS!

-¡Ni siquiera tienen un puto par de argollas!

-Falso –Soltó Rock por su parte. Metiendo la mano al bolsillo, sacó la bolsita roja con el crisantemo dorado, y se la arrojó a Benny- Toma, serás el feliz padrino…

Benny no tardó ni dos segundos en abrir la bolsita, y ante el asombro de Revy emergieron de ella dos pulidas argollas de acero pavonado a fuego…

-¡Rock! –Revy casi estaba atascada de la impresión- ¡De donde mierda sacaste eso!

-Me llevé uno de tus silenciadores de tu apartamento… Cuando lo desarmé –Rock la miró con una dura ternura impresa en los ojos- Fue que se me ocurrió… Así que sí hay argollas ¿Te apuntas?

-…Ahora ni tonta del culo te diría que no….

…una pausa de un segundo y el coro volvió con más urgencia que antes…

-¡CASANOS!

-…Ustedes dos lo han querido, jodidos niñatos… Y no digan que no les avisé… Benny…

-Aquí está…

-…Tú de verdad estás disfrutando esta mierda ¿No es así, Benny Boy?

Dutch le arrancó de las manos el ejemplar algo ajado de la Biblia Internacional de Gedeón, una edición especial para capitanes de barcos, con rituales básicos para la navegación… Una que sabía Dios en qué momento había llegado a formar parte integral del equipamiento básico del Black Lagoon… Probablemente ya estaba arriba del bote en el momento que el viejo vietnamita había decidido venderle la entonces arruinada PT…

-Ehhjmmm… -Dutch se aclaró la garganta… Y curiosamente en cuanto lo hizo, ambos muchachos se tomaron de la mano… Algo que Dutch pensó de inmediato bien valía un lingote de platino solo por verlo…- Siendo las 1540 horas Zulu, frente a la Isla de Kepulauan Riau en Malasia, Se presentan ante mí dos gilipollas a quienes anima la mierda de casarse –Revy y Rock ni se inmutaron con el florido preámbulo- Así que pasando por alto la puta monserga que dicen todos en estas ceremonias, pregunto ¿Rokuro Okajima, quieres tomar por tu mujer a Rebecca Liu…? –Revy lo incineró con la mirada… De todos los años que lo conocía, era la primera vez que le oía pronunciar su verdadero nombre en voz alta… Pero al ver la sonrisa amable que le produjo a Rock escucharlo, le evaporó la ira en nanosegundos…- ¿Y follártela exclusivamente a ella y solo a ella por el resto de la puta vida y blablablá… hasta que se muera…?

-Acepto…

-Y tú, Rebecca Liu ¿Quieres por esposo al gilipollas de Rock, y follártelo solo a él por… Ya dije, blablablá… Hasta que se muera o la palme…?

-…No estoy pensando en otra cosa…

-De acuerdo… Benny, disfruta de tu participación…

Como si fuera un prestidigitador, Benny se paró delante de ellos, y cruzando las manos, las presentó empuñadas… Y su sorpresa no tuvo límite cuando los vio escoger sin vacilar la que le correspondía al otro sin siquiera haberlo mirado mientras empuñaba y cambiaba cada una de mano… Sin temblor alguno, y mirándose a los ojos sin despegarlos del otro, ambos se calzaron las argollas… que entraron en cada dedo como si nunca hubieran salido de ahí…

-Ya está… -Dutch cerró el libro de golpe- Ya están casados… Y solo bésala, gilipollas, no te la folles en ningún camarote de este bote… ¿Claros respecto a eso?

Rock ya ni siquiera escuchaba a Dutch… Tomando repentinamente a Revy por la cintura se la acercó hasta besarla sin transición de ninguna especie… Revy, algo sorprendida, aleteó un par de segundos ante lo imprevisto de la acción… Y luego simplemente respondió el beso con furia y amor a partes iguales…

-¿No es bonito, Jefe? Juntos, como siempre supimos que debía ser…

-…Y una mierda, Benny…. Este es uno de esos momentos en los que llego a odiar tener razón… -Benny se dio la media vuelta para dejar en libertad de acción a su jefe, pero la imprevista voz de Dutch lo detuvo- Eh, Benny…

-¿Sí?

-Baja a la bodega, y saca dos lingotes de platino… Deja uno en cada camarote… Se vería feo que los recién casados no tuvieran su regalo de bodas… Ya veremos cómo le hacen para venderlos en el mercado negro… Pero de Rock puedo esperar hasta que les saque mejor precio del que yo logré con Balalaika…

-¡Enseguida, Jefe!

"_Creo que, después de todo, el arreglo no está resultando mal… Todavía pueden trabajar juntos… Y hasta dejarse el pellejo el uno por el otro si la situación llegase alguna vez a ponerse realmente mal… No va a ser necesario buscar ningún reemplazo… Porque pese a lo que llegan a encojonarme estos dos con sus aventuras e ideas locas… No trabajaría con nadie más_…" Acariciándose la lustrosa calva, Dutch tiró la biblia al agua, y volvió a su puesto de mando por una cerveza…

Ooo

-¿Estás arrepentida?

-No… Para nada… ¿Y tú?

-…Menos todavía…

Sentados lado a lado en la borda del Lagoon, Rock y Revy disfrutaban de algo extraño en consideración a los desastres que habían acompañado sus vidas personales… Y todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, más la amarga oscuridad que habían tenido que sortear para llegar a ese punto, sobre el mar y el bote que les daba el sustento… Disfrutaban del silencio de la mutua compañía… Ahora que sabían que ya no estaban solos, pues se tenían el uno al otro… Rock miró con tierna curiosidad el gesto repetido de Revy, que se miraba una y otra vez su enguantada izquierda… Allí donde el cuero daba paso a la negra argolla que había decidido por sí misma iba a ser la marca de su nueva vida…

-Sí quieres, podemos ir donde el viejo Prayachat, para que les dé un acabado mejor y las ajuste si hace falta… Y tal vez para que las haga grabar…

-Prayachat es un armero, negociante… No joyero… Aunque lo del grabado me tienta… Me gustaría ver a ese viejo piojo intentando hacerlo…

-De todas maneras necesito que vayamos a verlo… No he podido darle mantención a mis armas desde que volví de Filipinas… Él mejor que nadie puede hacerse cargo…

-¿Quieres que las lleve yo?

-Sí, pero junto conmigo… Hacerlo pasar como un favor por un amigo…

-Es un poco difícil… -Revy se rió suavemente- En cuanto vea los Yin yang en las culatas se le va a caer hasta la dentadura postiza…

-…De eso no cabe duda, Rebecca…

-¡HASTA CUANDO TE LO REPITO SIN DISPARARTE, GILIPOLLAS! ¡ME LLAMO REVY… RE-VY! ¿PUEDE TU ESPESO CEREBRO DE NEGOCIANTE PROCESAR ESA PUTA DIFERENCIA?

-¡PERO DE QUE MIERDA DE DIFERENCIA ME HABLAS! ¡Y SI ES POR ESO, NO SOY ROCK, NI NEGOCIANTE, NI GILIPOLLAS! ¡ME LLAMO ROKURO! ¿TE QUEDA CLARO, RE-BE-CCA? ¡RO-KU-RO!

-¡PUDRETE!

-¡NO! ¡PUDRETE TÚ!

-¡PUDRETE PRIMERO! ¡RESPETATE EL DERECHO DE GILIPOLLEZ, NEGOCIANTE!

-¡ENTONCES RESPETATE EL DE ANTIGÜEDAD! ¡PUDRETE OTRA VEZ!

-…Ay, joder… Benny, recuérdame que te tire por la borda la próxima vez que decida hacerle caso a otra de tus geniales ideas… Estos palomos mal emplumados ya le hallaron el gusto a discutir… Y queda todavía una porción de millas hasta Roanapur…

Las carcajadas descontroladas de Benny tras la mortificada frase de Dutch se las llevó la brisa sobre el mar… Empujadas por el brío con que las gaviotas oceánicas sobre sus cabezas batían las alas, indicándoles que la tierra firme se iba acercando… Moría la tarde echada sobre un lecho de rayos dorados, cuando la mano alzada del viejo y cuarteado Buda les dio la bienvenida a la entrada del puerto de Roanapur…

**FIN DE LA PARTE TRES**

* * *

**Breve Glosario:**

**Duntroon: **El localizador se refiere al Real Colegio Militar de Duntroon, la Escuela de Oficiales del Real Ejército Australiano.

**VDV: **Siglas en ruso de _Vozdushno-desántniye voiská, _Tropas Aerotransportadas Rusas.

**Emparedados de un Peso: **Vieja costumbre de la corruptela filipina. Cuando alguien necesitaba de muchas personas involucradas en un propósito torcido, las citaba a una cena donde en cada plato encontrabas un pan partido a lo largo, con un Peso Filipino extendido en su interior. El éxito del banquete se medía por la cantidad de billetes extraídos de los panes.

**Trampa de Miel: **En la jerga de los servicios de inteligencia, corresponde a emboscadas sexuales tendidas a un objetivo estratégico u operativo para obtener material audiovisual que sirva para hacerlo víctima de un chantaje.

**Camelbag: **Pequeño morral que se ajusta a la espalda y que en su interior lleva una vejiga plástica conteniendo agua para el consumo durante marchas prolongadas. La vejiga puede extraerse para ocupar el espacio con otra contigencia para una caminata.

**Noradrenalina: **Una clase de Catecolamina, neurotransmisor y hormona que produce cambios fisiológicos que pueden incluso desatar una reacción de eliminación de cansancio y decadencia física, pero a costo de una sobreestimulación peligrosa para el corazón.

**Nota del Autor: **Llega hasta aquí la tercera parte de la tetralogía. Como pudieron darse cuenta, la fiebre que me provocó el haber visto la serie completa, y mucho manga traducido, desembocó en esta idea, que me tuvo trabajando sin descanso y en cada minuto libre que mi familia y mi trabajo me dejaban, en el ansia de tener el relato completo para subirlo integro en esta oportunidad. La Cuarta parte y final tendrá el mismo tratamiento... Porque si una sola persona me lee, ya me daré por satisfecho, principalmente por no haberlo hecho esperar...

**Saludos Cordiales**


End file.
